Love Octagon
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: Bella loves Jasper. Jasper loves Renesmee. Renesmee loves Jacob. Jacob loves Alice. Alice loves Edward. Edward loves Rosalie. Rosalie loves Emmett. Emmett loves Bella. They are all Princesses or Princes of Europe with King Charles arranging the marriages.
1. Characters

Okay so you see the plot, I'm going to characterize each person, and their situation to understand the story. I'll post chapter one, if you review that this is a good idea or if you want me to continue. If it's bad, please let me have your suggestions to make it better. I know that they aren't' matching loves like supposed to, but I figure it would make it fascinating.

_Bella_—Princess of France, with her long chocolate brown hair and eyes, 5'4 tall, very spoiled and strong with her emotions. Her passion is to talk to her sister Rosalie since she shares the same room with her and getting prepared to be queen or leave France to a prince. She's been prepared for it her whole life, but no king had ever fascinated her until Prince Jasper Whitlock came for a meeting with her father, King Charles three months ago. Her sisters, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Alice help her get his attention, but failed. She still tries, hoping to catch his attention like a nightingale in a cage.

_Jasper_—Prince of England in the South boundaries. His honey blond hair always reflects from the sun to crave the girls' attentions. None of the peasants or royalties ever catches his attention. He met with King Charles for a meeting for war with Scotland. He saw Bella, the eldest child but nothing made him feel like an open breeze. But when he met Renesmee, the youngest, his heart sprung, rotating around circles. He tried so hard to catch her attention but she was always with her sisters.

_Renesmee_—Princess of France with Bella, eldest sister, Rosalie, next eldest, and Alice, the second youngest. She loves being around her sisters, asking advice for which she should married and the values of marriage. She had bronze long beautifully curled hair that lies on her shoulders and she's 5'3 tall. She's very shy, not a born speaker, but she's never shy around her sisters. She writes in her spare time to write poetry, and really impresses the royals. When all the princes came for a Royal Ball, Bella was trying to get Jasper's attention while he was trying to get her attention. When she was getting her goblet from the dinning room table, she sees Prince Jacob Black smiling at her father's conversation. She could nonstop staring at him until Rosalie needed her help, so she went to Rosalie. She always sees him, looking at his way of speaking. They ran into each other one day, but she was completely humiliating herself, stumbling through words while he looked annoyed at her way of speech.

_Jacob_—Prince of England in the Center region. His black hair with tan skin makes him look like the emperor of Mexico but his smile represents his royalty to England. He beds with woman he sees on the streets, even if they are ill. But there is only one woman he won't bed with: Princess Renesmee of France. He's very annoyed with her way of words, so he tries to shun her but nothing ever works, plus her physical appearance never pleases him either. When he goes to the Royal Ball, he sees Alice of France, talking to her sister Bella. He determines himself to sleep with her. Everytime he sees her, more and more he wants her to be with him in his bed. He talked to her only once when she dropped her handkerchief on the ground, he picked it up saying, "Is this yours miss?" she nodded, grabbed it and walked away.

_Alice_—Princess of France, the second youngest out of the four children of King Charles. Very short black hair with brown eyes, very short 5'1, but very wise with her words, a born philosopher. She has a habit of shopping in the market place, looking for clothes for balls or royal occasions. She always depends on Bella or Rosalie with any secrets, but never tells Renesmee or her father because Renesmee is always honest and very untrustworthy and her father has that trait as well. When she met Prince Edward Mason at the Royal Ball, she couldn't stop showing her amusement with a friendly smile. She had fancied him since; never stop thinking about him. She often rides her horse, De le crème, to England just so she can see his face from the window, and then rides back before sunrise.

_Edward_—Prince of England of the North boundaries. He's tall, muscular, had bronze hair like Renesmee but a little darker, brown eyes, and 6'1 tall. He's very "accorded to law" sort of a prince but can be very humorous towards other people. His smile often attracts princesses all over England, begging to marry them, but he refuses them all. Princess Alice of France intimidated him with her words of wisdom, and she won his argument. But he saw Princess Rosalie of France with her gleaming dress or beauty, he wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to seem informal to leave a conversation that he was in with Alice. He often delivers jewels from his ancestors to her but she makes the deliveryman to take them back. He's very stubborn, so Rosalie to him is like a challenge or a game.

_Rosalie_—Princess of France, second eldest, very known for her blond vigorous hair, her dashing blue eyes, and her comedian jokes. Everyone calls her "the funniest woman in France", but also "the prettiest princess in France next to Bella". She notices Edward's nonstop staring at her, but she continues to avoid him for her sister's sake. Alice talks about Edward all the time, which makes her want to strangle herself since she sensed that Edward was irrevocably in love with her. Her father Charles, suggested her to be with him but she denied, since her heart was towards Prince Emmett McCarty. She presents herself to him at the Royal Ball, but didn't look fascinated or impress with her beauty or jokes. She's not willing to give up so she talks to him everyday, trying to come up with a good joke to impress him or in the future, marry him.

_Emmett_—Prince of England in the East. He has dark brown or black short hair, very tall and muscular, with his famous grin. He loves sports, like riding horses or archery, and he is very generous to his people, like fewer taxes than any region in England. All the people love Emmett for his heroic tales like when he saved fifty children from a fire that nearly destroyed his kingdom. But he's very lonely in his stonewalls so he talked to King Charles to marry one of his daughters of his choice. Charles suggested for him to come to the Royal Ball, so he took his advice. He looked around, seeing all of Charles daughters. One of the daughters, Rosalie tried to make him laugh, but it rather bored him to death. Only one caught his attention like a hawk: Bella, the eldest. He never saw anything more beautiful so he talked to Charles about him getting married to her and he agreed.

**Well I hope you liked it, please review your thought! Which character was fascinating?**


	2. Royal Engagement

Bella's POV

_I opened the doors, storming myself into my father's chamber to outburst my emotions about my wedding engagement to Prince Emmett McCarty, prince of England of the East. I just received a letter about it, making myself want to hurl or ask a man for me to be beheaded. My father was writing letters or making invitations to the wedding. He looked up at me with a confusion expression. _

"_Is this why I'm going to become a queen of England?!" I was shaking, raising my invitation. My sisters were running towards me with the same expression as my father, confusion. "How dare you do this without my consent!"_

"_What's going on?" Rosalie demanded, "What have you done?"_

"_Emmett wanted a queen for his kingdom," my father explained while I was squeezing my fists, "He of course, needs to marry a princess so I invited him to the ball. He took fancy in you so he asked for your hand and I agree since you're going to be with the most heroic man in England, and it's a good impact on the eldest princess of France."_

"_But I don't love him!" I protested._

"_Love never matters, my dear, it's the wealth that matters." He raised his eyebrow at me. My jaw flew opened, but I had nothing more to say. _

_I sighed to control my ease, releasing my gripped fists. "When is the wedding?"_

"_Three weeks from now," He replied, "in the 8__th__ of July, you shall be the wife of Prince Emmett." _

_I groaned, storming out of his chambers with my sisters behind me. I ran across the hallways to reach my room, which took three minutes since our palace is extremely huge. I heard my sisters groan of exhaustion over my running, Renesmee was the loudest. The air from the windows relaxed me step by step but it didn't cool me down about the engagement. I finally went into Rosalie's and mine room. I went to my bed, lying down, groaning angrily. All of my sisters came into my room, looked depressed or content. _

"_So you're getting married to Emmett?" Alice asked me._

_I nodded, "This is the worst news I've ever heard in years! Not only I don't love him, I hate him!"_

"_How can you hate him, if don't really know him?" Rosalie asked, retorted. _

"_I know you love him Rose, and I apologize deeply, but this was never my decision, believe me. I want to marry Prince Jasper." I sighed, smiling when I said his name. _

"_Take him!" Renesmee said it quickly, "Take him before I die!" _

_I thought about my intentions so I can try to get his attention but how? Suddenly, an idea came up. "Oh my beloved sisters," I sat up, standing up, "I need your help more than anything, please help me on my task."_

"_We're listening." Alice smiled. _

"_I need to make Jasper pay attention to me before my future wedding. Nessie, you're going to play the biggest role of our masquerade."_

_She groaned. "Honestly, I don't want to talk to him, he bores me to death with his army stories." _

_I rolled my eyes. "You're not exactly going to be drowned in his conversation, you're just going to nonstop talking about me and my personality, is that clear?"_

_She nodded, "That's a great idea."_

"_Good," I grinned, "Now, Alice, you'll need to help me on my wardrobe. Rosalie, you'll help me with the good timing when I should approach Nessie and Jasper's conversation. I hope this shall win him over." _

"_Do you think this is going to work?" Alice asked._

"_Oh, it will, believe me, it will." I continued my grin. _

_Please review suggestions or comments! Sorry for short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know some people hate that, but I can never read a story without one. _


	3. The Royal Party

**Hey, I forgot the time period this was taken place. It's in the 1500's. I just love that time period so just to let you know;)** **~Ivy~** Renesmee's POV

_I hated that I'm going to be stuck with Jasper for a while. I had to talk as many things about Bella as possible, but what if it doesn't work? Bella says it will but what if I said something that would make it not work? I sighed, putting on my emerald green French dress for a party that our father decided to host tonight. All the princes will attend so I was hoping to address myself better towards Jacob. _

_I walked in the hallways towards Bella and Rosalie's room to see what they were laughing about. Alice was obviously in there too since her laugh was the loudest. Probably Rosalie was rehearsing her jokes towards Emmett. _

_I opened the door to see that Alice was sitting no Bella's bed, Rosalie brushing Bella's hair will Bella was holding a Chinese fan, wearing a golden dress. Alice was laughing in her teal blue dress while Rosalie was talking in her violet dress. _

"_You look beautiful, Bella." I commented. She smiled, giving me a nod as Rosalie was curling her hair. Alice was sewing a scarf that was red and black that didn't even match her ball gown. "Alice, are you going to keep your scarf?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sewing this for the poor. I'm giving this to a little girl that I saw on the streets one day that had nothing but a brown rag dress and a little German doll. I'm giving her this to keep her neck warm. Then I'll make her a hat, gloves, shoes and maybe a robe."_

_I hugged my sister while she kept sewing. I loved my sister Alice more than anyone since she's always kind to me, even though I'm the reason for our mother's death. Bella and Rosalie sort of shun me from their conversations. I walked towards the large mirror that Bella and Rosalie were at. _

"_Bella, what if I mess this up?" I asked, nervous to ask the question. _

_She sighed, sort of annoyed. "Just do your charm that made him attracted to you. I don't care if you mess up because he'll think it's humorous. Just don't tell him our plan."_

_I nodded. "I won't disappoint you."_

_Rosalie shrugged. "You wouldn't anyway, Jasper is oblivious."_

"_True." I knew that for a fact that he is oblivious. Now how am I going to start the conversation? I had to ponder for a minute._

"_Okay, Rosalie, make sure you talk to Emmett and tell him your funny jokes. He if doesn't laugh, tell him I laughed." Bella grinned, "He'll think you're very amusing." _

"_That's not bad idea, Bella, I mean my jokes were pretty amusing after all." She chuckled. "If only he noticed me."_

"_He will eventually." Alice smiled, "As his wife or sister in-law." _

_She growled. "Never sister in-law, that would be absurd, would you think?" _

_Alice shrugged. "I guess you're right, I think."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella do what you think that would impress him, lie if you have to."_

"_But Jasper likes his woman filled with honesty." Bella protested. _

"_Jasper doesn't notice the real Bella, he only knows the one that tries to impress him, he'll never know." Rosalie grinned, fiddling with her hair. She was obviously done with her hair, but she just using it as entertainment. _

_Bella shrugged. "What could I say? That I rescued a girl that almost jumped off a cliff?"_

"_That sounds more of a bluff." I stated. "Say that you saved your sister from being almost dead of birth."_

"_I like that, it's being honest and bragging efforts. I wonder if that will impress him." She smiled. "You're brilliant but can improve the words."_

"_I know that for a fact." I smiled, chuckling at her joke._

"_So are we ready for the ball?" Alice asked. "I want some time to find Edward."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's not worth the glimpse, Alice." _

"_You're just saying that because you despised him even though he's the second best prince in England." She raised her eyebrow._

"_I know, and Emmett is the best." Rosalie squealed. Alice and I rolled our eyes at the same time, while Bella had her content expression where nothing came to mind when Rosalie said that. _

"_Lets go girls." She sighed, leading the way out of the room. We followed as usual as we heard the music from downstairs. I was nervous, but I won't ruin my opportunity to impress Jacob. We walked along the halls until our faces were faced with the royalties. The royalties were clapping as we were coming down stairs with grace and pose. I spot my distraction Jasper talking Prince Emmett. I gulped seeing the one I'm supposing to impress and the other one that is already impressed. _

_Everyone was dancing to folk music, doing the famous dances we do traditionally. I walked towards Jasper as his anxious expression turned immediately into a smile. I finally reached near him that we can communicate._

"_Hello Jasper." I smiled. _

"_Hello." He was shy towards me. _

"_You know," oh here comes my flirtation or bragging, "Did you know that Bella saved me from almost death of my childbirth?"_

"_But didn't your mother died shortly after that?" He protested. _

_Why does he have to be so difficult? "Well, yes, but my mother pleaded her that I needed to live and she obeyed." _

"_But if she were to become a hero, she would have saved more people but she only saved half of those whom need to be saved. Do you comprehend?" He grinned. _

_I hated him; I never understood what Bella sees in him. "Yes, I comprehend but do you think that it was…generous that she consider it instead of me dying?" _

"_It is generous, but she still had the advantage of saving your mother." _

"_What kind of advantage?" I asked. He didn't dare answering that so he remained silent for a minute so I have to bring something else up about Bella. "Did you know that Bella won ten beauty pageants in a row?" _

"_Was it because you didn't participate?" He retorted. _

"_No, I participated, but I won fourth, which I'm very proud of myself." I smiled. _

"_I think you should have won first." _

"_No, Bella will always be prettier than I am." I sighed. I was being completely honest about that. I hope he doesn't get into any intentions. _

_He shrugged. Yes he shrugged! "I think the judges were intoxicated or Bella bribed them." Oh so close! He'll never give in!_

"_Well then, did you know that Bella could speak a lot of languages, French, Dutch, Spanish, Portuguese, English, and Sign Language fluently?" I asked, hopefully he would be impressed. _

_He shrugged. "I don't travel that often." _

"_Did you know that Bella gave up some of her money to buy Alice's horse since Alice temperately had no money to pay for it at the moment?" _

"_Well…that is generous I'm sure but she would only do that for the press." He pointed out. I growled silently since he is getting on my last nerves. _

"_Okay, well then did you know that Bella made a two hour speech that amazed her audience? I can never do that."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Speeches often bore me to death. Why are you comparing yourself to Bella?" Why did he just ask that?_

_I shrugged. "I think she's just a better person than I."_

"_I disagree." Emmett walked away from the conversation right after Jasper spoke. He looked like he was heading towards my father. I wonder what he was going to say. _

"_Excuse me." I curtsey, using my dress while he did a nod. I walked away following Emmett, but I had to hide. I saw them in the hallway so I spotted a tree or a bush; it was hard to tell so I hid behind there to listen._

"_Prince Emmett, what is it you desire?" my father asked. _

"_I want to marry Bella sooner," he explained, "Since your very nice daughter Renesmee was telling Jasper and I the wonderful things about her. How about we get married next week?" I was completely frozen, unable to breathe or move a muscle. I did something unbelievably stupid. _

"_You shall have that request." My father smiled. What have I done? Bella or I will never be happy ever again. _


	4. The Royal Party: Alice's POV

Alice's POV

"_Alice, look at this amazing setting," Rosalie commented. We were standing in the middle of the ballroom. My short black felt humidity against the candlelights that were surrounding the entire ballroom, along with my teal dress that was flat against my body. There was no wind to calm the heat. I saw Renesmee talking to Jacob, flirting with her swaying. I was searching for Edward until I saw him with Prince Emmett. _

"_Rosalie, Edward and Emmett are over there, lets talk to them." I suggested, "Reveal who you really are."_

_She nodded, smiling. "Perfect idea, but I want you to come with me."_

_I nodded in agreement. "I was going to come with you anyways since Edward is there too."_

_We both walked towards the princes that were standing near a fountain that had sparkling water floating around a French statue that our French artist Pierre created. My heels were killing my feet against the tile of our palace since my feet were squeezed in. we finally approached them with a curtsey to make ourselves formal and dedicated. _

"_Greetings Prince Edward and Prince Emmett. It's such a honor to see you present yourselves at our royal party," I greeted while Rosalie nodded in agreement. Rosalie was staring at Emmett the entire time I spoke while he ignored her and was focusing on me. _

"_Thank you for inviting me," Emmett smiled, "it's been great occasion." _

"_So Emmett, have you heard that Rosalie here might present herself to a Chinese king in October? Bella I'm sure will help her with the language." _

"_Is that so? The Chinese king can speak English very fluently." Emmett pointed out, "I don't think there's no need to impress him with the language." _

"_But it's a sign of gratitude to be thoughtful," Rosalie protested, "I want learn the language anyway."_

"_It's awfully difficult, I've tried myself." He assured us._

"_So you gave up, Prince Emmett? That's very astonishing." She grinned. He never spoke after that. He looked like he wanted to tear her into shreds. Okay, so if I want to talk to Edward, I should do it now. _

"_So Edward, I heard you're in fencing training?" I asked, wondering if it was a rumor or fact. If it were true, then that would really make me wonder. If he's not, then there's no need to ask about it anymore than that. _

_He nodded, "It's great learn how to handle a sword."_

"_Do you horseback?" I smiled, anxious since I loved to ride horses, other than secretly riding to his palace every night. _

"_Not always, but in some cases yes, I ride my horse. I'm sure a lady like yourself would ever touch such an animal." He smirked. Woman can horseback, I see no reason for that. _

"_No, I ride horses, very well. I worked very hard to get myself in training. What do you think of King Harrison's speech on his declaration of his new law, "No marriage shall ever get a divorce without a trial or even death"?" I wanted to see if our beliefs were the same so we would have a thing in common. _

"_I think it's a great law since I think the church would want a witness from god to make other decisions. And getting divorce without the pope's decision is a sin." He replied. "What do you think of it?"_

"_I disagree since people have the right to declare what they want to do with their lives not have god witness with them or decide. The pope may control the church but they don't control their minds."_

"_Are you saying that you don't believe in god?" _

"_Oh I believe in god, I pray every morning and night in my room." _

"_So you're not catholic?"_

"_Neither is Rosalie. Our family believes in Christianity." He looked at Rosalie while she was looking at her hands. Emmett looked at me, raising his eyebrow._

"_I think it's astonishing for a French princess to be Christian," Emmett put in, "When us English men are Catholics."_

"_Since when does it matter about religion? What are the differences of Christians and Catholics anyway?" Rosalie asked. "God favors one religion over the other? One is for the priest and other is independent?" Emmett, Edward and I stared at her. Of course Rosalie is not a professional in religion but she could have kept her words to herself or else Emmett will hate her and Edward would tell the pope. _

"_Don't mind what Rosalie has said, she doesn't really comprehend about religion so don't judge her quickly." I gave a sympathy smile while Rosalie was nodding. _

_Edward nodded, "I wasn't anyway. It's particularly normal for a woman to be confused about religion." _

_Emmett shrugged, "Religion is important to study about, I guess some woman have rights and some don't."_

"_What?" I was outraged, "Every woman has rights!"_

"_Not all woman, what about peasants for example in the central region?" _

"_That's Jacob's fault not the peasants," I pointed out, "Woman deserve rights, not be treated like cattle."_

"_It's the agreement you get as a princess, it's what a princess is trained to do. So not every woman gets rights." I was completely silent for a moment since what Emmett said was true. We don't get freedom like other people._

"_How many woman bishops are in the church? Nun!" Rosalie and Edward laughed at her joke, while I was smiling since I understood the joke. Emmett just stared at us, raising his eyebrow._

"_I see you're not laughing," He observed. _

_I shrugged, "She rehearsed that joke." It was true, she rally did. It got annoying when she was in her room, telling the joke over and over again. _

_He nodding, understanding me. "You're very intelligent for such a small creature."_

"_Thank you for the compliment. I do spend more time reading than other people." I admitted. He smiled at me some odd reason. I think he fancies me but I don't want to declare it yet. Suddenly I saw Nessie running towards our way. "Excuse me for a moment, Prince Emmett, I shall return sometime for our conversation." I curtsey while he gave a nod for approval. I walked towards Nessie, hoping to hear good news._

"_Alice, I have bad news." She looked guiltily, which alarmed me, "Jasper wasn't impressed."_

_I shrugged, "There's always tomorrow or next week." I mean Bella can keep trying no matter what it takes. _

"_That's the problem," she frowned, "Emmett was there when I was trying to impress Jasper with the great qualities that Bella has. Now Emmett is going to announce his new date for Bella's wedding."_

"_When is it going to occur?" I asked, a little annoyed since Nessie has that tendency of not using common sense. _

"_Next week!" She cried but not to loudly. My jaw flew open that I can hardly speak. "Alice, I failed Bella, and I've always tried to…be good to her but I'm…never good enough. What am I going to do? I'm so—" _

"_You're not stupid, we can fix this," I sighed, "I'll think of something." Even though I had something in mind. I have to make Emmett love me. But there's a bright side and a dark side to this. The bright side is that I get Emmett away from Bella. But the dark side is that I get Emmett away from Rosalie. But I have to do this for Bella and Nessie. What am I going to do? I'll figure it out; I have to for my sister's sake. _

**Please give me ideas for how you want it to turn out=) **


	5. Laendler

Bella's POV

_I sat in a chair right next to Emmett and Princess Leah of Spain in the dinning room table full of royalty guest. Her father, King Harrison is very good friends with my father so they always come to every party. _

_I never heard anything from Nessie so I'm apprehensive. I don't know if she's dependable enough that she actually got it done. I saw her next to Jasper, eating a piece of her meat politely while Jasper was staring at her. I wonder what really happened, did she fail me or did she succeed? _

_I took a bite of my stale sour bread with butter melting on it. I closed my eyes so I can avoid the attention. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Emmett staring at me. Rosalie was next to Edward, staring at me with her eyes filled with jealousy. I shook my head as a sign that I wasn't attractive to him. She gave me a nod since we have some communication we have. She's my best friend; I would never betray her. _

"_Charles, I would like to announce something," Emmett smiled since my father was next to him. My father nodded, so I turned my head, looking at Alice. She shrugged, but she was a terrible liar. I looked at Nessie that was looking down with flesh on her cheeks. She's obviously embarrassed, but why? _

_Emmett was standing with his glass lifted up. "Tonight, I've decided something important, I have found a new queen of the Eastern England!" Everyone cheered while I clapped my hands softly, not fully supportive. "And she is Princess Bella!" Everyone cheered even louder while I glared at Nessie. She buried her hands in her arms. I glared at Alice who knew since she's practical. "Stand up Bella!"_

_I obeyed since they were witnesses all around me. I stood up slowly, standing next to him. Rosalie's tears were falling down her cheeks, but no one noticed but me. Emmett placed his arm around my waist smiling while everyone was saying, "All hail King Emmett and Queen Isabella", which annoyed me that they used my full name. Emmett looked at my father for a moment. "And our wedding is next week!" everyone cheered while my eyes widened. I looked at him like he was insane. _

"_Next week? Why so soon?" I was outraged. "You barely know me."_

"_Your sister told me some stuff and I was already fascinated about you," He admitted, "is that okay?"_

"_I finally get the will of choice?" I muttered, "Fine, if you want to get married to me sooner, so be it."_

_He kissed my cheek and then smiled to everyone at the dinning room table. I spotted Rosalie, angry and really wanted to kill me. I gulped since tonight was not going to be decent. I sighed, sitting down to continue my meal. Emmett did the same but he was smiling. So I'm engaged to a gladiator, good luck ever seeing your husband since he'll be too occupied saving England. _

_Dinner was over so everyone started dancing. I continued to sit down while Emmett walked away towards everyone else. I sat down, continuing to eat. They stared dancing the "laendler", an Austrian folk dance. I loved that dance when I was a little girl. I used to dance with Rosalie when we were both eight and wanting to be dancers. She danced a lot better than I did. _

Flashback

"_Bells, dance with me." Rosalie called me over. We were at the grass where we had our fort that Rosalie and I made at our palace backyard since we loved to run around. Alice was six and Renesmee was four so they were hunting butterflies or pretending to be fighters. They were never really into romance like Rosalie and I were. Rose and I made a name for our playground called "Bosiella", where Rose's and mine names were combined. _

_It was torn down when Rosalie and I were fourteen, Alice was twelve and Renesmee was ten but she acting mature so she agreed to torn it down. But then of course, Rosalie and I said good-bye, crying since the fort brought us together. _

_My dangling curly brown hair was flying when I was running towards Rosalie. "I'm coming Rosie!" I called as I was trying to catch my breath. I was finally approaching her closer. _

"Bells, it's our dance! Ready to practice?" she asked in her high pitch voice. We were practicing since we wanted to meet our prince charming. I nodded as we dance the "laendler" on the grass. I played the role of the gentlemen since Rose had always been more feminine than I am and because I had "two left feet". We would dance all day since the musicians would play for payment our father offered just to keep us happy. We were laughing the entire time.

_We were lying on the grass with our playful dresses on the grass. I was wearing red while rose was wearing light blue. We were looking at the clouds and their funny shapes they make. _

"_Rosie, are we going to be friends forever?" I asked. _

"_I hope so," She smiled, "Well, you're always going to be my best friend."_

"_Me too." I smiled, "And lets not have anyone replace us."_

"_Agree." She sighed. We laughed together in harmony. _

_That was my favorite memory as a child. Rosalie was always there for me, and now I feel like I betrayed her. I don't even love Emmett. Well, not yet. I saw Rosalie dancing with Edward, Renesmee with Jasper and Alice with Jacob but Rosalie and Edward were the center of attention since they looked like professionals. Rosalie danced like when she was eight, very beautifully. _

"_May I have this dance?" Emmett asked me, reaching for my hand. I nodded, placing my hand flat against his. He pulled me up from my chair, doing it smoothly without any pain. He walked me to a place where there was available space. Then we started dancing. _

_He was a smooth dancer, I was defiantly impressed, but I danced horribly since I was so used to leading. But I learned to control myself from leading. He was looking into my eyes so beautifully that it was magical. I was hypnotized in his eyes, dancing without one thought. I felt nothing, I couldn't breathe or think. My heart was somehow beating faster and harder while my hands were sweating. I hope no one was noticing us since this was embarrassing enough. I had no idea what was happening to me but the music finally stopped. We applauded, while I walked away. _

_I sat back to my chair in the dining room table. My father was drinking from his glass his whiskey, smiling at me. _

"_So Emmett asked you to dance?" he chuckled, "I never expected you to accept that challenge."_

_I glared at him. "I couldn't refuse my fiancée." The words felt like dynamite that exploded in my mouth. I hate that I'm engaged. _

"_I know my dear, I know the feeling but Emmett is your best choice, believe me. Jacob beds woman, Edward will never make you happy and Jasper is very dull. Emmett is very fascinating and that's what I want for my first-born." He coughed a little since he's very old, fifty to be exact. He's been getting sick lately, but he never assigned anyone to rule France when he died. He was hoping that if I had a boy, he would rule France when he's eighteen. But if I had a girl, I have no intention of finding out what he would do. _

_I nodded, "Thank you father, I appreciate everything you've given me."_

"_You must know that I would do anything for your happiness, but I think you'll be happy with Emmett, I assure you."_

"_I probably will be." I placed my hand on my chin to keep my face in balance. I looked around my dinning room with all the paintings we bought or hired to paint. I finally saw our family portrait with my father in the center with my sisters and me surrounding him. Rosalie and I were ten while Alice was eight and Renesmee was six, turning seven in a week. _

"_You know what Emmett did? He paid so much money to get horses, ponds, and fountains, just so you would feel like a home there. He loves you so much, Bella, and he only wishes that you felt the same." He did a chuckle, "But you're just as stubborn as your mother was." _

_I walked away from the dinning room to go back to the ballroom. I saw Emmett waiting for me with a smile. I smiled back, walking towards him. I noticed that he didn't carry a drink like everyone else did._

_My heart was racing again some odd reason. You love Jasper! I kept telling myself. You love Jasper!_

"_Look, I was thinking that if you don't wan to get married, I'll understand," He gave me a sympathy smile, "I just don't want you miserable since Alice just told me that you're miserable when I'm around."_

_I shook my head. I don't want to ruin my position, so I guess I have to lie. "Emmett, I'm not miserable. You're a great guy; I was just in love with someone else, but not anymore. Emmett McCarty, I want to marry you."_

"_But you don't love me?" He tried to understand me. Oh no, I was afraid of that. I really don't want to say anything but he was waiting for me to respond._

"_No, that's not true, I do love you! I really do!" I assured him while he was chuckling. Why would he be laughing? I'm not trying to make him feel like a fool or anything, even though I'm the fool. I hate lying, but I have to. _

"_Well then, Miss Bella, then we have to get married." He kissed my cheek. I felt nothing, just a friendly kiss._

_I nodded, "I guess we have to." We really do have to. _

_He pressed his lips against mine for ten seconds until he walked away with his army men behind him. There goes my fiancée walking out the door, the man I'll be with for the rest of my life. He's a good man so I'm not worried about anything, except how Rosalie will react to my engagement. I hope we don't hate each other. I don't know what to do, either leave Rosalie miserable or leave myself marrying Edward since he's the only left bachelor. I really don't want to marry Edward. I rather marry Emmett more than Edward, but I would still want to marry Jasper before anyone. _

_**I hope you liked this chapter. So Bella is not sure about her feelings right now, what do you think should happen next? What do you want to happen to Rosalie? I'm going to write her POV so I need ideas about what should happen. Would she want to kill Bella? Please give me some suggestions=)**_

_**~Ivy~**_

_. _


	6. Jousting

Rosalie's POV

_I was in my pink long nightgown since I decided to go to bed earlier, not to face my traitor sister. Edward was a gentlemen, kept laughing at my jokes, but I felt no connection but two friends talking, not even friends. The dancing was well done since we never made any mistakes or nothing made me nervous. I just can't believe Bella would do this to me!_

_She shook her at the dinning room table, telling me that there's no connection or attraction, which relived me. But she agreed to the wedding engagement. I mean she's eighteen, she knows better not to lie. I wanted to kill her so badly. Emmett and she kissed ten minutes for ten seconds, for me, it was ten seconds full of agony. I told Edward that I wanted to rest and he agreed so he left when I went upstairs. I knew exactly how I'm going to react to Bella: shunning her at first and then attack her with arguments. _

_I was washing my pale face with my soft cloth with very warm water that was in a kettle that heated up before I used it. I heard the door open, so I figured it was Bella, coming to beg my forgiveness. _

"_Rose," She started to speak, "Rose can you please listen to me?" I ignored her like my plan, continuing to wash my face. I think I'm doing a good thing since she deserved it for betraying me or lying to me, whatever I preferred. "Rose, I'm sorry, but what am I suppose to do?"_

_This was my moment to speak. I turned myself around to look at her directly. "Well I would have kept to my word, not to marry him." I looked at her, giving her my stink eye. "And then I would ask permission to whomever was in love with the man to marry him if I was forced."_

"_You really think I should ask you permission?" She rolled her eyes, angry. _

"_Do you want us to be best friends?" I retorted. _

"_I do, but you're sounding ridiculous. Even though you had no relationship with Emmett, you expect me to ask for your permission?" She glared, "Rose, I don't have to ask for your permission."_

"_But I loved him longer than you, that's why it's useful to ask permission," I pointed out, "you had no right to—" _

"_It's our father's permission that matters, not yours." She put in. _

"_Oh so you don't care about my feelings, you're being selfish!" I was more outraged now than I ever was. I'm usually gentle but she crossed the line. "You don't even love—"_

"_I don't need to love him yet, I can grow to love him." She argued, "Besides, you really think he'll love you?" I wanted to cry so badly when she said that. Tears were falling down my cheeks slowly. When she saw my expression she calmed down her anger. "I'm sorry Rosie, I wasn't thinking."_

"_You're older than I am, you should be thinking." I retorted. _

"_Do you honestly think this easy for me?" She spat._

"_Well, I don't see how it's so difficult, "Oh no, a man loves me but I don't love him, what am I suppose to do? I'll just make her sister want to rip my neck off"" I mocked her while she rolled her eyes._

"_I never sounded like that in my life." She retorted, "I don't sound like a besotted woman on the streets!" she was antagonizing me now. _

"_How dare you insult me?" I spat. "Since when do I sound like a drunk woman? I never drink like you." I knew she never drinks, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I was too mad at her._

"_I've never took a sip of whiskey in my life!" She protested, "Look if you want Emmett, you'll have to earn him yourself!" I wanted to strangle her to death, but I calmed myself down. I had to say something._

"_Look at us, look what we've become," I observed, "We've just antagonist each other that can never be forgiven." _

"_But are we still best friends? Are we sisters? One fight can't just brake us apart like that!" She sobbed. _

_I turned around so I don't face her. "We are no longer best friends, we are enemies. We are no longer sisters; we just live together and have the same blood. Our relationship is over; everything in the past shall burn into ashes. I never want to speak to you again. I'll live with Alice for all I care. Just leave me alone." I walked away, not going to sob until I left her room. "And I shall grab my belongings tomorrow." I closed her door, walking to Alice's room, sobbing. Her room was a minute away, literally. Her room was closer to the door than mine was so it wasn't hard to spot. _

_I finally approached her door, knocking it three times to be exact. She opened the door with her eyes widened to see me in pain. "Rose, what happened?"_

"_Alice, can I live with you?" I was trembling. It was hard to get the words out of my throat. "Bella and I had a fight, and she thinks she's got every right to be with Emmett but she knew how much I loved him."_

_She nodded. "Rose, you can stay as long as you want, luckily I have an extra bed I requested somewhat months ago. I'll give blankets and stuff. Are you going to get your belongings?"_

"_Tomorrow," I nodded, "But tonight, I don't want to face her." _

"_That's okay, I'll help tomorrow. But for now, come in and talk to me." She smiled. I nodded, giving her a hug. She hugged me back luckily since I needed love right now. _

"_Alice, I would never hurt you. Tomorrow I'll help you get Edward to love you." I vowed, "I promise." I'll keep my promise since Alice has a heart full of gold. I don't want to lose another sister. _

"_Thanks, Rose, this means a lot to me." She whispered, "Is there anything I can do for you?" I didn't want anything else but to have a room. _

_I shook my head, "I just don't want to be alone."_

"_You won't be. Now I'm tired, we should get our beauty rest for tomorrow. I heard the princes are visiting for a jousting tournament." She squealed, "Are you going to give Edward a token of your appreciation?" Jousting is a horse tournament with long sticks, with horse galloping in different lanes, using long swords to try to knock their opponent down. Whoever stayed on their horse is the winner. Princesses often give tokens to their favorite jouster for luck. _

"_No, you're going to do that. I shall give Emmett my token of gratitude." I smiled. We both squealed of excitement. Jousting happens to be the most entertaining sport, even though it's usually held in England. But the princes want to impress the princess to see what they are agreeing to. Alice and I blew out the candles we had in her chambers to sleep for an exciting game of jousting._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_We were all sitting in the dinning room table, eating our brunch. Today was fresh ham, fresh eggs, warm milk and boiled potatoes. I was wearing my pink fancy dress since the jousting was today. Alice was wearing green since green is her favorite color, since it's the color of Edward's eyes. Bella was wearing a red dress that looked like a queen would wear with her dangling long hair on top of her shoulders. Nessie was wearing light blue that looked very beautiful her on her. _

_I was sitting next to Alice and my father who was on one of the other ends. Since the dinning room table was spread out, Alice was at least a foot away from me. _

_Bella unfortunately was sitting across from me, but we didn't look at each other. Nessie was sitting next to Bella glaring at both of us, some off reason. Her fists were squeezed together with her face wanting to explode. _

"_That's it! I can't take the silence any longer! Bella and Rose, it's neither of your faults, it was I that failed you both not each other!" Nessie was yelling, standing up, pointing at Bella and I, "You're best friends for lord's sake, one guy pulls you two into strings of hay! He's not worth it! So lets talk instead of this silence!" she was hesitating from her anger that made her sit down. _

"_Thank you, Renesmee for expressing your emotions, but it's not needed in the morning. The birds are chirping; they don't need a loud fourteen year old to ruin their morning." Our father closed his eyes, eating his ham. _

_She groaned in anger, "But I can't stand their dispute!"_

"_It's not your place to get in the middle of their conflict."_

"_I'm involved too!" she protested. _

"_Nessie, I appreciate your honesty but please stay out of Bella's and mine argument." I tried to calm her down. She sighed, nodding, eating her eggs. Bella didn't dare to look at me but I took a quick glance at her to see her reaction. She was content, eating her eggs. I took a bite of my boiled potatoes. Alice frowned, eating her ham. I always knew that Alice hated feuds since she always brings the family together. _

"_Bella, have you gotten your dress for your wedding?" our father asked. She didn't look at me still. She really took it harder than I expected. _

"_Yes, I have a dress," she replied, looking at father. _

"_Emmett is thrilled about this wedding," our father asked while I glared at my plate. I didn't want to show too much emotion towards my family. "Rosalie, if you don't love Edward, there is always Prince Seth of the west boundary."_

_My eyes widened filled with disgust. "He's fifteen!" Bella and Renesmee laughed while Alice buried her head in her hands. My father glared at me. "He's perfect age range for Nessie!" _

"_Age never matters in marriage," He pointed out, "And Nessie is about to become engaged to Prince Jasper."_

"_I'm going to be engaged?" her jaw flew open. _

"_Jasper talked to me last night, he wants to marry you but he'll propose tonight." Our father explained. Bella frowned secretly, taking a bite of her ham. _

"_Am I going to marry Jacob?" Alice asked. I feel sorry for Alice since Jacob is seventeen but irrational. _

"_Most likely, why?" our father asked. I looked at Alice's expression, which was sadness as her fork was twirling around her eggs. _

"_No particular reason, just anxious," she simply replied, never taking her eyes off of her plate. _

_Our servant, Michael (which is pronounced like Michelle but in a French accent) came in with his royalty symbol blouse, blown up looking pants and brown boots. _

"_You majesty, all the princes from England have arrived," he announced. "Even Prince Seth." _

"_Thank you Michael," He smiled, "Well, my daughters, present yourselves to the princes of England. You're dismissed." _

_We all left the table so we can greet the princes. They were standing right in the doorway of our front door. They all bowed at the same time while we curtsied. Our father was actually walking down with his fat stomach sticking out to show his nobility. _

"_Ah, our princes of England welcome back to our sanctuary. My daughters are ready to watch the tournament I'm sure you'll be participating in, am I not correct?" _

"_We are all participating, to show our affections towards your daughters." It was Edward bowed. Alice was smiling while I tried to hide my laughter. _

"_Excellent, I'm sure you brought your equipment." Our father raised his eyebrow oddly that it made me giggle silently. _

"_The equipment is outside, your majesty," Jasper spoke, "But it was a lot to bring in."_

_Our father understood with a nod, "Well gentlemen, it's best if we go outside." _

_We all walked outside, walking a little to the arena where the jousting was hosted. It was beautiful outside with the pretty birds and no clouds in the sky. All we had around our property was grass and roads so the visitors can park in front of our palace. I spot the jousting arena; all we had to do was go down hill. Alice was walking next to me with a grin on her face. _

"_I saw your smile," She grinned, "when Edward spoke."_

_I smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."_

"_You fancy him, do you?"_

"_I don't really know, but I promised you so I'm not willing to break my promise." I hate breaking my promises anyway or else it feels like I'm not trustworthy. _

_She rolled her eyes, "Not all promises are kept." That's true; they are not always kept. I wish they were thought or else it defeats the purpose._

"_But what about you? If, I'm only saying if I marry Edward, what would you do?" I wanted to see what she would do. _

_She shrugged, "What difference does it make, if you're both in love, then there's no need for my interference. I rather you both have happiness than you're miserable and he's miserable. Besides, there's always a second option."_

_We both laughed hysterically. I sighed, "Alice, you have other options like a duke."_

_She snorted. "Like I like to represent my family as a duchess when I was a princess."_

"_You have a point, but still you don't have to marry a prince form England." I pointed out. "You can marry a prince from Egypt."_

_She shrugged, "I could." We were finally at the jousting arena. All the princes put on their armor so they were preparing to joust. "Rosalie, talk to Edward, he needs your token."_

_I nodded, 'I'll be right back, Alice, save me a seat next to you."_

_She nodded, running towards the benches or for our case the thrones for out seats. I walked towards Edward with his armor on but no helmet so I can see his Britain face. He smiled at me while he was brushing his horse. _

"_You should wear a helmet," I warned him. _

"_I will, I just wanted you to find me," he smiled, looking up at me, "besides, I need to do other things before I get on my horse."_

"_Like what?" I asked. He leaned his head to press his lips against my cheek and then neck. I never felt anything more romantic than that. His lips remained on my neck for a minute until he stopped to look into my eyes. _

"_Rosalie, I need a token from you for luck," he admitted. I had my pink ribbon bracelet that gives me luck. But I wanted him to win so I gave it to him. "I'll treasure this always."_

"_I hope you win and please be careful," I pleaded. I kissed his cheek quickly. I ran to my seat next to Alice and Renesmee in shade and in back but we could see perfectly. My throne was comfortable with a nice cushion my father requested for us to be comfortable. The jousting was about to begin when the announcer I recognized Eric Furner was approaching the center of the arena. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our jousting tournament is now in secession. Our first jousters are Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett!" everyone cheered for Prince Emmett. I clapped, not really caring about who would win the first round, even though I want Emmett but I don't want to show it. Emmett had a purple feather on top of his helmet while Jasper had a red one. They started galloping. The princes were waiting for the opportunity to knock each other down while the horses were galloping to the center. When they reached the center, Emmett knocked Jasper down with his long sword so Emmett won the first round. In a way, I was relived, unlike Bella who was frowning, placing her hands on her face. _

"_Prince Emmett is the winner for round 1! Next we have Prince Edward and Prince Jacob!" Eric announced. My heart lighted up to see that Edward was next with Jacob. Nessie was biting her nails, while Alice was shaking. I knew Edward would win, but Jacob was full of secrets. Everyone cheered for Edward while they were booing Jacob. Edward had a dark blue feather while Jacob had a green father to label which jouster was who. They started galloping, waiting for the center until they would pull out their long swords. Finally, Edward knocked Jacob down to the ground. I smiled, clapping that Edward won. _

"_Prince Edward won this round! Next we have Prince Seth and King James of Portugal!" Eric announced. James had long brown hair that was filthy, very tall but very selfish. His wife Queen Victoria was sitting in one of the stands cheering for him with James' soldiers. Seth had a gold feather while James had a black feather. They galloped, very fast, until James pulled his sword to quickly. Seth pulled his sword to late so James defeated Seth unfairly. _

"_King James won this round. Next we will have Prince Embry of Italy and Emperor Quil of Japan." Eric announced. I would want Embry to win since he taught me how to archer a hay target when I was twelve when he visited my father. He was very friendly; a good friend while Emperor Quil was mysterious since I haven't met him. Quil had a white feather while Embry had an orange feather. They stared to galloped while everyone was cheering for Embry. Like I wanted, Embry slaughtered, figuratively, Quil in the round. _

"_Prince Embry had won this round! Next, we have Prince Emmett and Prince Edward!" Eric announced. No! I hate this! The two men that I love that I have a problem of choosing which one I love more. I couldn't breathe, not because of my corset but because of the thought that Emmett might kill Edward or Edward might kill Emmett. The princes placed their helmets on with their swords in their hands. They were signaled to begin so they galloped until the center. Edward got Emmett at the gut, which made him fall down. Edward actually won! Alice and I were both cheering. _

"_Prince Edward won this round! Now we have King James and Prince Embry and King James!" Eric announced. I knew James is going to win since James has been jousting for years but it astonished me that he would beat Seth, the prince that joust all his life. King James and Embry galloped with their swords but James won since Embry fell down, far away from his horse. _

"_King James won this round. Now we have the last two standing, Prince Edward and King James!" Eric announced while everyone was cheering as loud as they can. Alice and I were hardly breathing since we were both in love with Edward. I wanted him to be careful, but that's not going to happen. Edward placed his helmet on with his sword on the sides. James did the same, waiting for the signal. Eric placed the signal so Edward and James galloped towards the center. I didn't want to watch since this was nerve wrecking. But Edward made James fall down. James screamed of protest while everyone from the audience except James' wife and soldiers. Edward won!_

"_Our jousting champion is Prince Edward!" everyone cheered while I was impatiently clapping my hands and Alice was cheering. Edward won because of my good luck charm; I knew that would help someone someday. _

_It was sunset so everyone left the arena, leaving to his or her boring lives while us princesses went to our princes. Alice and I walked together to congratulate Edward in his fight for victory. Bella and Nessie walked with our father to head back to the palace. We had asked our father we get to congratulate Edward and he nodded. _

_Edward was polishing his helmet while all the other princes left, walking away to the place to have a feast for tonight's ball. He looked up, seeing Alice and I walking towards him._

"_Congratulations Edward!" Alice squealed, "You won a great victory!"_

"_Thank you Alice," He smiled, "I appreciate your compliment." _

_I smiled since I was so happy for him. Alice looked at me; "I'll leave you two alone."_

"_You don't have to." I assured. _

"_Oh I probably should." she winked at me. She walked from us. It was just Edward and I left at the arena area. He was looking into my eyes while I was staring into his. _

"_You really did win a great victory. I'm just relived that you're not dead." I admitted. _

"_I had to win, to impress you. I've always noticed the way you look at Emmett, and I'm always jealous. Rosalie, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're funny, smart, and beautiful; it's hard to find that combination. I love you and I hope someday I win your affection." He sighed. I want him to know that I do love him but reliving it to quickly._

_I went to his ear to whisper something. "You already did."_

_He pressed his lips against mine passionately. He held my face close to his with his lips on my jaw. I closed my eyes since I loved this moment since this was my first passionate kiss. A minute later, he stopped which made me open my eyes. _

_He kneeled down on one knee. "Rosalie, will you marry me?" he presented a diamond ring with a gold circle. _

_I nodded, smiling. "Yes!" _

_He smiled too, standing up to kiss me again. _


	7. Feast

**_I know I've just did Rosalie's POV but I just love what's going on with her so here's another chapter. Enjoy!_**

_Rosalie's POV_

_I was sitting with Edward, but I felt so different around. I just want to marry him soon since he makes me feel like a different person now. My ring was so beautiful on my finger; I couldn't get my eyes off of my hand. Edward was holding my other hand so I had my wedding finger hand to eat with. Alice was smiling which astonished me, so I want to talk to her alone and I need to ask her permission id I can be with Edward. The table was completely quiet so I would be interrupting peace._

_"Alice, may I have a word with you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She nodded, smiling at me so I smiled back. She got up from her chair and so did I. I let go of Edward's hand to walk away with Alice in a different room. We walked to the nearest guestroom where Emmett was staying until the wedding since the wedding was hosted her at the palace._

_I opened Emmett's room, and it was completely empty. Alice closed the door gently, and then walked quickly to me. "What is this about Rose?"_

_"Alice, I want your permission to marry Edward." I admitted, "Because I would have wanted the same if Bella were to ask me if she got to marry Emmett, but she never asked me. I'm asking you this because I know how much you love Edward and I feel awful. I'll never be happy if you're not okay with Edward and me."_

_"Rose, you're so great for asking me," She smiled, "I would have done the same thing. I give you my consent since I love you so much as a sister."_

_I gave her the biggest hug and she was hugging me back. "Thank you Alice, I'll help you whatever it takes for you to get the guy of your dreams."_

_"You can actually help me now." She sighed._

_"Who do you fancy?" I asked. I'm very interested in this since other than loving Edward, she never finds love. She's usually more into armor than men._

_"Do not tell Bella okay?" she instructed me._

_I nodded, "You have my word." I'll keep my word, whatever it takes._

_"I fancy Emmett."_

_"Emmett? When did this happen?" It couldn't have been last night at the ball, could it?_

_"I had a dream about him that he was making love to me and it was powerful. And then I got pregnant and gave him a son. A son! How amazing is that dream? Rose, you have to help me," she begged, "please!"_

_I nodded. I rather Alice be with Emmett than Bella. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Well tell Nessie about it, hopefully she'll help us." She suggested. Nessie would probably be on Bella's side so what's the point? They were with each other all day so there's no way of persuading Nessie to join our side._

_"What if she disagrees with us?" I was afraid of that, "What if Bella and Nessie are against us?"_

_She sighed, annoyed. "Well Nessie would follow anyone, even if they are right or wrong. I guess we have to do this without her."_

_"Now lets get back before they worry about us." I suggested. She nodded, following me back out of Emmett's room. We walked back without any emotion to the peaceful table. I saw Bella with her shiny engagement ring and Nessie with Jasper. Jacob was with an empty chair where Alice was sitting at. I sat back right next to Edward. He stood up so I looked directly up at him._

_"I have something I like to say. King Charles, I love your daughter Rosalie, and my wish is for her to be my wife. May I have your blessing?" he asked him so formally that I couldn't think of a better way of say it._

_He nodded. "You're a great man Prince Edward, and that's Rosalie deserves, but I'm going to make her have the will of choice."_

_I looked at Edward. He was looking at me to respond. "I want to marry you, Edward."_

_"We just got an engagement! Prince Edward and Princess Rosalie! Ah, my two eldest daughters getting married, what a lovely tone to it!" My father chuckled, "Lets celebrate!"_

_The music was playing so Edward took my hand so we can dance. It was where the boys stood in one line and the girls stood on the other. We danced, laughing like a traditional engagement celebration. I stopped dancing to get water and Alice was following me to the fountain. She looked at me with a concern look._

_"I'm fine, I just danced a little too much," I sighed, catching my breath. I always ran out of breath when I dance since I put so much effort into it._

_"Do you think Emmett is really in love with Bella?" she asked. I hate that question because its stabbing Bella's back and it's quite painful._

_"I hope not," I admitted, "but likely, yes." I hated answering honestly, but the one thing our father taught us was honesty._

_"What am I going to do? I know, I don't want to become a whore but I have to for everyone's sake, do you comprehend?" she was shaking, very nervous about her plot. I knew how she felt about this. It's awful thinking about replacing or getting caught in a scandal._

_I nodded, "I know but what else is there? Ask her permission, even though she doesn't deserve it to fool around with Emmett." It sounded very immature to try to steal someone you love from your sister, but that's what we've been doing for the past few months._

_"I don't think there's a reason to ask permission since she did an awful thing to you, why does she deserve consideration?" She pointed out. I have no intention of trying to persuade why to not do our plan._

_"Well, god have mercy on your soul," I hugged, wishing her luck. This happens to be a flip of an English coin, either life or death. It's possible for Alice to die or live for eternity. She hugged me back, burying her head against my chest. She was nervous since this might kill her. She walked away from me, leaving me near a fountain._

_Suddenly, I smelled something abominable like sweat. I turned around from the direction to see that Jacob was looking at me. I rolled my eyes, irritated. "May I assist you?"_

_He grinned, "Where's my heart's desire going?" I hate his accent, so desperate._

_"I beg your pardon?" His heart's desire, honestly? Why would a pig speak poetry?_

_"My wildflower, my heart's destiny, my Alice." He hummed, while I had a disgusted face, hoping he can read me, but obviously not._

_"She's going to talk to Emmett," I pointed the direction she was heading, "but go that way since she'll want to regurgitate when she sees your appearance." I pointed the opposite way. I hope he goes the opposite way._

_He chuckled. "Oh Rosalie, I love your sense of humor, it always gleams me."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, just abscond, please." I want him to leave me alone in peace. He loves Alice, not I so why even just stand there, annoying a princess?_

_"Now Rosalie, I'm the prince of center region of England, never advised the prince to abscond without my permission." He retorted. It doesn't make any logic once so ever._

_"Then there's no purpose," I raised my eyebrow, trying to comprehend, saying my opinion which made him laugh harder. This is excruciating._

_"I'll leave you to your grave," He chuckled, walking away still laughing. He was walking the same direction as Alice, which made me growled. I found Alice trifling with Emmett; she was smiling while he was laughing. Bella was talking to Nessie on the other side of the room, looking jealousy or betrayed._

_I shrugged, walking towards Jasper. I might as well try to earn Bella her prince again. He was sitting on a chair with no one surrounding him. I felt sort of apologetic to him since he had no one to love him, except Bella who loves two men, like me. I walked closer to him, sort of annoyed but I have to do what needs to be done. He looked up, giving me a sympathy smile but I didn't need sympathy._

_"Now you listen to me," I started talking with a threatening voice, "Renesmee doesn't or will never passionate you, admit it. Bella always had always felt passionate towards you and you give her nothing but sarcasm. Renesmee is fourteen for the love of Pete, she doesn't know anything about love and you're pressing her to marry you even though you complet opposites. Leave Renesmee alone or I'll cut your tongue and feed to our hunter dogs. Understand?" I wanted to break his neck but he didn't look threatened._

_He scoffed which made me glower. "Bella and I have more opposites than Renesmee and I. Bella loves Emmett anyway so why putting nonsense on my shoulders?"_

_"Jasper, she loves you but is trying to hide it from Emmett." I sighed. I hate being involved with this complicated disaster._

_"Well I don't or ever will return my love back to her. Renesmee has this delight that I admire. She's different compare to the rest of you three." He sighed, smiling._

_"Please," I begged, "Bella is just like Renesmee but older. You don't know Bella well enough. What can I do for you to at least try?"_

_He placed his fingers on his chin. He brightened up when something came to mind. "Alright, I want you get me a ruby so I can give it to her as a secret admire present." He admitted._

_"That's all?" I was astonished that a mastermind would have nothing more to say._

_"No, that's not all unfortunately. I want you serve me from hand and foot until my request have been responded." He smiled._

_"I'm a princess, you want me to serve you?" I lifted both of my eyebrows, widening my eyes since I never worked a day in my life._

_"Yes, will you accept the challenge?" He chuckled since this was going to amuse him._

_"Yes, I shall accept but you have to keep to your word." I growled._

_"You have my word. I shall marry Bella."_

**What do you think? Which POV do you want me to write next? Suggest what you want to happen; I love reading them. I don't care if they're stupid, who knows what I would do;)**

**~Ivy~**


	8. Fountain

_Jasper's POV_

_I can't believe Rosalie wants me to be with Bella. I never took fancy in her so why should I marry her? I know Rosalie is going to be my servant but I don't need a servant. I only said that because I had nothing else in mind. It's hard to believe that a mastermind has nothing to think of. I just have to go up to Bella and just talk to her to see if she's really that fascinating to talk to. What if she loves Emmett? Then I guess there's no need to talk to her. But you never know unless you try._

_I walked to Bella smoothly, hoping not to see my approach. But that's too late since she smiled at me. Rosalie is right; she does fancy me. Take a deep breath Jasper, it's only a princess, the eldest princess I must add. The pressure is on you for heirs to the throne if I marry her. I was finally near her to talk. She was near a fountain, sitting on the ledge with her goblet. _

"_Hello." I was quiet. I hated talking to her since I have no intention of having anything in mind to say. What would I say? Rosalie made me do this because she wants me to love you? _

"_Hello." She was in her normal tone of voice. "So, how's the south region of England?"_

"_Not too bad." I admitted, "But jousting took the strength out of me, I must say. So, you're engaged to Emmett, I see?" by the glimpse I took from her ring. _

_She nodded, "Yes, we're planning our wedding soon. Are you going to propose to Renesmee?" _

_I was going to, but I can't break my promise as a prince. Rosalie might tell her father if I do and who knows what my punishments might be. "No."_

"_Why not? I thought you had a strong affection towards her?" She was confused. _

"_I still have strong affections towards her, but…it's complicated." I admitted. It is complicated what I'm going through. If only I didn't have to do this, my life would have been better like I was before._

"_I don't see the complicated part." She put in, taking a sip from her goblet. I sat down so I can directly look at her instead of lowering my head. She placed her goblet next to her thigh._

"_Well…do you love Emmett?" I asked. I sounded so informal, which made her look upset. Why did I ask that? That's not what I wanted to say. I felt a knife stabbing my guts since this was so excruciating. _

"_In a way, yes since he's a fine man, turning into a loyal trusted ruler. But my affections aren't leading towards the right road to get to Emmett, it's leading my south instead of east." She admitted. I knew exactly what's she's talking about, but I wouldn't understand why she rather go south instead of east. I'm a horrible prince and my region knows it. Emmett is a great prince. _

"_Why would you want to go south? I'm a horrible prince." I sighed. I'm being completely honest even though I don't know if she really deserves it. _

"_Emmett is going to all around, he would never want to take me along since he cares about my safety and the throne. Jasper, I want to help you." She took another sip from her goblet, but it was a small sip. Why would I need help? I'm doing well on my efforts but it's just that Emmett offers more than I can ever do. _

"_I don't need help, I just don't do enough." I looked at my hands. I looked up seeing her eyes were glued to mine. I was through her eyes, seeing her personality at a different angle. She was better than I thought she would ever be. "Bella, you're a great person that doesn't deserve me, honestly. You'll do well with Emmett, I can see that in the future."_

"_But with Emmett there's no adventure, how am I going to live my life?" she asked me. _

"_You'll find adventures, and I assure that they are not with me." I took a breath while she looked down at the fountain. I'm not making any difference with her. I have to tell Rosalie I can't do it and I don't care about the service. I can't afford to give her more agony than she has right now. _

"_Jasper…I hate that you don't see me clearly." She sighed. _

"_I see you perfectly fine. I knew you fancied me, and you know that I fancy Renesmee. I hate to make you feel agony, I really do." I placed my hand on her shoulder while she was looking down. I took my hand away from her shoulder while she was looking at the water. _

"_I can't look at you right now. I know I can't order you to leave but just for my agony, please leave me here." She whispered. Her hand was further away from her body. She poured water from her goblet into the fountain. I grabbed her hand gently to kiss her hand. She turned around with a surprised look on her face._

_I walked away knowing that I made the biggest mistake of my life. I have to talk to Rosalie before she becomes my servant. I need to tell her the truth. But then something happened to me. I stood still for a moment. Her hand was extremely soft. I didn't notice that in the beginning since every princess I've ever met had aggressive hands but hers were soft. Her brown eyes were beautiful brown and her beautiful brown curly hair. What's wrong with me? She was beautiful, obviously, but I do really love her? I don't know. I turned my head around to see if she walked away, but she didn't. She was burying her head on her thighs on the ledge. I knew she hated me, and I didn't blame her for a minute. But do I hate her? I just want to kiss her to see if I felt anything ordinary, but how do I do it formally. I guess there's no way, if I think about it. I just have to kiss her. _

_I walked back towards her just to see if she was crying, it's innocent to see a lady's emotions. She heard my approached by raising her head. The brown cores of her eyes were surrounded by a light red color to show she was crying with tears rolling down her eyes. I looked deeply into her eyes, leaning my head slowly so she didn't have a clue to what I'm thinking. I pressed my lips against her gently. I didn't want to stop since her lips were soft and I felt passion. I looked at her for a minute and then continued the kiss. I placed my hands on her face while she was closing her eyes. I stopped to look at her. The kiss was probably the best I've ever had. But a part of me wanted Renesmee, a huge part, more like a half. I wanted Bella on one half and Renesmee on the other. How am I going to choose?_

_**What do you think? I thought Jasper is such a great chracter but i would love to hear your thoughts. I'll update again today=)**_


	9. Flashback

_Renesmee's POV_

_I hated being in the middle of everything. Bella wanted me to join her perspective but I don't know what the right side would be. Alice and Rosalie are against Bella since I saw Alice with Emmett in different way than imaginable. What am I going to do?_

_Bella and Rosalie were best friends, very inseparable when they were kids. Alice and I were together since Rosalie and Bella wouldn't want us around. Now, Bella wants me by her side through this whole conflict. Alice is the smartest out of all four of us and she chose to be with Rosalie. Bella is by herself so I might as well be her representative for her side._

_I wanted to join Bella and Jasper's conversation but from my knowledge, Jasper's attention will be on me the entire time if I went over there. But whom can I talk to? Rosalie is by herself; I want to see her perspective from this entire fight. She was standing there watching Alice._

_I walked towards Rosalie, determined to set things straight, even if it isn't my place. She saw me, raising her eyebrow, curious why I would want to talk to her._

_"What do you honestly want Renesmee?" she snarled coldly._

_"To set things right between you and Bella. I hate that you're against her and I hate that she's against you. I just want to know what happened." I calmly replied, ignoring her glare and her informal greeting._

_"It's not your place to set things right. It's war between Bella and me and I don't expect you to do anything. You can't neutral in this war, you're either one side or the other." She retorted._

_"So Alice is on your side?" I asked, shocked. I hated this feud. I just wish they would get married and live their life._

_She nodded. "Alice agrees with me in everyway. Choose a side and stick to it is my advice."_

_"I can't choose which sister I love better." I retorted, "Why would I desire to do that?"_

_"You're the youngest, I understand but you need to use your common sense." She replied, "That's my reason. Be on Bella's side, I know you want to."_

_"Why is Alice trying to steal Emmett?" I asked sternly._

_"It's not your concern." She retorted. "But if you must know, Alice fancies him and I rather Alice be with him than anyone, especially Bella."_

_"I disagree, because Bella and Emmett can really change England together." I admitted, "So I guess I'm on Bella's side."_

_"That's fine with me. Alice and I are sisters and you and Bella are sisters. We are no longer sisters; we are enemies. Alice and I are lions and you Bella are a scrap meat so beware who you're facing." She threatened me, walking away with a glare. I went to my staircase to sit on a stair to rethink my thoughts clearly. Rosalie had every right to be mad at me, but I can't be on one side or the other since I love my sisters. Suddenly, a flashback came up._

_**Flashback: August 17**__**th**__** 1499**_

_"Rosalie! Alice! Help!" I screamed across the hall. Bella was chasing me since she thought that I told our duke's son name Sam that was Bella's age that Bella fancied him but I didn't. I was ten while Bella and Rosalie were fourteen, and Alice was twelve. I slid down the pole while she was running down stairs. I was out of breath, but if I stopped she would have killed me. Rosalie and Alice were both coming down the stairs. I fell, landing on the hard ground. Bella was attacking._

_"What were you thinking!" she kept whipping me while I was crying in pain. Father was out of town so Clara was taking care of us. My father would have been down stairs in a heartbeat._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, stop it!" Clara screamed, coming down he stairs but Bella ignored her, kept whipping me in pain. Rosalie pulled Bella off my while Alice helped me up. Rosalie faced Bella directly._

_"Bella, pull yourself together!" She demanded, "I'm, sure Renesmee didn't mean to."_

_"I didn't!" I screamed, "I didn't do it!" Bella growled at me, while I flinched. Hopefully Rosalie doesn't release Bella to kill me._

_Alice looked down at me. "I'll wash you up. Rose, calm Bella please."_

_She nodded, "Bella, lets go into the kitchen." Bella still glared at me, walking away from Rosalie's strength since Rosalie was pulling her. I walked with Alice to my room, up the stairs, but I felt agony in my legs. Alice was going up the stairs at my pace, holding my hand. We finally reached the top of the staircase, walking towards my room. My back stung badly since she whipped my back._

_We were finally in my room. I was lying on my back while Alice was placing a hot cloth on my back. It stung really back, which made me flinched. She was cleaning my cuts gently since she saw my flinch._

_"I know this hurts, but please try to stay strong." She muttered. I nodded, holding onto my blankets so I can hold on to something. "This is the punishment for something that was meant to be unheard."_

_"I didn't do it." I whispered, trying to take the pain._

_"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrow. "Then why did she blame you?"_

_"All I said to him is that "she's a great person and she finds you very sincere", but I didn't say she fancies him." I admitted, "Ouch!"_

_"Sorry, but that might have gotten him the wrong intention. Talk to Bella about it." She suggested, still cleaning my cuts._

_I nodded, "I need to or else she'll hate me forever."_

_"Okay, I'm doing cleaning your wounds. Talk to Bella, you need to learn to forgive." She advised._

_"Should I talk to her now?"_

_She nodded, "I think it would be best."_

_I got up from my bed, pulling down my dress. I ran out of my room, I ran through the hallways gently until I heard voices. I grew silent, sneaking down the stairs until everything gotten clear._

_"Bella, you need to forgive her," Rose pointed out._

_"Forget it, it'll never happen. She did something that completely humiliated me in every way. Why should I forgive her?" She protested, slammed her hand against the kitchen table._

_"Because you're a great older sister," Rosalie smiled, "and she'll be a great sister to you if you're a good sister to her. She loves you and she didn't mean to hurt you." It was completely silent so I went down stairs, loudly so they knew I was approaching. I entered the kitchen but there weren't any glares form anyone._

_"Bella, I apologize for everything. I'm…"_

_"Don't apologize." She smiled, "You didn't mean to. Besides, I would rather have my sister than a duke's son anyway."_

_I ran to her to give her a big hug. She hugged me back since I loved my sister in everyway. I hugged Rosalie too since it was a group hug. Suddenly, I heard Alice's approach. We all looked around towards the entrance of the kitchen._

_"Can I join in the hug?" She asked, shyly._

_"Of course!" Rosalie smiled while Bella and I were laughing. Alice ran into join our group hug. I closed my eyes filled with happiness._

_**End of Flashback**_

_I sighed on the stairs, thinking that we'll never be like that ever. Suddenly, I saw Jacob approaching me with an anxious look to his face. He walked closer to me, sitting on the step lower than mine._

_"You're not joining the royal celebration?" He asked with smile._

_"Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me." I muttered. I'm confused why he would talk to me? I thought he loved Alice._

_"I heard you fancied me."_

_"From whom?"_

_"Your father."_

_"That's…interesting. Why were you talking about me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow._

_"He was talking about all of his daughters, not just you." He sighed, rolling his beautiful black eyes, "And told me that you were alone and probably would like company. I apologize for my behavior or lack of judgment I place upon you."_

_"You love Alice." I pointed out, "You found love and now shun everything else."_

_He chuckled, "Why were you so apprehensive around me?"_

_"Because, I was afraid that you weren't impress with me and I've been longing so much for you to be impressed with me." I admitted, "I know you sleep with mistresses, but I never cared as long as you love me."_

_"I need to know you more before I can give you my judgement." He sighed, "Do you have the patience?" _

_I nodded, "I can wait as long as you want."_

_He kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back." he walked away towards the other princes. I remained sitting on the stairs. I was thankful that Jacob didn't really hate me. But the "really" part concerned me since there was a still part of him hated my guts. He still loves Alice, and it was very understandable. Alice is such a great person; I love Alice. I suddenly saw Alice kissing Emmett. I gasped in horror, tears falling down my cheek. I want Bella to be with Emmett, why is Alice doing this to her? Will we ever be together again? I guess we'll never be friends like Rosalie said. Tears were streaming down my cheeks to realize that I may never see Rosalie or Alice ever again._

_**What do you want to happen? Which POV should I do next? Please review your thoughts!=) **_


	10. Rose

_Emmett's POV_

_I was sitting on a chair next to a rose bush while there was dancing evolving in the ballroom. I was watching Edward dance with Princess Rosalie elegantly across the floor with amazing music playing, while I was pulling out the peddles of a rose. If only Bella and I could do that, but I always knew Bella would never really feel passionate around me. I saw Princess Alice walking towards me with a sympathy smile stretching across her face. She was very intelligent and beautiful, but some part of her was very hard to read."Hello Prince Emmett," she smiled, giving me a curtsy, "I see you're alone."_

_I shrugged, in many ways I preferred to be alone, like this moment. I gave her a nod to be formal since I'm a prince after all. I wanted to watch the dancing so I turned my body. "It's entertaining to see many royals dancing. They dance elegantly, especially your sister Rosalie with Edward." I turned my head to see her reaction._

_She nodded in agreement, "Yes they do. In many ways, they are meant for each other."_

_I continued to look at her for a moment as she was watching them too. "Why doesn't Rosalie fancy him?"_

_She looked at me with astonishment. She finally calmed down her shock and sighed, "She has many thing moments in her mind. If you must know, she prefers you as a husband but she is willing to be considerate with her options. She wants to make Edward happy, but it's lacking his emotions because he will always know that to her, if she were ever to give her heart out, she would give it to you."_

_My eyes widened, but not to noticeable, "Why me? I never understood love. Fighting, ruling, poetry, and saving lives are the things I comprehend, but love is so complicated. What am I suppose to do? I need a good queen, not a joker."_

_She tiled her head down, "Rosalie would be a good queen."_

_"So would Bella." I put in. Bella is the eldest after all; she was trained longer to learn to respect her country._

_She shrugged, "Perhaps that is true, I have nothing against it, but can I ask you one thing?"_

_I nodded, "Anything." but still in my mind was filled with curiosity. I don't really know if I said the right word._

_"But you have to be honest."_

_"I promise to be honest."_

_"Do you love anyone but Bella?"_

_"Not now for the moment or ever why? What about you?" I raised my eyebrow, dropping my rose gently on the ground._

_"I did fancy Prince Edward for a while but my heart stopped longing for him." She sighed, "Although my heart is beating again."_

_"For whom?" I asked. I wanted to know since I could probably help her…oh stop it Emmett! You never do this! You're gentlemen, not a pig._

_"You." she muttered quietly but I could her perfectly fine. I looked down, humiliated for the most part since I didn't expect it and I have no intention how I'm going to respond to that. If this were a debate, she would have won easily._

_I took in a sigh, "Alice, you're very intelligent, great speaker and you would make a good queen, but I need to follow my heart, not somebody else's. Is it reasonable for your understanding?"_

_She nodded, "You're very wise and very considerate, concerning my feelings like that. Thank you for your honesty."_

_I nodded, "Thank you for your honesty, even though it must have been a triumph to tell me."_

_"I should leave, I need to talk to Rosalie anyway. Thank your majesty for your time," she gave me a curtsy and walked away smoothly. I felt bad for my way of words but if she understood, that's just my concern. I walked away to look for Bella. I wondered where she is since I wanted to talk to her to see if she's really honest like Alice was. When I saw her at the fountain, I saw her with Jasper, but not the way I wanted. Her lips were on his, by the looks very passionately. I sighed, walking away from her and the fountain. This was a clear sign that she obviously didn't love me._

_I saw Alice walking my direction, but not at me. She saw me walking towards her, but she was my expression and reacted with her eyebrow raised. She gave me a curtsy while I gave her a nod. I didn't know what to say or do. Alice was looking at me directly into my eyes. I wondered if I should kiss her, to upset Bella or raise her jealous emotion up. She doesn't love me, so what's the purpose of doing anything? Maybe it was Jasper that kissed her and he was holding her so she wouldn't go. I never kissed any girl in my life, well at least with my lips and I wanted to test myself. Bella would never kiss me. I need an opinion to see if I kiss well enough so that would be my excuse is Bella questions me about this._

_I leaned my head to press my lips against hers gently, not to frighten her or anything. I closed my eyes to avoid her expression or thoughts, just focusing on mine. Her lips felt tender so it wasn't so violent or excruciating at all. I wonder how long I have to do this for. Should she or I stop? But my question was interrupted by the pause from Alice. She was looking into my eyes, trying to read my thoughts. She pressed her lips onto mine again but it felt more passionate. This felt nice but I feel very confuse with my emotions right now. I want to kiss Bella to compare, very badly. I don't want to be confused or feel any lack of comfort; I needed to resolve my emotions. I just want to know whom do I love, but right now it was a question mark. Right now its between Alice and Bella. I need to pick one. But for now, I want to continue this moment without any thoughts or reflections. I want this night to be my freedom of actions instead of worrying about heirs or wives. I placed my hands on her cheek so she couldn't stop until I stopped. I didn't know when to stop or how to stop. I stopped to catch a breath for a minute, releasing my hands from her cheeks. She was breathing too for my relief. I leaned my head to press her lips again, hoping that King Charles doesn't see me like this._

**_I was thinking of doing Edward or Jacob next, what do you think? I know this is developing into a huge plot. Which pairs to do you want together? To be honest, I have no idea, but I really don't want the real pairs be together or else it'll be very boring, but if you prefer it that way, fine. I love to hear from you and know what you think=)_**

**_~Ivy~_**

**_BTW: I would like to thank my supporters! When I'm finish with this story (which I have no idea when), I'll make a dedication to those who reviewed!_ **


	11. Goblet

_Edward's POV_

_My heart was pounding with the addicting scent of Rosalie's hair in the wind. We were dancing like it was an imagination soaring through the wind. I was in love with her magically, ever since I took one glimpse at her. Her hair was gold like the gateways to heaven with her beautiful sparkling blue eyes that remind me of the beautiful sky. Her voice was like a lullaby, singing to children to rest them from a hard day of work. I knew she was the one I always wanted. I'm forever to her grave. _

_We kept dancing while I was staring into her eyes, not thinking of the steps. Her smile gave me confidence not to be apprehensive with myself, not even if I fall. Her sense of humor was perfect; I love a woman that can make anyone laugh. I was blind for sure, but maybe this was a good blindness. I would never forget this moment and I hope she feels that same. I knew she loved Emmett and told me I won her heart, but I wasn't that convinced. What I've read in poetry is that first loves are hard to forget, and I know that's exactly correct. My first love is Rosalie and I would never forget that or never stop. I didn't want to stop anyway since I've never felt this passion in my life._

_The music ended so Rosalie and I applauded with everyone else in background. I couldn't stop staring at her. I knew I should stop but it was impossible. She was looking into my eyes, obviously trying to read my emotions but I don't want her to know what I'm thinking. It's horrible to be even thinking about this. I got to stop this now!_

"_You dance wonderfully, Prince Edward." She commented, giving me her best smile. I wanted to kiss her, but it's not the right moment for that yet. Her curly hair was resting on her shoulders, beautifully placed with her curls reminding me of Greek princess. _

"_Thank you." I smiled, trying not to show too much of anything. I must know something since I can never let this question past me. "Rosalie, are you sure this is the right decision for you? Do you love me enough to tolerate a marriage? Please tell me the truth, that's all I'm asking. I will appreciate your honesty."_

_She looked down, depressed. I knew something was hidden but I can never read a woman's mind that clearly. She looked up at me to speak. "Edward, I want you and I promise to grow to love you but it's just that…you feel like a stranger to me. I want to be able to trust you well enough that I can…you know." I nodded so she can continue. I understood everything and I would have said exactly what she just said. "It's just that Alice loves you so much that she rode her horse every night just so she can see you from your window cell, I can never do this to Alice. Bella did break my heart and now we're having a feud and I would hate to loose Alice for all that she's helped me through. Alice is the reason our family is running; it would kill me to hurt her. To me, I am hurting her from doing this. Please hope that this doesn't offend you in any way." _

_I shook my head, "Rosalie, your sisters are important you. I may not understand since I'm an only child, but the compassion for your sisters is a lot more important than compassion between a man and a woman. Rosalie, all I want is your happiness and if you think that we shouldn't get married, then we won't."_

"_I do want to marry you, but its just Alice is pulling me back in my conscious." She frowned looking down not to look at me. I gently lifted her chin up just so I can see her eyes. _

"_You have the most beautiful eyes," I commented, giving her a little smile. "Rosalie, I know you probably want me with Alice, but you must know that I would never love anyone or anything more than you. I would give up money and fame for you. I'll run away, no matter what happens, if we die or not. If you die, I'll follow since nothing will ever be the same again. I'll marry Alice for you, but I'll never be that happy."_

_A tear slid down her cheek. "I know you're willing to do that for me, but please try. I'll marry Jacob since he'll be the only one left, but I want Alice to be happy. She helped me through everything and she was like a mother I never had, enough she was younger than I was." She sniffled, placing her hanker chief on her eyes to wipe her tears away._

"_Oh please don't cry." I pleaded. I would hate to see red surrounding the cores of her eyes. She stopped just to look at me. "Did you ask Alice for your permission?"_

_She nodded, "And she said it was fine."_

"_Then what's holding you?" I asked, entirely confused. _

"_Because I know in her heart, she loves you." she sighed, "She fancies Emmett dearly and I gave her my permission."_

"_I'm entirely bewildered." I raised my eyebrow, "She fancies Emmett but still loves me. She probably doesn't feel guilty and yet your weeping away even though she's probably doing more than you are. So why are you feeling guilty, there's no possible reason to be, I promise you that." _

_She just looked at me like I was about to make her do an incredible stunt. "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded, "I told you that I promise you that."_

_She nodded, "Okay, I won't feel guilty anymore."_

_I kissed her soft cheek that was rosy colored, very beautiful. "You're going to become a great queen of England." _

"_I hope so." She sighed, "I'm thirsty, I need some water."_

"_I shall get you some water, stand right there." I ordered. She nodded as I walked away from her, even though the thought of it ripped me apart. I grabbed one of the goblets I found that was never used. I found a teakettle that contains cold water that was only a foot away from where I was standing. I reached for it gracefully to fill the goblet. I filled it ¾ of the way so it wouldn't spill. I walked gracefully, but being cautious about the water. I was finally at her approach, handing her the goblet. _

_She smiled at me, taking a sip and sighed. "Thank you."_

"_You are welcome." I smiled, "I would hate to see a princess faint."_

_She laughed, "That wouldn't be pleasant at all."_

"_No it wouldn't. Rosalie, what are your favorite activities?" I asked, curious about her personality._

"_I love to arrange the flowers of our garden, watching sunsets and you may find this very odd but I love to run. The sun on my face is like heaven calling to me. I know princess shouldn't be running but it's my passion." She smiled, dazing off like she was imaging it right now. _

"_I would let you run as much as you want." _

"_You would?"_

"_If you're happy running, then I would be happy."_

"_But princesses never run."_

"_So? Princess can have different taste of hobbies. It's allowed and yours happens to be interesting." I pointed out, "I want different. Common is never fascinating because it's intimating and frustrating. But Rosalie, I see a difference when I look at you and when I look at Alice. Alice is smart, sure and intimating but you're something special and delightful."_

_She looked into my eyes directly, breathing slowly. "Edward, you're different and you're one of those who keep to their word. I love that in a man. And Emmett has that too."_

"_You're comparing me to Emmett?" I asked, sort of frustrated. _

"_You have differences Emmett in a good way." She explained, "He's a war hero, saving lives and his country. He's a hero to everyone. But…you're a hero to me. I can finally see my blindness that I had of you. I understand Alice completely since she always had great taste. Edward, I want to marry you and get to know you. I promise to faithful and honest." _

"_I know you will." I smiled, "I already trusted you and I still do." I leaned in to press her lips against mine passionately, holding her close to my chest. I closed my eyes, letting her lips lead me. I opened my eyes when she stopped. She was looking right into my eyes, breathing._

"_Please kiss me again Rosalie." I whispered. She nodded, lifting her head up so her lips can match mine. But this time was different for me. It was more vivid with her arms around my neck and more intense. I loved this moment and I couldn't think of anything better than this. Rosalie was my true love and queen to my heart. If only I could take her somewhere privately so we can make love. I hate thinking about this but that's what I want. But for now, I wanted to continue this amazing kiss._

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review your thoughts and ideas. What should happen next? Thank you to those who reviewed and gave me ideas for parings, I loved reading them. Everyone's opinion is special to me so I would love to hear what you think! =)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	12. Marriage

Charles' POV

_I was talking to some royal friends as usually, nothing really that exciting if you really want to know. They just kept bragging about how successful their children are and how amazing they are. I just kept nodding, even though I wasn't paying that close attention. The queens or the duchesses kept gossiping at the other region of our ballroom while I was talking to the dukes or other kings that were talking about marriages. I looked around the room to see if I can find my daughters. Then I suddenly saw Emmett but I couldn't see whom he was with since people were blocking my way. Then I saw black hair. Wait that's not Bella, that's…oh my lord that's Alice! Why is she doing this to Bella? Where is Bella anyway? I'm going to have a word with her about cheating. I searched the entire room until I finally saw her. She was with…Jasper! Bella is with Jasper and Alice is with Emmett, I will not allow this! This scandal must end immediately or else there will be sacrifices!_

_Then I saw Rosalie and Edward together. Good, at least they follow their engagement like I wanted. Then I saw Renesmee with Jacob and I wanted to hang myself. She's with the pig! How can my youngest daughter be with a pig?! I need to have a word with my daughters! Oh I can't stand this madness! I will not allow this set up except Rosalie and Edward I will allow. Bella and Emmett will be married, Alice and Jacob will be married and Renesmee and Jasper will be married as the prince's commands with no defenses. Why are my daughters brainwashing them! I decided I couldn't look at this anymore so I continued to have my conversation with the kings and dukes. I felt ashamed for my daughters' honors they are erasing away with this disgusting matter. After this ball I will talk to them, one by one so they can understand my view. I will not let them make a mistake. If they disagree with me, then by law, they will face death._

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but I hope you liked this very short chapter. I will update soon, I promise!**


	13. Permission

**_I believe I haven't done Jacob's POV yet, so here it is._**

_Jacob's POV_

_My lips were against Renesmee's passionately with nothing surrounding us but our heat. I walked away from her to breathe and think about what I should do since I already told Charles that I wanted to be with Alice. Then suddenly my body felt like I need to something to hold it together. So I thought about coming back to her and thinking about what it would be like to have her body press against mine._

_Her hands were on my cheeks, holding me still since she thought I might leave her. Some odd reason, it felt right kissing her, like a puzzle piece fit perfectly at its place._ _I heard her whimper, which made me stop to look at her._

"_You're shaking." I whispered, as she was still whimpering._

_She nodded, shaking, "Just a little apprehensive since my father might see us here like this. He'll storm in my room and who knows what he might do next." She gulped while I looked at her like she's about to die. I had to comfort her. _

_I kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to him and tell him it's my fault."_

_She shook her head in protest, "You're not going to say anything to him, he'll just yell at you. The marriages are making him anxious since he wants us to be married to whom we deserve so whatever you say that doesn't involve Alice will make him want to burn his kingdom."_

_I groaned of frustration. Why do woman have to be difficult? "Then what are we suppose to do about this? Renesmee we are two people that hold something important, do you really think your farther can stand in our way?"_

"_What do we hold? Compassion? Jacob, you're not even entirely sure where your heart belongs and yet you think we are strong. I know that a part of your heart wants Alice and don't deny it." She glared at me while I looked down at my feet. I knew she was right, so what am I going to do? I didn't think clearly so I just said something to break the silence. _

"_Renesmee, marry Jasper, just so your father doesn't burn your lovely kingdom, I'll resume to hold an engagement for Alice and me and we are done with this nonsense. Good night Princess Renesmee." I kissed her hand and walked away like a gentlemen to join other conversations. I didn't want to leave Renesmee officially, but in a way what I said was the right choice. She'll resume her engagement and I'll resume mine. I saw Alice with Emmett when I was walking to get my goblet. They were very passionate which made me turn around. I saw Rosalie with Edward, and Bella with Jasper. I wonder how Charles thinks about this. I shrugged to get my goblet. _

_I took a sip until Alice was walking towards me. I raised my eyebrow until she paused when she approached me._

"_Jacob, can we talk to my father?" she asked in this very serious voice. _

"_About what?" I acted innocent or very oblivious._

"_Jacob, do you honestly want me as your bride?" She asked, sarcastic with her eyes rolled up. _

"_I do, I think you would be a good influence on my kingdom." I answered honestly. _

"_Even though we have no…passion, you still want me?" she asked like she was trying to understand but it was still not clear to her. I thought she was smart, but she's probably acting like I was. _

"_Passion? Marriage doesn't always involve with love," I pointed out, "It involves power and loyalty."_

"_How can I be loyal to you if I don't…" she took a pause, "know you?"_

"_You'll learn your new standards," I assured her but she didn't look convinced. _

"_I want to marry for love, not power, wealth or even influence." She told me. "That's why I want to talk to my father."_

"_You…despise me?" I rasped, shocked. _

"_Not despise, I was careful on that. It's just that my affection is not leading towards you, it's leading towards…Emmett." She sighed, "Please spare with me."_

_I nodded, "I comprehend but does Emmett have that affection on you?"_

_She shrugged, "I he can be so mysterious sometimes but he hasn't said anything. But when he kisses me, I feel the affection, but still bewildered." _

"_I wouldn't ask your father for permission until you ask Emmett about his affections. Would you agree?" I reminded her, hoping she gets my opinion. _

_She nodded. She's so wise; I hate her for not loving me. "I'll ask Emmett right now, but I wanted your consent? Will you accept?" _

_I sighed, "I chose you and I would hate my decision to be wasted or changed but I rather see you happy than depression. Ask Emmett, and then I'll give you my response, I'll think it through."_

_She nodded, walking away to Emmett while I stared at her with my goblet in my hand. This was a very long night. I took another sip from my goblet and walked towards Charles to talk to him about my thoughts, hoping to understand my perspective. I looked over to see Emmett with a strange look on his face. Does he have any affection towards Alice? To be honest, I hope not. _

**_I don't know which POV to do next. I was thinking Emmett but what do you think? Tell me your thoughts!_**


	14. Finding Your Heart

_Emmett's POV_

_Nothing was happening to me, well at least not yet. I just stood there waiting for Alice to return from talking to Jacob. She said it was urgent so I let her do her business without any questions. I watched her talking to Jacob with his expression very hidden. I wonder what was necessary to talk about. Is she talking about me? I looked around the entire ballroom, seeing many visitors coming through the entryway of the palace. I sighed with annoyance since there was nothing to talk or do._

_The music was not playing so that made everything dull, along with the noise and gossip that was very alluring. The ladies were louder than the men, talking about their engagements or men they were fancying. I heard my name along the conversations several times. I ignored it, walking to the nearest table to sit down. I placed my palm on my head, wishing this party to end so I can go into my guestroom to have some sleep for tomorrow. I wanted to talk to Bella to see if she's all right but I couldn't find her. She was probably still with Jasper, which made me want to tear him apart. I hated him now since he's taking my fiancée under his arm and into his heart, his rat beating heart. If she loves him then why did she accept the engagement? Was it because of her father? I'll talk to Charles later to explain everything from my perspective but it was a little too early for that. _

_Alice was walking towards the spot so I literally ran to her. I didn't want to make her look everywhere for me. I finally made her approached as she gave me a greeting smile._

"_I need to talk to you," She smiled, "its good news so there's no need to be apprehensive." I nodded, gesturing her to continue. "I asked Jacob to cancel our engagement for the sake of the future unsuccessful marriage. But I need to ask you something, will you promise to respond it honestly?"_

"_It rather depends on the question," I answered. I learned never to promise to answer something an hour ago. "But maybe. What's the question?"_

"_Emmett, do you… fancy me?" She asked, looking very uncomfortable. I had no response so what am I going to say? I gulped, hopefully she didn't notice since I was starting to get uncomfortable since I didn't really want to say anything. She was too smart for me to try to make an attempt to do anything._

_I took in a sigh, "I really thought we've been through this."_

_"We have but then you…you know and I'm wondering if you changed your mind."_

"_Alice, for the sake of your father, I think we should keep the engagements untangled. We don't need any more love complications since England doing worse as it is." _

_Her eyes saddened, looking darker than usual, "I comprehend, if that's what you want. I hope you know what's best for you and your kingdom."_

"_I think it's best but it's not necessarily what I want—"_

"_Then what do you want?" She interrupted. That was a difficult question. I wanted a million of things like a better society, but I can always make that happen. I want Bella, the beauty underneath everything. I have to tell Alice that I have to be with Bella. Have is not the best word, probably need is a better word. _

"_I want to have Bella as my queen." I answered honestly. _

_She nodded, "I guess I'm stuck with Jacob. Thank you for your time, Prince Emmett." She curtsied, walking away towards Jacob. I sighed, heavy conscious overloading me. I felt like a wet dog on the streets since I felt that the situation wasn't handled properly. I walked towards Bella who was sitting down while Jasper was talking to Renesmee. I guess this is my opportunity to talk to her. I approached her as her eyes were filled with depression. _

"_Hello Prince Emmett," She bowed her head, "should we discuss about our future?"_

_I nodded, "I hope you accepted my proposal filled with promising. All I want is your loyalty and devotion. I know you don't really know your emotions but I'm hoping there's a part of you that has a spot for our destiny together." _

"_All I really want is love from the man that I'll be marrying. I'll marry you for sake of kingdom, my honor, myself, my family, and you." She smiled. _

"_You will? But what about—" _

"_Jasper? He should marry Renesmee as promised to my father. I want to do what's right more than what my heart thinks."_

"_Sometimes the right thing comes from your heart." I pointed out. _

"_You're right, it sometimes does. But my heart wants to patch things up with my sister Rosalie. Do you mind if I…go talk to her?" she asked me. I shook my head while she smiled. "Thank you, your majesty." She curtsied, walking towards Rosalie. I sat down on a chair, knowing that this was not what Bella wanted. She said all these things for the sake of my happiness. I don't want a horrible marriage. What have I done? Bella will obviously have her heart towards Jasper but mine will always be for her. I need a way for her to change her heart but how? I can't talk to Alice or else she'll want to be with me. I can't ask Rosalie or else she might fancy me again even though she's engaged to Edward. I'll need to talk to Renesmee since she's in neutral land and maybe she'll help me find where my heart wants me to go. _

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews=Love!!! Suggestions=Appreciation!!! **_


	15. Advice

_Renesmee's POV_

_I was fiddling with my hair on a chair near a plant so I could be well hidden. To me, this was a horrible night with Jacob kissed me, but left to be with Alice, Bella with Jasper, and Alice with Emmett. I can't stand this! I really want what's best for the kingdom. I want my father happy since I'm the youngest and he never really looks at me when he wants heirs. He always looks at Bella and Rosalie. I'll marry Jasper for the sake of my father, but I'm not sure that's what he wants. I want him as king to be happy._

_I saw Emmett walking towards my direction, but was he walking towards me? I had no intention. He was still walking, looking at me with anxiety, as his expression was nonchalant. No one was in his way with the thousands of guest attending the party. He finally approached me, placing his hands on handles of my chair. His strong bulky muscles stole my attention._

"_I need to talk to you, well more like I need some advice." He explained. _

"_What is this referring—I mean what is this inquire?" I was stumbling through words. I was just worried if I said something wrong, he would strangle me. _

"_Two woman love me, and I'm not professional in love so to me, this is an oblivious part of my life. I need your advice about whom should I choose? Who do you think deserves my heart?" He asked me in this desperate voice. I wasn't focusing clearly since his muscles threatening me. Why am I afraid? He's a good king that respects his honor and people. But maybe something hidden in him might turn more towards the dark over light. _

"_Well tell me your emotions— towards them before I make my judgment. I want to see—who you're comfortable around and… I already know who loves you most." I stumbled. My voice is excruciating to listen to, so I guess it was entirely my fault to annoy Jacob. _

"_Alice is indulgent, intelligent, but I don't see a trace of beauty in her values. She is beautiful, but not to catch my attention. But Bella is my flower; my heart desire since she's bright, kindhearted, and very beautiful and I imagine myself to live with her forever. But she loves Prince Jasper, and sadly to say for my kingdom and desire that I only want her for myself. I don't know what I do about this situation." He sighed, telling it with pacing and gestures as I was watching him the entire time. _

"_If I were you—I would have chosen Bella—for the sake of your happiness. I understand that she has a—difficult mind to endure but she did say yes. If she changes her mind— don't blame yourself." I shook my head._

"_Why are you stumbling?" He asked with humor tone. _

"_Your—your—your anatomy is alarming— since I don't know you well enough to think through my intentions— about your rise to attack." I admitted, nervously._

_He laughed hysterically, "Renesmee, never have my structure frighten you. I would never hurt you. It's never like myself to hurt such a wise, trustworthy lady like yourself. Thank you for your advice, but I don't want an annulled marriage."_

_I breathed in and out slowly, even thought I wanted to do it fast. "I'm not certain but the possibilities for Bella to entice are very low. She knows her place as much as I do. Alice and Rosalie are a different era on that judgment."_

_He leaned head to kiss my cheek. "Thank you for everything. You're the only one I trust. If you don't mind, may I come to you for advice?"_

_I nodded, "Anytime that's necessary."_

"_I must go to get some rest. This engagement and the atmosphere are very overwhelming, especially for a prince like myself." He smiled._

_I curtsied, "It was a pleasure to talk to you, Prince Emmett. See you in the morning." He bowed like a gentlemen. _

"_Good-bye Renesmee." He walked away towards his chambers while I was still standing. He's a good man that doesn't deserve Bella or Alice since all they will do is use him for their attention on the latest gossip. I just know it. I'm not a fool when it comes to being royalty. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere Bella walked towards me with an urgency expression on her face. "Renesmee, can I talk to you privately outside? I need you to help me."_

**_I hope you liked this! So suggestions are welcome as always since I love creativity and advice. Reviews would make me extremely happy since I'm dying to reach 100 by the end of March! I will update as soon as possible but I love you all that have reviewed or consider my stories as favorite or story alert! You are all amazing!_**

_**~Ivy~**_


	16. Pray

_Renesmee's POV_

_I nodded, following Bella to our empty backyard for privacy. I wondered about what she needed help with at this moment. It was ten o'clock; it was way to late for any more action. I hope it has nothing to exasperate Emmett or anything evolving to plot him, I would give her a stern "No"._ _I'm not a slave to be trifle with on daily bases. I'm a Princess of France._

_We were outside with candles lit all over the grass areas so there would be light. It looked beautiful like a romantic setting with the dark sky above us. Bella turned around to face me with an apprehensive expression._

"_Nessie, I'm officially perplexed. Emmett loves me but I don't have enough affection in my heart to give him what he desires while Jasper is not sure about you and me but I'm irrevocably in love with him. I don't know what I should do? Please help me!" She panicked, literally yelling out to the world. Her eyes were lighter than usual from the reflection of the candlelight, which petrified me for a moment since I thought she was getting pale._

"_Bella, Emmett proposed to you first," I pointed out, "besides who knows what Jasper, thinks since he can't decide between you and me. Do what's right for our father, our honor, and for the princes' honors also. Don't ruin yourself for love; marriage to royalty is about power and wealth. Our choices may never be easy, but that's the role of being royalty. I hope this summoned you to make the right decision." I sighed, hoping my lecture would help her. _

"_But Alice—"_

"_Alice will learn her place since Emmett is loyal. Marrying Emmett will be a benefit, don't think of it as torture." I assured her. I really want her to be with Emmett since he deserves her heart. He deserves a wife but if he marries Alice, she will harm the kingdom with her political speeches, trying to outsmart Emmett. "Trust me on this."_

"_I trust you," she nodded, but in her eyes, her answer wasn't exactly what she wanted. "Nessie, will you take care of Jasper for me?"_

_I nodded, "I will, for you. Bella, you have to tell Emmett that you accept with no exceptions before Alice does since she'll catch him like a hawk." _

"_I know but Emmett to me is…I don't know, too ordinary," She looked down when she spoke. _

"_Ordinary? He's a hero in England!" I exclaimed, "That's anything but ordinary."_

"_He's a prince that's trying to catch my attention like every other prince that has been coming here for the past five years," She reminded me, "It won't work, well I won't allow it."_

_I rolled me eyes, "Emmett is different."_

"_How?"_

"_He loves you more than anyone that has ever laid eyes on you. I don't recall about Rosalie and Edward, but anything is possible. Bella, please." I begged in an informal manner. It wasn't necessary to beg but she needs to know what situation I'm in. why am I doing this? She can be Jasper, Alice can be with Emmett, I can be with Jacob and Rosalie can be with Edward. It was perfect. _

"_Love is more powerful than death." She mumbled. _

"_But you said—and you agree—ah! This is excruciating. You have no intention what I've been through tonight. Why won't you?"_

"_Because my heart isn't leading me there," She explained, "I just agreed to the most horrible mistake of my life! Now I'll never be happy with Emmett!" She sobbed, kneeling on her knees to burry her face. I kneeled down, not caring about my dress getting dirty, rubbing her back gently to comfort her while she kept crying. I looked up to see the stars but it wasn't' the stars I saw. It was Jasper._

_I stood up, leaving Bella sobbing on the ground. I curtsied silently without a word. "Prince Jasper, your presence gave me a fright." _

"_May I have the privilege to have a word with you?" he asked. I nodded, following him further away from Bella. We finally stopped a minute later when I couldn't see Bella. It wasn't dark with the candlelights surrounding us. We were at where the statue of my grandfather stood. I always went here to pray, talking to my grandfather. He finally faced me to talk to me. _

"_Princess Renesmee, I must informed you that our wedding will be in two weeks as promised from your father." He smiled._

_I raised my eyebrow, "Why was it so urgent that you couldn't tell me in front of Bella?"_

"_You really think I intend to make her weep more that her surroundings looked like a fountain?" He retorted. I shook my head gently. "That's what I thought."_

"_Is there more?" I asked curtly. _

_He nodded, "Renesmee, you must know that this wedding is not going to be easy if we don't love each other. We need to learn to love each other."_

_I nodded, "That's a good suggestion. But you must know that this hurting Bella."_

"_I'm well aware of that," he grunted, "but she needs to marry Emmett as promised."_

"_Jasper, do you believe in following your heart?" I asked._

"_No, I never really had a strong heart to follow, they are always weak," He sighed, "Too weak to even make an attempt."_

"_So you're saying that you don't have a heart?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_I have one as my circulation, but not as affection wise. It's too weak for affection, like I said." He replied. _

"_Then how can you love me if the spot of your heart for affection is weak?" I was entirely confused. _

"_You're my strength." He gave me a little smile. _

"_What about Bella?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Do you love her at all?"_

"_Why are you concerning about Bella when you told her to stay away from me to marry Emmett."_

"_How did you know that? I didn't tell her to stay away from you, I told her that marrying Emmett for her would be a smart choice."_

"_But she obviously disagrees with you." He grinned. _

"_Why are you grinned about her suffering? She adores you and yet this is your response to that? You're a cruel man that—" He had his hand at my face, about to slap it but I moved my head away. _

"_How dare you say those words? You will marry me unless you want your father to be humiliated." He threatened. I was hesitating; shocked that he would even try to slap me. He walked away from me while I just stood there. Tears were falling down my cheeks rapidly. I looked at my grandfather's statue. I kneeled down to my knees. _

"_Help me grandfather, help me!" I sobbed. I cried there, hoping there would be a miracle to break the engagement. _

**_Hey!!! I know Jasper is really cruel in this chapter and all you Jasper lovers want to kill me, but he has his reasons. ANYWAY, reviews=love=update even sooner;) Suggestions=appreciation=better chapter;) ~Ivy~_**


	17. Golden Ink

_Jasper's POV_

_I was walking away from Renesmee, hearing her sob in misery. Why did I almost slap her and threat her? That was not part of my intentions. Now she'll despise me even more than she already has. I took a pause when I heard that she was asking her grandfather to help her. I want to go back and apologize for my horrible actions, but now she wouldn't want me to interfere with her praying. I turned around, hearing silence so this was the perfect opportunity to apologize. I swallowed my fear, walking back with a terrifying nerve, hoping she won't yell at me. I saw her beautiful body on the ground, praying silently._

_I was finally at her approach as she was on her knees, burying her beautiful face. She kept sniffling every twenty seconds, sobbing._

_"What do you desire to do to me now? Kill me? You might as well." She cleared her voice from sobbing. I kneeled down on my knees, giving her a kiss on her hair, rubbing her back gently to calm her._

_"I apologize for my actions. I didn't mean to cause you agony. It's just that the marriage is really afflicting on me now, especially trying to find a suitable wife for me. Will you forgive me? I love you, and I really hate seeing you like this." I explained._

_She raised her head up, nodding her head, "I forgive you." That didn't sound convincing. I picked her up to cradle her while she didn't make any movement. I looked directly into her beautiful eyes to see them. They were red surrounding the brown color and core. Tears stopped coming down but her cheeks were wet. I placed my hand on her cheeks to wipe her tears away gently. She looked down, not daring to look at me. I didn't blame her because what I did was awful._

_"I know what I did was atrocious," I whispered to her, "I promise not to behave in such a matter again, you can trust me."_

_She nodded, "I trust you."_

_"Not in your eyes. In your eyes is fear of the future." I pointed out gently not to upset her again. I never really notice how delicate she was._

_"You may not always keep your word, that's my fear, you not keeping it like you promise." she closed her eyes._

_"I will, but I ever overreact, calm me down. It will be alright." I assured her, "Don't be afraid of me, that would be my worst case of my scenario. I want this to be a good marriage. Is there anything I can do to make it worth wild to you?"_

_She shook her head, "There's nothing you can do."_

_I picked up her, standing up but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were either closed or looking off to the side. She hasn't entirely forgiven me yet. Tomorrow I shall give her a boutique of 105 roses, the amount of times I looked and loved her. Maybe I could get the Swan's chef to cook chocolates for me. I just want her not to think that I'm a horrible person. But the look of her expression, she was tired. I walked away with her in my arms still to go into the castle. It beautiful out with the candles, but it looked like the candles were running out of wax._

_We finally approached the house with Bella gone from her spot. I hope she didn't hear anything that might lead me to prison. I continued to carry Renesmee inside her house, taking her to her room. I saw that everyone had left except three guys that were intoxicated so they were sleeping on the ground. I went up the stairs, determining myself not to fall. There was a lot of stairs but it's worth it when I have Renesmee in my arms. She was officially asleep in my arms since her eyes never twitched and her body never moved an inch. I knew where her room was since I sometimes watch her sleep to calm me down._

_I was in her room with no one in there. Her bed was huge with rosy pink covers that were made with silk. There were two candles lit in there so it was easy to make my way through her room. I placed her on her bed gently without waking her up. I placed my lips on hers for ten seconds, hoping she wouldn't wake up but she didn't. I walked away quietly, hoping I didn't waker her up from the kiss. I closed her door, quietly and quickly without one creek. I walked away to go down stairs, hoping the chef would be up. I went down stairs silently but quickly with the sound of my footsteps very silent. I reached downstairs, running to the kitchen, being careful where I stepped since it was getting darker by the worn out candles. The chef was up since it was eleven o'clock when he sleeps at midnight, so I remember by the chat I had with Charles about h. He was big for a person but it's probably because he tries his creations like most chefs._

_"Monsieur Phillip?" I hoped that he would look at me for a moment since he looked very busy. He looked up from washing the dishes at the sink area. The dishes were a huge pile next to the sink with plates, bowls, goblets and silverware. He looked shocked that I was even awake still with his jaw open. "I was hoping that you can help me with something."_

_He gave me a smile, turning off the water. He looked at me and gave me a nod, "How can I help you?"_

_"Do you make chocolates?" I asked._

_"Oui monsieur but who is it for?" He replied, "Because I know the princesses and the king's favorite chocolate. If it's someone I don't know, you'll have to tell me what he or she likes."_

_"It's for Renesmee."_

_"Oh she loves the chocolates with a strawberry flavor and have heart shaped. I can make them for you, but how many do you want?" He smiled, rubbing his stomach with his gestures. He had a very strong French accent._

_"Just a box, how many is it for a box?"_

_"15 pieces."_

_"Perfect, how much do I owe you?"_

_"Nothing because love is the payment for anything. My opinion, you're doing a good deed that needs no payment." He smiled._

_"Merci beaucoup monsieur." I smiled, shaking his hand. He's such a good guy; Charles did the right thing to appoint this guy._

_"You're welcome monsieur," he gave me a nod, "I'll get started right now."_

_"Do you know when the gardener will be here?" I asked. I just needed to know when because I don't it to be later than nine or else she'll be awake._

_"Oui, he always comes at five in the morning." He answered. Five sounds perfect!_

_"Thank you. Do you want help around the kitchen?" I asked. I didn't want him to do the dishes alone. I might as well wash them while he makes the chocolate as my payment. _

_"You mean it? A prince never helps a cook." He reminded me. That's true, I never worked a day in my life but I want to prove Renesmee my love for her._

_"I mean it. I can wash the dishes while you make the chocolate. The kitchen would be clean faster." I pointed out, "All you do is dump the left over food into the sink and wash them with soap right?" He nodded. "Then that's no problem. Besides I want to be awake when the gardener comes."_

_"Oh thank you monsieur, you have no idea how happy it makes me! Now, here's an apron so you don't get anything on your clothes. I'll get to work!" He handed me an apron as I placed it around my body. I turned on the water, getting a cloth to get the food off. He was whistling while I was humming the Laendler, scrubbing the food off of the plates. I was washing them fast than I thought I would be. I was almost done with three plates and two forks in five minutes. Now that's an experience I won't forget._

_Two minutes later I was done while Phillip was mixing the batter. It smelled phenomenal with the hint of fresh strawberries._

_"That was fast," He observed, "Will you get the tray for the chocolates?"_

_"Where are they?"_

_"The drawers under the stove," he pointed. I nodded, pulling the drawers open. I pulled a tray to place it on the encounter. "Perfect, thank you. Now we have to leave them here until they cool off. They'll be ready when Renesmee wakes up. Are you going to write her something?"_

_I nodded, "I need nice paper and a pen with golden ink."_

_"Why golden ink?"_

_"Because golden ink will seal the paper forever, that's how long I'll love Renesmee." I explained, "Does Charles have golden ink?"_

_"You would probably need to go into town to get some." He sighed, "They'll be open since they never close."_

_"What do you mean by "they"?"_

_"My friend sales ink name Madame Blanche. She's always attached to her store so she hates to close it. She sleeps during the day though since she's an elder." Phillip laughed. He was about thirty so I wouldn't call him old while I'm eighteen._

_"Thank you, I'll be right back. I hope Charles doesn't mind if I use his horse." I sighed._

_"He won't, he's a sleep, and you'll be fine." He assured me._

_I nodded, running out the backyard door. From there, it'll lead me to the stables. I ran outside on the grass towards the stables that were up on a hill. I ran up the hill that was steep than I thought but I need to get up there. I decided to walk up up since I got exhausted but I was still striving to get up there since I was half way there. I finally reached the top where there was a bridge that leads up to the front yard and the town. I went inside the stables that were freezing since the winds were in my direction. I was only wearing a small coat, tan pants with a belt to hold my sword and tan thin boots. There was only white horse awake, making noise whem I apporached inside. The horse neighed extremely loud, jumping in different areas. I grabbed the reins with all my strength, petting the horse's face to calm it down. It was a male horse so they attend to be more aggressive so when I was petting his face, he kept trying to break free. I opened the gate but holding onto the reins as I was doing it. I hopped onto the saddle that was already placed for me. I used my heels to make the horse go._

_I galloped away from the stables as fast as we could, following the bridge to the front yard of the kingdom. I was determined to get to the shop since I was desperate to get the ink on time. I was at the front of the kingdom, following a path to the town. I had to go through the woods to get to town. Not a bad route I'll say since my horse was pretty fast than I expected._

_I finally made it to town with no one there. I hopped off the horse, tying the reins to a pole near the shop. I ran into the shop, "Madam Blanche's supply shop". I opened the door as Madame Blanche was sorting her supplies, cleaning her shop. _

_"Excuse me Madame Blanche." She looked up at me with a smile. I gave her a smile since she looked friendly. The shop was small with wooden shelves, wooden floors but an encounter in the center. _

_"How can I help you your majesty," she curtsied. She was in her forties, with glasses, a dress and an apron around it._

_"I need golden ink, do you have any in stock?" I asked, "I need to write a letter to Princess Renesmee."_

_"Yes I do but it'll cost you," she told me, "since the ink comes from China and it takes weeks to finally arrive."_

_"How much?" I would pay anything. I have tons of money in a storage attached to my belt._

_"20 francs." She answered. I grabbed my storage pocket, giving her 20 francs as she wanted. I handed the money to her as she was giving me a little teapot and a plate. She placed a cork on the end of the teapot with wrapping it with tons of layers of cloth. "This is the tea pot that stores golden ink. The plate is only used for the ink, nothing else, understood?" I nodded as she continued, "I shall give you more ink for free if you ran out."_

_"Thank you Madame, you've been most helpful." I gave her a bow and the walked out of the shop. I decided to hold the bag instead of placing it in a sack by the saddle. I untied the reins, holding them as I hopped onto the horse. I galloped back to the palace on the streets of the village. There was no one there but the night sky, the moon and candlelights that are in lanterns. I was in the forest, galloping through tress with no light but the moon was guiding back._

_Five minutes later, I was at the palace with the golden ink in good shape. I went across the bridge, back to the stables. The cold air on my face was freezing my expression but I wasn't worn out yet. The horse on the other hand was completely exhusated as he was trying to breathe on the way back from town. I was finally inside the stables, tying the reins to the cage for the horse. There was a hose so I decided to give the horse some water. I turned on the hose since there was a handle that made it easier. The cold water it my shirt every ten seconds which annoyed me but the horse needed water and I don't intend to let him die. The bucket was fianlly full so I carried the water, wobbling since it was one of the heaviest thing I've ever carried. I never carried anything since I have servants to do the job for me. I placed the bucket in the cage as the horse digged his face in the bucket. I walked out of the stables with my golden ink and plate silently so the horse didn't make any noise. I ran down the hill, which was a challenge but nothing got broken. I was finally opening the door to the kitchen, slowly with the golden teapot and plate while Phillip was wrapping the box of chocolates._

_"The chocolates were ready that quickly?" I asked in astonishment._

_"It took you a half an hour." He replied, wrapping the ribbon around the box. "Did you get the golden ink?"_

_"Yes, and a plate to place it in." I pulled the teapot and plate out of the paper bag. I placed them gently on the encounter._

_"I got you fancy paper to write it on." He handed me this shiny white paper._

_"Thank you." I poured the golden ink on the plate. I grabbed a quail feather that Phillip gave me along with the scroll. I dipped my pen into the golden ink, stirring the ink. I was writing as fast as I can without any mistakes._

_I was finally done, letting the ink dry. Suddenly something hit my stomach. It feels like my mind change. I just realized that my heart has changed beats and mind has changed paths. Bella's image appeared in my mind suddenly. I couldn't breathe entirely anymore since my heart was beating fast. I don't know where I'm going anymore but all I know is that I still need to give Renesmee the flowers and chocolates. I knew that I needed rest to think straight since I might be hallucinating. I love Renesmee; I love Renesmee, I kept telling myself sliently. Come on I need an image of Renesmee. But nothing popped up. Bella's image was still in my mind inerasable._

_The gardener came finally as the sun was about to rise. I came outside as he was watering the plants, humming to himself. He looked at me like I was crazy to be up this early or wanting to talk to him._

_"Can you cut 105 rose to Bell—I mean Renesmee?" I asked him, "I'll pay you."_

_"Sure, but no payment. Charles will pay me later." He told me, "Do you want them in a vase."_

_"Yes please."_

_"No problem, they will be in the kitchen." He assured me._

_"Thank you, I need rest so good bye." I walked away to sleep. I was so exhausted since everything was done but I felt stupid for mistaking the names. Why did I say Bella? I must really need rest then._

_I walked inside the castle, going into my guestroom that wasn't that far. I told Phillip that I need rest and he agreed with me. I walked out of the kitchen, walking to my guestroom. I noticed that the drunk men were still asleep on the ground. Nothing has changed yet. I opened my door, walking until my body met the bed. I collapsed on the bed, falling magically into a deep sleep._

**_I hope you liked this chapter! You know the drill with reviews and suggestions! I'm still debating if Jasper should be with Renesmee or Bella. What do you think? I know majority of you said Bella and some said Renesmee but I don't know since it's a tied for me. Love you all! _**

**_~Ivy~_**


	18. Breakfast

_Renesmee's POV_

_I woke up feeling weird since I don't remember even reaching my room. The last thing I remembered was crying at my grandfather's statue and Jasper telling me that he loves me. Then he carried me…and I don't remember the rest of it. I think I fell asleep. I probably did. No wonder my head feels like spinning in circles. _

_I yawned, stretching my arms, sitting up to look at the beautiful skies of my window. My stomach growled very loudly and I was freezing. I got up from my bed to grab my robe to go down stairs. I placed my slippers on my feet slowly, yawning. I didn't dare to look in the mirror to see what I looked like; I just walked out of my room. I walked out quietly since no one was down stairs yet. It was silent except Phillip was mumbling again. I wonder what he was making since it smelled delicious downstairs. I was going down the slowly and quietly, using the railing of the staircase as my balance._

_I was finally at the bottom, walking towards the kitchen. My stomach growled again. I rolled my eyes how annoying that can be. I entered into the kitchen as I saw like 15 vases of roses. My eyes widened while Phillips was cooking._

_"Phil—Phillip, whose roses are those?" I asked, stumbling in shock. He looked at with his charming smile. He always smiled at you as a greeting._

_"Yours mademoiselle," He answered, "read the letter."_

_I nodded, grabbing the letter from the encounter. I just noticed that there was box below the letter. I decided to open the letter without tearing anything up. It said:_

**_Renesmee, _**

_**I decided to prove my love to you by giving you the most romantic gifts imaginable. The 105 roses are a symbol of the length of time I looked and loved you, and the beauty that you represent to me.****The chocolates are symbol of romance I wish to have with you. That's just the appetizer of the things I want to give you. I'm willing to give you more.****Your words are more powerful than a wave current at deep end of the ocean. Your hair color is my sun when I can't see the darkness of my soul. Your eyes are my paths when I look directly into them, my paths to my heart. Your smile enlightens me to become better than I ever was. Let me know how I can earn your love in return because I'm determined to do anything for you to be happy and safe. I love you.**_

**_Love,_**

**_Prince Jasper_**

_I read the letter thirty times, making sure I was awake. He gave me chocolates! I opened the box, seeing that they were my favorite strawberry flavored chocolate. I was counting the roses. 10…20…30…40…50…60…70…80…90…100…105! Wow that's a lot of roses! I looked at Phillip who was cooking eggs and boiled potatoes._

_"Phillip, did you cook the chocolates?" I asked him. I don't even imagine Jasper even touching an oven handle._

_He nodded, "Prince Jasper asked me to while he washed the dishes."_

_"He washed the dishes?!" my jaw flew wide open._

_"Yes and he went into town to get the golden ink. He stayed up until five thirty this morning to make sure everything was perfect. He asked the gardener for the roses." He explained._

_My jaw was still open; "He did all this for me? That's…so unexpected! I thought he hated me but he does love me. I must be delusional right now."_

_"Nope." He muttered as he was flipping the eggs from the pan. Suddenly I heard Rosalie and Alice coming down that stairs, chatting about last night it seems. They came into the kitchen, sitting down on chairs at our kitchen table. I decided to join them by sitting down across from Alice and next to Rosalie._

_"Edward was so charming to me last night. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, my hand, my neck and then my…" Rosalie gushed as Alice was squealing, "I'm in love with Prince Edward. Are you sure I have your consent, Alice?"_

_"Positive." She smiled, "I'll be fine with—Jac— Jac—Jac—Jac—Jacob." Rosalie and I were laughing while Alice tried to swallow her words._

_"Oh Alice, you are miserable." I sighed, trying to control my laughter._

_She shrugged, "Well I might as well be his wife, even though he'll have mistresses coming into our room once in a while. That's why I want Emmett, so he won't make me look like a fool."_

_"Well whoever ends up with Jacob will be in that position." Rosalie pointed out. I didn't think that. Jacob was charming and I could tell he loved Alice desperately. Bella was coming down as I heard her voice mumbling to herself. Oh this going to be pleasant. She entered into the kitchen with Rosalie's glare while Alice was content. I was content as well, not showing rivalry. She sat down with us without a sound looking down at her plate that has been set up. "Hello Bella, did you have night with Emmett?"_

_"I knew you were going to ask that Rose." She retorted, "And I was crying majority of the night thank you. Alice was with him more than I was."_

_"At least she asked for my consent." Rosalie pointed out._

_"Why should I ask you when he proposed to me?" Bella pointed out._

_"You knew how much I fancied him," Rosalie hissed, "You took an advantage anyway."_

_"At least I don't make up stupid jokes to repel him away!" Bella shouted. Rosalie growled, squeezing her fist together on the table. Her expression was filled with anger, looking like she can pounce her right now._

_"That's enough! I want to have a decent breakfast without any arguments! Silence would be better than arguing." Alice shouted but not too loudly but enough for us to freeze. There was five more chairs at our table provide by Phillip as he was placing them on the table. So the princes were joining us, this will be a better breakfast than I thought._

_Then Emmett came into the kitchen with his charming smile that made everyone except me try not to fly out of the chairs. He sat down next to Bella as I thought, giving her a kiss on the cheek while Rosalie and Alice were growling silently. I tried so hard not to laugh since they growled at the same time._

_"Phillip, the food smells unbelievable!" He commented as Phillip gave him a smile. Edward came in ten seconds later as I noticed that Rosalie's smile was bigger. I don't understand why she would growl when she loved Edward. I guess she's in love with two men. Edward walked to Rosalie, pressing his lips against hers passionately. I smiled that at least they love each other without anyone in the way. Edward sat next to Rosalie's other side, holding her hand._

_Phillip served us the eggs and boiled potatoes on the table for us to help ourselves. He also gave us a teapot a pitcher for milk. I took an egg with my spoon and fork to my plate. Edward got two eggs, one for himself and the other for Rosalie. Bella scooped two boiled eggs while Emmett grabbed an egg for himself. Alice didn't take anything, just kept sipping her milk. I took bite of my egg silently, thinking about Jasper. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him in front of everyone like Rosalie and Edward did._

_Jacob entered into the kitchen with his to me, a charming smile that I fell in love with. He sat nest Alice, no surprise occurred to me with that plan. He grabbed an egg and three boiled potatoes in ten seconds, taking a bite slowly. Alice looked miserable sitting next to him watching him eat. I wondered where Jasper was. He was probably sleeping since he did a heroic adventure last night, giving me 105 roses, chocolates and a letter. But I was wrong._

_Jasper entered into the kitchen in fine condition. I smiled at him as he smiled back. I stood up, walking towards him. I crashed my lips against his passionately as his arms were tightly holding me tightly around. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips never left each other's. Our tongues touched magically with his warm breath were in my mouth. I didn't care that everyone was staring at us since they would have done the same if they were in our position. I saw him differently like I was in love him with his beautiful blond hair. He was gorgeous in my eyes with his brown eyes on mine. I kissed his cheek, placing my lips on his ear._

_"You really do love me," I whispered, "I love what you did. Thank you for everything."_

_"I did it for love. I hope I proved my love to you." He whispered back._

_"You did." He pressed his lips against mine with urgency. Bella coughed loudly that made us stop to look at her I jumped down, walking to my chair with Jasper following me. He sat next to me, grabbing an egg with his fork and pouring the milk in his cup. My father came in finally, sitting at the way end of the chair next to Bella and Edward._

_"That was a fun ball, would you agree?" He asked with smiled, grabbing three eggs and six boiled potatoes since he loves food. I took a bit of my egg._

_"Thank for a great event last night." Edward smiled._

_"The wedding for you two will be in three days. Would you like that?" my father asked. They looked at each other passionately with silence. I took a sip of my milk._

_"Yes!" Rosalie exclaimed. I sprayed my milk out, landing the milk on Jacob. Everyone laughed except Jacob and me. I was just burning of embarrassment while he glared at me. Rosalie and Edward getting married in three days?! I don't want to loose my sister yet. I can't believe I drank milk before Rosalie's answer. I thought she would say no since she's stubborn but she didn't._

_"Sorry Jacob!" I exclaimed while he rolled his eyes, grunting. He was wiping the milk off his face with a napkin. Phillip was still laughing in the kitchen. Jacob glared at him which made Phillip stop, cleaning the kitchen. I looked down while Jasper gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was just excruciating since now Jacob hates me now._

_"Now Rosalie and Edward are getting married in three days, Bella and Emmett are in one week, and Renesmee and Jasper are in two weeks, and now we have no date for Alice and Jacob. What do you think Jacob?" My father asked him with a smile. He took a bite from his boiled potatoes._

_"Well whenever Alice wants to. Is tomorrow available?" Jacob asked. Alice sprayed her milk onto Jasper who was sitting across from her. Everyone laughed even harder at Jasper as he had the most disgusted face as he was wiping his face._

_"Oh father, please don't consider—" She exclaimed._

_"I accept." My father smiled, "We need a wedding tomorrow." Alice's jaw dropped looking at me while I frowned. She mouthed, "Help me" while I gave her a nod. Rosalie had a concern expression on her face while Bella didn't care. "Alice you look like the boiled potatoes choked you, please bring your jaw back up so you can behave like a queen of England." she nodded, closing her mouth._

_"Father, I think it's too soon." I told him while he looked at me shocked._

_"Well as long as Jacob is sure about Alice, then what's slowing us down?" He smiled._

_Alice's eyes widened while Jacob had the biggest smile. I looked at Jasper as he was still wiping the milk off of his shirt. Then I looked at Alice as she was frowning while Jacob was completely oblivious to the entire conversation. He was finally paying attention to Alice's expression, raising his eyebrow._

_"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" She asked him in a whisper._

_"Well I want you, so what can be better than this?" he smiled, holding his hand, "I would never leave you."_

_She sighed, "Very well, but may I be excused? I need fresh air." She was looking at my father as he gave her a nod. She walked away, mumbling to herself. I just remained still along with everyone else._

_"Father, you can't force Alice to be married tomorrow, her reputation will be ruined." Rosalie pointed out, "Jacob if you love Alice, consider her feelings first and a proper proposal wouldn't hurt once in while."_

_"Rosalie, stay out of this." My father retorted, "It's not your wedding. Now Jacob, would you like the wedding here in kingdom or at the church?"_

_"Here at the back yard." He smiled, "It's a beautiful setting."_

_"Excellent idea! Phillip, get started on the cake, I'll need my servants to prepare for the set up and we need to send the invitations! There's so much to do, so little amount of time!" my father stood up, "Jacob, come with me to plan the arrangements." Jacob nodded, standing up to walk with my father. I remained still as everyone got up to be dismissed from the table. Jasper kissed me on the forehead._

_"I need to go to town," He whispered, "I'll be back before dinner."_

_I nodded as he walked away. I wondered what he wanted to do at town. I shrugged, continuing to eat my eggs slowly. I have been resigned, I kept thinking. I'm resigned to England in two weeks. Alice leaves me tomorrow. How can I bear two weeks without her? My prediction is that Alice is going to be unhappy with this scheduled marriage. I hope my prediction doesn't come true._

**_Okay, nothing is official yet!!! Vote on my poll since I can't just keep track of everything from the reviews! I'm extremely happy to reach 100 reviews before the end of March! Thank you so much! I love you all!_**

**_~Ivy~_**


	19. Fire

_**Alice's POV**_

_I was riding my horse De la crème to town to try to breathe but it was entirely impossible. I'm resigned! How can I be happy when I'm resigned tomorrow! I nearly wanted to run away but that won't help when you're royalty. I had my cape on so no one can ask me about my excruciating life ahead of me. I hope no one tries to look for me. My navy blue cape was over my head with my dress hidden under it. The town looked so beautiful today with the sun shiny, crowed people. _

_I hoped off my horse, tying her near a tree for shade, and for resources like food and water since there was a creek near by. I walked away to town where there was stands filled with dresses, jewelry, and food. I wanted to look at the flower place since it always smelled so lovely. I walked over there until I saw Prince Jasper there too. I gasped quietly, hiding my face, trying to look like an old lady. He looked so concentrated to the inspiration of the setting of the flowers. I never noticed him like that before since he had always been the mysterious prince._

_I walked closer to these beautiful lilacs that smelled so stunning. I was less than a foot away from him. Wait Alice! I took a pause for a minute. What am I doing? I know, go buy a bouquet for when I walk down the isle tomorrow. Wait there's no roses. How can they not have roses? I guess I'll have to go to my backyard later. I'll just keep smelling flowers, no conflict in that. But what if he notices me? I looked on the ground as I saw a stick. I'll pretend I'm very old. I need to prepare voice though; I can't practice when he's less than a 5 feet away from me. I can't show my face to him or else he'll be confused and might take me home. I don't want that, especially when it's with Renesmee's fiancée. Okay I can do this. _

_I felt his approached. Why did he have to come closer? I coughed, pretending I'm ill by trying to clear my voice. He looked at me with a concern expression. I turned my face away from him, still coughing._

"_Are you alright Madame?" He asked. _

"_Yes, your majesty," I said in my strange old voice. I sounded like I was a witch, crackling my voice a little, "Just my lungs can't have too much air."_

"_You're very hidden, how can you have too much oxygen?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Since when would be curious about an older woman? _

"_I like to be hidden," I had to control my laughter since my voice was absurdly annoying. "Is there anything wrong with that?" This wasn't the best acting I've ever done. _

"_Why yes since the sun is shining and it seems to me that you're suffocating yourself with heat. Take off your cape." He suggested. I just wished he could leave me alone about it. _

"_Why? So you can humor my hideous appearance?" I retorted it sounded more like a rasp. I hope he won't get me hung for this. _

"_Well no—I just think you would feel happier." He explained, trying to calm my anger. I wasn't really angry but I just needed to act so he can leave me in peace. I walked away from him but he grabbed me by the wrist to stop me. I turned my head around to see his expression. He stared directly into my eyes without knowing. I shook off my hood to reveal who I was since I didn't have any desire to continue the lie. His eyes were widened, looking directly into my eyes. I heard everyone mutter, bowing down to me, even Prince Jasper did too just to be formal. I just looked around seeing people bowing, praying to god in Latin. _

"_Princess Alice, I feel ashamed for my behavior," He told me, "I apologize." He had no intention that I was in disguise, so why apologize? He's trying to be formal, but there's no need. _

"_You're forgiven Prince Jasper." I muttered. I didn't want to communicate with anyone. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here just to navigate around France. What are you doing? It's not like a princess to be here walking around without an escort." He pointed out. _

"_I love the village, I just want to look around. I also really wish to avoid the engagement." I admitted, "Nothing special. I can't believe you're engaged to my youngest sister so I must give you advice—"_

"_Don't give me advice because my head is dazed off. Alice, I don't know whom to marry since I'm in love Bella and Renesmee. Bella loves me more and Renesmee has her heart towards Jacob. Bella is engaged to Emmett so everything is bewildering my mind. I don't have any contrivances how I would choose between two woman." He explained, pacing around while I stood there listening. _

"_Prince Jasper, I can't help you make the choice but my advice is to think who had loved you more and longer." I advised. I should have given myself that advice this morning, "And to me, Bella has loved you longer than Renesmee."_

"_You think Bella is right for my kingdom?" he asked me. I nodded, while he gave me a smile, "I knew a piece of my heart was taken away when I looked at Bella last night, my heart flew with her, Alice, you're right, merci! Merci beaucoup!" He gave me a hug. I shrugged, giving him a hug in return. The thought of Emmett flew back into my head. _

"_But what about Renesmee? She's your fiancé, the woman you slay for last night, going into town at midnight." I whispered. He moved away from the hug to look at me directly with his eyes lighter than ever. What was he thinking? I hope I didn't make things more complicated for him. A woman was limping towards us before Jasper was able to respond. Her eyes with widened, out of breath as she was trying to make her way towards us. She was muttering in French very fast so it was impossible to understand. _

"_Speak English!" Jasper urged her. She was shaking as she was raising her hand on his face. _

"_There's a fire—look up at the sky—the smoke!" She pointed. I looked up the sky, seeing smoke overlapping the sun, as the sun was gone. I heard a horse groan as Emmett was riding his horse down the road. He didn't notice me standing there as he turned down a corner of the street. Jasper and I ran after him to see where he was going. When we reached the corner, we turned to see straight ahead of us was a dwelling on fire. People were screaming, running away from the house while there were thirty military men standing there without a movement. Emmett jumped off his horse, running towards the dwelling. He crashed into the window with the flames surrounding the walls. My jaw flew open, hoping he wouldn't die. Jasper placed his arm in front of me to stop me._

"_Emmett is in there, there's no need for a princess to stand in his way," he told me. I was concentrated on the fire to really pay attention to Jasper, how blazing the fire was and how close. People were screaming, as there were two parents screaming to the officers. All I got out of it was baby since they said "enfant" couple of times. I looked at the fire so I figured that the baby was inside the dwelling. Jasper looked confused, staring at my widened eyes. "What's going on?"_

"_There's a baby stuck in the dwelling," I explained, "That's what I got out of it." His eyes widened while I nodded, staring at the burning dwelling. People started to pain when the door flew out of the house. It was Emmett, carrying the baby, running as he can while the baby was crying. The parents were gasping, running towards their baby in relief. I sighed in relief while Jasper was just content. Everyone was cheering in the background as Emmett was talking to the parents of the baby. Emmett saw me with Jasper, giving me his charm-winning smile while it felt like no one was around him or me. Lights were hitting him like the light of angels signaling love. I smiled back while Jasper just rolled his eyes, not caring for our moment. Emmett walked towards me as I just continued to smile at him. He finally approached me, standing right in front of me with the flames as a background. _

"_Bonjour." He smiled. _

"_Bonjour." I replied, smiling still. _

"_That was very heroic of you," Jasper commented with a sarcastic tone, "Risking your life, your social class, and thrown for an useless enfant that would never reach above the peasant life."_

_Emmett glared, "I never imagine a sour puss prince ever risking his life for his kingdom, he would just run away if the city burned down, leaving the people to die. Two woman admire you and I have no intention of ever wondering why."_

"_Don't waste your time on business that doesn't concern yours," Jasper retorted, "Stick to your woman and I'll stick to mine."_

"_I don't see your sticking to your gut, making love to my fiancé made a good procedure to a great conclusion of not being loyalty." Emmett growled. I couldn't breathe with all the tension overflowing me. _

"_You want to die today, prince Emmett? You may be a hero to Europe but no one has ever out smart or beaten my wit." Jasper threatened. _

"_Not in front of a witness, I don't want more than three eyes watching us." Emmett chuckled._

_Jasper rolled his eyes, "You expect me to wear an eye patch like some besotted fool?"_

"_Who said anything about an eye patch?" Emmet hollered his laughter. I squinted my eyes, shaking my head, hoping that they won't have a duel right in front of me. _

_"Prince Emmett, you're not being heroic to ruin the face of the prince of the southern region of England." Jasper retorted._

_"The face was already ruined." Edward chuckled._

_"Watch your tongue!" Jasper hissed. _

_"Enough! I'm going back to the palace and I better see two eyes on Jasper!" I threatened, "Or else it will be the same penalty for you Emmett!" I gave them a curtsy and walked away to my horse. I better see two eyes on Jasper. I didn't like this duel, not at all. Something occurred to me when I threatened Emmett: I protected Jasper. Why did I do that? I didn't really care about jasper having two eyes. I probably did it for Renesmee but it seemed very odd. I shrugged, trying to ignore my thoughts. _

_I finally approached my horse that still tied up to the tree. I untied her and hopped on, riding home to see my beloved family. _

_**Review=love! Suggestions=success! I love all of my supporters! Please vote on my poll for which you want Jasper with because you may never know what will happen;) **__  
_


	20. Picnic

_Edward's POV_

_I was sitting outside with Rosalie, having a picnic with the sun shining, birds chirping in harmony with the huge tree providing shade and shinning green grass. We were having tea and crumpets with tiny turkey sandwiches, complements from Phillip. I was reading a, article that was posted today that she wanted me to read to her while she was fanning herself with a Chinese fan. She was wearing a white dress with red ribbon with her beautiful curly blond hair._

_" "British and French army have formed an alliance to travel to Japan to retrieve silk for the royals. King James of Portugal wanted to attack every vessel of the British and French armies in order to use the silk. He wants the silk for himself and his queen" Who sent the British? Not I. What would silk do for me? I assume it was Jacob." I told her. She wasn't paying any attention at all. She was looking up at the tree that was behind her at the backyard. "Rosalie?"_

_She looked at me with widened eyes, alarmed. "Oh, I apologize, I was focusing on the bird that's building a nest. I would expect it was Jacob since he's focused on his mistresses."_

"_Emmett wouldn't make that sort of strategies. Jasper would have talked to your father before the attempt since he's a gentlemen." I added. She was looking up at the tree again. "I must be very monotonous, I apologize."_

"_No not at all," She shook her head but didn't look at me at all, "the birds are fascinating. It's the blue birds, look up there." She pointed to the tree. A blue bird with a flushing pink chest, assuming that's it's a she since she was sitting on the chest while the other blue bird had a white chest, assuming that it's a he. The male was building the nest while the female was sitting on the nest. "Would we ever be like that? Have children I mean." She asked me. _

"_Of course, we need an heir, remember?" I smiled at her while she looked concern. _

"_Does it have to be a male?" She asked again, with a rasp to her voice. _

"_Well our kingdom would process a lot easier and the living conditions would increase our situation of royalty .If we have a female ruler, then she would have to give up the throne and marry a ruler from a different country. Then we would have to find someone for the throne that doesn't run on my blood line." I explained. _

_She looked down at her lap, "Edward, what if I can't produce a male heir? I would ruin the bloodline of your ancestors." She put her head to her knees, sniffling. She was as worried as I was about this. I watched her delicate body on cuddled together in misery. I went closer to her, giving her a hug for comfort. I gave her a kiss on her head. She raised her head up with her tears watering down her cheeks. _

"_Never worry about producing a male. I comprehend the affliction it may bring upon you, but we're young, we can have 10 children, it would be shocking if they were females. Rosalie, I want you," I went to her ear, "sensuality. You have must have the intention of knowing how long I wanted to feel your beautiful figure. I love you physically and mentally since your humor, wit, and voice made my head spin in different directions. I want you Rosalie Swan and as gentlemen, I may act as never having masculinity in my mind but as a man inside my palace, I'm more than a prince and a gentlemen. You are my true love, my flower that blooms right in front of my eyes. Would you accept me more than a prince?" She turned her head towards me. Her eyes were filled with desire, not red anymore, more calmed and descent. _

_She gave me a witty smile, "Prince Edward, you've shown me your promiscuous side of you. How can I reject the offer?" She pressed her lips against mine filled with sensuality. I didn't have to wait before we get married to make love. Our tongues touch with our lips switching sides of our mouths. Her legs wrapped around my waist but our lips never parted. She looked down at me since she was taller than I was in this moment with her blue eyes getting darker, creating a romantic blue. That's when we stopped to look at each other passionately. I wanted to continue so I ran my lips against her filled with urgency since we didn't have the amount of time to do this. She rapidly took my jacket off, with her whimpering since this was intense. My lips were closer at her jaw line, holding her closer to my chest. I lifted her dress up, pulling the bottom of her dress towards her body. She fell backwards slowly with me on top without any agony. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than any moment we had together. I'm in love with her. I have been for months, maybe years. _

_Then I heard a horse whine coming in our direction. I immediately came up, grabbing my coat that was on the grass while Rosalie was pushing her dress down and getting any grass out of her hair. We sat back on the blanket, acting like we didn't do anything rather inappropriate. It was Alice, ridding her horse towards us, but hopped down when she saw us. She held onto her reins so the horse doesn't run away since there's no gate. I looked at Rosalie, wondering what she was thinking about. Did she think it was something worth attempting to do again?_

"_Hello Rose and Prince Edward," she curtsied to me with the horse next to her._

"_Hello." Rosalie smiled. I gave Alice a nod since I didn't have any words on my tongue at the moment. I wanted Alice to leave so I could continue the moment. It was too perfect to be wasted. Alice was looking up at the sky, some odd reason. What was the purpose of looking up when you're supposed to look down when you're royalty? I never understood women. _

"_Look up, you can see smoke." She remarked. _

"_Smoke?!" Rosalie and I said at the same time. We walked over to Alice to see for ourselves. I looked up at the sky with the clouds moving away from the palace. _

"_There was a fire in the village," Alice explained, "A baby was trapped inside but Emmett rescued him. Yes, it was a he. He gave me a smile after his triumph. I hope he would have some intentions in his mind about me." She gushed. I rolled my eyes. Women. _

"_You and Emmett deserve each other." Rosalie told her. _

"_But do you think Jasper should be with Bella or Renesmee?" Alice astonishing asked both of us. Rosalie and I looked at each other for an intense moment. _

"_I think Bella should die as a nun." She was still looking at me. She stopped to see Alice's reaction. _

_Alice rolled her eyes, "Jasper is having a difficulty time trying to decide whom he loves. He still has a heart for Bella and Renesmee. He has no idea how he would decide."_

"_Well Renesmee loves Jacob and just for the sake of this trauma, she should just marry Jacob and have Bella marry Jasper." Alice stated. _

"_What if Jasper loves Renesmee more?" I asked her. _

"_Then this will be more dramatic and difficult." She replied._

"_I still think she should die as a nun." Rosalie put in._

_Alice frowned, "You love Edward and she loves Jasper. There's no reason for this feud under not necessary topics. You must forgive her as your sister and best friend."_

"_She could have asked me, but she didn't. She thought that this wouldn't be anything to me but it is." Rosalie protested. _

"_You need to move on from this. If you don't, you will never forgive yourself." Alice reminded her. I looked down at Rosalie. _

_She sighed, "You're right, thank you. I'll accept her apology if she ever apologizes."_

"_I think I'm going to go inside," Alice smiled, walking away with her horse towards the stables, "Au revior." _

_Rosalie and I looked at each other for a long time. I leaned my head to press my lips against hers for ten seconds until we looked at each other again._

"_That was an amazing moment," She smiled, "I can wait until we get married."_

_I smiled, going to her ear, "Because there's so much I can do to you when we're married. For now, we'll act like we haven't done anything until the marriage is complete."_

_She nodded, "Lets go inside. Leave the blanket, the gardener will get it tomorrow." I nodded, holding her hand. We walked away together, holding hands like we were married. If only the marriage date would be sooner than three days._

_**I hoped you like this new chapter=) the poll is still not too late! This story has been amazing to write since it's romantic, and in 16**__**th**__** century, my favorite time period! I know the Love octagon is very confusing; I've gotten reviews that said that. Well here's what's going on.**_

_**Bella: In love with Jasper and Emmett, but her heart is longing for Jasper. **_

_**Renesmee: In love with Jacob and Jasper but has no intention what she wants more. **_

_**Alice: In love with Emmett (was in love with Edward but moved on since she loves Rosalie and gave her the will to marry and love him. She secretly loves Edward but she doesn't want to be so she tries to ignore it.)**_

_**Rosalie: In love with Edward and Emmett but she's more in love with Edward. The reason she hasn't forgiven Bella because a ¼ of her heart wants Emmett.**_

_**Edward: Loves Rosalie, no one else.**_

_**Jasper: Has a difficulty to decide between Bella and Renesmee. He's torn in half. **_

_**Jacob: Between Renesmee and Alice but want Alice as his wife.**_

_**I know it's confusing so I hope I cleared it up for some of you. If you understood, then amazing! I love you all and I would hate to have anyone very confuse. If you are, please ask me questions. Please review!=)**_

_**~Ivy~**_

_**I will update on 4-6-09 after the pools have the results. Please vote, it would really help me out!**_


	21. Balcony

**_I'm so sorry for updating 3 days later than I wanted! I have been busy like nonstop so I hope you can forgive me and like this chapter=)_**

_Jasper's POV_

_I was determined to make my decision today on whom should I choose to be my wife, Bella or Renesmee._ _Why couldn't I decide? This was absurd._ _I had to have a painting of them or something to decide or see with my own eyes again. I knew I belonged with Renesmee but when I wrote the letter, it was like I was writing it to Bella. Bella was very beautiful and so was Renesmee when I saw them today. I had to choose today, not tomorrow or the day before the wedding. Alice told me I should pick Bella. Bella made me light headed while Renesmee was…I couldn't describe. I know I should do what's right for me but I had no procedures to do anything at the moment. Alice doesn't love Jacob and Renesmee does. Maybe I should let Renesmee go to Jacob and I would go to Bella, if she'll have me. Then Alice would have Emmett like she wanted and Rosalie and Edward would be together. It works perfectly but then again, this isn't about everyone else at this matter. This was about my decision. _

_It was sunset, beautiful here in France with the pink, orange and yellow sky mixed together surrounding with a mixture of blue. I was sitting on the grass on a blanket that was left out here under a huge tree. I looked up at a section of the palace that had a balcony. Inside, there was a room that had a shadow of a woman. I didn't know who it was up there. I wanted to know so badly since it was a mystery to me. Suddenly, the door was about to open so I decided to climb up the tree so whoever it was couldn't see me. It wasn't that hard like I thought it was going to be. Then the woman came out. It was Bella. I couldn't believe what I saw with my eyes since she was so beautiful. Her beautiful brown hair was resting down on her beautiful body. She was wearing a pink silk dress like a nightgown but better. She was watching out the sunset, inhaling the air by the showing of her nostrils flaring. She went back inside, closing her door all the way. _

_I jumped down from the tree, landing on my feet. I wanted to climb up her balcony to see her in her room. I ran across her lawn as the sky turned darker. The yellow and orange of the sky faded away so it was a pink/purple sky with blue. I was at the wall of the palace near her balcony. There were stones so it was possible for me to climb up the wall. I was gripping on the stones as hard at I can so I didn't fall. I kept lifting myself up since there was no easier way. There were fewer rocks so I decided on using more of my hands than feet. I was finally near the railings of the balcony, looking through her window. She was sitting on her bed with her beauty glowing from the candlelights all around her room. She was alone but depressed by the forming of her beautiful face. I climbed up to railing, trying to balance myself since the railing was very thin. I pulled myself up with my hands to reach for it so I could stand on it. I was shaking when I finally stood on it. I didn't want to kill myself by falling backwards so I jumped forward. She looked out the window since I didn't jump down that smoothly. She opened her door with her eyes widened. _

"_Jasper! What are you doing here on my balcony?!" She asked, trying to catch her breath. _

"_I wanted to talk to you." I admitted. _

"_You could have gone to my actual door instead of risking your life, climbing up a balcony!" She pointed out. _

"_But that doesn't sound as romantic." I smiled, while she rolled her eyes. _

"_Why fiddle around me when you have your fiancé down stairs?" She raised her eyebrow. _

"_Isabella, you must know that I think you're better for me than anyone." I told her, using my romantic voice, hoping she would be convinced. I didn't want her to think that I was lying because I wasn't. This was coming out from my heart._

"_You could have figured that out a long time ago." She retorted, about to walk away but I reached for her hand. I caught it with mine as I felt a shock between us. She turned around to face me. _

"_I know I should have thought about it and now I have. Renesmee will have Jacob; Alice will have Emmett so everything will be magical. You must know what when I wrote Renesmee that letter, I was thinking about you. You and your addicting scent." I told her while she just was content. I wanted to know what she was thinking about, if she was thinking how awful I was or how romantic. _

"_Are you going to tell my father about this?" She asked me._

"_I was planning on it if you accept me." I admitted. _

"_He's not going to like this since he hates it when people change his or her mind." She sighed. I went closer to her so we could taste each other breath in the freezing air. It was completely dark now with the stars in the sky. I was breathing with my breath showing since it was freezing outside. I was looking deeply into her warm brown eyes. I closed my eyes, leaning my head forward to press my lips against hers. She didn't move her body with her soft lips with mine. I placed my tongue in her mouth, wrapping my arms around her waist. The warmth of her mouth made the air stand still. I slipped my lips to her jaw line while she was breathing in with her mouth. "Jasper, this isn't wise to do when we aren't married."_

"_I want you. I would never betray you." I whispered to her._

"_You're betraying Renesmee now." She reminded me. _

"_That's true but she did the same with Jacob." I pointed out. _

"_Jasper, you need to tell her the truth, she deserves to know since she's been a great sister to me." She told me. _

"_I will tell her but I don't think she'll mind." I sighed, with my breath showing. Our breaths were showing. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Is there anywhere I could hide?" I whispered. _

"_Under my bed, hurry!" She whispered back. I nodded, running to her bed. I slide underneath it, lying on my stomach very uncomfortably. Bella opened the door, "Hello Renesmee." Renesmee is here?! This is lovely. They walked closer to my hiding spot by the sound of their footsteps. I could see their feet. Bella's shoes were red and Renesmee's were blue. _

"_Bella, have you seen Jasper?" Renesmee asked her. Oh no, I was supposed to meet her, how can I forget that? I guess Bella fogged my mind. _

"_No I haven't." Bella lied. Did she care about me that much to lie?_

"_Bella, Jasper loves me, and I want your consent." Renesmee replied. What?! She wants her consent, has she been brainwashed? _

"_Oh, well are you sure you want this?" Bella asked, stuttering. It was good that Bella asked her that. I didn't even know if she even wanted this. _

"_If Jasper loves me, he'll treat me well." Renesmee sounded confident. Liar! Liar! I know that she wants Jacob, how can she be so confident? She must be a liar under her bronze color hair. Bella lied because she didn't want me to leave, that's acceptable but telling a lie about whom you love, that's where it's not the best to cross the line. _

"_What about Jacob?" I wanted to know this one. Renesmee was silent after Bella asked that. Good, Renesmee is trapped! She needs to confess!_

"_I love Jacob, but that's not the road that will lead me to success. Besides, he loves Alice, I don't want to interfere." That's really convincing. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Renesmee, I think you should talk to Alice. I know she wants Emmett and Jacob won't have anyone so you might as well—" _

"_I love Jasper!" _

"_What?!" Bella stole my words exactly. Renesmee loves me? Impossible! It was unexpected! Maybe I'm not hearing thing right; maybe she said, "I hate Jasper". Or I'm just being delusional since I'm under a bed on hard floor. I didn't hit my head, or maybe I did but I didn't know it._

"_He loves me and what he did proved my love for him! Bella, it's perfect now that you have Emmett, Rosalie has Edward and Alice will learn to love Jacob!" No, that's not perfect! That's horrible! I want Bella! "Bella aren't you happy for me?"_

"_I am, but too shock for words. Renesmee, I don't want to marry Emmett. I'm happier if I get to marry Jasper." _

"_But father won't allow it."_

"_Please Renesmee!" _

"_Jasper doesn't love you!"_

"_You don't know that!"_

"_Yes I do! He would have given you roses and chocolates if he did!"_

"_That's not fair if you didn't love him longer than I do that you get to marry him!"_

"_It's not up to you do defy what's fair or unfair!"_

"_So you're on Rosalie and Alice's side of trying to destroy me?!"_

"_No, I'm neutral!"_

"_Not anymore! You've deceived me! I order you to leave my room at once!"_

"_You can't control me!"_

"_This is my part of my property! Leave me in peace!"_

"_But Bell—"_

"_Leave! Leave before I try to rip every inch of your skin off!" This was getting too dramatic for me. I heard footsteps heading towards the door. The door was shut very hardly that the ceiling could fall down. I crawled out of under her bed to see her. I was kneeling down, looking up to see that Bella collapsed onto the bed, sobbing on her pillows in the center. I stood up so I could sit on the nearest side. I was sliding my hand gently on her back, going back and fourth to calm her down. _

"_Bella, I love you. I thought you did was probably better than how I would have done it. I will talk to your father and hopefully it would be peaceful." I murmured to her. She got up from her lying position to sit up. Her face was rosy and the outsides of her eyes were matching that color. I placed my legs up on her bed, kneeling on her bed while she was doing the same with her legs. She placed her head onto my chest, having her legs wrapped around my waist. I hugged her to me since her delicate body looked like it was falling apart and I wanted to fix it by bringing her to my body. She was sniffling and breathing but no other movement. I didn't want to move from this moment. I wanted her. I wanted her badly. _

_Someone knocked on her door again. I wondered who it was this time. It better not be Renesmee to apologize. That wasn't necessary right now. Bella got up from my lap, wiping the tears off her face while she was walking to the door. She opened it, "Bonjour Marie." Who was Marie? Oh I remember now. Marie is Bella's handmaid. _

"_Bonjour Isabella, le dîner est servi." Marie told her in French. I was surprised how I could comprehend what she said. Maris said, "Dinner was served". _

_"Merci beaucoup Marie, Je serai là dans la minute." Bella told her back in French. She spoke it beautifully and I still understood her. I believe she said, "Thank you very much Marie, I'll be there in a minute". I studied French before I arrived so I could communicate to the king and princesses. That was before the king said he could speak English and so could his daughters. Marie left as Bella shut the door. I stood up as she ran to me quietly. She rammed her lips against mine urgently with our tongues touching. She stopped which confused me. "We can't be late for dinner."_

_"I'm not looking forward to it." I told her._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I won't be sitting next to you."_

_"It's only for an hour or so and when that's over, come to my room and I'll show you how much I love you."_

_"I'll take that offer." I pressed my lips against hers for a couple of seconds._

_"I'll leave now and you come when you count to eighty so it doesn't appear we came together." She suggested. I nodded as she walked away from me. She closed the door silently so it didn't disturb the maids. I started to count inside my mind. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. I decided to do that eight times. I was on my eighth time. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7...8…9…10. I walked out of her room, prepared for my doom. I wasn't hungry since the tension between Bella and me erased it. I wondered what Renesmee will do or what the king would say. I was at the stairs, using the railing as my guide. I wanted Bella now more than ever at my side through this excruciating dinner. She was attending but not at my side. That made me want to punch a wall but that wouldn't be pleasant. I would go in there and come back up to Bella's room. That will be my course for the evening._

**_I will update soon, but I'm not going to say when. It will depend on the reviews I get;) Please vote for my poll on whom should Emmett be with since that's important to seek other's opinions._**

**_~Ivy~_**


	22. Dinner

_Bella's POV_

_I was sitting next to Emmett with my father on my other side at the dinning room table. We were having turkey, yams, chicken, boiled potatoes again, and bread rolls that were fresh out of the wooden oven. I noticed that Emmett kept looking at me while I was eating that kept distracting me. When I took a bite of the turkey, I had my fork coming to my mouth, but then it missed and hit my cheek. Everyone found it amusing, especially Emmett. Jasper was laughing, which made my humiliation less painful since his smile made me calm down. He walked in ten minutes ago perfectly on time and everything, acting like nothing happened like I intended for to happen. I loved him. He sat between Renesmee and Rosalie, taking a turkey leg from the turkey plate to sit down. _

_We were all eating dinner, with humming noises of Phillip's excellent cooking. Renesmee looked at me with her sorrow-pleading look. I decided to shun her from my peaceful moment, eating my food slowly until Jasper was done. Rosalie stared at me for a moment with her warm and comforting eyes. I gave her a smile as an "I want to be your friend and sister" smile. She smiled back. I have my Rosie back! I took a bite of my boiled potatoes, feeling extremely happy that this feud was behind us. I have to talk to Rosalie later about Jasper. I would tell her I'm sorry about Emmett and then ask for advice._

"_So Emmett, has your town heard of your stunning rescue?" My father asked him. _

"_I don't believe so unless there were some messengers lurking on me, riding there way to tell the news, which is unlikely." He chuckled. I looked at Jasper as he was looking at me. He winked at me, showing that he's thinking about me. Renesmee was looking down at her meal luckily so wouldn't suspect anything. _

"_Since Alice requested not to have a Royal Engagement party, tomorrow we will have a celebration after the wedding. Renesmee was pointed maid-of-honor and Bella and Rosalie are the bridesmaids. Jacob, you pointed Emmett as your best man, with Edward and Jasper as your groomsmen. Marion, the little girl that helps Marie will be the flower girl. Am I missing anything?" We all shook our heads to my father's instructions. "This ceremony is absolutely private for Alice and Jacob's convenience."_

_I couldn't believe Alice was going to be married tomorrow. I won't get to be with Jasper and I would be married to Emmett. I have to talk to my father; it's the only way to prevent this. If he'll listen to me that is. I had to do this now. _

"_Father, may I have a word with you?" I asked him, in an urgent matter. _

"_Now at this moment, we are eating our meals. You may talk to me after dinner."_

"_Why not now—"_

"_It's final. I don't understand why it so private that you can't share with everyone in this table. Please tell everyone if it's in a matter of urgency." He insisted, gesturing for me to stand up. _

"_It's not necessary for everyone's ears." I told him. _

"_Please share." I knew I had to do it. I looked at Jasper as he gave me a nod. I stood up, trying to find a way of saying it. _

"_My princes, my sisters, and my father, I feel that my heart has not been going into the direction that would please anyone," I was trembling since my father's anger was my biggest fear, "I would like to have the saying on whom I wish to marry. My choice would be the love of my life, Prince Jasper. Father, I hope you accept the consent of Jasper and me being together."_

_My father's eyes widened, turning his head to Jasper "Do you wish the same?" Jasper stood up to respond. _

"_I wish the same, to marry Princess Isabella Swan." He smiled at me. _

"_I won't allow it!" my father was outraged, slamming his hand on the dinning room table. "Isabella, you are engaged to Emmett and you shall remain engaged to him and the same goes for Jasper with Renesmee. _

"_Father I don't want to marry Jacob," Alice stood up, confessing, "I don't wish to marry on whom I don't love."_

"_Whom do you love then?" My father snarled. _

"_Prince Emmett."_

"_Does Emmett want that way in return?" My father was more outraged than he was when my mother died. _

"_I love Bella, your majesty." Emmett answered._

"_This cannot go any further! Renesmee and Jasper, Bella and Emmett, and Alice and Jacob! That will be the way! No more interruptions, it's final! At least Rosalie and Edward are together. Would you two like to get married tomorrow since I'm not entirely up to have a depressing wedding tomorrow." My father sighed. _

_Rosalie and Edward looked at each other and they both smiled at the same time. "I think that would be divine." He spoke. She had her attractive smile with her eyes concentrated on Edward. _

"_Then it's settle, tomorrow, it shall be Edward and Rosalie. There won't be any difference except Rosalie you need to pick your maid of honor. Who do you want it to be?" My father asked her. _

"_I have to decide on that later tonight." She answered. _

"_Fair enough and same goes for you, Edward." My father told him. He nodded with a smile. I wanted to be happy like they were, but I can never be that happy. Not now that is. I took a bite of my turkey, lowering my head down so no one could see my face. I didn't need any critical comments if they saw my reaction. Well no critical comments from my father that is. "Now, I shall forget that this discussion ever came up," my father grunted, taking a bite of his potatoes. _

_Renesmee glared at Jasper, "Why did you give me roses and chocolates if you didn't love me? You told me in the letter that you loved me, how could you change your mind?!"_

"_Renesmee, you didn't tell me you loved me—" _

"_Well I was going to, you never gave me the chance!"_

"_You had the time of the world so I moved on and now I love someone else! Renesmee, you still have a part of your heart to Jacob but you're just afraid to confess!" Jasper spat._

_She rolled her eyes, "I would really like to disobey my own father—" _

"_I think you should!"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Well why not?"_

"_He's in this room, listening to us and yet you're telling me what actions I should take?" She sounded like she wanted to get a gun, shooting him until he was on his knees and dead. _

"_I'm suggesting not ordering!" He retorted. _

"_That's enough! This is a dinner, not court!" My father pounded his fist on the table, "Now lets eat our meals in peace! Phillip, bring out the desert!" Renesmee continued to glare at Jasper and then her eyes rotated to me. She wanted to kill me by the determination of her eyes. It looked like fire was surrounding her cores with her eyebrows narrowed down. Her anger was never seen by anyone. I've never seen her so angry in my life since she's has always been the peacemaker._

_I looked at Alice. She had tears falling down her eyes rapidly while Rosalie frowned. I disappointed and put shame into my family. What have I done? I should have kept this to myself. What was I thinking? I ruined my family. _

_Emmett didn't glare at me; although in his eyes were filled with disappointment. He had to know my thoughts before the wedding if he desired my honesty. His eyes immediately stopped looking at me and snapped to Jasper. My eyes widened when Emmett's eyes looked like an angry bull in a farmland. Edward didn't have any expression, looking at Rosalie, concern over her depression. _

_Phillip served the desserts that were pies and cakes. I had no appetite for any dessert at the moment since I was afraid that if I make an attempt, Renesmee would stab me with her knife. I saw the chocolate cake and it looked phenomenal. I wanted a slice but I didn't want to get it myself. I didn't want to break the silence or my father would be entirely annoyed. I wish Jasper were at my side so he would comfort me. _

_He had sadness in his eyes while Emmett continued to glare at him. I knew Emmett could kill him since he had the strength from anger. Rosalie took a slice of the vanilla cake and grabbed another one for Edward. Alice took a slice of the best smelling apple pie but didn't get one for Jacob. That didn't surprise me a bit. Renesmee just glared at me, no one else. I didn't need to glare at her since she didn't do anything that would upset me. It wasn't her fault that she was engaged to Jasper. That was all Jasper so why glare at her for no reason? Why did my father had to be so cruel about the marriages? His parents didn't do this to him so why was he doing this to us? His own daughters are in misery and rivalry, and yet he doesn't care about anything but his own self and his reputation on his kingdom. _

"_Jasper, you don't have to marry Renesmee but you can't marry Bella." My father told him. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she's going to marry Emmett with no exceptions."_

"_Father, may I be excused?" I asked him. He nodded, gesturing his hand. I stood up, giving a curtsy as formally as I could as an apology. I walked away but I wasn't out of the kitchen yet. _

"_Bella!" my father called. I turned my head around. "Straighten up your posture, you're a lady not an old beggar." Jacob smirked on the comment while my father chuckled. I stood up straight, walking away gracefully. I ran up the stairs, sobbing since I never have the right to do anything in my life. I ran to my room without a catch of breath since that would be useless. _

_I finally approached my chambers, opening my door to privacy. I ran inside, collapsing on my pillow so I can cry all of my tears out. I hate my life as being royalty. I just want the privilege to choose on whom I would marry but that's impossible. Being poor wouldn't that be that horrible. It would have been easier than being rich. Now I'll never see Jasper again. _

_Suddenly a note slipped under my door to stop me from crying. I walked towards the door, wiping my tears again. It was the second time I cried tonight. I really need to control myself. I leaned down to grab the letter. I stood up, walking away with the letter to my bed so I could sit down. I was in my sitting position on the bed. The envelope said, "Address to Miss Isabella Swan". I ripped the envelope from the top, grabbing the letter in it. I dropped the envelope onto my bed so I didn't make a mess on the floor. It said: _

_**My dearest Isabella, **_

_**I'm not giving up on our love for each other. Your father may not like the idea, but I'm not going to let him get in my way. I need you. I cannot bear losing you to that tiger Prince Emmett. So this is my idea. I know it won't be the best one but it's the only way. We will see each other in private. Write to me back the best hiding spot so we can be together. Also tell me when the best time would be to meet because that's pretty important to our situation. When I marry Renesmee and you marry Emmett, I shall write to you and we will figure out a place to meet in England between our regions. I know this is insane but I will not give you up that easily. Please Bella, we need to see each other! I love you and it will never stop. I know I said that about Renesmee but I was entirely wrong about her. I'm not wrong this time, I promise you. I know we will be living a lie but it's the only way. I don't want to disappoint your father or give you up so figure I shall please him and have you. Please respond so I know that you're thinking about this. **_

_**Forever yours, **_

_**PJ**_

I thought about it for a moment. We would be living a lie, but he's right, it's the only way. I didn't want to stop seeing him either. I loved him and I trusted him that he would forever be mine. I decided to reply back. I grabbed a piece of paper from my stationary box on my desk since it's fancy paper and it's the only type paper I had with me at the moment. I also grabbed my feather quill with the black inkpot. I wrote:

_**My beloved, **_

**What you wrote in the letter is what I thinking about and I agree with you. There has to be a way for us to be together. We can never get married privately or it would be our heads. For now, meet me at the stables after dinner, but not immediately. It's the only private area where the maids won't observe where we are. When we both get married, I'll try to figure out a place but for now, trust me on the stables. The only person I know would be there at that possible moment is Alice, but she won't say a word. I trust her more than anyone. I also trust Rose so I would need her help on this as well. Don't tell Edward. He'll tell Emmett as the same for Jacob. I'm not that positive he would but I trusted my sisters over the years. We will act that nothing happened and we shun each other's feelings. Don't try talking to me tomorrow morning or in the afternoon. Just meet me at the spot and I will show you how much I love you like I promised you before. I love you and see you in morning without any communication.**

**Your love,**

**Isabella**

_I placed the letter in the envelope. I walked quietly out of my room without any noise so I wouldn't blow my cover. Rosalie and Alice were talking downstairs, walking around while Renesmee was sitting on a chair in the middle of the hallway downstairs. Edward and Emmett were having a sword-fighting duel in the kitchen with my father applauding. There was no sign of Jasper. I suppose he was in his chambers now instead of being down stairs._

_I didn't want to use the main staircase because Renesmee was right in the center so she could spot me. I would be in a lot of commotion. There was only one way I could go down stairs. It was to use the secret staircase that no one ever goes down since there were a lot of rats, gutters and spider webs. It was a way to the prisons cells and also a way to Jasper's guestroom. The secret staircase was the short cut to everyone's room in the entire castle. The prison cell was the nearest to Jasper's chambers._

_Only Rosalie and I know about it since we explored the palace a lot when we were little and we end up finding this short cut. The spiders made Rosalie scream which was humorous but until a spider landed on my head. That wasn't the best experience but it was something never to be forgotten._

_I walked through the hallways to go to the secret passage that was behind a painting of my grandfather. I slid the painting gently, trying not to break the fragile frame. It was dark but there was always a torch next to the entering. I looked around for a possible match to use. I found a match next to the entry next to my foot. How did that get here? I shrugged, ignoring that for now. I bend down to get it with my fingers. I straighten up; using the wall of the entry to lit the match up. It worked successfully, placing the flaming fire onto the torch. There was a staircase, a long one that would take me down._

_I entered into the passage, closing the painting gently. I hoped the maids wouldn't follow me. I continued to walk with all the spiders' webs on the walls, stepping on the stars as slowly as I could since it didn't provide a railing. I finally reached the bottom, slowly walking through the tunnel. I tried to remain in the center as much as possible. I saw rats running across with puddles of water on the stoned path. There were torches surrounding me so I decided to light them up instead of holding this torch that the fire will eventually burn out. I lit the torch next to me on my left, continuing to light the torches that were in my direction. There was a pack of rats running in my direction but on my right. I gasped in horror since the rats shocked me. There was like hundreds of them that I could have fainted with the sight. They were harmless, I knew that but with an army of them there was no way I could have won that. I continued to walk, lighting up the creepy passage._

_I reached the prison cells with skeleton bones there. My father only gave the prisoners food once a week and water three days a week so all of them died of illness or starvation. There was only one survivor I saw in the cell. It was an old man (he wasn't old when he got arrested) that got arrested for not paying taxes. He was as stubborn as my father so my father wanted him to be tortured in the cell._

_The old man was whimpering, sobbing. I walked to the cell to see him as he was covered in dirt all over his body. He looked like he could have blended in with the dirt. The cell only contained a water puddle and stones so no wind can get in but during the summer it gets extremely humidity. He was on his knees with his body trembling. He looked up at me since the light was in his direction. "Oh—oh—an angel has descended upon me that I haven't seen in years." He rasped, could barely talk. He was thirsty for water from the tone of his voice._

_I felt sorry for this prisoner for not paying taxes when it wasn't entirely his fault. He had to feed his family but my father didn't consider it as "an excuse" for not obeying the law. I wondered if Jasper has any water in his room. He would help me if he loved me since I didn't want the prisoner to die. I will feed the prisoner tomorrow with food if I couldn't do it tonight. I'll ask Phillip if I could have some bread rolls._

_The prisoner only had a cloth shirt and ripped up pants that weren't lower than the upper thighs so I should give him proper clothing. He was the only one in the cell, miserable since he was alone. I should release him. I remembered something important. I had a key, an important key that can open up anything. My father made this so that I would never be locked out for anything or be stolen when my door was locked. But how are we going to escape? I'll have to find a way since he needs his family. I'll take him home to his family since no one deserves to be trapped here in that cell forever._

_"I'll free you." I told the prisoner, "I'll be here as soon as I deliver something and then I'll take you home. We'll go on horseback."_

_"You're an angel, thank you!" he sobbed of happiness on the ground, "Oh thank you!"_

_I smiled, "I'll be right back." I walked away as he continued to sob on the ground. He was happy since he had been locked here for ten years, maybe even twenty. It was hard to count._

_It wasn't long until I got to Jasper's chambers. I ran there since it would only take me thirty seconds. I stepped in puddles so my feet were freezing, running with my torch in front of my body. I finally approached the door. I heard his voice talking to himself. I slipped the letter under the door, slipping it as far as I could._

_I turned around, running back to the prison cell. I didn't avoid the puddles like I wanted to so I stepped in them again. The torch was in from of my body as I was running as fast as I could. I was out of breath but nothing was to stop me from releasing this man out of prison._

_I was finally at the prison cells, with the man on his feet. He had only had five teeth in his entire mouth when he smiled. I yanked the key from my neck since I had it as a necklace. I grabbed the lock, twisting the key in the lock. The lock was unlocked as I slipped the lock away from the door. I opened the door as the man just stood there, blinking a million times. He wobbled his way towards me, having a hard time walking. I went to him to help him stand up._

_"Thank you dear, I haven't walked in years." He smiled, "I had hoped that tonight to be filled with miracles. What's your name, dear? I would never forget this day and when I return to my family I want to be able to tell them your name."_

_"My name is Princess Isabella, King Charles' eldest daughter." I told him. "What's your name sir?"_

_"Frances Abney." He replied._

_"Well Frances, there's only one way out of here and that is to go to Prince Jasper's chambers. He won't mind if I'm there. He might want to help us so I'll help you walk, if you need assistance." I smiled, assuring him._

_"I'll follow, I need to adjust walking on my legs." He pointed out. I nodded since that's true since he would need to travel out of France. My torch was burning out so I found the nearest torch that was filled with fire. I walked slowly so he could keep up. He was wobbling behind me._

_We were finally at the door to Jasper's chambers. Frances caught up to me the entire way, which amazed me since I thought his bones were too weak to be able to be caught up to me. I heard Jasper reading my letter out loud up to the last part. I opened the door, holding Frances' hand to lead him in. When I opened it, I heard Jasper gasped until he saw me, he sighed in relief._

_"Bella! You gave a fright!" He was gasping._

_"Jasper, I need your help. This is Frances Abney, the prisoner of my father's cell, the only survivor and I want him to live. Will you come with me to deliver him back to his family?" I asked him, determined. If he said no, I would go by myself._

_He nodded, which made my smile wider, "We have to be quiet."_

_"He needs water, do you have any cold water?" I asked, "And we need to clean him or else the rotten smell will be easy to trace."_

_"You're risking your life for a man you hardly know?" He asked me in disbelief._

_"He doesn't deserve that fate," I remarked, "I will figure something out so no one would ever find out. Frances, you need to leave the country."_

_"I will your majesty," Frances nodded._

_"Jasper, could he bathe in your bathroom?" I asked him. He nodded as Frances made his way to the bathroom. Frances closed the door so he could have some privacy. "Thank you Jasper."_

_He went to my ear, "You know I'm willing to die for you and what's right. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What did he get arrested for?"_

_"I'm sure the right thing to do since he only got arrested for ten years since he couldn't pay his taxes since he used the money to feed his family." I explained._

_"He can't take long in there. You wash him while I stand guard for anyone that comes in both directions. How did you get here without the main doorway?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow._

_"There's a secret passage from upstairs, to the prison cell to your room. I could tell my father hasn't been there in weeks. Frances was using the puddles from his cell for water and he was starving for food. Can you ask Phillip for food so we can feed him? It's so he would be healthy when he returns to his family." I told him._

_He nodded, "I'll be right back, scrub his body making sure every part of his body that's cover with dirt was gone." He walked out of his room while I went to the bathroom. Frances was in the tub with all the dirt floating on top of the water. I walked closer to him, trying to shun the awful smell. I grabbed the soap with a cloth so I could scrub his back. His dry back that was covered with dirt was hard to remove when I was scrubbing it while he was scrubbing his arms and legs. I finally got a patch of dirt off on a part of his back. There were ants crawling on the dirt on his back. My father treated him horribly, I finally realized._

_Jasper entered into the bathroom with left over turkey and a piece of cake in his hands. I smiled at him as he smiled back. Frances' smile was bigger than ours put together. I was finally done washing his back with soap. All I have to do was to wash his hair. The water was so dirty so I using it over and over again but somehow it rinsed properly. There were tons of lice in his hair. I got all the lice out luckily, and I put a formula on his hair to make his hair cleaner._

_Frances started eating the turkey that Jasper held for him while the cake on the stool that was next to the tub._

_Frances was finally bathed, standing up in the bath still since we didn't want him to soak up the floors as I got him a towel made of wool from the sheep in the valleys. He was done with the turkey and cake. His ravenous hungry made me feel sorry for myself for not seeing him there before._

_"Jasper, do you have clothes you're never going to wear?" I asked him._

_"Yes, I do, Frances would you like to wear my clothes?" Jasper asked him._

_"Thank you Prince Jasper and Princess Isabella for your help. If it weren't for you, I would be starving in the cell still. I hope you two get married and help this country get better in shape." Frances chuckled. We both smiled. Jasper left the bathroom to get his clothes while I stand there staring at Frances. He had gray hair, barely any teeth, and tall like 6'0 foot. He was a very nice guy, but that's the penalty for doing the right thing._

_Jasper returned with a white blouse he didn't want with purple tights and black shorts. Frances was pleased that he got clothes other than that old cloth he was wearing. He stepped out of tub as I kneeled down to dry his feet. It was like we were treating him like he was royalty. He put the white blouse on with the tights on as well. Then he placed the black shorts on. He looked royalty so it would be a good disguise. I brushed his hair that wasn't long or too short. It was up to his ears and it was shocking that he still had that hair._

_We were ready to go to deliver him back to his home. We walked out of the bathroom all together, going into Jasper's chambers. Jasper was the leader while Frances and I were behind him. Jasper opened the door, looking both directions to make sure no one was there to see us. He gestured us with his hand behind the door as a signal. He opened the door wider so we could get out. We ran quietly with Frances between Jasper and me while I was behind._

_Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie were watching Edward and Emmett sword fighting with Charles next to them. They were sitting on the side of where we were so they wouldn't see us unless we were very loud._

_"Jasper, you need to stall them while Frances and I walk across to the kitchen." I instructed._

_He nodded, walking out of hallway to the kitchen. Frances and I were hidden, walking very slowly until Rosalie, Alice and my father had their full attention to Jasper. I saw the motions from Jasper that they were having a conversation so Frances and I ran across the areas that it was possible to be caught. We finally made it to the kitchen area near the back door. I opened the back door slowly, gesturing Frances to leave first._

_Jasper came to us, following me out of the kitchen. We were outside, the stars shining up at the black sky. The light from the palace guided us to the stables so we could get out horses. We ran up the hill that the stables were in with the mud and the wet grass in the way. I also slipped on the hill but I didn't fall down since Jasper caught me. That wasn't going to stop me, not yet. I held onto Jasper's hand so if he fell, I would fall too. Frances was slowing down but Jasper and I didn't give up on him._

_We finally made it up the hill with Frances going up slowly. He finally made it up with a sense of pride in him. We ran on the dirt path to the stables as I was lifting my nightgown since I didn't want any dirt on my expensive gown. Jasper opened the door to the stables as Frances and I both went in while Jasper followed us. I grabbed the black stallion while Jasper took De la crème. Frances sat behind Jasper since we didn't know a way to take the horse that Frances would use home. We rode away from the stables, heading out to town. Frances told us he lived in town and he would direct us from there when we make it. The forest looked haunted with nothing out but the noises from the owls. The sound of the horses didn't seem haunted since we cause the noise, but the owls were different._

_Town was quiet when we made it there. No one was out but the dust that everyone left behind. The lanterns that light the city made everything easier to spot. Frances told us that he lived very close where we were now but he didn't want to go home yet. He said he had a shop that he could sleep at, but when it was morning, he would come home to surprise his family. It was late, seemed like midnight or even later. I hopped off my horse to say good-bye to him with a hug while Jasper gave him a handshake. He walked away to his shop while Jasper and I hopped back on our horses._

_We rode back together in the exact path we rode before. I felt that I did the right thing. I don't know any intention on how I would have done it differently than what I just did. I cleaned him, fed him, released and let him go. That was the smartest idea I've ever done because it lightened myself up. I would have never asked Emmett to do this task because he would have reported my father about it a day later. Jasper was my only one I could trust since he loved me._

_Tomorrow was the day of Rosalie and Edward's wedding. I knew my heart was going to break in half but I needed to do it sometime in my life. I was going to do it too, letting go of something I never did when I was little. I was letting go all right but I'm not going to the right person. I was going to marry, make love, have children, rule a region for several years, and die with the wrong person for me. My family wasn't going to stop me from doing this since they were encouraging me. If only they read through my thoughts, they would have seen my perspective. But they didn't so they made this cruel judgment._

_My only wish in life right now since I can't marry Jasper is when I'm old as queen; I want to die in his arms. That was my only wish I could ever ask for._

_**I hoped you liked this extremely long chapter. I have gotten reviews that have to do with the religion stuff and to be honest; I'm not a professional on religion like I wished to be. Please be a little easy on me on that stuff. Just to point out, not point out anyone. I would like to thank the ones that did point it out before I posted this chapter for teaching me something:) This chapter took me an entire day (24 hours), and I'm proud of myself for this. Critical reviews won't offend me, unless you insult my plot, that's where I get offended since I worked so hard on this story. I love everyone that put this story on favorites or alerts, especially the ones that take his or her time to review;) Thank you to those who review! I will update if (I'm not forcing) I get at least up to 140 reviews. It's my goal because I'm hoping to get to a 1000 by the end of it. I know it's crazy but it has been my dream ever since I started fan fiction. I know author notes tend to be boring but I'm just telling you all out there. Thank you for taking the time to read this, love you all, my supporters that have been reviewing since chapter 1 and ones that inspire me to continue=)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	23. Wedding Day

_Rosalie's POV_

_Today was my wedding day. It was short notice, but I rather be married today than tomorrow for sure. There was a sense of apprehensive running down my spine since it was going to be biggest day of my life. Last night was excruciating that Bella couldn't be happy since she has to marry Emmett. I'm just fortunate to have fallen in love with Edward or else I would have been in Bella's shoes. Alice wasn't happy about the man she was going to marry but she couldn't make father change his mind even if she had enough effort. No one can change his mind. Renesmee loves Jasper but he doesn't love her in return. I wondered how Bella attempted to change his mind? That was remarkable._

_Bella and I talked last night for hours. She was asking me advice about Jasper and I gave her my advice. We were best friends again._

_We were at the church in France still, at the village area. My sisters and I were at the back room of the church, getting ready before the ceremony. Bella was placing my hair into a beautiful bun with a lilac in the bun, while Alice was arranging the bottom of my dress. Renesmee was tying the back of my dress, glaring at Bella at the entire time._

_I sighed, "Renesmee, please stop glaring at Bella."_

_"After she stops loving jasper." She retorted._

_"He's marrying you," Bella hissed, "so don't be absurd if you're getting what you wanted."_

_"Partly. He doesn't love me at all. He loves the whore" Renesmee rolled her eyes._

_"At least you're not marrying the biggest pig in England." Alice grunted._

_"That's enough! Today is special to me and I will appreciate it if this discussion doesn't go any further." I demanded. They nodded even though they weren't pleased. They were wearing matching red dresses with a white skirt on the bottom. The maids were setting up the feast after the wedding while Phillips was preparing the cake._

_My father came into the room with his famous smile, "My little Rosie looks so beautiful!" he ran to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You're going to be a beautiful queen of the northern England."_

_"Thank you, father." I gave him a nod, smiling._

_He gave me a hug as I hugged him back; "You leave tomorrow so you and Edward can rest at the palace tonight. Alice, Bella and Renesmee, you may go out since we are now beginning the wedding ceremony." We stopped hugging as my sisters were all in a line, walking gracefully out of the room. Bella was my maid of honor since she's been my best friend since I was born. I placed my veil in front of my face, holding my boutique._

_Then we heard the wedding march from the accordion. It was signal for me to walk down the isle with my father. We opened the doors to the church, walking down the isle with my arm wrapped around his. I saw Edward next to the priest with Jasper behind him on the next highest step, Emmett behind Jasper and Jacob behind Emmett. Bella was on the next tallest step with Alice behind her and Renesmee on the lower step. The highest step was for me._

_Edward smiled at me with his charming smile that I loved and gave me confidence. My father released me, kissing my palm to sit down in the audience that was no one there. I walked gracefully to the priest, walking up the stairs. I stood in front of Bella with my boutique in my hands on the top stair with Edward across from me. The accordion music stopped when the priest gestured the musician to stop. The priest spoke in Latin, performing the ceremony. I was looking into the eyes of the man I'll be ruling a kingdom for decades. The priest asked Edward would he take me as his wife._

_"I do." Edward said in confidence._

_The priest asked the same question for me but in Latin like he did for Edward._

_"I do." I smiled._

_Then the priest continued in Latin. He finally stopped the ceremony as Edward leaned in to press his lips against mine. There was power in the kiss that made it sealed for life, showing that we were meant to be together. My father and the rest of our family were applauding while Edward and I didn't stop. We stopped when his lips drifted off from mine. I opened my eyes with a smile while he was smiling back. I was looking at my husband. I loved that word._

_*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_

_The celebration of Edward and my marriage was an enjoyment. There was tons of dancing that the sides of my ribs ached. My father was talking to all the kings and queens that were attending, congratulating him. They were also gossiping about Edward and me having children. Bella was dancing with Emmett, but didn't look like she was enjoying herself. Neither did Jasper and Renesmee when they were dancing. Jasper just stared at Bella the entire time, ignoring Renesmee. I wondered when this was going to end. My answer would be never but that might not be true for long._

_I was walking to Edward's chambers with Bella walking next to me. I was wearing my elegant silk rob with my white nightgown under it. Tonight was the night when all of my dreams come true, the night I've been waiting for since I fell in love with Edward. I was nervous since I didn't know what would happen to me or how it would feel. I stopped when we were half way there, walking down stairs at the hallway. Bella looked at me with her concern expression._

_"Rosalie, why did you stop?" She asked me._

_"Bella, do you know what it would be like?"_

_She shook her head; "It must be gratifying since our parents had four children."_

_I smiled, "That's true. I'm worried about not conceiving an heir."_

_"That is something to worry about," she agreed with me, "if you don't deliver a male heir, then the kingdom would be in danger. I wish you serendipity."_

_I gave her a hug as she hugged me back, "I'm glad we came to our feud to an end. I would hate to be your rival forever."_

_"I would too. You better go since your husband is waiting for you." She smiled at me. I nodded, walking away from her. I gulped my fear since it didn't matter right now. I was going to be with my husband tonight on our wedding night. I was anticipated to see him so I walked faster than usual._

_I was at his door, opening it slowly so it didn't shock him. He was in his white nightshirt with black breeches, standing in the middle of the room. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me after I entered. I gave him a curtsy while he gave me a bow. He slowly took of his white nightshirt, unbuttoning it, and then sliding it the back of him. His marble chest was indescribable, but beautiful like the gods of Greece while he was still wearing his black breeches. He took them off slowly with my eyes unable to move or blink. He looked beautiful that I was unable to move so it wasn't just my eyes anymore. I started to take my robe off but he did a "pause" gesture._

_"Let me." He told me. He walked closer to me while I stood still. He was too close to me than I imagined. He started to take my robe off of my body, with my assistance since I had to make my arms straight. He kissed my neck at the same spot while he was removing my clothes one by one. My robe was on the ground with my nightgown still remaining on my body. I didn't have anything underneath it. He unbuttoned my nightgown while his eyes were closed and his lips at my neck. He probably made a mark by now but it felt so passionate. My nightgown slipped down my body, surrounding my feet on the ground. He stopped to observe me. I knew he was looking at my breast and looking below. "You look beautiful." He rammed his lips against mine, making me walk back to the wall of his chambers. I lifted my leg up his thigh, having my hands dig through his hair while his hands were on my breast. I couldn't let go of him since I didn't have the desire to and he was holding me. He was stronger than I was so it was impossible for me to break free if I wanted to. He picked me up from our standing position with my legs around his waist but our lips never parted, walking me to his bed._

_We collapsed onto the bed with me on my back and him on top of me. My legs were still around his waist with his hands on the bed. My arms were around his neck gently, not to choke him to death. I closed my eyes as he was kissing my jaw to my neck to my chest as he continued going down. It was hard to breathe since it was very passionate so I was gasping for breath. He was done kissing my body parts so his lips went against mine again. We were both gasping for air at the same time with our bodies in the same position. I didn't know when this would end and I didn't want to. This was too gratifying to end. Now I know what this was like, and I was beginning to understand why my father had four children. This was remarkable._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I woke up in his arms around my body with my head lying on his chest. I looked up, seeing that he was sleeping still with his head straight. I didn't know how he would be able to sleep in that position. We had his blankets over us; still nude but that didn't irritate me. Last night was the best night of my life since it was with the man I love. I was cold under this covers but his chest was extremely warm. I kissed his chest, his perfect marble chest._

_The sun was shinning from the windows next to us. It was beautiful, perfect for a picnic but today was the day I go to England. I didn't want to think about that with the good-byes and the sorrow coming out from my family. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, even if it was morning. I didn't want to leave my country right now. I wanted to sleep in my husband's arms a little longer in the country I love. I finally drifted off into a deep sleep._

**_This was probably not the most appropriate chapter but to me it was very exciting chapter with Rosalie and Edward since it shows a lot of passion. I hoped you liked it as much as I do;) I will update soon, I promise. I'm so close to get 140! I'm so grateful to have amazing reviewers! Thank you so much since I got 10 or more reviews! I love you all! Now here's where suggestions are totally welcomed! Whatever is in your minds on the story and how you would want it to end is really in my interest. _**

**_~Ivy~_**


	24. Archery

_Emmett's POV_

_I was outside with my bows and arrows, practicing my aim when I prepare for war in the mid day afternoon. King Charles told his servants to obey my commands whenever it's necessary until I leave to go back to my kingdom. I was in the back yard that has a grass patch field with a target that I had to make with hay and cloth with red paint. My goal before I leave was to get the arrow in the target but it was entirely impossible since my arrow hasn't landed on it yet. I kept thinking about Bella so that ruined my concentration on the target. She accepted my proposal but loves Jasper and he loves her in return. Alice loves me but I wasn't entirely sure if I would love her in return. Even if I did, Charles wouldn't do anything about it since he never changes his mind it seems. Or maybe I was just in the way. That was possible._

_I heard someone walking towards my way. I was loading my arrow onto the string, aiming for the target. I launched it but it landed on the closet range of the target. I groaned._

_"You're aiming it wrong." The voice called at me. I turned my head towards the voice. It was Prince Edward or now King Edward. At least he wasn't having any issues like I was._

_"King Edward, what do you mean I'm aiming it wrong?" I demanded. He was at my approach. "I'm doing it right." I launched my next arrow onto the target but it flew over it. He snickered while my jaw dropped. Why was he laughing? He had no right to laugh!_

_"I see you're doing it correctly," he said it sarcastically._

_"You think you can shot an arrow into the target?" I challenged him. He held his hand out for my to give him the bow. I gave him my bow, rolling my eyes. He really thinks he can do archery? Make me laugh! There was a bucket next to my feet for the arrows so he reached down to grab one. He was aiming the arrow into position. He launched the arrow. It landed at the exact bull's-eye. My jaw dropped while he gave me his grin, walking to the target to retrieve his arrow. He had too much pride in his grin that it made me want to put an arrow on his neck. "How did you do that?"_

_"Lots of practice, my friend." He answered, walking down to yank the arrow out of the target, "and it took patience. You didn't have enough patience so therefore; the arrow wouldn't go into the right place. My advice is to take your time and you'll aim at the perfect spot."_

_"But what about in battle?" I challenged him to his knowledge. I don't have much time for concentration. He ran back to me with the bow and arrow in his hands. He dropped them to my feet._

_"Don't use these in battle unless you know how to use them accurately." He told me like he was a preacher and I was his apprentice, "Use your sword since you had enough practice from few nights ago. You're a fine swordsman, and that's your strength. Mine happens to be jousting and archery."_

_I nodded. I knew he was right. "You're right. How's your wife?"_

_"Beautiful as usual. Last night was something I would never forget. I'm thankful that I saved my virginity for it." He smiled._

_"Was she a virgin?" I set up my arrow into position._

_"I think so," he shrugged, "I'm not that sure actually."_

_I shrugged. It didn't really matter. I launched my arrow but landed on the highest lane on the target. I just need to accept that I'm not an archer like I would want to be. It took patience. "Do you know where Bella is?"_

_"Talking to Rosalie." He replied._

_"Oh, thank you."_

_"She didn't look like she had much enjoyment last night." He told me._

_"I know she didn't since she loves Jasper. She preferred to be with him last night than she would want to be with me. Her father or I can never change her mind." I sighed._

_"You have to sometime since she will be your wife and you don't a queen that would be never be happy in your palace." He reminded me._

_"Charles won't listen to her."_

_"He will listen to you."_

_"You don't know that. He didn't listen to Jasper."_

_"Because you're in love with her first. Jasper shunned her from him while you told her that you loved her. You proposed and she accepted. He changed his mind but hers remain the same. Emmett, this is complicated. Let her go and go for someone whom loves you more than anyone."_

_"Alice?" He nodded at my response. Alice. Alice. Possible Alice, but is that what I really want? To marry someone I don't love? "She's marrying Jacob."_

_He shrugged, "You rather be with Renesmee?"_

_I curled my lip, "She's years younger than I am."_

_"So?"_

_"It's…uncanny."_

_"Alice is 16 and Renesmee is 14, there's not that much difference."_

_"No, I can't—"_

_"Don't say that unless you made effort." He hissed. He took an arrow from my hands to take a shot. He launched an arrow to the target, making his arrow hit it. I will never know how he did it._

_"Edward, you're leaving soon, should you be going to your carriage?" I brought up, hoping that our discussion could be over. He glared at me for my attempt._

_"You can't enjoy a life with someone if they don't love you back. Trying to ignore it won't do you good either. Think about it." He instructed me angrily. He walked away from me with his fist clenched together. I knew he was right but how can I think about someone else to be better for me than Bella? I placed an arrow into place and launched it. I thought about Alice to see if it would work. I released the arrow and it hit bull's-eye. The thought of her was my good luck charm. Maybe she and I were meant to be. Is it possible? I knew I had to see for myself. I dropped my bow and arrows to go to the entrance of the palace to see her. I ran across the grass with my boots making the noise with my breathing in the air. I hope fate was going to make myself feel more complete than bewildered._

_I was near the entrance with a carriage, King Frances with his daughters and the rest of the princes along with the servants standing in front of the palace. Rosalie was hugging her sisters while Edward was just standing there waiting for her. Bella, Alice and Renesmee were both sobbing with streams of tears coming down their cheeks. Suddenly, my eyes didn't see Bella and Renesmee anymore. The spotlight was descending down at Alice. She smiled, wiping her tears, laughing at her sadness. Edward was right. I needed to find someone whom loves me. Alice was the one. She loved me and now when I reflected back, I loved her too. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Charles. I need to do it quickly or else I would loose my opportunity for my happiness and everyone else's but Edward and Rosalie. I don't want that to happen. I watched Rosalie and Edward's carriage ride away. Renesmee, Charles and Bella went inside while Alice remained outside. She walked across the rode that the carriage was on. She kneeled down on her knees, picking up a rose that was on the road next to her. I ran down to her as quietly as I could so she wouldn't hear my boots. I walked towards her quietly so I wouldn't frighten her. She heard her me since she her head around with her widened eyes of fear._

_"Prince Emmett, I apologize for my reaction, your majesty. Your appearance gave me a fright." She hesitated._

_"Is it that appalling?" I joked._

_She snickered, "No, just the way you walked in, not your appearance. Your appearance is rather appealing than appalling."_

_I smiled, "Are you stammering? The great philosopher stammering?"_

_"I'm not stammering—what gave you the idea?" she asked very quickly, pulling petals out of the rose while she was looking at me. She looked down when the petals were out of the stem. "Oh."_

_I chuckled, "Alice, don't be frighten. I'm here to speak to you only."_

_"About what exactly?"_

_"How beautiful you look." I went closer to her, kneeling on my knees with her. My knees sat on the rose petals._

_"What about my beauty?"_

_"You look beautiful today." She really did. She was wearing a red dress with a skirt under it. She smiled beautifully._

_"Is that all your majesty?" she asked with a chuckle in her voice._

_"Do you want me to leave you with your…destroyed rose stem?" I raised my eyebrow._

_"I wouldn't mind. I'm glad you're happy about your engagement." She gave me a pretend smile._

_"You're not glad, you're furious." I could read her expression very clearly._

_"I'm not furious, I'm depressed that I won't be able to see Rosalie. She's happy with Edward so how can anything go wrong with that? Bella and Jasper love each other, if only my father would see that in their eyes like I do." She sighed, clumping the rose petals together into a pile._

_"You mean Renesmee?"_

_"No, my father. Renesmee loves Jacob, but saying she loves Jasper just so she can please my father."_

_"That's not true. I disagree."_

_"You don't know my sister as well as I do. You can't say if you don't know whom you're dealing with."_

_"I thought you loved Edward?"_

_"I did but I learned to let go. But now I fancy you but you have closed mind—"_

_"I don't have a closed mind!"_

_"Then look at your choices wisely."_

_"This is about me no one else so I why should I care about Jasper and Bella's affection towards each other?"_

_"If you wanted to be a good king that anyone would looked up to, you would!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Do you want Southern England to tremble into fear?! Jasper is willing to squish the empire!"_

_"Let him squish the empire! He's doing everything for love when royalty doesn't work that way! This is about marriage, not about love!"_

_"That's absurd! You need love to connect kingdoms happily!"_

_"Happiness doesn't work all the time! Love is the bottom of our pyramid of success to being a good king."_

_"No, it's on top because a king needs to be affectionate to its people and his wife. He can't do that without a heart and by the sounds of it, you don't have heart. You save people's lives because you're selfish and you want the republic to be pleased with your rescues so you don't have any chance of having kingdom fall!"_

_"Enough! I'm not selfish! I save lives for my kingdom! I do have a heart but it's with someone else!" I screamed on the top of my lungs._

_"Bella I'm guessing?" she was about to sob with her eyes starting to water._

_I lowered my head, trying to breathe. "No, you."_

_"How? You don't—"_

_I walked away from her since I had enough. I walked inside the palace, trying to calm myself down. I stood in the middle of the floor, looking down at my feet. My heart changed, but I didn't know if it were good or bad. The love I had for Bella slipped off of me into a pit of despair. I looked back as Alice entered into the palace with tears rolling down her eyes. I made an innocent woman cry. Not just any woman, a princess, an intelligent and beautiful princess that I should have fallen in love with. Was I too late? Did I make her angry enough to make her hate me more than love me? Am I in love with her? I saw her face before she disappeared to her chambers. The answer was yes. I was officially in love with Princess Alice Swan. How am I going to tell Charles? I can't marry Bella. What if I'm too late? What if I can't break the engagement?_

**_This was a little chapter of Emmett and how he would connect with Alice now. Now, I was thinking about doing Rosalie's again to see her perspective on her arrival to the England, what do you think? I'm asking you because your opinion matters to me. Which point of view would you want to hear? Suggestions are welcomed! This has been an incredible experience for me and I don't know when it will end and I'm hoping that won't happen;) Love you all!_**

**_~Ivy~_**


	25. Moonlight

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I couldn't think of where I should start. I know I said I would start with Rosalie, but I failed to start it beautifully. I decided to do this instead, enjoy!**

_Bella's POV_

_It felt so quiet without Rosalie. It was dinner filled with tension with Renesmee's glares with her fiery eyebrows. Why was she so antagonizing? I looked like her prey and she was the lion._

_It was soup for dinner so the dinning room was filled with slurping noises with rolls at the center of the table. The heat from Emmett made me apprehensive since half the time we were sitting down; his eyes were looking at me. The soup contained spicy onions, basil, mushrooms, carrots and spinach. It tasted like licking feet from the streets since it didn't have extra taste in it. I ate it anyway since I didn't want to waste Phillip's art (his cooking). Jasper was sitting across from me with Renesmee next to him. Alice sat next to me while my father was sitting next to me on the head end of the table. Jacob sat on the other side next to Alice._

_"Well that was a melancholy day, would you agree?" My father brought up. I guess he couldn't stand the silence. He never does, why else is he king? I nodded while everyone remained motionless, eating the rolls or slurping down the soup. "Jacob, when will the marriage run?"_

_"Whenever fits for you, your majesty." He answered nobly._

_"How about in three days?" My father asked. Alice frowned but Jacob didn't look at her. He was so self-centered, not concerning Alice's feelings._

_"That will be marvelous." Jacob smiled, taking a bite of his roll. I didn't dare to look at Jasper or else I'll get "the evil eye" from Renesmee. Luckily, Emmett didn't say anything. He just kept eating luckily since I didn't want him to strike a conversation. I took a sip of my nauseating soup, trying to shallow but it was a hard attempt. I would hate to tell Phillip about it._

_"Emmett, would you like to held the marriage in a week or two? I know I have asked you this before but I want to make sure that this will be when you're getting married." My father explained. I paused myself since I completely forgot how to breathe. Please say two weeks! He turned to me and then looked back at my father._

_"It depends what Bella chooses," he answered, "I want my fiancée to be happy."_

_"Two weeks." I answered right away. I didn't want to get married right away. I didn't even want to get married at all, well not to Emmett. Now that was being malicious. I'm not that kind or person so why was I behaving this way? This was not part of my intentions. Emmett and my father nodded while I took a sip of my soup. I tried not to look at Jasper, but I did. He looked so alluring when his eyes were at mine. My eyes slightly moved a little to see Renesmee as she was still glaring at me. My eyes went down slowly, looking at my pale fingers. I just couldn't wait until supper was over._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I was running in my backyard, having the moonlight reflecting off from the grass with no shoes so the wet grass was freezing my feet. I was heading to the stables to meet my Jasper. The rest of dinner was not that fascinating to talk about._

_I ran up the hill, trying not to slip since there was mud. I felt barbaric since my feet were getting muddy but it was the only way. I was lifting up my dress so it wouldn't get as ruined as my dress like I already did with my feet. I finally reached the top of the hill with my breath showing as I breathing deeply. I ran to the stables with water puddles on the ground._

_I opened the door to the stables as I saw Jasper just standing there waiting for me. I closed the door behind me even though there were windows opened at the top of the stables. I stared at him while his eyes were on mine._

_"Jasper, we are insane." I told him with a sigh._

_"I know but I can't loose you, I can't bare it. Give yourself to me." He told me with no expression. His eyes were passionate, desiring my body. I started to take off my dress slowly with the string that was tied around it. My green dress slipped off my body slowly showing that there was a little white dress under it. I slipped it off my body by unbuttoning the back, even though it was very difficult. It finally slipped down, showing my body. He was staring at my body like it was his artwork, walking closer to me. Our lips pressed together as my nose was on his cheek with our tongues touching._

_He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips left mine, going to my jaw to my next, licking me. He was having his tongue slithering down my chest down to my belly. My fingers went through his silky smooth hair, looking down at the love of my life, as his tongue never left my body._

_I closed my eyes as I collapsed backwards, landing on my back. It didn't hurt me since he caught me with his tenacious arms, gently placing me down at the ground. He was on top of me as our lips crashed together, placing in a perfect artwork. My nose was on his cheek with our tongues touching amorously._

_He suddenly got off of me to do something. Why did he have to get up? Having second doubts? I sat up like a goddess with my arm keeping me up and the other on my stomach with my legs straight on the ground. I realized that I was undressed when I looked down at my pale but delicate body. I looked up at him as he was taking his coat off, throwing where my dress was. He was wearing a white blouse with tan pants, and black flat wear shoes. He slipped off his shoes while taking off his blouse. His marble color chest was very appealing, very god-like that I wanted it against my body. He slowly took off his pants, slowly down his legs as well with his underwear. The pants and the underwear were surrounding his feet so he hopped out of them, throwing them to my dress and shirt. He just stood there for me to observe his god-like beauty._

_He went down to the ground, crawling to me. He was on top of me, crushing his lips to mine again at the same spot. I wrapped my legs around his waist while our lips never left each other. We took in a couple of breaths, gasping for air. We continued with some moaning and groaning from both of us as it gotten deeper than imaginable. I only wished that he were mind to claim, but he wasn't. He wanted me to be and I accept that but he must know that I'm not._

_The horses keep making whimpers but they grew quiet when we ignored them. This was too powerful to break apart._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_It went dawn when I woke up with my head on Jasper's chest with his arms around my body. I looked up at him, smiling to see my celestial prince was still sleeping. I was shivering as my body moving since we were close to the window that had winds coming through. I didn't want to move since I was trapped in his arms and I didn't felt like making any effort. I felt him moving me closer to him as a blanket. His chest was warm but the rest of his body was freezing. He finally opened his eyes, looking down at me with a smile. He gently pressed his lips against mine for only a quick second, having his freezing but smooth hands on my cheeks. Suddenly, he gave me a frown while my eyebrow rose. Then I suddenly realized what the meant. It meant that he had to leave me. Tears suddenly went down my eyes like rain drops since I didn't want him to leave me but there was always tonight._

**_Hey!! Suggestions and Reviews=love! _**


	26. Seduce Me

_Emmett's POV_

_I was surrounded in room with light, no patch of darkness anywhere. Am I in heaven? Or I'm blind to see hell? I looked around, seeing only one person in front of me. Princess Alice with her beautiful golden dress but she had long beautiful black hair. I must be in heaven since hell wouldn't make Alice this beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes squinted with her rich black hair, resting down on her shoulder. Her head lowered down while her hands were fiddling with her hair. She looked up at me with her eyes widened in astonishment._

_Before I was able to say anything, she ran away with the bottom of her dress dragging on the ground. I chased her since it was an automatic response as she was heading towards the halls. I wasn't sure if I was really dreaming or not but it seemed like I was. She ran down stairs, heading towards the front door. I chased her down, but I accidently tripped, making me roll down the stairs. I finally landed on my back, groaning in pain. She went out the door, shutting it tightly. I got up as fast as I could so I wouldn't loose her. I opened the door, swinging it closed after I got through. I continued to run through the forest, hoping that she wasn't hiding from me. I could have gotten a horse but it would have taken too long. The path of the forest ended at a lake with the night sky. That doesn't make sense. How can it be bright in the palace but dark here? It must have been dark because of the fall I did from the stairs._

_I finally found her walking towards me with a mysterious look. Her eyes were very sexual with no hint of happiness or anger._

_"Seduce me." She told me. I walked closer to her but she placed her hand on my chest. "Not like that."_

_"Then how?" I asked her in a pathetic tone._

_"Poetry, nobility, honor, courage, be persuasive and demanding, Seduce me." She whispered, making chills coming down my spine._

_"If I prove that to you, am I allowed to have you for myself?" I asked her. She went down to her knees, gently pulling my hand out to her. She kissed my hand, looking up to see my response. She kissed it again but her soft lips remained there longer than the first. I wanted her badly but what about Bella? Bella?! I need to wake up!_

_**Okay the inspiration of the chapter is from The Tudors with Henry the 8th and Anne Boleyn. I love that part and I figured it would be perfect with Alice and Emmett. I hope you liked it! I'm watching The Tudors, the first season and I love it! I will update as soon as I can since I'm working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take to long=D Suggestions will get me to update faster, believe me. Btw, sorry that it's short:l**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	27. Arrival

_Rosalie's POV_

_Edward and I arrived in England, exhausted of the wait in the carriage. We had no conversations since all we did was stare each other intensely. No one else was in the carriage but his footmen were outside to guard the door. Edward didn't look relaxed since his eyes were glaring, angrily. I wonder what I did to get him so malice with me. He had no reason to, unless he thinks I'm thinking about Emmett. I'm married to Edward, how can I think of a man other than he?_

_"Are you alright, dear?" I asked him. I couldn't stand his expression. He wasn't aware of my voice so his eyes widened._

_"Yes, I'm wondering around in my own mind, no worries." He assured me with a smile. I gave him a nod, a smile that didn't show my teeth. He turned his head too look at the window. I decided to turn to see where we were. We were in the forest, very close to the palace in York. It was very beautiful out with the trees and the birds flying around. I couldn't believe that I was actually now the queen of England. Well northern England, it's good enough to own a region._

_We finally made it to the palace where the servants, the secretary, the prime minster, the cardinals, and soldiers were waiting for him. Our carriage stopped when we reached near the entryway with the extensive red carpet. The guard men opened carriage doors, as Edward stepped out first. The crowd was cheering as he gave a bow._

_"People of York, I give my new wife, Queen Rosalie!" He announced, held his hand out for mine. I placed my hand on his as I stepped out of the carriage. The people were applauding when they say me, giving me a graceful bow. Edward held my hand to give me confidence since he felt that I was shaking with nerve. We were walking the red carpet like we belonged in the first place but I wasn't entirely sure. I felt my heart beating faster than usual, trying to escape my rib cage so it could be liberated. The people seemed rather kind and generous for a new queen of their region. The little girls gave me flowers while the little boys gave a shy bow. Everyone else was saying, "your highness or your majesty", which I was somewhat used to but not in a certain accent. We finally entered in our new home with the doors opened in front of our eyes. Inside laid the beauty of the antiques and the paintings. The hallway was huge, but not as big as my old palace. I missed France._

_A man with short brown hair, with scrolls and two men next to him, was walking towards us with a smile. He was wearing the York seal on his black shirt with long sleeves and navy blue tights. He gave the other two men the scrolls to greet us properly._

_"Your majesty, it's certainly wonderful that you returned home safely." He told us with his genuine smile._

_"Sir Percy, this is my love of my life, Queen Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my secretary, Sir William Percy." Edward introduced with his hands as gestures. Sir Percy kissed my hand formally, giving me a bow._

_"Queen Rosalie, it will be a honor to give you my humble servitude for next decades." Percy told me with his smile. I gave him a nod and an amiable smile to show him that I was grateful._

_"What has happened in my region?" Edward asked with my favorite expression. I didn't need to stay if the conversation has to do with politics. That's more of Alice's area of hobbies._

_"King James sent you a letter of complaints about Prince Jacob." Percy explained, annoyed by rolling his eyes, "I swear that tyrant doesn't take royalty a serious matter—"_

_"Are you sure the letter said Prince Jacob?" Edward asked him, "It could have said Jasper. Percy, you know how horrible King James' handwriting is."_

_"I swear your majesty, my sight hasn't failed me yet." Percy gulped, taking in a sigh._

_"Give me the letter." Edward ordered, "and I shall see for myself."_

_"Yes, your majesty." Percy bowed, waking away with the other two men behind him. One of them was young with long honey blond hair, wearing the same outfit with another guy with grey hair and same uniform._

_"Darling, who are the other two men?" I asked with curiosity._

_"Sir Thomas Fredrick and his nephew Louis Fredrick II. They work for Sir Percy or more like strong acquaintances. Never worry about the allegiances, they swore to never lead themselves into betrayal." Edward explained._

_"That's not where my worriment was. It was towards the way one of them stared at my presence." I admitted, "The honey hair one."_

_"Louis Fredrick glimpsed at you? Well who wouldn't, you are the most woman in the world, and you're all mine." He smiled. He pressed his lips against mine for ten seconds before releasing. "Lady Jane, your new head servant will give you a tour of the kingdom. I shall return to my duties and see you in our chambers." He kissed my forehead with his warm soft lips. He walked away, heading towards a direction where Sir Percy went._

_I saw ten servants heading towards me, laughing like they were little children but worse. The one in the center must be Lady Jane. She looked a little older than I am with her hair tied back into a bun, letting her white blond hair turned into a ball. The servants stopped laughing after they saw me stare at them. They bowed in their apology while I nodded my forgiveness._

_"Queen Rosalie, I am your head servant Jane Margaret. These are your other servants whom will introduce themselves later. I shall give a tour of the palace if you please follow me." Jane smiled. I nodded as we started walking. I was walking next to her while the other servants were behind us. It really irritated me that they had to follow me._

_"Jane, is it possible to excuse the servants?" I asked her. "Or is it a policy that they have to follow me in every will?"_

_"They don't have to follow, your majesty, if it's really irksome to you." She told me._

_"It is. I apologize Lady Jane, it's just—"_

_"No need for an apology, you're the queen of England. Ladies, you're excused back to your duties!" Jane told them. They all groaned, walking away from us. Jane and I continued walking around as she was giving me the history of the paintings and the antiques. She told me that Edward is painted every year a portrait ever since he was born. I looked at him as a baby until now as a 20-year-old. He looked so charming over the years that it shocked me. The golden frames around them made the painting more ancient and fascinating._

_We traveled up stairs to go to my bedroom since I told her that I was exhausted. She opened the door to my room, showing me ever aspect of the room. The bed was huge, bigger than the one I used to have. We had a balcony since it viewed the entrance of the castle. She left me alone to rest and told me that supper was at six. She gave me a curtsey, closing my door all the way._

_I laid flat on my back, closing my eyes. I felt unusual for a moment at the lower part of my body. It wasn't agony of course or else I would be in pain, trying to breathe. I felt a craving on my tongue for something meaty like pork or chicken. I was never in the mood for meat like I am right now before. I shrugged, closing my eyes to imagine my dinner with Edward._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_It was dinnertime as I was sitting across from Edward in a large dinner table. We were on the far sides of the table with no one in the center. We were having turkey with rolls and sausages. It was good, but not as good as when Phillip cooked it. Edward was just eating while I took a pause to look at him. My husband can really eat since he had two rolls, two slices of turkey and two sausages. The maids were surrounding us, watching us eat like hawks. They had content looks on their faces, which worried me. I couldn't stand it since in France, I wasn't watched when I ate. Maybe two servants but they were at the corner of the room but they weren't surrounding me. I might as well strike up a conversation._

_"How was your afternoon?" I asked him, as he looked up, still chewing. He swallowed as slowly as he can to be able to speak without chocking himself._

_"It was fine, just handling what needed to be done. How was yours?"_

_"Satisfactory, I felt a little odd when I approached my room." I admitted._

_"Why do think that?"_

_"I'm guessing it's my homesickness."_

_"It's understandable, but sooner or later you'll love it here. If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."_

_"I don't want to be an awful person but I really hate it when tons of people are just standing there watching me eat instead of doing at least an activity."_

_"But you're queen, you must get used to having attention."_

_"You're right."_

_"You miss France, do you?"_

_"Very much. I miss my sisters the most since they are my best friends." I sighed, "But I'm married now, I shouldn't even be thinking about home."_

_"It's common and if you love, I'll le you visit. Besides, you can't miss your sisters' weddings." He smiled._

_"You won't be going?"_

_"No, I shall come with you. I couldn't miss a ball anyway. It's not formal for me."_

_"You really don't have to attend."_

_"Bur I want to come."_

_"If you insist," I took a bit of my roll. It was crunchy and moist, "then you shall come with me."_

_"Are you exhausted?"_

_"No, actually, I took a nap by accident."_

_"I'm glad that my queen got some rest." He smiled. I nodded, taking bites of my turkey. I never noticed how delicious turkey was when you chew it slowly, having it rest in your mouth. I closed my eyes to have a visual of the taste, but nothing popped up._

_We were finished with dinner by going to our bedroom to get some rest. Tomorrow, I heard that we were having a ball on our arrival back. I wasn't tired but I didn't even know if we were really getting some sleep or…making love. Making love sounds more reasonable since he knows I'm not tired. Now, my life has just really begun as the queen of England_.

_**Hey again! I updated again! Yay! Now, I know this is weird but based on this story, which team are you on, Renesmee or Bella and why. I was thinking which team would I actually be on because I always have been neutral (no lie). Anyway, if you really like this, please review. If you don't like it, well still review. Luv you all! Especially my supporters, 160 is amazing, thank you:)**_

_**~Ivy~ **_


	28. Plotting

_Renesmee's POV_

_It had been a month ever since Rosalie left France. I sat on my bed in my chambers, thinking about how am I going to forgive Bella. Why should I forgive her? What would happen to Bella and me if I don't forgive her? My Jasper has fallen under her witchcraft. Oh Mon Dieu! Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door that shook me a little bit. Alice opened the door with the biggest smile on her face. Why was she so happy? Does she honestly understand my agony? Apparently not at the moment since she was happy, not depressed like I am._

_"Renesmee, you're about to become an aunt! Rosalie's with child!" She squealed._

_I raised my eyebrow. Did she travel to England to find out about this? "How do you know that?"_

_"Rosalie wrote me a letter, read it!" She handed the letter to me. It was folded so I unfolded it. It said:_

_Dear Alice,_

_I miss you dearly. England is nothing like France, which is causing me to be homesick. I get cravings often for meat and three weeks later I threw up, and it was during church! How excruciating that is! So a doctor came to visit me to check my womb and said I was with child. I could believe it or I was just oblivious of the signs. I hope it's a boy so Edward's affection doesn't go lower. He loves me and he's thrilled about the baby. If I have a girl, I'm worried that he'll loose interest and find a mistress. I wrote to Bella, but not about this since I just found out yesterday. I sent Bella a letter a week ago. I love you, and can't wait to attend your wedding._

_Your loving sister,_

_Rosalie_

_Alice was right, Rosalie is with child but how long would that last? I hope the child isn't a stillborn or it'll make Rosalie grieve. She needs to stay in bed in order to have the child survive. I hope one day I'll be like Rosalie, being happy with my husband by my side. I couldn't believe that Jasper loves Bella. How could he change his mind? I changed mine since I couldn't change the engagement. Now we can't, and yet, the groom loves my traitorous sister. If only I could give her poison, then Emmett can marry Alice and Jasper would forget about Bella. I need that intention to take action, but my head would no longer belong to my neck if I do or if anyone would find out._

_"I'm going to visit Rosalie, would you like to come?'" Alice asked me, breaking into my thoughts. I despised interruption._

_"No I rather stay here. Tell Rosalie my love for her and wish for her the best of luck having a male for her throne." I told her. She nodded as I handed her back the letter. She walked away from my room, shutting my door gently. I sighed, collapsing onto my bed on my chest. I closed my eyes as if I were going to sleep or die peacefully. Someone knocked on my door again. Do people have anything better to do than to annoy me? If it's Alice, what does she need now? I felt more inactive to leave my bed to see who it was. I sat up straight, having my legs crossed like I was about to mediate._

_"Who is it?" I called._

_"It is I Prince Emmett. I need your intelligent advice."_

_"Come in if you wish."_

_"Are you descent?"_

_I rolled my eyes; "You really think I would rather show myself very vulnerable and desperate than to show myself with pride?"_

_"It's not what I entirely meant."_

_"Then what did you mean?"_

_"I just didn't want to invade your privacy, that's all."_

_"Very well, I am descent and you make come if you still desire to." The door opened with him in decent clothing and a worried expression. I wondered why he wanted my intelligent wisdom. He walked a little more to shut the door behind him._

_"Renesmee, I need your advice."_

_"On what?"_

_"I had a strange vision, or more like a fantasy. Alice told me to seduce her and she looked so alluring that it was impossible to resist. She had long beautiful hair, if only she grew it out. Renesmee, what shall I do?' He was begging like someone that was about to have there head chopped off. I don't get why I'm having violent analogies._

_"Prince Emmett, if you loved Alice, you would be saving misery that was about to overcome Europe. Are you in love with Alice?" I asked him in a serious tone, no humor once so ever._

_"I have no intentions, I'm lost in my own world. Bella is my strength, her beauty, her voice, her scent; I can't give up to a vision that maybe wasn't a warning or sign. I know I'll be saving depression but if you think about it, whatever I do, will cause depression since everyone is in half. "_

_"Prince Emmett, how about you and I come together to have Bella fall in love with you? If I get my Jasper and you get your Bella, we will be satisfied. No more agony of seeing them together since they will be under the law. Think how happy you'll be with a wife that adores you." I suggested._

_"So, we are plotting against Bella and Jasper?"_

_"We are not plotting anyone. We are doing a good deed by satisfying my father's wishes and our own."_

_"We are selfish, doing this for ourselves, not what they want."_

_"Do you love Bella or not?"_

_"I do but—"_

_"There you have it, if you love Bella, you're willing to do whatever it takes to have her in your arms for good."_

_"I don't want to ruin her life for my happiness."_

_"You're a prince of England, you're suppose to do whatever you want. You can't always consider others before yourself or else you'll be nothing to remember about except the coward of London." I snarled._

_"I'm not a coward!"_

_"You are at heart! Maybe rescuing lives, but that doesn't show courage; that just shows dignity and desperate for popularity. If you want to be the king of England, you have to act like one." I pointed out._

_"You're right, but I don't want to terrorize my people."_

_"You won't, but leave it to me when we are going to handle this."_

_"I hope we won't get caught,"_

_"We won't if you trust me."_

_**Please review my awesome reviewers =)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	29. Beauty

_Edward's POV_

_Writing taxes was never the key to entertainment when my wife was expecting our first child and I couldn't see her as often as I want to. My servants suggested me to see her at least once a day but that's not enough in my opinion. I had to sneak in then but I don't understand why I shouldn't see her more than once. She's not containing any sort of disease. Do they think I'll get tired of her? That'll never happen since I'm in love with her._

_I sat up from my chair in my chamber while Rosalie's room all away down the halls. I stood up, walking away from my desk to the door. I realized that I had shoes on, which can cause a lot of noise. I slipped them off of my feet, leaving them next to my door. My chamber was huge with paintings of my ancestors from hundreds of years with candles lit up as light and a master bedroom. I walked slowly, with the servants sleeping down stairs. I heard thunders of snoring from Sir Percy that echoed the entire kingdom. I hope Rosalie can sleep through the snoring._

_I walked across the hallways having my arms spread out with my feet lined up like I was walking across on a rope. I chuckled silently on how ridiculous I looked or how desperate I am to just sneak around my own palace. I decided to walk normally since that'll be faster. If I continued that nonsense, I wouldn't reach her room until morning._

_I finally reached her door that was a little open. I opened the door a little wider until I could see my beautiful wife. She was sleeping on her back with her big belly showing under her covers. Lady Jane told me, "any day now" until my child was born. I didn't know that it could be that soon._

_I walked closer to her to her bedside. I kissed her cheek to her lips, placing my hand on her cheek. She was cold since the window was open with the breeze coming her direction. I went over to the window to close it tightly. I went back to her side, placing one hand on her spherical belly. I felt our child kick which woke Rosalie up with a stir. I looked at her with a smile as she smiled too. I leaned my head to press my lips against her without my hand leaving her belly._

_"How are you feeling my dear?" I whispered._

_"Happy that you're here. I was so lonely without you." She whispered back, holding my hand to her cheek._

_"You're not alone." I looked at her belly while she rolled her eyes. I smiled wider that I missed that same expression. She looked so beautiful with her eyes dazzling and her curly hair relaxing on her shoulders. She placed her hand on her belly right next to mine._

_"He or she never stops kicking so I know that he or she is surviving. I love him or her," She whispered, "Darling, can you close the door so we can stop whispering?" I nodded, walking to the door. I looked around to see if anyone was around so I didn't have any spies. No one was so I closed it quietly, shutting it. I walked back as fast as I could to go back to her bedside._

_"What do you want to name him or her?" I asked her._

_"I was thinking Edward II if it's a boy and I couldn't up with anything if it was a girl," She sighed, "Do you have any good girl names?"_

_"What's your middle name?"_

_"Lillian."_

_" Princess Lillian Rose." I suggested. I love the names together._

_"I love it. Now I'm hoping it's a girl," She laughed while I laughed with her. I sighed while she closed her eyes for minute. "Do you have to leave?"_

_"No, I'll stay as long as you want. I won't leave unless you want me to." I told her._

_"I never want you to leave. I hate it when you're gone," She whispered to me softly, "sleep with me."_

_"I will," I walked to her other side of her bed._

_I went on her bed, lying right next to her on my side. I kissed her cheek, all the way down her neck to her chest. I unstring her nightgown so I could kiss her breast and belly. I kissed her soft breast lightly, going down her very swollen belly. I kissed her round belly as I felt the baby kick. I tied her strings on again, just to lay with her. She was breathing heavily when I was kissing her body but she stopped when I tied the strings on again. I kissed her cheek again to her lips. Our tongues touched powerfully, making me want to do more than kiss her. I couldn't or else I might kill the baby so one of my hands went on her cheek while her hands were next to her sides. I stopped so I could let her rest since she looked exhausted. I laid my head on her chest, hugging her closer to my body. I didn't close my eyes since I couldn't sleep. Her eyes closed, falling asleep quickly than I imagined._

_I loved her constantly, never ending until the day that I leave my body. What would happen if she left me earlier than a decade? How will I survive without my queen? I can't live without her since it seems so impossible. I know I did for the first twenty years but I never noticed Rosalie's beauty until a year ago. I closed my eyes dazing off to my fantasy until morning._

_**So…what did you think? I decided to write this chapter since I wanted to show that Edward is an amazing character (Emmett and Jasper are too;) I know writers say it A LOT but I'm really sorry for the delay. Same with my other stories but for now I'm focusing on this one until I finish (If I ever do). Please review since I'm still determined to reach my goal;)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	30. Pretending

_Bella's POV_

_I was lying on hay in the stables with my love Jasper hugging me to his chest. We only had a wool blanket that I grabbed from my room before I left so we wouldn't freeze. I was still awake while he was asleep with his head on the sack of grains. He looked so peaceful with the sun shining on his head, making his hair shiner. I wanted to pretend that he wasn't engaged to Renesmee but it's hard to skip it when his wedding was in two days. He and Renesmee have to change the dates since they argue at every meal that makes the silent during the mornings. It was impossible that my father couldn't see any reason o break up the engagement. He's blind I'm assuming because if I were the king of France, I would have noticed that the first day._

_He woke up with his eyes directly at mine. He held me closer to him for warmth since the stables was freezing but I had the blanket while I was his blanket right next to him, having my head on his chest. I slid my blanket to him so he wouldn't freeze to death. I closed my eyes, frowning that I knew in any moment he'll say, "I have to go"._

_"Are you alright? I know it's freezing—" He was concerned with his eyebrow raised like a fishhook. His face was paler than usual with his body hard as an ice cube. His chest was the only place that was warm since my head was on it to keep him warm._

_"You have to leave soon," I told him, "remember? You're not my fiancée." I told in a mutter, taking in a sigh._

_"No, but let's pretend you were my fiancée for a moment. When would you want to be married? Where would we want to announce our love to the world?" He asked. I wasn't getting what was the reason of this nonsense. We would never be engaged, even if I wanted to get married to him. I decided to answer him so I could find out where he's leading me into right now._

_"As soon as possible at our church to announce it to God as a witness." I answered in a whisper. Why was this important?_

_"Okay lets stand up," He instructed._

_"Why? It's freezing without the blanket." I pointed out, snuggling more to his chest. I closed my eyes as I was trying t fall asleep again with the sound of his heartbeat._

_"Trust me." He got up, leaving me on the painful hay that had straw stabbing my skin. He got up with his Greek-like body standing right in front of me. His body was bare without any clothe on him. "Now stand up." I nodded, leaving the blanket on the ground so I was completely bare. He was observing my body like he does every time I take my clothes off to see any change. He was only three feet away from me but it seemed farther away. "Bella, I know we can't get married, but why can't we pretend? It's the only way we'll ever survive through our marriages to different people. I love you, and I can't give you up that easily to a man that stares at his muscular figure all the time. Please try this, pretending we are king and queen in our imaginary palace. "_

_"Alright, but I don't want to be your queen." I told him in a grin._

_"What do you want to be then?" He asked in a confused expression with his hands as gestures. I walked closer to him with his eyes stretching wider with my grin still on my scheming face. I placed my body against his with my arms wrapped around his neck._

_"I want to be your obedient slave," I whispered, "your very own mistress."_

_He chuckled stroking my hair between his fingers, "Darling, you are already my mistress."_

_"C'est vrai," I chuckled, "but it wouldn't hurt to be your permanent slave for eternity. What would you like me to do for you, your majesty?"_

_"Don't leave me as a poor bastard living with your obnoxious sister." He told me in his demanding voice but humor voice. I couldn't help it but to chuckle silently._

_"I'm not going anywhere except to the east boundary of England. Who owns the west boundary? Jacob owns center, Edward north, you south and Emmett east, there's no west?"_

_"West is neutral land where festivals, jousting tournament, theatre, candle making, and many more."_

_"Why west instead of center?"_

_"The west has a good area with a theatre built there and jousting rink that each men from different regions. I have no intention but it's just what came to mind." He explained._

_"Well that doesn't matter now. Tonight, let's go somewhere instead of the freezing and dusty stables," I suggested, "like the woods."_

_"The woods are dangerous. About a hundred men die there every year so why should we risk our lives for one moment that can easily be done here?" He pointed out, placing my bangs behind my ears with his eyes glued to mine._

_"You're right, but what can we do?"_

_"Stick to what we are doing now, please." He begged, "we can make this setting more romantic. I can add candles, brings white silky clothes like the ones for your drapes. We can bring fruit to feed it to each other, bring wine to drink. Please give this a chance, for us."_

_I nodded, "For us, you're right we should make it more romantic. We really need candles since it provides light and heat."_

_"I really wish we wouldn't keep hiding our love like this though." He frowned. I knew he was right since our love should be shown since there's no shame. But there is shame since he and I are engaged to different people._

_"I do too but we have to do what needs to be done. Like you said, we should make it more interesting and distracting so our lives wouldn't seem useless. So lets keep seeing each other and hopefully in the future, we wouldn't be caught."_

_**This is probably one of my favorite chapters since its Bella and Jasper in this very amazing scene. Please review for my 30**__**th**__** chapter! Big 30 lol. I'm thinking about having a chapter with Renesmee and Jacob next since it hasn't really mentioned them together in a long time. What do you think? Also please vote on my poll since I really want to know what story to right. It's a four-way tie so I need one winner;) **_

_**~Ivy~**_


	31. Horseback Riding

_Jacob's POV_

_I was on a horse name La Belle that was completely black fur in the backyard to practice my horseback riding skills and to impress Alice. We were galloping around the entire grass area with a jumping practice logs set up. She was valiant the entire gallop with no pause or any whimpers of any sort, just the feeling of air on my face and the noise on steeped-on grass. I felt like a solider, rushing myself to fight to survive in a victory battle._

_I saw Renesmee outside, knitting a scarf on the grass on the other side of my direction. La Belle whined, went on her two feet to get me off of her since she was an infuriating horse. I fell backwards, landing on my back painfully while she went back to her normal position, laughing. She trotted away back to the stables, still laughing._

_"Oh!" Renesmee ran towards as fast as she could with her yellow dress on her body. She kneeled down so she can look at me directly, having my head on her thighs to support it. My back aching more than my head but she probably thought it was vise versa. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, my back—it aches more than my head." I groaned with the excruciating pain hurting more._

_"Oh, that must have been a hard fall then. It's usually the head that hurts more." She sighed. She seemed very beautiful at that moment with her bronze curs and beautiful smile. I must have damaged my head._

_"It seems about right. Thank you for supporting my head." I smiled. The pain seemed to go away but I didn't want to leave this position._

_"You're welcome, I'm glad to help. Are you really going to marry Alice?" She asked with a curious tone of her voice. It seemed like she didn't want me to marry Alice._

_"Yes, I intend to unless there's a disagreement with her father or church. Are you going to object?" I chuckled._

_She snorted. "Prince Jacob, I'm happily engaged to Prince Jasper so you must have hit your head harder than you thought."_

_"No wonder I was seeing stars," I teased, "and I don't feel a thing."_

_She sighed, rolling her beautiful eyes, "You're very humorous, but you're not my cup of tea."_

_"I was before you felt for Jasper."_

_"You're still after Alice since you did that dangerous attempt to get her attention."_

_"Maybe I was getting your attention."_

_"If you were, you failed miserably. I was enjoying my knitting until you fell off your horse." She snickered. She was fun to talk to than I thought. We could easily make discussions._

_"What will impress you?"_

_"Nothing will since I'm happy enough, thank you."_

_"Yes with all the wedding changes will make you seem very happy. You not being ready or you and he fighting will make your marriage stronger." I told her sarcastically._

_She pretended to laugh, "It was so necessary to hear what you just said." She was being facetious which made me chuckle. She laughed too, which felt nice to hear laughter._

_"See, I thought you despised me."_

_"No, I just despised your mind."_

_"Why you say that?"_

_"Because I despised that you fancied Alice. If you didn't, we would be engaged."_

_"But you love Jasper."_

_"Why does that matter? I wouldn't have loved him. He loves my sister more than anything. He acts different around me than he does to everyone else in a horrible way. He shuns me." She whispered, massaging my head with her delicate fingers on the side of my head._

_"You know he might be having an affair with her." I told her. It was possible since I was an expert when it came to affairs._

_"You really think so?" she frowned, took a pause from massaging me._

_"It seems more possible than anything else. He wouldn't ignore you like what he does now. Talk to him about it." I suggested. Talking helps the relationship stick together. I want her to be happy and if she were not happy, then it would be my job to change that._

_"You're right, I will right now thank you." She lightly placed head back on the grass so she could stand up. She walked away without saying goodbye or anything. I don't know why but the agony of my back came back but it hurt more than it did before Renesmee supported my head. I took in a sigh to take a last glimpse of the natural beauty before she entered inside the house._

_I closed my eyes to visual what it would be like if Renesmee and I were married. She would look very pretty in her wedding dress when we were in the church. I kissed her passionately like we were the only two people in the entire world with no interruptions or applauses. She placed her hands on my cheeks with my hands wrapped around her waist. I realized that it was the best vision ever. I never thought I wanted it to come true._

_I opened my eyes with the sunlight going directly into my eyes. I turned away but it hurt painfully since my back was still in excoriating pain. I groaned when my back cracked on accident when I turned away. I really needed assistance if I ever wanted to stand up again. I sighed, lying back on my back. I heard walking footsteps coming near me. I opened my eyes to see it was Emmett, standing over me. I wondered what he wanted right now._

_"Are you trying to act dead to get attention?" He asked me with a smirk look on his face._

_"I can't move no thanks to the black horse!" I yelled. I found a rock next to me so I threw it but it didn't go far. He laughed hysterically while I groaned, pounding the grass with my fist._

_"You injured your back? I'll take you back inside if u can't get up." He volunteered but I didn't need his offer._

_"I don't need your help, but thank you for the offer. I rather just stay out." I assured him._

_"Well dinner is in two hours don't be late." He told me. I'm a prince; I don't need anyone to tell me what to do._

_I sighed, "Very well then I won't be late like last night."_

_He walked away from my sight, luckily. I tried to get myself up using my upper body strength. I planted my two feet on the grass to help my arms. Then I let my hands not touch the grass with my legs getting myself up. It was painful but I shun the pain for a minute so I could be able to stand up again. It worked! I was finally on my feet so could walk inside. My back didn't hurt as much anymore with the accomplishment I did. I walked away from the grass to get inside and prepare myself for dinner._

_**Yay its Jacob! I seriously need to do more Jacob POVs! I dedicate this to all Jacob lovers so I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again very soon! I'm thinking about either the next chapter be on Rosalie's POV or Alice's, what do you think? Please let me know;)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	32. Scandal

_Alice's POV_

_I was in my chambers, brushing my short hair on my stool since I didn't felt like going downstairs. I just returned from Rosalie and Edward's kingdom to see Rosalie. She was well in her bed with a mother's glow in her eyes. She told me that she had names if it were a boy or girl, Edward II or Lillian Rose. I was very excited for her with her first child and my father's first grandchild. I just hope she won't die of childbirth. Edward was worried about that too since he loved her like she was his goddess. He never left her side when I was there, holding her hand for confidence since Rosalie was nervous about the childbirth. It was any day now. I told her to write to me when the baby was born and she nodded. I only stayed for very short amount so I could catch a boat to Paris._

_I was wearing a dark green dress with golden silk underneath and green slippers. I also wore an emerald necklace with pearls next to it. I looked at my engagement ring that Jacob gave me days ago. My heart was never his but he made his claim that I can't stop even if I wanted to do so. I had to do what's right for me but also right for my place on the thrown. I stared at my reflection to see the queen of the center region. I sighed, annoyed with the demand that I couldn't get away from even if I tried. Marie came into my room from my mirror reflection._

_"Bonjour, le dîner est servi. Votre père veut également que vous descendiez spécialement ce soir." She told me. I wondered what my father wanted tonight that it was special?_

_"Merci Marie." I told in a mumbled. I didn't know if she understood me. She closed my door so she I got that she understood. I stood up, walking away from my room to see what dinner was so important. I went down stairs as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late. I entered into the kitchen with everyone there waiting for me. I immediately blushed, feeling very hot on my forehead. I walked to the table, curtsied and then sat down between to Jacob and Renesmee to eat._

_"Alice, why were you not on time this evening?" my father asked sternly. I hope he doesn't yell at me._

_"Because I was brushing my hair, preparing myself for supper." I answered, taking a bite of my chicken._

_"Please don't do that again, understand?" he asked me._

_I nodded, "I apologize for my dilatoriness." I just kept eating slowly._

_"How's Rosalie?" Bella asked me, eating bread rolls._

_"She's well, getting ready for her enfant." I told her, trying to chew my food._

_"Alice, don't talk with your mouth full." My father instructed me. I nodded, chewing my food without a word. Renesmee was giggling while Bella was smiling. Emmett and Jacob were shrugging. Jasper was looking at Bella with desire in his eyes. I wondered what was going on there. What there a scandal built up?_

_"Jasper, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Renesmee told him, taking a sip of her milk._

_"What is it about that needs to be discussed at the dinner table?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow._

_"Everyone needs to know this. Jasper, are you tricking me, putting on a scandal?" She asked him. What was this all about now?_

_"No, I've been completely loyal to you. Why do you ask?" He asked her. If he was lying, he was very good at it._

_"It seems you have been shunning me, and trying to give excuses for skipping our marriage ceremony. I just want to know what's going on that's all." She explained to him._

_"Well nothing is going on honestly, it's just I'm not that ready for marriage."_

_"Very well then." Renesmee took a bite of her roll. It was completely silent the entire dinner table. My father didn't even say a word to that conversation which was quite odd._

_I looked at Bella whom had a guilty expression on her during the conversation. I wondered if Jasper and Bella were…oh no! Jasper lied to Renesmee! But I wasn't sure if I was correct because maybe she was guilty that's she fancies Jasper…so much that she's willing to get killed for this. I had to follow Bella, just to protect her and maybe see for myself._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Dinner was over ten minutes later after that interesting conversation. I was hiding under Bella's bed, looking up to see what she was doing. I got under her bed before she actual came inside the room. She was gathering candles from her room and grabbed a blanket. Candles and a blanket, what was that needed for right now? A blanket for when you're cold so that means she'll be outside and candles for light and heat. It couldn't be for outside so it must be in the stables! When Bella went into her closet, I got out from underneath her bed as quietly as I could. I ran out from her opened door perfectly without one sound. I ran through the hallway until I reached the stairs. I had to be there as quickly as possible so I went on the railing to slide on it. I ran away when I reached dawn stairs t the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen so it was perfect to continue running. I opened the door, running outside of our huge backyard. I ran up the hill, even though it was excruciating without shoes but I have to do it. It was completely necessary._

_I finally made it on top so I ran to the entrance of the stables. When I got inside, no one was there except De la crème and La Belle. I decided to hide in De la crème's cage. It smelled but there were no more hiding spots._

_Jasper entered inside the stables, searching his eyes all around the stables. He shrugged, taking off his jacket and shirt. I covered my eyes since it wasn't necessary for me to see his chest. Then I heard someone else come inside the stables. It was Bella with candles and the blanket. I knew it! They were having their lips touching each other's passionately. Bella placed down the candles and the blanket. Does she know she can burn down the stables?! I have to stop this!_

_"So I see you're not putting a scandal." I told them sarcastically, standing up from my hiding spot. They looked at me with fright in their eyes._

_"Alice—what are you doing here?" Bella asked me outraged._

_"Trying to see if Jasper was telling the truth."_

_"Well—you have no right to be here."_

_"You have no right to place candles in a wooden stables!" I retorted, "You should be ashamed for hiding this from me since you could have trusted me."_

_"I know but then you might have convinced me not to see Jasper anymore." She frowned._

_"What are you planning on doing about this situation? You are both about to be married, you can't hide this for a long time."_

_"I know, but for now, will you promise not to tell anyone?"_

_"Yes as long as you don't bring candles in here anymore."_

_"Deal."_

_**Please review! I hoped you liked this;) and please vote on my poll!**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	33. Birth

_Edward's POV_

_I was in my private chambers, writing a letter to Emperor Quil from Japan about a jousting tournament next week and anticipating about our meeting. He would meet my new wife, see the new details in the kingdom since the last time he was here, and hopefully talk to him about King Charles. According to the letters from my ambassador, the three weddings never happened than they were expected. Charles decided to postpone them until a necessary time has been suggested._

_I suddenly heard a scream from upstairs filled with agony from Rosalie. Lady Jane came into my room with a panic expression on her face. I was bewildered if Rosalie was dying or giving birth since it sounded so similar._

_"Your Majesty—Rosalie—the child—Rosalie and the child—" Jane tried to spill out but was panting. I knew exactly what she meant to say so I ran out but Jane stopped me with her grip on my arm, "I wouldn't go in her room, your majesty. Twenty servants are taking care of her."_

_"Not by the sound of it!" I spat but I didn't want to hurt Jane. I took in a deep breath to calm myself but it was entirely impossible. Rosalie was still screaming in the background with the servants encouraging her to push. "I don't want her to die Lady Jane!"_

_Suddenly, I heard a piercing cry, not from Rosalie but from the baby. The child didn't die yet which got me relived but I was worried about Rosalie. Jane let go of my arm, closing her eyes in relief. I ran out of my chambers to Rosalie's without a hesitation. Her door was closed so I opened it as the baby was still crying. Rosalie looked beautiful lying there with sweat surrounding her forehead. She was panting with my servants wiping her face to cool her down. I walked closer as the servants as they curtsied except Rosalie whom smiled at me with her beautiful dimples. I went to her bedside to give her a kiss on her forehead. Lady Marion, Jane's assistant carried our baby to us with a smile. She was covering him with a blanket that Rosalie sewed for him._

_"It's a healthy boy." She announced. My smile grew wider that I didn't have to worry about having an heir. I looked at Rosalie whom was smiling as well with her eyes glowing with pride. Lady Marion handed our son to me, putting him in my arms gently. I looked down at him as he had my green eyes and Rosalie's dimples. Lady Marion left the room so Rosalie, our son and I could have our privacy. I handed Rosalie our son in her arms as she was cradling him, looking into his eyes._

_"Edward, do you really want to name our son Edward II?" She asked me, but wasn't looking at me._

_"I would like to continue my name down decades to come." I admitted, sitting on the side of her bed._

_"We can call him Eddie so it wouldn't be difficult." She told me, now looking at me properly._

_I nodded, "Eddie it is."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_My ambassador, Sir Findley, arrived this morning on his horse he rode on the journey. We were walking around the kingdom's gardens, talking about his visit. We had his mutts in front of us so they could hunt for meat so Findley and I wouldn't have to do it ourselves. The mutts ran away leaving Findley and I to ourselves,_

_"Sir Findley, now we talked the intimate part of the conversation, I must ask what was the risqué part of your journey to France. Did you find anything scandalous?" I demanded but formally, continuing walking on the grass._

_We stopped, standing in front of each other. "I did, your majesty, but this requires more than easily opening up my words," he gestured me to hand him the money._

_I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I thought this wasn't necessary because you know I could hang you if you create a bigger deception on your part."_

_There was a long pause until he sighed, "Very well, your majesty, I shall not accept any charity but please keep my head in place."_

_"Now, about this useful information," I prompted._

_"I found out something extraordinary. King Charles is weaker, but not ill. I saw him with cane, secretly on his side as if it wasn't supposed to seen. But since he has no male heirs, he decided to give his kingdom to Prince Emmett when he finally moves on to a different universe. So Prince Jacob is taking over the south region of England and the center will be neutral and therefore no laws will be passed there. But there's one problem: the castle will be shattered along with the houses so there is no actual reason to live there except to be free but starve and thirst to death." Findley talked as I was listening and walking. This was defiantly useful for my benefit to know what Charles is doing._

_"Giving his kingdom to Emmett? Why on earth would he do this action?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He never thought about other choices like myself since I'm happily married and have a child._

_"Charles thinks Emmett is proper to the throne and he wants his bloodline to rule the palace. Prince Emmett accepted the offer without a word from Princess Bella." Findley shrugged as we kept walking around the gardens._

_"Sir Findley, how are the daughters? I'm sure my wife would want to know what they been up to these days." I told him._

_"None of them are married yet, although Princess Bella will be sooner than her other two sisters. But I found something in the stables one day when I was going to ride La Belle with Charles permission of course. I found this," Findley showed me a white girl blouse he grabbed from inside his coat, with hay straws sticking out of it, "a woman's blouse. But which blouse does this belong to is my curious wondering."_

_"I wouldn't try too hard to find out since it's probably not that necessary." I assured him. He glared at me with his eyebrows narrowing down._

_"This is one of the princess' blouse and you don't even consider trying to find out which princess this blouse belongs to because it's "not necessary"? You know it's probably a scandal if the were to try to hide in a freezing barn instead of a warm chamber."_

_"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked, sternly, " Yes, there was a blouse in barn but why would you immediately accuse this is a scandal instead of trying to figure out some information? Like Alice adores riding horses, maybe her blouse came off or she took it off. Don't accuse unless you saw with your own eyes."_

_"You're right, your majesty and I apologize for my assumption, but I'm willing to show that I was correct," He declared, "just you wait and see."_

_"Very well then, you may go there to check all you like, but if you lie that you saw with your own eyes, I shall hang you for deception. Do we have a bargain?"_

_"Agreed, but I'm doing to do anything to keep my head in place. King Edward, I will not disappoint you._"

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was in Maui, Hawaii (that's why I updated all of my stories (that weren't completed) on Sunday June 14**__**th**__**). I was able to read fics that I story alerted but somehow, I didn't write anything except a little of the beginning of this chapter. ANYWAY, for my poll, to those that voted, thank you so much! I have added more choices and if you voted 2-4, you can vote more since you can vote up to 10. The poll will be over by July 6**__**th**__**, the day after I return from my exciting theatre camp. I will try to update my stories as much as possible since I won't be updating for a week next week (just letting you know). I'm really hoping to reach 200 soon because that would be amazing. I know I said I wanted to reach 1000, but that seems impossible. Please, if you can or you're really nice, leave a review just to make my day;) Also, what did you think? I loved writing it but its sort of different from reading it if you know what I mean. I hoped you like it and sorry for the long author note!**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	34. Murder

_Bella's POV_

_I ran through the muddy grass with nothing on my feet to rush myself to the stables. It was nighttime with a full moon up between the clouds with the feeling of wetness on my feet. I was literally using all of my breath to run up a hill as fast as I could. I had to talk to Jasper about something important, something that I can't hold in my mind anymore. My brown hair kept getting on my eyes with my dress getting caught between the twigs. Dirt was digging up my toenails with the feeling of breeze on my shaking legs, using all of my strength to get up. I felt nauseated in my stomach, coming all the way to my throat but I kept swallowing it down._

_I was finally finished with the upwards part, trying to breath carefully. I never felt so exhausted going up the hill. I felt light-headed with the world spinning in around and around again. I shook my head, running to the stables as fast as I could. I was out the door fifteen seconds later, opening it to see if Jasper was there yet._

_He was there, standing there waiting for me with his anxious eyes directly at mine. My heart was beating faster as usual, ready to break out of my small rib cage to burst out in the wind._

_I knew that I loved him and never stopped but it surprised me more that he loved me too. Ever since Alice found out, which was a week ago, it became a lot easier with the sneaking out. She would stall Emmett by coming into his room to chat with him while Jasper and I would sneak out. He would go first while I would get myself ready._

_He was walking towards me, smiling while I walked towards him with the biggest smile on my face. He pressed his lips against mine passionately with our tongues touching each other's. My hands went onto of his cheek with his hands on my back, pushing me forward to his body. We stopped to look at each other like we haven't seen each other for years._

_"You said you wanted to talk to me," he prompted, combing my hair back behind my ears. I frowned, looking at my feet then back at him. I took in a sigh and released it._

_"Yes I did. Jasper, I'm with child," I whispered with my eyes watery, "I'm frightened because when Emmett finds out, he'll question me and if I don't answer him honestly, who knows what would happen. I might loose you over a bastard child. " I started to cry, kneeling down to my knees to hide my face from him. I couldn't let him see me like this. I felt like I was carried with his arms under my legs. I looked up to see that he was on the ground too with my body against his chest like I was this weak child that needed comfort and warmth._

_"Bella, listen to me. You're not losing me yet. As I told you before, I'm not giving up. I'm willing to runaway with you so we can escape this royalty prison to live as a town folk," he stood up, having me stand up with our hands touching each other's for comfort, "Bella, we are nightingales, never going to be release unless we fly away like eagles to our destined place. I don't want us to be apart since it's fate that brought us together. You and I will leave before Emmett stirkes a hand on you and if he does, I'll rip his skin to make a coat, cut his heart and feed it to my dogs and sell his organs to people that can get money for his or her living. That man will never hurt you or my child under my seeing, understand? You can tell him who is the father and I'll be ready when he wants his vengences. Now go before he suspects." He urged me, signaling his head to the door._

_I shook my head. "I'm not leaving."_

_"Do you want to risk your life like this?" He protested with his eyebrows narrowing down._

_"I would rather die than not spending a night with you." I told him with my voice stern without a hint of panic. I suddenly heard a movement behind the haystacks across from us. We both looked towards that direction with panic in our eyes._

_He went to my ear with his icy breath going into my ear. "Go, I don't want you to witness what's going to be presented at this moment. Go!"_

_"No!"_

_"Bella, listen to me, go! Go!" He shouted as I ran away, to the door. I looked back at him when I was at the door but he wasn't looking at me so I sneaked to hide behind a haystack to see what was going to happen. He was getting his sword out, having it away from it's body. I was so bewildered if it was his imagination or reality. "Come out so I could see your cowardly face!" He launched his foot forwards with his sword still in front of him. A man appeared with fancy coat and tights but his face couldn't be seen in the shadows. I recognized the symbol on his coat. It was a symbol for northern Engand. What was Edward's by the looks of it ambassador doing here? "Who are you and why are here tonight?" The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. _

_"I am Sir Findley, King Edward's ambassador. I came to see why this delicate blouse was in this stables," he was rasing up my blouse that I left one night. I thought I lost it forever but now I know that he stole it! "I assumed it was one of those scandels but King Edward believed that my assumption was rather absurd but now that I see you with your lover, I was rather astonished but rapturous that I was after all correct." He grinned with his hidden smile and his eyes squinting down. Did Jasper knew about him?_

_"What are you going to do about my scandel? Tell King Edward all about it? Why would this matter to him anyway? He's married with a child so this shouldn't concern him unless he wants no one in his way to overthrown his father-in-law!" Jasper retorted in outraged, cringing his fist together for more than just a sword fight._

_"No need to wake up everyone in France, Prince Jasper. King Edward has no desires of being king of France. I came to prove him wrong and to save my head from being off of my neck. He'll not tell King Charles about this since Charles is too weak to throw in a punishment anyway. Now Prince Jasper, I shall leave you with no more words about this. You have my King and my word on this. Now excuse me, Prince Jasper." He bowed politely with grace. Jasper placed the sword tip on his neck, glaring at him. Sir Findley looked up, glaring at him. I thought this was going to end but I was entirely wrong._

_"I don't trust you at all, Sir Findley. I can't have any King Edward's men knowing about this or else Edward will tell Charles just so he can have my region. Edward could still tell King Charles and you know it, you pig-headed liar! I will not allow it!" Jasper's sword sliced through Sir Findley's neck, having his head rolling around the ground. Blood from his neck was making a puddle right next to Jasper's feet. My jaw was open, covering my mouth with my icy hands to close it. Jasper grunted, lifting the body to throw it at the haystack where Sir Findley was hiding so no one can see._

_I went out of my haystack, shaking now that I know he could kill me. I was hesitating loud enough to make Jasper turn around to see me. My eyes were watery with fear wih tears falling down one by one._

_"I thought I told you to leave?" He growled. I stared at him, not knowing what to say to save my head._

_I finally sighed. "Jasper, why did you kill him? He wouldn't have told anyone anyway."_

_"Edward's rats are always filled with gossip! I couldn't let him tell Edward or else it might kill you! Bella, I vowed to myself to keep you safe and I couldn't let Sir Findely put you in danger! I knew that rat from years and years of my existence since he was always my enemy! He deserved to be sent to the devil!" He spat, throwing his sword to the ground, which maybe me shudder. He was growling like an untamed beast in a cage with his fist squeezing as tightly as he could. He throwing straws of hay all over the place to let out his anger. He grinded his teeth together, growling through his teeth. He yelled out a sigh, pounding is fist to the ground, placing his head on the dirt. I never saw him so furious in my life._

_I walked closer to him, kneeling down to be beside him. I lifted his head to place it on my lap, having my finger go through his hair. "King Edward's men are going to find out about this and sent more men."_

_"Then I'll kill them all." He growled, having his face on my lap. I could still hear him with his lips brushing on my dress._

_"Is murder really necessary? Jasper, what if one of Edward's men kill you? How can I bare it, having to loose my heart?" My voice cracked, having the thought of losing him._

_"I'm willing to die for you and you must know that it's better to die in honor than die as a coward."_

_"But aren't we cowards, afraid to confess our love in public? We shouldn't be cowards, Jasper, I want to die being married to you happily with no judgment and no hiding. We can't do this anymore!" I sobbed, sniffling._

_"Bella, I can't bare not seeing you in private, please Bella!" He sat up, kneeling on his knees. His eyes were watery too, but I didn't know if he was going to sob or be controlled._

_"You want to live in a lie?"_

_"I rather live that way than be miserable."_

_"I'm miserable now!" I wailed, trying to hide my face but He captured my arms, placing them back to my side._

_He placed his hand on my stomach, looking up at me. "I need to see you everyday, to make sure that you're all right. I also want to see my child grow up knowing that I'm his or her father."_

_"No, he or she can never know. I'm going to be married to Prince Emmett remember? I can't have him or her feel shame of being a bastard. Please understand me, we can't do this or else people will suspect when I tell my father I'm with child." I assured him._

_"I thought we were going to run away together? You said you couldn't bare living one day without me, remember? Well I can't bare living one day without you!"_

_"I realize now that we can't escape on whom we are. It's in our blood to be raised in power. We'll be nothing if we leave it. Jasper, you're right, I can't bare a day without you but I have to try, for the sake of our child." I told him shaking that it felt like my life was being sucked away from me. I placed my hand on his hand, his warm hands that I couldn't let go yet. _

_"Please, can I see you tomorrow for our good-bye to our thrown away privacy?" He asked me. I knew it wasn't best but tonight wasn't the best good-bye._

_"Yes, I need to see you. I need to go or else Marie will be worried and question my absence. Good night, Jasper. I love you."_

**_I know it was a sad chapter but it's not the end of the story. Please vote on my poll and leave a review for kindness. :)_**

**_~Ivy~_**


	35. Challenge

_Jasper's POV_

_I felt weaker in my bed from my heart being torn, shattering everywhere in my chest. It was morning with the sun shining from my window, having light in my room. I closed my eyes tight to prevent me from waking up again since I wanted to go back to a deep sleep. Bella was in my mind with her beautiful structure, her brown tangled hair, her chocolate-colored eyes, her smooth touch on my skin, and her melodious voice. My heart ached more that I realized she couldn't see in private, even though tonight was the last night. She was having my child that I wanted to help take care of since the baby will be half of Bella and me. I heard a knock from my door that brought me back to my terrible reality._

_"Prince Jasper?" I heard a voice behind my door. It was Princess Renesmee. I groaned silently, getting out of my bed. I looked down realizing that I had no clothing on me right now so I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist so I wasn't completely natural. I opened the door, having one of my hands to hold my towel up while my other was on the door. I gave her a fake smile, looking at her directly._

_"Good morning, Princess Renesmee, how can I help you?" I asked, still smiling. I saw that she was looking at my pale white chest and lower. I felt nauseous, knowing that she wanted to do something to me that I'll regret._

_"Breakfast is in ten minutes but I want to tell you something in private." She told me, twirling her curly hair, smiling like she was hiding something. I nodded, opening the door wider for her to enter. She walked inside with her pink dress that looked lovely on her with her curly hair placed on her shoulders and her hands on her dress to lift up the edges of the dress. Her cheeks were a rosy color with her fair skin. She turned around to look at me properly with her eyes without any emotion. "Prince Jasper, I've notice that you never give any effort to listen to me when I speak to you always. It seems that your mind has drifted out to somewhere...else. It's probably not in your concern but Bella is with child so therefore Prince Emmett and she will be married tomorrow."_

_"Renesmee, why did you...tell me this information like you said that it was no concern of mine?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow with my lips on one side._

_"I have no intention, I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a ceremony," she shrugged. I didn't trust her since something was hiding in her eyes when she told me._

_"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" My towel almost came down so I immediately grabbed with with fist, squeezing it as tightly as I could. I lifted it up a little more, feeling very uncomfortable._

_"Yes and that breakfast was in ten minutes."_

_"Why did we need to speak in private about a ceremony?"_

_"Why are challenging me?"_

_"I'm not, but you didn't just come here to announce about a ceremony. Now tell me what you need." I demanded, crossing my arms. My towel was slipping again so I immediately grabbed it with one hand while my other arm was dangling down._

_"Jasper, I know you don't want to marry me." she frowned with her bronze eyes looking down at her feet. I sighed, taking a pause to think of a response. Then something came to mind._

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"Because love is the only way our marriage will survive." She looked up at me, waiting for my response. I looked down at my towel to avoid her gaze but I looked up so I wouldn't look so guilty._

_"We better not be late for breakfast." I tried to change the subject, walking around to find my trousers. She grunted, walking out of my room with heavy foot steps. She slammed my door so hard that a painting almost fell down and the chandlers were shaking. I laughed hysterically that it echoed my room, making the paintings fall. That only made me laugh harder._

* * *

_I was sitting in the kitchen table, eating my eggs with milk while everyone else was eating sausage, rolls or peaches. It was rather peaceful than usual, which concerned me as I observed the table. Bella was eating very fast but no one seemed to notice. Emmett was looking at a spoon, moving it different directions to look at himself while Alice was staring at him with her drowsy eyes. Jacob was just eating casually like nothing concerned him with Renesmee not even touching her food. Charles wasn't at the table so it was he that made it even more dull. I decided to make a conversation, but what topic? Weddings? Then something clicked my mind immediately._

_"Prince Emmett, I challenge you to a fencing duel." I grinned, raising my eyebrows. I know it wasn't a conversation that everyone could be involved in, but at least there wasn't anymore peace. Everyone's eyes were on me when I started the conversation._

_"Outside?" He asked me, taking a bite of his eggs._

_"Outside, the winner shall take the glory."_

_"What are the stakes?"_

_"If you win, I shall do anything your heart commands and more."_

_"Against?"_

_"I want...your fiancee."_

_"No! I shall not treat my fiancee like cattle!" His voice echoed the halls, pounded his fist so everything shook._

_"You have a great reward if you win. I shall do any quest or anything dangerous," I vowed. I knew I would since I couldn't have Bella, nothing else would cause more pain than that._

_"I won before, what makes you think I won't win again?"_

_"But remember, I won against you as well so this time, it's just on the odds."_

_"Not odds, but I accept the challenge because your quest is defiantly interesting."_

_"I won't question you. When does this take place?"_

_"In the afternoon. No, I take that back. Tonight, with the entire town watching you in agony. What do you say about that?"_

_"I accept. Tonight is going to something that no one would forget." No one said a word as they continued eating except Bella. She looked worried and anxious, which didn't occur to me why. But then, I knew exactly what she was thinking. What about tonight as our last night together in private? We might never have a night to ourselves again if I don't win._

* * *

**A/N: Hey I Know I published this already but I forgot Italics (whoops)**

**~Ivy~**


	36. Duel

_Jasper's POV_

_I was outside, swinging my sword to practice for my deathly duel I had with Emmett. I had my fighting posture perfectly, aiming my sword against a bush to prepare myself. I took in a deep breath, realizing that I had no chance against Emmett at all than I thought I did. I had to win though or else I would loose Bella to him. I couldn't give up now. I gotten myself into this duel, I need to finish it._

_I heard someone open the door from the kitchen, walking towards me with the sound of shoes hitting the grass. I turned around to see that it was Bella with an anxious look on her face. I knew that she was worried since I might not be able to see her again. So was I._

_I dropped my sword onto the grass as she walked closer to me. I grabbed her by wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing my lips against hers filled with passion. I closed my eyes, holding her tighter to my body with her delicate hands on my cheeks. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel her hands on my cheeks to see that tears were rolling down her eyes._

_"Don't fight him, please don't fight him!" she sobbed, wiping the tears that were rapidly coming down her eyes._

_"Bella, I have no choice," I muttered to her but tears rolled down even faster._

_"Prince Emmett can easily kill you! I rather marry him than loose you!" she cried._

_"You're losing me if you go with him because now he'll watch your every move!" I told her. It was true, now that Emmett knows about me fancying her._

_"I rather you be alive!" I hugged her to my chest, having her sob on me. I rubbed her back with my hands gently for comfort while she continued to sob. "I can't bare you dead; I just can't. Please don't fight him for my sake."_

_"As I told you, I have no choice. He'll call me a coward if I don't do it. I'm fighting for you because I love you and need you desperately. I can't have him in my way anymore so I have to do this!"_

_"No you don't! I'll be guilty for the rest of my life if you do this! Please Jasper!" she begged, sobbing._

_"Bella, if I die, you won't loose me. I'll be with you more in your heart." I kissed her head, lacing my cheek against it._

_"My heart will be dead after you're gone," she whispered but it was loud enough for me to here._

_"Don't execute yourself! You have a child in you that should live, not die over a selfish need. The child needs you." I told her, whispering in her ear. She was still sobbing as I hugged her tighter._

_"Our child," she corrected me._

_"No, your and Prince Emmett's. I know it's my blood but Emmett is going to father it," I frowned. She removed herself off me by looking at me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were pure red with salty tears rolling slowly down her cheek._

_"Jasper, I still want to see you privately and I don't care if I risk my life doing it. I was so absurd to think I could live without seeing you."_

_"Bella, you should go before Prince Emmett sees us like this. He might forbid you from seeing me ever again," I suggested, frowning. I couldn't risk being seen by him or the duel will be cancelled and I can never try to win Bella._

_"You're right," she pressed her lips onto mine. She walked away without a sob or lowering her head like she would be doing if she were depressed. She walked casually as Alice came outside with a question look on her face. Alice walked closer to me as I frowned, lowering my head. I couldn't believe that I could loose Bella forever._

_"Prince Jasper," she curtsied, "what did you say to Bella that made her cry?"_

_"She's worried for me since Prince Emmett could easily defeat me," I explained. She covered her mouth with her eyes widened while I nodded._

_"I apologize."_

_"Don't apologize since you weren't involved! You were never involved, since it's my entire fault! It's my fault for this! It's my fault for choosing Princess Renesmee over Princess Bella! It's my fault for stealing Princess Bella from Prince Emmett! It's my fault for Princess Bella being with child! It's my fault for all of this conflict! I should be hanged for this!" I spat, breathing deeply to release my anger out._

_"It's not your fault. You never knew that this would happen to you, but it did. I know that Bella doesn't want to marry Prince Emmett but she must do what's best for our father, who's terribly ill. You should marry Renesmee and I shall marry Jacob, even though I have no fancying in him," she reminded me, frowning like I was._

_"I know you're right Alice, but I don't want you to be," I sighed, "but I might win. Impossible, but yet, it's possible for me."_

_"I know you can do it. I better leave you so you can continue to practice," she curtsied, walking away towards the kitchen door. I knew she was right that I could do it, but Emmett has been sword fighting since he was five. _

_I picked up my sword from the ground, kneeling down onto my knees. I had to think of some strategies to defeat him. I could go for the legs so he would be vulnerable, but that's too cruel. I stood up with my sword in my hand to remove the leaves from the branch in front of me. I slashed the sword to cut a branch in half with one half fell down. The leaves scattered into a pile next to the tree trunk. I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be this easy._

_I heard someone approaching my way but I didn't want to turn around to see. I just remained standing there, casually staring at a bush in front of me. The footsteps grew louder and louder with the sound of shoes against the grass. Then suddenly the sound stopped as I turned my head to see if the person was gone. It was King Edward with a questioned look on his face and his hands on his hips._

_"Why on earth are you staring at a bush?" he smirked._

_"I'm practicing for my duel tonight," I explained, rolling my eyes. Why did he want to bother me at a necessary time?_

_"There's a duel tonight?" he raised his eyebrow, "I never knew that."_

_"Isn't that why you're here?"_

_"No, I came because Rosalie wanted to visit her sisters and I wanted to assist her. I saw Bella and I questioned myself why was she so depressed but I can see why now: You are fighting and she hates violence."_

_"That's not the reason. It's something that you don't know about and never will."_

_"I wasn't going to question you but I need to know something. Do you know my ambassador, Sir Findley? He never returned when he came here."_

_"No I don't," I lied. I didn't want to confess that I murdered him or else King Edward could kill me without any witnesses._

_"Well, it's just strange that he never returned unless he was murdered."_

_"It's possible."_

_"It's a shame since he was a good man."_

_"Oh I predict he was," I mumbled. I had to look innocent or he might suspect._

_"Well I wish you luck on your duel with Prince Emmett," he smiled. I nodded him my thanks as he walked away the same direction Alice and Bella went. I knew that the duel might end my life but I didn't think Prince Emmett would do such a thing. I'll never know what he'll do with me until tonight._

* * *

_It was nighttime as all of the townsmen were in the backyard where the fighting was taking place as they were holding torches as light. They were all sitting in benches they brought to watch Emmett and I fight as entertainment. King Edward was standing next to me while Prince Jacob was with Prince Emmett on the other side of where I was, on the sidelines of the arena. The princesses were sitting in the front row on their thrones with apprehensive expression looks on their faces._

_"Alright, look vulnerable so he'll underestimate you. Since your lack of strength is fencing, you might as well use your strength, which is wisdom. You're very witty so if you succeed of doing so, you can possible win. I wish you luck and for the best," he advised me. I felt guilty for killing his ambassador but he was threatening the scandal to go out public. It had to be done._

_"Thank you King Edward, I shall do my best," I gave him a nod. He nodded, walking away to sit with his wife on his throne. Eric came to the center of the arena. I knew that it was about to begin._

_"Ladies and gentleman, what we have all been waiting for tonight, the duel that will remark history! Now first we have Prince Emmett of the Eastern region of England!" there were loud cheers as Emmett walked to the center where Eric was standing. "And his challenger, Prince Jasper of the Southern region of England!" there were the same amount of cheers as I walked to Eric's other side. "Princes, get your swords ready." my sword was resting in my strongest hand, pointing it into position. Emmett's sword was across from mine, making it look like an "x". "Princes, ready?" Eric asked us as we gave him a nod. "Let the duel begin!" he stood back, letting us begin._

_The swords hit each other's repeatedly as we sword fought to the finish. He swung his sword, almost hitting my arm, but I luckily I moved my arm fast enough so he couldn't hit it. I couldn't look weak since I challenged him not vise versa. I swung my sword to his feet but he jumped over it. I growled, bashing him with my sword as we kept fencing around the arena. The crowd was loud, rooting for whomever they wanted to win, yelling out strategies. Emmett look infuriated, using all his strength to knock my sword out of place. My hands had gotten sweaty with my legs feeling like they were about to fall off of my body and my heart beating faster with fear. I walked backwards as he was leading me by walking forwards as the fight was still in play. He swung his sword for my head, but I ducked, making myself fell down by mistake, having my sword fly out of my hands into the opposite direction. He placed the sword tip onto my neck, while I was breathing deeply._

_"Do want to live or shall I kill you right now? But I'll tell you this, since I won this duel, you're staying away from my fiancée, or your body shall be fed to my dogs and your head hanging in my town to know who's the traitor, understood? I'm not giving you a quest since there's no point. I want to kill you myself and that shall happen if you get near my fiancée," He threatened, whispering to me so no one could hear him. I nodded, feeling vulnerable. He released me by pulling the sword tip away from my neck._

_"The winner is Prince Emmett!" Eric announced as the entire crowd cheer except for Bella. I turned around to see that she was crying, burying her head onto her lap so no one could see her. I wasn't going to give up seeing her, even if Emmett threatened me not to do so. I knew that we should find a way to find each other and have no one suspect. Emmett may have won but that doesn't stop me. I walked away from the arena, going to back to my guest room to think of a place where Bella and I could meet again._

* * *

_A/N: I know some of you are probably disappointed that Jasper didn't win and I'm sorry :(. But it'll be more interesting now (I hope) since now it's developing a bigger situation. Please review since I want to hear your feedback about it :)_

**_~Ivy~_**


	37. Escape

_Bella's POV_

_The sunrise was beautiful as I was looking out my window, sitting on a chair in my new chambers. It was two weeks after my wedding with my swollen belly at least a little bigger than a week ago, but not noticeable to assume. My husband, Emmett was talking to his servants at our new kingdom in the eastern part of England about my meals since I had more meals due to my cravings. He found out that I was with child, but he thinks it's his child._

_I looked over to see the last letter Jasper wrote to me, which was few days ago. I haven't seen him since the guards were now guarding my bedroom and the bottom of the kingdom where my window cell was. I grabbed my letter to read it again, listening to his murmuring voice in my head._

**_My darling,_**

**_I thought of a way we could meet. Prince Edward is hosting a ball in his kingdom in a week. We'll just have to sneak away together to run away. I know we could do it, I assure you. I'm willing to leave my kingdom to Emmett while we elope to forest all around Europe to be safe. I know it's not safe in your condition, but it's the only possible way. Unless Rosalie hides us in your kingdom so her servants can help you when the time comes. Please try to find me at the ball in order for this to work. Write to Rosalie for her consent on us hiding in her kingdom before the ball so she would know ahead of time. Remember how Alice reacted on us hiding in the stables? It might be the same with Rosalie. I know you don't entirely want her to know about us but it's the only way. She's your best friend and sister so this shouldn't be challenging, unless she tells Edward. I pray that she wouldn't. I'll be thinking about you always._**

**_Love always,_**

**_PJ_**

_I sighed, knowing that he was entirely right about the meeting; it was our only way to escape. But I was still married to Emmett, which is a problem. I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill to write. Jasper was right about Rosalie in the letter how she would have reacted. I started to write in my messy writing._

**_Rose,_**

**_I need you to help me. You see, at the ball, Jasper and I want to hide in your kingdom so we could be together. Jasper and I are irrevocably in love but the conflict is that I can't run away with the guards surrounding me so the ball was a way for Jasper and me to escape. Please understand that I had to hide it for a long time since there was no way of telling you. Alice found out by seeing us in the stables but she didn't react very well to the situation. Jasper told me that it was better to tell you before we hide and you find us unexpectedly. Please don't tell your husband or he'll probably tell Emmett. I can't afford to fail my escape or I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. I love you Rosalie and I know I can depend on you. Reply to let me know where we can hide or if you don't want us to hide._**

**_Your sister,_**

**_Bella_**

_I placed the letter into the envelope, shutting the envelope as much as possible so no one can read it. I put on my silky robe that was delivered from china as a wedding present from Emperor Quil since it was quite chilly. _

_I ran out of my room to find any servant to deliver it. I looked around the hallways, looking down the balcony near the staircase. I found servant named Lady Anne, coming up the stairs with a breakfast tray and food in the hands. I walked to her as she had a questioned face placed upon her._

_"Oh, Queen Bella," she curtsied, "here's your breakfast dear."_

_"Thank you, Lady Anne," I addressed her, "but I need you to do me a favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I need you to find someone to deliver this letter to Queen Rosalie," I showed her the letter, handing it to her, "and if my husband asks you about the letter, not one word about it. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, your majesty, as soon as I placed this tray in your chambers. You can't go all day with nothing to eat," she reminded me. I sighed, nodding. She curtsied, walking away with my tray into my chambers._

_I walked down the stairs gently, placing my hand on the railing for my support. I saw Emmett talking to Duke Charles, walking around down stairs. I continued to go down, hoping that he wouldn't see me walking. I haven't talked to him since the wedding because I couldn't look at him. He nearly destroyed Jasper, which was unacceptable so I vowed not to speak to him unless I was forced. It's insane to not talk to my husband but it's something I can't allow myself to do. If only the ball was sooner._

_Suddenly, I felt agony in my belly, something wrong entirely. I gasped in pain, shouting since the pain couldn't be controlled. It was indescribable on what I was feeling. I felt as if it was my turn to die with the amount of agony taking over my body._

_ Lady Anne immediately ran to the stairs along with Duke Charles and Emmett running upstairs. I looked down at my robe to see blood staining the silk. I gasped that I was too stunned to believe. It was a miscarriage. _

_I was still gasping in pain, sobbing about the pain and that I lost something that belonged to Jasper and me. Lady Anne immediately cleaned the blood and wrapped the dead fetus with a woolen blanket. She went down stairs to get it out of my sight._

_I continued to sob while Emmett carried me back to my room, trying to calm me down. "Don't worry, we could produce more children while we are still young," he whispered while I kept sobbing. It was gone, really gone. How am I going to tell this to Jasper?_

* * *

_It was the day of the ball as I brushed my luxurious curls gently with my comb with Lady Anne in my chambers. It was the afternoon with the sun reflecting from my window to absorb the heat. She was lecturing me about how Emmett acts around woman. He thinks he's been with another women but I wasn't concerned about it. It never hit me that I would desire him to come into my chambers to make love. We have before but it was nothing compare to when I was with Jasper. It was a different feeling._

_"He was looking at one of the mistresses name Lady Mary. She has the perfect figure so it was no problem for him with golden hair like the gold of his crown with emerald eyes and fair skin. She is a nice girl but I never imagined she was willing to fool around with his knickers. Aren't you concerned?" She asked me in shock of my reaction didn't change._

_"Devastated," I replied sarcastically but she didn't sense my tone. She was pacing around my room with an anxious look on her face, fiddling with her fingers._

_"Do you want your husband to find a new wife?" she pointed out while I rolled my eyes, "he will if he falls for her."_

_"I don't think he has any affectionate towards her because if he did, I would probably have noticed it during the meals," I assured her, concentrating on combing my hair._

_"He might be having a concealed relationship with this woman," she gasped, placing her pale hands onto her rosy cheeks. Her tangled brunette curls showed that she was panicking for me, even though I wasn't even concerned since he was nothing._

_"Lady Anne, there's no reason to panic for my sake. I shall talk to him about it later but for now, I need to get ready for the ball," I got up from my chair to let her put my dress on me. I took off my dress I was wearing with remaining my corset and tights. She was tightening my corset again by tying it again. I stuck in my stomach as I felt the agony from the corset._

_"Do you yearn your unborn child?" she asked me casually. I frowned with the memory coming back to my mind. Jasper's child was the only thing I had of him and now I lost it._

_"Well, now it's easier to move around and not eat so much but yes, I wanted the unborn child," I admitted as she finished tying my corset. She went to my closet while I remained still standing there. She walked back with a red dress with golden patterns. She placed it over my head for me to get it through as I stretched my arms up. She slid the dress down until the edges of the dress were on the ground. I looked down to see it made me look slender than I looked a week ago with my chest paler when I looked at my necklace I received years ago that matched with the dress. I haven't been outside so the sun could reach my face for weeks it seemed._

_I walked out of my room as Lady Anne followed me. I walked through the hallways thinking that I get to see Jasper again and runaway. I walked down the stairs with Emmett waiting for me patiently as a gentleman. When I reached the bottom, I wrapped my arm around his as we walked to the carriage._

_"Try to remain close to me tonight," he whispered in my ear._

_"How can I interfere with your politics that make me so weary? I prefer dancing," I replied as he helped me into the carriage._

_"With whom?" he got into the carriage, closing the door. The carriage started to move as the horseman controlled the horses to move._

_"No one in particular, whoever asks me," I told him, as he was right across from me._

_"Like Prince Jasper," he sneered while I rolled my eyes, "I forbid you to even be near him. He may be a prince but he doesn't have my trust."_

_"If he dares to ask me, I shall accept it as being a Queen or just a general invitation. Nothing is going to harm your kingdom by it."_

_"As your husband, for my sake, will you please just stay away from him?"_

_"What did he do to you other than challenge you to a duel that you won? He won't hurt me since he's a gentleman with proper manners. If you want me to be your wife, you need to learn to trust me."_

_"I do, I just don't trust him. Please Bella."_

_"Alright for your sake but I want to reunite with my sisters if that isn't a crime."_

_"Not at all. You get to see Eddie." I nodded as he smiled. I knew this was going to be a long trip that wasn't very exciting with the man that will be my enemy until my freedom. I felt like I was trapped in a birdcage, which was the feeling every waking moment that Emmett had been around me but it was closer than usual. I gulped, hoping he didn't sense me being uncomfortable in the carriage or he would ask me what I was thinking or why do I look so strange. I don't even want to speak but have the sound of horses walking on the dirt._

* * *

_We arrived, walking on the road to the palace doors. My arm was wrapped around his but I didn't even glance at him when he did. I just looked out straight to the door, focusing on figuring out how to escape Emmett's side. It was nighttime with torches light up the pathway for everyone to be able to see his or her way. Many dukes and duchesses arrived with an amiable greeting from King Edward's servants as they entered into the palace. I suddenly thought about my ride in the carriage._

_The ride was peaceful, no eye contact or any conversation had been built. We just stared out of the window as complete strangers, staring at nature with fresh leaves and smell of lavender. The sun blinded my sight but it was better than to look inside again. It was pleasant to be able to think about my thoughts without any interruptions. Where would Jasper and I go when we run away? I knew I had to do it but never thought out any plan on living._

_"Good evening, your majesty," the servant greeted that startled me. He gave me a bow gracefully with his entire back leaned forward. I gave him a nod as Emmett and I entered inside the palace. _

_It was overflowing with dancers, musicians, and dukes with goblets in their hands while discussing politics. The duchesses were standing around away from the dukes, making conversation by themselves. I spotted King Edward having a conversation with someone I didn't know with a concern look on his face. Renesmee was there, talking to Alice next to a china desk with glasses in their hands filled with wine. I walked over there to greet Alice since I haven't spoken to her in weeks and I missed her dearly. She saw me approach my way towards her with a smile on my face._

_"Queen Bella," she greeted, giving me a big hug as I hugged her back. Renesmee walked away from us with a glare from her furry eyebrows, walking properly to join another conversation. I knew she still considered me as an enemy so the greeting wasn't astonishing. _

_We broke apart when we saw Renesmee joining in a dance with a complete stranger. "Don't mind her, she's been very cantankerous ever since you left."_

_"What happened, Alice? I know she despises me but I figured that it wouldn't matter anymore ever since I got married," I told her, bewildered while she frowned at me. I raised my thin line eyebrow while she looked back at Renesmee._

_"Ever since the duel with Prince Jasper and King Emmett, she's been furious, throwing items around her room. I heard her crying every night alone in her room without anyone coming in to check on her. I did one night but she refused to see me. I refused to leave but she ended up throwing something at me that made me close her door. Father has not been well, in fact, worse than when you left. The servants told me that he could die any moment during that day. Renesmee sobbed for hours while I waited down stairs, hoping that he would live. I remembered that we had to leave so I gathered everyone that was attending the ball to the carriage. Then we arrived here all together."_

_"Where's Rosalie?"_

_"She's over there talking to Prince Jasper," she pointed him out as I immediately spotted him._

_"Thank you." I walked away from her towards them. I walked through crowds to get to them as they were talking in a corner. They both saw me coming closer to them as Jasper gave me a smile while Rosalie was just content. I stood next to Jasper and Rosalie forming a triangle. _

_"Bella, do you really want to do this?" she asked me, concerned._

_"I do. I can't bare being near Emmett anymore. I can't stand this royalty or laws that have to be followed."_

_"Is it safe for you?" he asked me concerned. I knew what he was talking about which made me frown._

_"Jasper, I had a miscarriage. I apologize." my eyes grew watery as his eyes widened. He gave me hug as I hugged him back, burying my face onto to his chest, sobbing. His fingers went through my hair with his lips on my forehead. We finally broke apart the hug as I looked directly into his eyes. _

_"It's alright. It's easier now and we have a lifetime to have more children. Rosalie, are you going to help us or not?" He looked over to Rosalie as she sighed deeply. I looked at her, waiting for her response. _

_"I'll help you for the sake of my sister. But father will die when he hears that you ran away."_

_"He's strong and determined, nothing will stop him from surviving the illness that's killing him. Where are you planning on hiding us?" He asked her while I nodded in agreement._

_"Just trust me on this. Now follow me."_

* * *

**A/N: Please review your feedback on this chapter :)**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers that got me to 200!**

**~Ivy~**


	38. Ball

_Jacob's POV_

_My heart was beating when I saw Renesmee dancing with someone not familiar to me. I looked over to see Alice stranded with several people that were besotted, fighting with swords, and shoving Alice between them._

_ Renesmee was talking to her dance partner after the dance as the guy gave her a kiss on her palm. She walked away from him with her expression in despair as she was walking somewhere away from where she was._

_ I followed her secretly as I was hiding behind dancers when she looked back so she wouldn't see me. She approached a corner, sitting down with a frown. It couldn't possibly have been the dance that made her so depressed. It must be that Prince Jasper isn't falling over heels for her. _

_I sighed, walking closer to the corner to communicate with her. She buried her face on her lap, sobbing silently with her body shaking. I kneel down hearing her sob louder as I placed my hand on her back. Her sobbing stopped as she looked up to see me with her eyes red and watery tears sliding down her cheeks._

_"Why are you crying?" I whispered to her, feeling her side against my thigh. She felt stiff with her body completely tightened with stress._

_"My father is ill. I'm worried that it might cause our kingdom to collapse," she whimpered. I knew her father was ill but I didn't know that it was possible for him to die from it._

_"Our?"_

_"Alice and mine since we are the only ones that aren't married yet."_

_"Who gets the kingdom if your father dies?"_

_"Alice since she's older."_

_"So I'm going to be the king of France?"_

_"Yes, congratulations."_

_My eyes widened. I get to rule an entire kingdom on my own? What if I'm not ready? I'm the prince of a center region of England for lord's sake. I can't control the entire country. "Princess Renesmee, I can't rule France. Let Prince Jasper rule France and you get to live in the palace still but with him."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not responsible for actions I take. Yes, I've slept with other women but that's just to satisfy me but sometimes, some women are wives, which leads me to feeling ashamed. An infantile king can't rule country."_

_"You're not immature prince."_

_"Prince Jasper could do much better changes to the kingdom than I could ever do."_

_She sniffled, wiping the tears off of her face. She sighed, "I suppose you're right. Where is he?"_

_"Whom?"_

_"Prince Jasper."_

_I looked around the ballroom, searching my eyes but no trace of him. "I do not know, somewhere here."_

_"What if he's not here?" she started to sob, "What if he's...gone?"_

_"He couldn't have gone that far, the ball has just started."_

_"I suppose. Maybe Rosalie knows where he is," she stopped sobbing again._

_"Possibly, you should ask her," I smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be upset anymore._

_"I shall. I shall be back, I promise," she ran away to the stairs sobbing while I just stood there, watching her go upstairs._

_I sighed deeply, looking at the appealing beauty that left me. I looked over to see King Edward making his way towards me with a goblet in his hand and thousands of people talking to him. The people turned away when he finally reached me, standing next to me like it was something urgent._

_"Prince Jacob, have you been observing the stables lately?" he asked me with his eyes searching the room._

_"No, why do you ask?"_

_"It's just so mysterious how Sir Findley died. You see, Sir Brown, my new ambassador, explored King Charles' kingdom and found a dead body in the stables with his rotten head on the hay, making a 'horrible stench' he recalled. That was where Sir Findley found a white blouse that belonged to one of the princesses. Do you know whom murdered him?"_

_"I do not. Why is this important though? He's dead so there's no need to continue your curiosity," I told him as I saw him taking a sip of his wine. I wondered if he had his wine tasted before sipping it but he hadn't collapsed unconsciously so I figured it had been. I blinked, getting my head out of the clouds._

_"But if I find out whom did it, then I shall keep my men well aware of a murderer might make his next approach to my kingdom. I don't want to put my peasants in danger now do I? If only you knew the murderer than life would have seemed so simple."_

_"King Edward, focus on more on your kingdom than something that is easily forgotten. You know, your wife might be in danger if there isn't any guards there to protect her so maybe you should sent guards to protect her. The murderer might reach her and," I sliced my head with my hand to symbol the consequences. He gasped, widened his eyes in fear with his body still as a statue._

_"You're right! I shall send the guards right away! Thank you, Prince Jacob," he ran away through the crowed people while I remain standing there watching the dancing and him running through the crowds._

_I looked around the room for Emmett to see where he was but there was no sign of him anywhere. I walked away from where I was to find someone I knew. I found Alice with a goblet, talking to someone by a looks of royalty across from where I was. My eyes immediately went into a glare when I realized she was talking to Prince Seth. He was a bachelor but I didn't notice that he had fancied my fiancée. I quickly walked towards them without anyone in my way, hoping they would notice my approach but they didn't. I stood there beside them as they faced each other as I was being shunned from the conversation._

_"One of my mares gave birth to a foal last spring," he told her with her eyes glowed with fascination. He turned around to see that I was standing right beside them listening. "It's an adorable little thing. Oh, hello Prince Jacob," he continued as Alice curtsied her welcome._

_"Greetings, Prince Seth. What brings you to this occasion?"_

_"I was invited so how could I refuse?" he chuckled while Alice just smiled._

_"Oh of course, how foolish of me to forget? You must be enjoying the ball."_

_"Yes, I am. Princess Alice has been a great company," he complimented while her smile still remained on her face but I noticed her cheeks grew rosy._

_"Is she now? Well I'm delighted to have a fiancée like she," I smiled towards her while she closed her eyes. Her cheeks were still rosy with her expression looking uncomfortable._

_"Yes, you should be. You're a lucky man."_

_"I feel luckier everyday."_

_"Do you now? I thought you never believed in luck."_

_"You proved your point, but I decided that it's possible so now I think there's luck."_

_"I'm glad a man can change."_

_"You thought I would be that stubborn?"_

_"Well, you are a stubborn man or at least that's what I heard from Lady Emily."_

_"Who's Lady Emily?" Alice asked me with her thin line eyebrow raised._

_"Lady Emily was Prince Jacob's longest mistress but he got tired of her since they would be together every minute of the hour. She's very beautiful, don't you agree, Prince Jacob?" Seth asked me, looking amused._

_"She is," I admitted, "but not as beautiful as Prince Ren—I mean Princess Alice. I apologize, Princess Renesmee's depression is all in my head."_

_"No worries, Prince Jacob, it's not like you just shot someone," he smiled while I rolled my eyes. He always wanted to have my kingdom ever sine infancy so his way of attempting to take over was trying to drive me out with annoyance._

_"That's true, but it might have felt that way to Princess Alice. Are you alright?" I looked at her, as her expression was just content. I wondered what she was thinking about right now about my awful mistake. I wouldn't entirely blame her for being frustrated._

_"No blood, no foul," she shrugged, "it was mistake so there's no harm in that."_

_"Thank you, Princess Alice," I gave her a nod while she gave me a nod in return._

_"You two would make a good King and Queen together," he complimented. It was astonishing to hear that he didn't try to irritate me._

_"Thank you," Alice and I said at the same time. We both took a glance at each other with our eyes unable to leave each other's. Suddenly, the image of Renesmee went inside my mind. She was smiling at me with her adorable dimples and her mud color eyes. I closed my eyes tightly. I opened them, seeing her still in my imagination. Was it my imagination? Or was it actually reality? I was hoping it was reality._

_"Prince Jacob, are you alright?" she spoke to me but it wasn't her voice. It was Alice's voice. I shook my head out of the mirage to concentrate on Alice again. She looked bewildered but I gave her a nod for my response._

_"You know Princess Alice, there's a dance that's about to start. Would you do me the honor by dancing with me?" Prince Seth asked her with his smooth voice that probably made her shiver._

_"I accept," she smiled as he wrapped her arm around his to get to the dancers. I watched them as they begun to dance swiftly with the other dancers beside them._

_I looked around as I finally found Prince Emmett talking to what it looked to be King Edward's ambassador, Sir Brown. He was wearing a long black coat with black boots that made a sound every time he took a step. He had tiny whiskers under his nose with little whiskers on his lower edge of his face. He had brown shaggy hair with piercing green eyes that made out his character quickly. They were discussing something in a matter of urgency by the ways of their expression when they were communicating that made me anxious. Sir Brown bowed to him as if he were such a formal gentleman, walking towards where the ladies gossip. I decided to see what was so important, but what if they weren't talking about anything important? I felt weary with all the music and laughter from all the besotted royals that kept bumping into me when I started to walk towards Emmett. I didn't dare to take one drink of wine because it wasn't fully tested so it might contain some sort of poison or end up being insane._

_I continued to walk, trying to get through a crowd of people that kept shoving me to another person. They didn't know who I was so they didn't even apologize for their actions. I finally pushed a man into another as they fought each other with wine bottles as the shattered glass flew silently to the ground. _

_I ran away from them as a fight had started with woman fighting on the ground and men fighting with win bottles and swords. The men couldn't balance properly so the fight didn't last very long but then some men weren't even besotted. I sighed in relief to be able to leave the crowd fast enough._

_I turned around as I saw Emmett walking towards my direction with a concerned expression on his face. I stood there waiting for him to approach me as he walked closer and closer to me. When he finally approached me, he let out a sigh as he placed his goblet against a table that was next to us._

_"Whom were you talking to just now?" I asked him._

_"Sir Brown, King Edward's ambassador. He was asking me about this dead body in King Charles' stables that happened weeks ago. He also asked me if I did it or if I knew who did it. I can't identify who did it so he just bowed and resumed his investigation. I still don't comprehend why Sir what's his name was so important? He's not the king; just an ambassador."_

_"Sir Findley? Well, from King Edward's words, his death was "mysterious". He had his neck sliced so maybe King Edward is just afraid that the murderer might reach his palace," I explained to him while he shook his head, rolling his eyes._

_"King Edward is just too cautious. Who really knows why he's so concerned."_

_"Well, when I mentioned his wife to him, he got all paranoid."_

_"Because his wife is his damn life."_

_"Would you die for Queen Bella?"_

_"Of course I would, but she just won't die for me."_

_"Why not?" He took a pause while I stared at him as his expression turned into depression._

_"She never had a choice to marry me so that's why she hides in her chambers and rarely speaks to me. I feel awful for treating her this way. At first, I wanted to make her happy but then I talked to Princess Renesmee. She wanted to marry Prince Jasper and I wanted to marry Queen Bella so we basically helped each other on getting what we desired by marrying them as soon as possible. I didn't know there was anyone that wanted her until Prince Jasper challenged me to bargain her as his trophy. After I won the duel, I started to think that she might have wanted him as her husband so I had my guards guard her chambers. She was so isolated that it drove me insane to think that she's miserable and it's my fault. Now," he looked around the room, shaking his head in all directions, "I can't see her. Where is she?"_

_"Maybe she went with Queen Rosalie to see her nephew," I suggested while he shrugged. I remembered that Renesmee went up there so maybe I was telling the truth. I wondered what would happened if it wasn't true? Where would she be?_

_"As I was saying about the Sir Findley situation, do you have any ideas about who did it?" he asked me while I shook my head in response, "Maybe Prince Seth did it."_

_"King Emmett, I do believe you skipped one other prince that could have been a possibility," I chuckled. How could he have forgotten his own enemy?_

_"Prince Jasper? He can't even handle a sword so how could he have sliced Sir Findley's head out of his neck?" he rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself._

_"I suppose you're right. Maybe it was the servants in the palace. You know, not all servants are innocent. They may be vulnerable and useful, but not innocent. Do you really think the wine has no poison in it or the food had really been tasted before it has been presented to the guest? They might be too eager to take over the kingdom one day, even if they have to kill thousands of men before they are put to the throne. All I'm saying is King Edward has every right to be cautious since people are not always trustworthy and when people aren't trustworthy, that's when they get beheaded."_

_He nodded as he poured his wine out of his goblet into the bushes next to us, "That was an excellent point. But I can't starve myself to death."_

_"You won't. You'll just have to be around when the food testers taste the food and wine. If they say it's alright and they haven't died, then you can trust them."_

_"So you really think servants could have done this?"_

_"It's possible. It's not a absurd suggestion."_

_"Well, I think we should wait until it happens again."_

_"The next murder might not be done by the same person."_

_"But if the body is headless, it's a possibility."_

_"I suppose so. Aren't you going to go find your wife?"_

_"I'm not worried about her. I'm going to go dance, do you want to come with me?"_

_"Not now, but I shall join you later."_

_"Very well then, farewell Prince Jacob," he walked away, heading towards the crowd where the dancing was held. I searched around the room for Renesmee to return but no sign of her. I sighed, as I walked around the crowd, watching the dancers dance and the royals drink. Alice was still dancing with Seth while Emmett was dancing with a girl I didn't know. She looked beautiful with her golden locks and fair skin. Her dress was dark blue with her hair straightened to her waist and dresses worn down to her toes. I squinted to see her smile and she was who I thought she was. Her name is Lady Emily, my longest mistress._

_I thought about the conflicts that were happening: Sir Findley's death, Bella's possible affair, King Edward finding the murderer, Princess Renesmee desire to have Jasper, Princess Alice possibly falling for Prince Seth, I'm falling for two woman, and King Emmett dancing with Lady Emily. I blinked as I realized that this wasn't a fantasy that could easily be disappeared. This was something that could possibly hurt or comfort someone. The question is, what would happen next?_

* * *

_**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! I hope it didn't lack your interest :/ but it was fun to write. Sorry (and I know you hear this a lot but I mean it) that it took me so long. It was just that I couldn't think of anything to write for a while. Now I have ideas so I'll update faster, I promise :) I also really want to apologize for my hideous grammar mistakes in the past (my goodness they are ugly). If you're still a loyal reader, God bless you! Well that's all I wanted to say so please review (I know you can do it)**_**  
**

_**~Ivy~ **_


	39. Window

_Rosalie's POV_

_The feeling of apprehension went up and down through my body as I reluctantly led Bella and Jasper through my hallways to my chambers. I knew what I was doing was sinful, but Bella is my sister and best friend. I couldn't betray her or we might start our rivalry again._

_I cautiously opened my door without a sound so my maids wouldn't question. Bella and Jasper entered inside first while I looked out for anyone that would see us. The hallways were cleared so I quietly entered, closing my door with creaking sounds that were making my hands shake in fear. I locked my door with my key that was in a chain around my neck. I closed my eyes to not look at it for a moment to relax myself from the tension in my nerves. I opened them when I finished locking the door as I sighed with relief that no one heard me. I walked towards them as they were looking at each other with affection and desire._

_I cleared my throat, "Now what are your intentions?"_

_"Well, Bella and I can transport our lives away from our kingdoms to be villagers. If I can't be with her, then what's the value of being king? It's useless without her," his eyes went to Bella as she gave him a shy smile, "but how are we exactly going to escape?"_

_"The window," Bella pointed out with her finger pointing towards it, "we can jump."_

_I flinched. Is she insane?_ _"You can't jump from a window. You'll be killed."_

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take."_

_"You—you can't! Jasper, tell her she's insane!"_

_"She's right, the window is probably the best way," he sighed. Did she brainwash him?_

_I sighed, surrendering, "Alright, but just be quiet." I walked over towards the window, opening it slightly as I looked down to where the ground was. It was covered with grass and trees with the entrance a few yards away._

_I turned my head around to see that they were kissing, embracing each other. I grimaced, rolling my eyes as if they didn't even notice me glancing at them. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door that shook me as panic went through my veins. "Jump, now!" I whispered as they nodded in their response. He opened the window, as he quickly climbed down it. I ran to the window as he was jumping down, landing gracefully on the ground. He held his arms out, ready to catch her. I turned around as I waved my arm for her to come closer. She quietly ran to my side as she quickly jumped down. She landed perfectly in Jasper's arms as they ran away from my window._

_I heard a knock again as I immediately ran to the door. I opened it, as it was only Edward. "Edward," I sighed in relief, "you startled me."_

_"I apologize. I was making sure that you were all right. The murderer might have reached your chambers," he admitted, lowering his eyes as I placed my hand on his cheek._

_"Don't worry," I smiled as I leaned my head to kiss his cheek. He smiled as he gently placed his hands on the sides of my jaw, placing his lips against mine with the feeling of urgency. I opened my eyes, removing my face away as he still had his eyes closed. He opened them with his eyes glued to mine with confusion._

_"Why did you stop," he panted leaning in closer while I leaned my head back. I jerked my head towards Eddie's crib. From my peripheral vision, he was looking there too. "Oh."_

_"You're hosting a ball that you need to participate in, don't worry about me, alright?" I assured him while his face looked like he wanted to reject._

_"I don't want to go down stairs without you."_

_"I need to watch Eddie."_

_"No you don't, you have Lady Jane for that. Please join me," His voice sounded smooth his breath tingling my body, developing tiny bumps. He placed his hands onto mine; place a comfortable grip on it. I smiled as I looked back at the crib, seeing that Eddie was a sleep. I nodded as we quietly walking out of the room, closing the door tightly._

* * *

_**It's short, I know, and I'm sorry :/ but I hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	40. Runaway

_Bella's POV_

_My legs were agonizing me as I followed Jasper through the forest. We didn't have any time to look back or any to spare to take a breath so I kept going. I heard his panting, running ahead of me with the moon lighting our path to our future. His arm went behind him, reaching for my hand as I grabbed his hand with a firm grip. He ran directly towards a big tree as we quickly hid behind it. I panted, trying to breathe with my sides throbbing in pain, unable to stop. He was panting too, sitting down while I remain standing, leaning against a tree as my support._

_"We can do this love," he murmured, holding my numb hand with his hand that I couldn't feel, "I know we can."_

_"I hope so," I panted, looking at my breath that was white as sheets. I leaned over to the side to see if I could see anyone behind us. I saw something running towards us but it wasn't entirely clear. Noises were bellowing out along with horses shaking the ground as they were heading towards us. I gasped as I turned to Jasper with my eyes completely widened, "Emmett's guards are coming after us!"_

_"Let's go!" he grabbed my arm as we ran as fast as we could through the forest. It was speculative to be running through darkness with thousands of men on horses after us. I knew that Emmett contemplated this but how did he find out so quickly? My heart raced too fast that it made me slow down but Jasper continued, pulling me to keep running. Suddenly, he let go of my hand, leaving me running still without noticing that he stopped. I stopped looking at him, panting. "Go! I'll catch up, I promise!" he demanded, gesturing me to keep going._

_I continued to run through the dark forest with my shoes easily coming off my feet as water from puddles made my feet slippery. My fists were clenched in together; having the motion with my elbows bent going up and down. My dress was trapping my legs, making it an obstacle to run but I remembered that guards might be chasing me. I looked back, seeing no men behind me. I went to an oak tree, hiding behind it as I saw nothing but light from the fire and groans from Jasper and the guards. I closed my eyes, hoping that Jasper was going to survive the fight. I opened them, noticing that the fire remain still while the guards were running towards me. There was no purpose to continue to run or they'll see me. I hesitated, trying to hold in my breathing but apprehension took over my body. I looked at my arms as my legs and arms couldn't stop shaking with my teeth grinding, shivering from the wind. I squinted, trying to see Jasper, but I couldn't._

_"Hello, your majesty," a voice chuckled as he pushed me onto the ground. I gasped, kneeling down as I felt a sharp point on my neck, "Sir Brown, should we kill the queen?" I saw guards were already surrounding the tree and me._

_"No William, because then who will sleep with the king? He can't have his bed cold," Sir Brown sneered as the other guards chuckled, "unless he prefers it that way, unlikely."_

_"What about the body?" one of the guards asked. Body? No, no no it can't be true! NO! My jaw broke down, unable to inhale or exhale with my eyes widened._

_"Well, gentlemen, you all now know that you shall never take a man's wife again. Leave it on the ground so crows can pick at the flesh. It would be a good meal," Sir Brown roared his laughter with all the guards laughing with him. Tears were rapidly coming down my eyes as I sobbed quietly. Sir Brown cleared his throat for attention as the guards immediately stopped laughing, "Lift her up and escort her back to the palace. Remember, King Emmett wants her alive."_

_Two guards helped me up by grabbing my hands so I was standing again. Guards were surrounding me from back to front, making it challenging to escape. We walked through the forest as I heard murmurs from men in front of me with me behind me chuckling. I saw a light as we were walking closer and closer to it. I squinted my eyes again, trying to find Jasper's body as tears kept falling down from my eyes. The last words Jasper said to me echoed my head like a needle entering in my veins. It only made me sob harder but no one could hear me._

_We finally approached the light as I saw Jasper lying on the ground with blood slithering around him. I gasped, running to his body but the scent of blood made me dizzy, making it harder to get any closer. I knelt down next to him, sobbing with tears rapidly coming down._

_"Jasper, don't leave me! Please don't leave me! You promised! You can't break your promise! Come back, please come back!" I shouted, sobbing onto his chest with blood slathering onto my face. I felt the guards pulling me aggressively on my arm, getting my face off of Jasper's chest. "No, NO, stop pulling me let go! Please, Jasper, wake up! I need you!" The guards pulled me away as I continued to sob harder, unable to see with my tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. I wiped the blood off my cheeks, whimpering as I looked at my hands that were filled with his blood. My head felt dizzy but I shook it several times until my vision was focused. My teeth chattered as the breeze chilled up my neck with bumps developing onto my arms and legs. I opened my eyes; taking my last glance at the man I vowed to myself will only love. "Good-bye, my love," I whispered, calming myself down as I turned my head, preparing for my punishment that was going to be served to me when I returned._

* * *

**_A/N: This I know, was probably the saddest and worst chapter in the entire story. But luckily, I have an another chapter as a treat. Now, flip to the next chapter :) _**

**_~Ivy~_**


	41. Visit

_Edward's POV_

_It was a humid afternoon as I rode my horse to King Emmett's kingdom with a dirt path leading me to it. Grass was surrounding the trail with cows chewing onto it, huddling together. I saw the kingdom in front of me, as it got bigger as I got closer. Exhaustion filled my head as the heat made my throat dry, desiring water with my hands irritated for holding onto the reins for a long time. My eyes squinted as I saw the kingdom was right in front of me with the sun lying on top of it, making it impossible to see it clearly._

_I approached the village as people were selling clothes, meat, or even jewelry with animals scattered around walking. My horse was trailing off behind me as I lead him to the castle. I heard folk music in the background with tiny children dancing to it as their parents were clapping with enjoyment. I smiled as I thought about Eddie but I realized that he isn't one of those villagers. He has noble royal blood in his veins with role of being a leader once it's his turn. I looked around, seeing fencing tournaments being held with men rooting for whom they were gambling on to win. Then I was a woman giving water to people as I walked towards her, waiting in line._

_It was finally my turn to get water as the lady handed me a wooden spoon with water in it. I slurped it as fast as I could, feeling refreshed but desiring for more. She scooped me another refill as I drank out of it quickly._

_"You're very kind, thank you," I smiled at her as she gave me a nod. _

_ I saw Sir William, Emmett's captain of the guards watching the fencing tournament, chuckling to himself. I walked towards him, hoping he would be able to escort me to the palace._

_"Pardon me, Sir William," I shouted, trying to get his attention as I remain still. He turned his head around, walking towards me with an amiable smile._

_"King Edward, it's a pleasure for you to visit today. How may I be a service to you?" He asked, giving me a bow._

_"Will you please escort me to the palace? I need to speak to King Emmett," I politely demanded as he gave me a nod. He grabbed the reins of the horse as I walked next to him, "Thank you."_

_"It's no trouble at all, your grace, it's an honor to serve. King Emmett needs visitors these days," he sighed showing a frown on his face._

_"What seems to be the problem?" I raised my eyebrow, asking generally._

_"It's his whore, Queen Bella," he growled, "she ran away with Prince Jasper three nights ago, the night of the ball. Ever since we caught her and brought her back to the palace, King Emmett builds up with a dangerous anger towards her. What I heard from one of her ladies is that he raped her the night that she attempted to escape as a punishment. No one seems to know if she's with child or not since she's been locked up in her room, starving herself. She sobs at night and pure silence in the day. All she ever does is remain isolated with no one in there."_

_"Why is she starving herself?" I asked him again, feeling guilty for her. I could never imagine Rosalie ever starving herself nor I would imagine myself trying to rape her. I would never hurt her._

_"Some of the ladies think it's a way of dying or some say that she doesn't even have an appetite. We really don't know for sure," he replied, shuddering. I nodded, agreeing with him on his statement. "You're very fortunate, King Edward, to have a wife that adores you. Queen Bella would never return the emotions to King Emmett, even if she were tortured to death."_

_"King Emmett never wanted to hurt Queen Bella, why is he hurting her now?" I blinked, bewildered to my friend's actions._

_"He just felt agony from his heart that he couldn't control his emotions pensively. You're right though, he would never want to hurt her in any way but he can't control himself," he sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"Do you think he would mind me visiting?"_

_"Not at all, he needs council."_

_"Doesn't he have councilors?"_

_"They're failing to complete their duty."_

_We finally approached the kingdom as Sir William opened the gates. The castle's surroundings green with tons of grass and trees with branches filled with leaves. I spotted a fountain that was a shape of a swan with water shooting out from its beak. There was a pathway leading towards the floor with flower bushes on the sides of it. The castle itself was huge with stone tiles as walls and two towers next to them. I was only able to see the front view of it. I turned my head as William was talking to a young boy that was holding onto the reins of my horse. The boy walked away with my horse as William and I walked on the pathways to the door._

_"Who was the boy?" I asked him with curiosity._

_"That was Henry, the stable boy. He's twelve years old, a born fighter. He will eventually be trained to become a knight, like his father, Sir Alexander," he chuckled silently._

_"I see," I smirked, following his amusement._

_We entered inside as he led the way towards the hallways. I looked around as I saw the portraits of himself from an infant to when he was crowned king. I continued to follow him through the hallways until we reached a room. He opened the door as we entered in silently, hopefully not distracting Emmett. We stood there, watching Emmett sitting on his desk writing. William cleared his throat for attention as Emmett looked up to see him._

_"King Edward, my lord," Sir William addressed as I gave Emmett a nod._

_"Thank you William, you may leave so King Edward and I can have our privacy," he ordered but in a demanding voice. Sir William bowed, walking out of the room, shutting the door. I walked closer to Emmett, standing in front of his desk as he just looked up at me._

_"King Emmett—"_

_"Just call me Emmett, we are both kings, no need to address each other by that," he snorted in amusement. I was bewildered to his amusement but he was king so I might as well obey him. _

_"Very well, Emmett, do you have any idea about the murder with Sir Findley?"_

_"No, I do not, but I may have an idea about who would know about it. Lady Katherine!" he bellowed as I heard footsteps running towards us._

_A lady came out; by my assumption was Lady Katherine. She had russet brown hair that was in a braid with bronze color eyes. She was pale with a thin structure. She gave us a quick curtsy, "Yes, my lord?"_

_"Bring Queen Bella down her at once and don't take no for an answer," he ordered in annoyance._

_"Yes, my lord," she repeated, giving us another curtsy. She walked out of the door until we couldn't see her. I heard her running again as I heard thumps echoing from the stairs. He rolled his eyes, smiling at me while I remained content._

_"You think Queen Bella would know?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow in confusion._

_"It's possible," he shrugged, "she never tells me anything."_

_I heard several footsteps coming down until I heard them walking on the ground. Lady Katherine and Queen Bella finally approached us. _

_"Queen Bella, your grace," Lady Katherine addressed as she curtsied again. Queen Bella lowered her eyes, giving him a small curtsy to be polite, as her frown never escaped her face. Lady Katherine walked away, shutting the door to give us privacy. Queen Bella looked up as she saw Emmett's expression, which was concerned, not anger._

_"Why do you need me at this time of day? Here to rape me but instead with a witness watching us?" she asked coldly with her eyebrows creased._

_"No, you're here to answer King Edward's questions. He needs to ask a few things with topic of Sir Findley, his old ambassador," he explained curtly, rolling his eyes, "Go ahead, King Edward, ask her."_

_I gulped, looking at her as her eyes lowered again. "Queen Bella, were you there when Sir Findley was murdered?"_

_"Normally I would lie and create a deception but I know my consequences very clearly. Yes, I was there," she replied, keeping her eye contact on me._

_"Who did it?" I asked her, "I just need to know." She paused as tears went down her eyes rapidly, creating redness surrounding her cores of her eyes._

_"It was Prince Jasper," she sighed, sniffling._

_I blinked, clenching my hands into a fist with my eyes turning into a glare, "Then he shall die!"_

_"He's already dead," she sobbed, "so there's no purpose on your vengeance."_

_"Thank you, Queen Bella, for being honest. It was nice visiting your land, Emmett, and I hope I shall visit you some time soon. Farewell." I walked out of the room, relieved to find out about my conflicts that were affecting me for moons. I walked through the hallways, anticipating seeing my wife._

* * *

_** A/N: I hope that was better :) I will try to update soon, I promise. I won't ruin what's going to happen next so please don't try to flame**. P**lease give me your feedback :) I will answer questions but please DO NOT ask if Jasper is actually dead because I won't tell you. **_

_**~Ivy~ **_


	42. I shall

_Bella's POV_

_I was unable to move as I sat on my chair in my chambers, looking at the rain dripping down against the glass of my window. Ever since the night my heart fell torn, I felt no need to ever stretch my legs. The weather outside my window put the perfect scenario to the mood I was feeling. But instead of rain, it would be sheds of my blood, pouring onto rooftops of our people. My arms felt paralyzed to the armrest along with my legs against the chair as the darkened room felt pitch black with my eyesight. My eyes were unable to blink, even when I wanted them to._

_I didn't dare to turn around when I heard my doors swing open, slammed against the fragile wall; I only twitched. I heard footsteps growing louder as the sound came closer, echoing in my room until it came to a complete stop. I felt air against my scalp as I heard inhaling louder than the rain. I closed my eyes, realizing that I knew exactly who this person was. I felt an urge to spat at the thought of the murderer's name. My own husband, King Emmett, was now my enemy for eternity._

_"Why did make a fail attempt to escape me?" his voice echoed as I felt the room shook a bit. I was never frightened of him until Jasper's death. Not only did I despise him, I was afraid of him. The room could have easily collapsed with the powerful vocal of his voice. "You were promised to me! Not he! He is dead no thanks to your doing and now you have an angry, not only husband, but also king! You should be hanged for this!" I gasped, hesitating with my legs shaking in fear. He was a lot stronger than I was physically and mentally. He placed his sweaty hands onto my temples, trying to massage them but all I felt was agonizing pain from his firm fingertips. It felt like he was trying to murder me by crushing my skull into dust. _

_I tried not to gasp but it broke through my lips. I saw by the corner or my eyes that his eyebrow suddenly arched downwards with his eyes filled with hatred and vengeance. His anger increased as his finger pressed even harder against my temples. I gasped louder, struggling to break loose but one of his arms strapped me against the chair. Then all the sudden, his eyes grew saddened with tears starting to form in his eyes. The pressure on my temples was released as he dropped his arms to his sides. "But I can't..." his voice trailed off, "that would never make you love me."_

_I stood up from chair to look at him directly, looking into his darkened eyes. He frowned, glancing down at the ground while my eyes never left its place._

_"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. Why didn't you tell me the truth about the fact that you were in love with Prince Jasper? I wouldn't have hurt him. Well...maybe I would have, but I wouldn't have killed him." my lips were unable to move. My eyes glanced down at my black dress, distracted by the fringe on the bottom. I looked up at him to see his blanked expression. He raised his arm higher, combing strands of my hair back behind my ears. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I shook my head slightly as he stormed out, closing the door behind him._

_Tears were forming as one tear that was already formed, streamed down my face. I blinked, stared at the door with his words echoing in my mind. "Why didn't you tell me the truth" was all I thought about as I walked towards my bed. I collapsed, lying on my back with my head against my pillow and my body against the bedspread._

_I heard a knock on the door as I saw one of my mistress come into my door. Her name was Lady Katherine and she was King Emmett's favorite. She was kind and wise, but she always took his side of any argument._

_"Queen Rosalie, your majesty," she addressed as she curtsied. My beautiful sister came into my chambers with her violet dress and beautiful feathered hat, smiling to see me at last._

_ It had been a week since I saw her when she was helping Jasper and me escape. Jasper had been dead for a week. My heart sank down as I sighed quietly._

_ Lady Katherine walked out of my chambers as Queen Rosalie immediately walked towards my bedside._

_"Oh Bella darling, I apologize for Prince Jasper. He was a good man and didn't deserve his fate. I know you're grieving but he isn't coming back. King Emmett loves you dearly and knows how much pain you feel, but you can't be in mourning forever. You need a child to complete your heart again. I know this may be a difficult task but do what's right for the kingdom," she placed her delicate hand onto my pale arm._

_"Have you heard anything from Renesmee?" I asked her; anxious to see how Jasper's death was treating her. I felt no need to discuss anything about Emmett. _

_"Yes, and she's in mourning too. She has isolated herself from anyone, wearing black with flowers rotting in her chambers. She loved Prince Jasper since he was after all her fiancée. Are you ever going to forgive King Emmett?" her eyes never left mine as I closed mine for a brief minute._

_I sighed, "Eventually, I shall. But I shall only do it for my people. Not for myself or for him. If I weren't queen, I would have never forgiven him. He stole my heart! Or, more like destroyed it! I despise for what he had done! But you're right; I have to forgive him like God has forgiven our sins. I shall do it Rose, for you."_

_"Oh Bella, you won't believe it but I'm with child again," her smiled made me smile as her eyes glowed with proud._

_"Do you want another son? Even though you already have an heir to the throne, but sons are always good."_

_"No, actually. I want a daughter, but if the baby ends up being a boy then I would still be entirely grateful." I smiled. Rosalie was always going to be my closest friend. I could trust her with anything._

_ I started to wonder where Alice was. I wondered if she were all right and happy with her life, unlike myself._

_"How is Alice?" I barely spoke as my voice began to rasp._

_"She's trying to make Renesmee happy along with Prince Jacob by her side. Edward went to Spain to meet the emperor while I told him that I needed to see you," she explained as she looked down at her hands._

_"You should go and rest yourself. You have a child in you that needs to rest," I reminded her as she rolled her eyes with a humorous expression. She kissed my forehead, placing her freezing hand onto my cheek._

_"Take care of yourself and remember what I have told you," she instructed, walking towards the door. She looked at me as my eyes were about to drift off, "Please get some rest," she opened my door and closed it behind her as my eyes drifted off into a deep sleep._

* * *

_A/N:_

_I'M ALIVE! I know that it has been a long time since I updated. I have to thank my recent reviewers for encouraging me to continue. :) I know my grammar sucks but hey, live with it. I hope you like my chapter and please review at least suggestions or positives. :)_

_~Ivy~_


	43. Secret Getaway

_Rosalie's POV_

_It stopped raining as the sun made the air feel moist against my pale skin. As I made my way through my sister's garden, I felt irritated for my sister being isolated from everything around her. King Emmett was being brutal to her and yet Bella was too weak to make a stance since the only thing she cared about in the world has vanished underneath her feet. It never made sense to me._

_Bella was always the one that if it anything didn't go her way, she would find a way to get what she wanted. She was like that when she fell in love with Jasper. She was forced into a marriage with Emmett that she thought loved her and she couldn't care less to what would happen to him. All she wanted was to be with Jasper. Now he's dead, she's probably thinking, 'what's the point of living'? I would have done the same if it were Edward instead of Jasper. _

_The flowers sparkled with the sun reflected on the drop of water dripping down the petals. The grass was shinning with birds flying across the sky to go to their nests. Pine trees were surrounding the palace with very limited space between them. Ducks and ducklings were waddling their way to the pond for their afternoon swim. It was a gorgeous setting. _

_I stared down at my belly, noticing how it expanded the last time I looked at it directly. I sighed, feeling like I was carrying a huge sack of potatoes, trying to drag my legs through the garden. I was exhausted from the trip to Bella's kingdom so Bella offered for me to spend the night and leave the next morning. I accepted the offer knowing I wouldn't survive a long carriage ride home. _

_I heard a rustling noise behind the pine trees. I stood still, hoping that if it were a creature, it would go away. Footsteps were echoing, as the echoes crept closer to me. It was hard to identify who it was since beyond the trees was a dark shadow. An urge of panic hit my nerves as I gasped silently. I searched around me, hoping there was someone around to witness, but there wasn't. My heartbeat increased, hoping it was only some sort of an animal. _

_ Suddenly, I saw a boot popped out of the shadow along with a leg. It was a human. I prayed that nothing horrible would happen to me. Suddenly, the human walked closer with his face still mysterious against the shadow. The face was revealed to be someone I never suspected. He gave me a smile, as I couldn't help but to smile back._

_ It was Prince Jasper._

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

_"You're alive! How is this possible?" Queen Rosalie whispered to me as she embraced me to give her a hug. I hugged her in return, feeling relived to see her again._

_ "They missed my heart and almost went through my lungs. It was excruciating but I survived. The next morning, a man named Humphrey rescued me from dying. He patched me up and told me to rest myself until I had the strength to find Bella. Where is she?" I asked, hoping that she didn't die not knowing I was alive._

_ She released me from the hug to look at me directly. She sighed with grief; "She is isolated in her room, crying over your death. King Emmett cannot make her happier than she was with you. Prince Jasper, she must escape with you. She cannot be held as a prisoner for the rest of her life. She couldn't bare it and neither could I. I shall allow Bella and you to live in Edward and my kingdom. I shall do anything to prevent Bella from a fate worst then death," she shuddered as I nodded in agreement. She decided to continue, "Will you take care of her?"_

_ "I shall defend her with my life," I announced boldly. I wasn't going to loose my heart to someone that could easily kill it._

_ "Then tonight, meet Bella and me here so I can deliver her to you. But I must warn you, you must travel quickly or else you might have the same incident as before, do you understand?" she whispered, searching around her for eavesdroppers. She continued, "and do whatever she says no matter what. If she says she doesn't want you to leave her, then you won't without a fuss. I'm only telling you this because Bella is my best friend and sister. She is a half of me so I'll always feel responsible for whatever actions she may take. I'll do the best I can to stall but it might failed to succeed at the strike of dawn so you must be out of this kingdom by then."_

_ "I'll fetch a horse to travel faster," I nodded in agreement as she continued to search around. She sighed with relief that no one was listening. I couldn't help but to feel the same relief as she did._

_"Now go before someone sees you!" she hissed underneath her breath as I quickly ran into the woods to a fetch a horse and my love to ride away to our fantasies._

* * *

_**A/N: Now I can finally answer the most-asked question :) I could never have my favorite character out of the story like that. I'm sorry for not answering your questions but I wanted to surprise people. I have to thank all of my reviewers for encouraging me to continue :) It wouldn't have been this far if it weren't for you guys :)**_

_**Oh and I know it's late but happy 1 year anniversary :) I could have said that on my last story I forgot about it. Now I have to continue to see what happens to Jasper and Bella :)**_

_**~Ivy~**_


	44. The Special Surprise

_Bella's POV_

_All I could see was black because Rosalie was leading me to some sort of "surprise" she had for me. I didn't get the point of the "surprise" since all I ever wanted was now non-existent so why surprise me with something that won't make me feel better?_

_It felt strange not being able to see and Rosalie guiding me by firmly holding onto my shoulders. My feet felt the freezing stone floor and my body became chilled by the little breeze so I assumed we were outside in my garden. I felt freezing since I only wore my thin dress I wear when I go to bed and no shoes because Rosalie told me I didn't have time to put them onto my feet. My dress was a silky light pink dress with a designed lace on the bottom. I kept questioning myself: Why was I out here?_

_"Am I almost there?" I whined, getting extremely annoyed about not being able to see._

_"Yes, quite close, actually," she replied as she continued to guide me. I felt like I was going to collapse by feeling dizzy. My toes became numb from the smooth marble stones, feeling very painful._

_"Oh Rosalie, why am I here? I'm freezing and I can't barely feel my feet!" I complained, hoping she would release me if I kept complaining._

_"You'll think it's worth it when you're able to see, believe me. Now, be patient and it'll take faster. Ah, we're here…" she trailed off, arranging me somewhere. I heard a horse sigh, which startled me. I jumped a little but Rosalie caught with her firm grip. _

_"Are we running away?" I asked her, very confused._

_"I'm not…" she trailed off again. She let go of me, which scared me because I was a lone and I couldn't see. What if something were to happen to me?_

_"Rosalie? Where are—" something interrupted me. I felt warmth onto my lips with freezing fingers onto my face. A tongue slithered its way to my mouth, touching mine passionately. It was a guy, but who was it? It wasn't Emmett; it wasn't Edward because Rosalie would have killed me already. It wasn't Jacob; it wasn't Jasper because he was dead. Then who was it? But then, the kiss stopped. I felt an urge to slap whoever kissed me because it wasn't proper at all. I swung my hand but then the mysterious guy caught it, making it impossible for me to release my hand. "Let go of my hand, whoever you are!" I threatened, trying to get my hand out._

_"But you were about to slap me, love," the man protested. I recognized that voice right away. I gasped, realizing that I was wrong. My Jasper was alive! My Jasper! So that was the surprise, Jasper coming to rescue me!_

_I felt Rosalie's hand against my head as she was untying my blindfold. The blindfold dropped onto the ground, landing in front of my feet. I was able to see and my Jasper was straight ahead._

_"Oh Jasper!" I kissed him, hoping he could never let me go. He kissed me back passionately, lifting me off the freezing ground. I couldn't believe he was alive and I'm glad he's here to take me away. How did he survive though? Oh, that doesn't matter!_

_He stopped the kiss to took into my eyes. My eyes grew watery, making it harder to see him. His expression became more concern over mine. "What's the matter love?"_

_"You're alive! I thought I lost you and you're here now! It's a miracle! Oh please never leave me again!" I sobbed as he smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me return. I sobbed some more, feeling like I was floating in air again. I loved the feeling so much that I couldn't help it but to cry in happiness._

_"I'm not going anywhere without you," he whispered to me in my ear, "I love you, Bella."_

_"I love you too, Jasper" I whispered back to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned my body around to see if Rosalie was still there, but I didn't let go of him. His arms hugged me around my chest while we were facing Rosalie. She smiled, standing there completely still. I let go of Jasper to hug her. She hugged me back for thirty seconds until she let me go._

_"Be careful and write to me, promise?" she asked me, still smiling._

_"I promise," I kissed her on the cheek. I turned around to stand next to Jasper again._

_He placed his arm around me, looking straight ahead to Rosalie. "Thank you, Queen Rosalie, for everything."_

_"No, thank you, Prince Jasper, for making my sister unconditionally happy. Now go before Emmett finds out!" she instructed us. Jasper helped me up to the horse, making sure I landed perfectly. After I went onto the horse, Jasper jumped on ahead of me as I placed my arms around him to hold on. We galloped away from the garden, heading to the forest where we were free and were able to live our lives together._

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter because there's so much emotion and I hoped you loved it too :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Ivy~**


	45. Proposal

_Renesmee's POV_

_The news of Prince Jasper's death struck me like a lightning bolt. I heard about the news when Lady Annabelle was gossiping to Lady March while they were mopping the floors in the kitchen. I never imagined Jasper dead that quickly or that young. The worst news of them all was Emmett's soldiers killed him when Bella and he ran away with each other. The thought of my sister with my former fiancée made me nauseated._

_I ended up crying the first night I found out on my pillow, wondering what on earth I did to deserve this punishment. I thought Jasper was my dream and the man to lead me through a terrific life. He wrote in golden ink how much he loved me, but did he make that up? My so-called-sister fell in love with him first, but what made him change his mind? Did she hypnosis him? _

_After the ball King Edward and Rosalie hosted, I went home to France to make sure my father was feeling all right. Unfortunately, my father hasn't recovered much since then. He hardly moves out of bed and he sometimes can't even swallow a spoonful of potato soup._

* * *

_I was sitting on the bright green grass as I was twirling a daisy in my hands. It was a beautiful afternoon with the sun shining ahead and the birds chirping in the trees. I sighed, feeling relaxed with my legs and arms stretched out. I looked up at the stables, looking at the horrid condition it was in since Bella and King Emmett got married with mold that grew on the walls and the cobwebs hang down from the rooftops. I shuddered; the thought of a cobweb on my skin tingled me._

_I heard someone coming near with a horse, but I didn't know whom it was. I searched around me, seeing if I could the horse, but I couldn't. Why should I care who comes here? I wasn't afraid of who was coming here since it made no difference to me. If I died, it would be a sign from God. Besides, I wasn't afraid to die, but I was just afraid about how I would. I closed my eyes, imaging what it would be like to be far from this place and into a world full of perfection._

_I heard the horse enter into the yard. I opened my eyes, seeing that it was Prince Jacob on his horse. He hopped off his horse, holding onto the saddle and the reins. He let go of the horse, letting it scatter around the yard while he and I were alone. He walked closer to me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help it but to smile at him as well. The last time I saw him was at the ball when I was at a depressing state._

_I stood up to greet him politely. I curtsied while he bowed with great hospitality. I placed my hand in front of him for him to kiss it. "Ah, Prince Jacob, what brings you here?"_

_He kissed my hand. He released it as I automatically pulled it away. "I've come to tell you that you and I have a lot in common."_

_I raised my eyebrow. What does he mean by that? "Do we? Like what?"_

_"We have both been disappointed with our decisions."_

_"Well, you have. I've never been disappointed with my decisions I've made. Will that be all?"_

_"No, actually. So you're telling me that you never regretted tearing apart the two lovers, Prince Jasper and Queen Bella?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because Prince Jasper belonged to me. He proposed to me first, not that whore. So I think he deserved his punishment," I turned away from, looking at my father's kingdom. He stood behind me, placing his mouth near my ear._

_"And what was his punishment?" he asked, whispering. _

_"His death," I announced loudly. _

_He laughed hysterically while I remained serious. "I thought you loved him."_

_ I turned around to look at him. I grinned at him, "Love is a powerful word, Prince Jacob. It should be used wisely. Besides, if I truly loved him, I would be sobbing on this beautiful lawn."_

_"So, you're glad he's dead?" he raised his eyebrow. He wasn't entirely convinced like I would want him to be. _

_"Yes," I lied. I knew I wasn't convincing. _

_ He chose to ignore my tone of voice. "But what about your sister?"_

_"Which sister?" I asked innocently. I knew he was talking about Bella, but to me, she never existed into my world. _

_He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Queen Bella."_

_"Oh, she's not my sister. My sister would never have betrayed me."_

_"But you don't love Prince Jasper so why would it bother you if Queen Bella and Prince Jasper get married?" _

_ He caught me. I just had to spill out another lie in order for me to win. I sighed. "It wouldn't."_

_"Why you say that?" he challenged me. _

_ I gulped, trying to get the words out. I felt very uncomfortable that we never stopped talking about this horrible topic. "Prince Jasper's dead. It's useless now."_

_"I'm entirely bewildered."_

_"I loved Prince Jasper, but the feelings for him escaped me when I realized he and I would never be successfully happy. I'll never forgive him or my sister," I explained._

_"Why won't you forgive him?"_

_ I grew angry, remembering what Jasper did to me as I cringed my fist together. "He ruined my reputation! Now I'll be know as the princess that couldn't hold onto her prince and be the laughing stoke in the entire kingdom!" I shouted, feeling the urge to kick something in front of me._

_"I could fix your reputation."_

_"How? It's broken into millions of pieces," I snapped coolly. _

_"Well, if you're lying right now by saying you don't love Prince Jasper, I could help you win his heart over. He's actually very much alive," he told me while my eyes widened before I was able to react. Prince Jasper is alive? How is that possible? "So, were you lying?"_

_"No, I'm not lying. I could care less what happens to him, dead or alive," I lied again. _

_"I don't believe you."_

_"When do you ever?"_

_"That's a good point," he grinned._

_ I gave up fighting him since he obviously came here with a reason. "Oh, why are you here? To interrogate me?"_

_"No, I came here to ask if I could get better acquainted with you," he explained._

_I raised my eyebrow again. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"_

_"You fascinate me."_

_"Even if you saw me at a bad moment?"_

_"Of course. You sobbing at the ball interested me more than the actual occasion."_

_ That wasn't convincing at all. I curled my lip. "You're lying!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"Sobbing makes men rather uncomfortable than interested."_

_"Well, who says I'm like the rest of the men in the world?" He had a point. I didn't want to agree with him because he just wanted to know everything I was thinking, which irritated me. Well, I'm not falling for his little game._

_"I suppose you're not, but I just assumed—"_

_"Why do you assume that to be true?"_

_"Why are we even talking about this?"_

_"You brought it up," he pointed out as I rolled my eyes. He was right again while I didn't prove anything._

_"Alright, you can get acquainted with me, but I really don't think that's all you wanted." I knew I was going to win this. He had to confess his reason of disturbing me during a lovely day._

_"You're certainly right about that."_

_"Well...what else do you want?"_

_"To marry you," he grinned, "after we get acquainted and know each other a lot better, of course."_

_"And if I say no?" I challenged. _

_"I won't stop trying."_

_"Then you'll die as a single man," I sneered, laughing hysterically. _

_"Oh, not for long," he walked away, whistling for his horse. I raised my eyebrow as the horse galloped towards us with its saddle on his back. When the horse stopped, he immediately jumped on and pulled the reins. "One day, you'll surrender."_

_"That will be the day I die."_

_"Don't be so sure. We'll see about that!" he clicked his heels against the horse's belly. The horse galloped away from me, heading away from the yard. "I'll be back!"_

_They disappeared from my sight, only seeing the beautiful green lawn and the blossoming trees. I sighed, collapsing onto the lawn with my body feeling very relaxed. Was Prince Jacob crazy? What about my respectable sister Alice? I didn't want her to end up being alone. Besides, I don't even know if I want to marry Prince Jacob. He says he'll never give up, but I think he will when he remembers that he already has a fiancée._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**

**Please check out my new story "The Indian Princess" and see what you think :)**

**Also, thank you for your outstanding reviews (well for those who reviewed)**

**I'll update ASAP so I'll do the best I can to update.**

**~Ivy~**


	46. The Plan

_Emmett's POV_

_Groaning, I woke up feeling a complete mess. What have I done? I wished I never treated Bella the way I did that day. I loved her but what I did wasn't the proper way to show that. I wondered if she loved me if I were nicer to her or that wouldn't make a difference since her bloody Jasper was the only men she thought she needed. Since he's dead, she had no one to love. Well, that's at least what I think she thought._

_I got up from my bed, feeling miserable physically and mentally about the entire way I crushed her skull or the way she looked at me like I was some sort of…a monster, made my head spin. Would she ever forgive me? I don't know. Would it ever be the same? I don't know. All these questions I would never know until I talk to her._

_After I got dressed, I went to my work chambers to read the letters sent from other kings about the taxes and wars developing in Asia. I sighed again, feeling like I aged since no excitement was happening._

_A servant stormed into my room with fear in her eyes. She curtsied while I gave her a nod. "Your majesty, Queen Bella has disappeared."_

_My eyes widened, "How?" How would she be able to escape? Her ladies in waiting should have been with her last night._

_"We don't know. I came into her room to give her breakfast but she wasn't there," she explained, trembling. I growled silently, clenching my fist together with my eyes narrowing down. She was afraid, I knew that, but she should have been more responsible. But then I remembered…could I blame Bella for her actions? I would have ran away if someone was about to kill me._

_I sighed. "Alight, thank you. Fetch me Sir James." She curtsied again, walking out of my room quickly._

_After she closed the door, I paced around my room, trying to release my anger out. When I saw a vase, I ran towards it. I growled as I picked it up and when I saw the portrait of Queen Bella, I threw the vase at it, making a lot of noise with the glass pieces all over the floor. I went onto my knees, kneeling down on the hard wood floor. I sobbed with tears streaming down my face to get my hands wet. What have I done?_

_When I heard my door open, I looked up, wiping my tears out of my eyes. I stood up to see that it was Sir James. I cleared my throat, "Sir James."_

_"Your majesty," he bowed, showing honor and grace. Sir James was my new secretary and my adviser. Ever since Sir Findley's death, I depended on Sir James for the duty to obey me whatever the case may be._

_"I want you to send ten men on a quest," I instructed, "to find my wife, Queen Bella. You do not have to return her to me, but I want to know where she is and if she's alone. If she's not, I want to know whom she is with, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, your majesty—"_

_"And also, after you return and report to me, I want have a ball here at our kingdom so invite my in-laws as well as everyone in our kingdom."_

_"Yes, your majesty," he bowed, walking away from my chambers. He closed the door, leaving me in silence. Couple of seconds later, he returned to me. He bowed again, "Your majesty, Princess Renesmee is here in the castle, requested to see your presence."_

_I nodded, "Let her in". He opened the door wider._

_Princess Renesmee was wearing a sky blue dress with a white blouse underneath. Her copper hair was dangling down with the curls in perfect form. Her brown eyes were onto mine with her lips bright red as roses. I had to admit she was beautiful, but not as fair or beautiful as Bella. She curtsied while I bowed, showing manners since she was after all a princess. "Thank you, Sir James", I told him as he gave me a bow. He left our chambers, closing the door to give us privacy. "Ah, Princess Renesmee, what brings you to England?"_

_"I came to inform you some interesting information that I thought you would like to know. Prince Jasper is alive and he's the one whom Bella ran off with…oh did you know that Bella ran away?" she asked me. I knew she was sneaky and had a plan in her mind but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear it. I nodded as she continued, "well then that's why Bella ran away."_

_"Why are you here? You want vengeance on Queen Bella to have what was rightfully yours? I know I haven't been the proper husband, but you'll never have my permission to hurt her!" I shouted, hearing my voice echoed against the walls._

_"I'm not asking for your permission, King Emmett. I just had a plan that you might like to hear."_

_I sighed, "Alright, what is it?"_

_"I'm going to help you kill Prince Jasper," she told me with a grin, "you see, I couldn't help it but to hear that you were planning on hosting a ball. Well, you can get a fake annulment and we can portray ourselves as the new king and queen of this kingdom. You can invite Prince Jasper and Queen Bella to our ball and then when the right opportunity comes, we'll kill Jasper and Bella would be rightfully yours."_

_Why would she want to kill Prince Jasper? I thought she was in love with him. I guess I was wrong. "But what about you?" _

_"Prince Jacob proposed to me a week ago. I'll talk to Alice to ask her permission upon the engagement. She'll marry Prince Seth and you have your Bella," she grinned, "that's the genius part of this plan."_

_I couldn't hurt Bella again. Prince Jasper was a good man until he fell in love with her, but she was always in love with him more than she was ever with me. I shouldn't try to kill him or she'll be unhappy and then I'll be unhappy. The plan could never work._

_"I won't do it," I told her, "if Prince Jasper dies, then Bella will be unhappy and everything would be exactly like it was before she ran away. It could never work. Besides, if you're going to marry Prince Jacob, then why does it matter if Prince Jasper is dead?"_

_"You don't clearly understand. I want vengeance! I want to get back at Bella for taking away what was rightfully mine! I want her to feel the same feeling I felt! I don't care what you feel about it, I'm going to do it, with or without your help!" she shouted, shaking in anger._

_"What would vengeance do? It'll just make your life even more miserable than it was before. Believe me, I know what will happen. You still love Prince Jasper, so don't deny that what you're about to do isn't going to kill you!"_

_"What makes you think it'll kill me?"_

_"You love him."_

_"Loved him. You know, Prince Jacob accused me of the same thing."_

_"Why do you want Bella to despise you?"_

_"I already despise her so let her despise me."_

_"Because she stole what you thought belonged to you?"_

_"Thought? He already belonged to me! He loved me and he proved it to me! Then that slut took him away! You don't understand how I felt!"_

_"But didn't you fancy Jacob before you "fell" in love with Jasper?" I argued. I remembered how emotionally she felt around Jacob until Jasper wooed her. She paused for a second until a grin popped back onto her face. I raised my eyebrow, not looking forward to what she had to say._

_"Perhaps, but things changed, did they?" she grinned at me sensually. "You know Bella was always in love with Jasper and Jasper was in love with me. But looked what happened. Bella wooed Jasper like Jasper wooed me. Like I said, things changed."_

_"What are suggesting?"_

_"Think about it, my dear King Emmett. Your emotions might change about how you felt about Bella. You might find…another lady to take her place."_

_"Like who? You would take Bella's place?" I challenged, disapproving on her suggesting. She was right about sooner or later my emotions might change, but was Renesmee really the answer?_

_"I didn't necessarily meant myself, but someone fortunate for you. Think about the woman you were closer to then Bella ever was," she whispered into my ear. Who was closer to me than Bella? Not Rosalie for sure since she was always Edward's. Renesmee was close but she said she wasn't talking about herself. Alice? Could Renesmee be talking about Alice?_

_"Alice? You think Alice would take Bella's place?" I raised my eyebrow, feeling confused to Renesmee's game._

_"Precisely. Alice and you would be very successful together. Get your annulment and marry Alice. Forget about Bella and Jasper for now. You can kill Jasper later when you couldn't care less about Bella. Have Alice fall in love with you and you fall in love with her and you two would be the happiest rulers in the entire nation. I can guarantee that," she suggested. Something about her plan actually sounded…interesting. Alice was a clever girl and she would be perfect for the throne. Maybe Alice was destined for the throne and to be with me._

_"Alright, I am interested. When Bella and I are annulled and I don't love her, I shall help you fulfill your destiny to have your vengeance. I shall let you know when the proper time to take action," I smiled as she smiled with me._

_"So we have our agreement?"_

_I smiled, "We have our agreement."_

* * *

**_A/N: Please review!_**

**_Please check out "Orange Ribbon" and "The Indian Princess"_**

**_~Ivy~_**


	47. Farm

_Jasper's POV_

_Drops of rain leaked through the roofs of the stables miles away from Emmett's kingdom with the dark sky shone ahead of us. Bella and I were lying on top of the hay, snuggled in together to fight off the freezing night. There was a family living in the stables that kindly offered for us to stay until morning since it stared to rain when we were traveling to King Edward and Queen Rosalie's kingdom. They were the Gilberts live under the law of King Emmett but are against it. They gave us warm bread with butter along with cabbage soup that was delicious. Before we were going to rest, I took off my shirt to hang it up to have it dry in the stables, leaving everything else on me._

_Bella and I were facing each other, unable to sleep as I place my hand onto her cheek. Her eyes never left mine with our expressions content, concentrating. She was shriving which I didn't blame her. We were sharing a large wool blanket that didn't keep us warm with our wet clothing. We knew that it was going to be a long night._

_"I think we're crazy," she whispered with her breath white as snow. I smirked while she gave me a tiny smile._

_"I know we are, but think that we are almost there," I told her, "and when we are there, we'll be free."_

_"I hope so, I really hope so," she sighed as her breath showed. I kissed her forehead, which went down to her nose and then to her lips. She kissed me back tenderly as we cuddled closer to each other for warmth. After we broke apart the kiss, I placed my lips against her neck. I raised my head away from her neck to look into her beautiful eyes again. "Jasper?"_

_"Hmm?" I hummed, listening to her with my arms wrapped around her with her head placed onto my chest._

_"Will you ever leave me?" she asked me softly but loud enough for me to hear._

_I smiled, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I won't leave you. What made you think that?"_

_"Well, you were madly in love with Renesmee…" her voice trailed off, feeling the sense that she was uncomfortable. Renesmee was the apple of my eye, but not anymore. It changed when I realized that Bella was destined for me._

_"Not anymore."_

_"What made you change your mind?"_

_"When I realized that she could never make me as happy as you do. She could never make me happy. I could have spoiled her but that wouldn't make me as happy as she would be," I explained, looking down at her. I lay onto my back with her cheek rested on my chest. I sighed, continuing, "Bella, never worry about me going to Renesmee. Promise me, you won't."_

_She sighed, "I promise."_

_I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. Those weeks without her were the worst weeks of my life so I vowed to myself I would never be away from her again. When I was with Humphrey, the man that saved my life, I couldn't stop thinking about her and wanted her with me. The surgery Humphrey did with me was excruciating that I didn't know if I were able to make it alive. But thinking about it, I'm glad I made it alive more than anything._

_I felt her shivering with her body lightly shaking in place with her teeth chattering. I kissed her hair, feeling the drench hair against my lips. "Would you still want to be a queen?"_

_"Not unless you're my king."_

_"Now you know I can't be your king unless you get a divorce."_

_She lifted her head up to look at me directly with her body sitting up right and her side of the blanket curled around her legs. Her clothes were dripping wet from earlier. "A divorce? I can't go back! I can't face that…man! I won't do it!"_

_"Then you're going to still be married," I frowned, still lying down on my back on the wet hay. I rolled onto my side with my back facing her as I closed my eyes to sleep. It was silent but the drops of rain pouring down slowly. I shivered quietly, trying hard not to shake my body. I couldn't feel any parts of my body since they became numb from the cold. When I was about to close my eyes, I felt her arms around me, kissing my back with her lips._

_"Jasper, sweetheart,"her lips trailed up to my neck, hugging me closer to her body. "I want to marry you, but I'm afraid that the court won't allow me to get my divorce. The court might favor Emmett's decision. We could always be married, even though it's not official in court. You know, the moment I had my miscarriage, I thought that you would be disappointed in me for not keeping our child alive. I thought it was God's way of being mad at me, but when you came back from the dead, I realized that God forgave me. So, anything is possible. We can be married, Jasper."_

_I rolled my body to face her again, being at the same position before I rolled over. "But love, you don't understand. You're never going to be mine. You're always going to be Emmett's wife and nothing, unless you get a divorce, could change that. I love you, and I want to be able to love you without feeling guilty that I'm stealing you away."_

_"You're not stealing me when I want to be with you."_

_"But that's the way Emmett looks at it. He's never going to stop loving you so he'll hunt down every forest in England so you can be in his arms again," I pointed out. I never wanted to say those words since every words felt like a wipe slash on my back. She was silent but when I turned over, tears were falling down her eyes. She was crying and it was my fault. Why did I do this to her? Why couldn't we be married and happy with life instead of hiding from the law? "Oh love, please don't be upset."_

_"But you're right," she sobbed as she buried her head in the haystack, "I can never belong to you because Emmett is always going to take me away."_

_"Oh don't listen to a word I said," I whispered to her, "I was just being a jealous informal man. Please forgive me."_

_She looked up at me with her eyes red and tears still sliding down her cheeks. "There's no reason for you to be jealous."_

_"But I am. I'll always be jealous of that fact," I murmured to her, gently wiping tears off of her cheeks._

_"Oh why did I have to marry King Emmett?" she whined, grabbing hay in her hands and throwing it in front of her to control her anger. "It's not fair!" tears kept falling down her cheeks. I hugged closer to me, giving her a kiss on her forehead._

_"Life isn't always fair, love," I reminded her but she didn't look like she wanted to be reminded. I sighed, "We'll find a way to be happy, I promise."_

_"Promises can't always be kept," she pointed out, " they break eventually." I didn't want to continue talking about this. I knew before she got married that life wasn't fair and because it's unfair, it makes everything complicated. I stopped hugging her, letting my arms lie next to her and onto the blanket. I looked up, realizing that it stopped raining, but it was still freezing outside. I saw her starting to get up from the haystack, lifting up the blanket to release cold air onto my legs. She was walking to where I hung my shirt with her clothes still on her. Suddenly, I saw her starting to take off her nightgown, lifting it off her head and off her body. Her nightgown remained onto the ground her nothing on her. I couldn't see the details because she was hidden in the shadow but I could tell by the outlines of her body._

_She walked over to me, placing her body against the moonlight with her gorgeous body reflecting on it. I couldn't trail my eyes away from her as she was walking towards me with a grin. She knelt down, crawling on the hay to get next to me. I laid onto my back looking up at her as her body was over mine. She went over to my ear with her body still in place. "Shall we?"_

_I grinned, realizing that this was the woman I vowed (even though its not official at court) to spend the rest of my life to make her happy. I could tell she easily forgot our situation, but so did I by being distracted over her beauty. I pressed my lips against her, feeling the urgent passion from the intensity of her body. Before I realized it, I lifted her up with her legs wrapped around me. Our lips never left each others with our tongues touching passionately. I carefully placed her onto the haystack with myself on top, feeling her fingers trace around my adamant._

_Even though the rain made the atmosphere freezing, tonight was still the perfect setting. Neither intensity never stopped nor the love we felt about each other. Tonight, anything was possible._


	48. Mistress

_Alice's POV_

_I arrived at Prince Jacob's palace, knowing that I would live there for the rest of my life. The thought of being Prince Jacob's wife flipped my stomach, making it nauseating to be thinking about that. I knew that he had mistresses while I was in chambers after supper when I wanted to rest. On my first day of arrival, he asked me if I would like to join in his chambers but I refused for my own reasons. When I said I was tired, it made him forget about the entire invitation. So he decided to take Lady Roslyn, one of my ladies, into his chambers instead._

_It had been a week since the invitation as Lady Roslyn, again, visited his chambers. Since yesterday, I figured that she was hopelessly in love with him, acting like a naïve child. I found out that I was right since she admitted it today to the other ladies while I was lying in bed eavesdropping. I couldn't care less on how she felt about him since it was no concern of mine. Prince Jacob will soon get tired of her like he did with Lady Emily._

_It was nighttime as Lady Emily, his old mistress, and I was playing a good game of poker while listening to Prince Jacob and Lady Roslyn satisfy themselves. We could hear Prince Jacob and Lady Roslyn through the walls, which got us to chuckle once in a while._

_I concentrated on my deck of cards, which was a full house, throwing in two coins for my bet. I waited for Lady Emily's turn as she hesitated on what she should do._

_"That should be you in that room," she remarked, smiling as she draw a card, placing a card down. I kept listening to the groans and whimpers from Princess Roslyn with Prince Jacob groaning in harmony. The noise kept going rapidly, getting even louder. I placed down a couple of coins while she did the same. I placed my cards open to show her my full house. She slammed her hand onto the table in frustration while I chuckled at her reaction. I gathered all the cards into one pile while we remained sitting down in our chairs._

_"What was it like with Prince Jacob?" I asked her, curious to know what to expect from my fiancée._

_She looked at me, looking like I caused her agony. She sighed, "It was…something I would never forget," she took a pause as we listened to the continuous groans. She chuckled, "From the sound of it, he's treating her the same way."_

_I smirked. "Sounds like it. I've…never done anything like that."_

_Her eyes widened with astonishment. "You're a virgin?" I nodded as she continued, "I…don't understand."_

_"I chose to be that way until my true love comes for me."_

_She looked at me like I was insane. The groans and whimpers from the other room turned into sighs and laughs. "Sounds like they finally finished."_

_"Why don't they get married?" I asked her, in a way suggesting it. "I mean it seems to be that Lady Roslyn isn't just an ordinary mistress. I know he'll tire of her but then again…he might not."_

_"He's using Lady Roslyn to satisfy himself like the way he used to do with me. I never completely comprehend why you're not jealous."_

_I shrugged, "I guess I just don't love him."_

_Lady Roslyn returned to our chambers with a huge smile gleaming across her face. I noticed then that in several ways, she looked like Renesmee. The same hair, the same smile except Renesmee's was prettier and the same color eyes. She was almost the same height but she was maybe two inches taller. Out of all the mistresses Prince Jacob had, he invited her to his presence the most._

_All the mistresses gathered around Lady Roslyn, laughing and cheering with her while Lady Emily and I watched them without any emotion. The mistresses were all asking the same questions they ask every night since I arrived here. 'How was he?' 'What was it like' were the most often asked. I never asked her any questions so I decided to change that._

_I walked towards them while Lady Emily stood there still motionless. The mistresses immediately curtsied including Lady Roslyn. I cleared my throat, "Ladies, I would like to speak with Lady Roslyn alone."_

_They walked away except Lady Roslyn who just watched them walk as they exited the room. Lady Emily curtsied, following them out of my chambers for privacy. Lady Roslyn curtsied to me, "Are you mad at me, Princess Alice?"_

_"No, not at all. I just wanted to ask you what you and Prince Jacob discuss together when you're with him," I explained, "You're not in trouble if you're pleasing him."_

_"We hardly say anything to each other," she replied, "although he sometimes tries to say my name but then he somehow stops. I know it's not my place but why you ask?" I was curious with the 'tries to but stops' statement. Why would he stop? Does he have a mirage in his mind about someone but realizes it's not the correct person? That's a possibility. Which name starts with an "R"? Rosalie? That was very unlikely. Renesmee? Hmmm…Renesmee…. that's it! It was completely clear to me now! Lady Roslyn looks like Renesmee so maybe Prince Jacob is in love with Renesmee! No wonder he didn't seem that astonish when I refused the invitation or didn't seem disappointed. We were both about to face a life full of misery if we don't put an end to our engagement. "Princess Alice, are you alright? " Lady Roslyn interrupted my thoughts, anxious by the looks of her expression._

_"Yes, I'm alright," I responded, feeling quite dizzy. I had an urge to ask her something else but something inside told me I was asking too much. I nodded my head, "Thank you, Lady Roslyn."_

_She curtsied, leaving my chambers in peace as I remained where I was. I felt nothing but shocked on how Prince Jacob was willing to shun his emotions to marry me. Well, not exactly shun, but willing to marry me considering that he's in love with my younger sister. I felt exhausted with my body throbbing in agony, urging me to lie down._

_I walked to my chambers with my enormous bed exposed in the center of the back wall. I walked to my bed slowly with caution that I might collapsed before I reached to my bed, trying not to stumble onto the ground. I collapsed onto my bed and before I thought about it, my head lightly crashed onto a pillow and immediately drifted my mind into a pleasant sleep._

* * *

_The next day was a gorgeous day with sunshine and no sign of clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful afternoon in the yard as Lady Emily and I strolled around the yard with the ladies behind us. Lady Emily was telling me the entire story that before I only heard the summary. She was telling me that he seductively invited her to his chambers with a way that he had never done with Lady Roslyn. She was also telling me that rumors kept spreading around that he was going to propose to her._

_"Did he ever propose?" I asked her as we continued to stroll around the yard. I noticed that she looked behind her before she was able to respond. I could tell she was looking to see if Lady Roslyn was listening but she wasn't. Lady Roslyn was talking to the other ladies, laughing and skipping around behind us._

_"No," she finally replied, "Because fate had other plans," she jerked her head towards the ladies._

_I mouthed "ah" as we continued to walk. "Lady Roslyn."_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you still love him?"_

_"Yes, I have to love him. He's our prince after all. We have to love him or we'll break the law."_

_I scoffed, knew that she didn't completely answer my question. "You know what I mean."_

_She sighed, "Yes. He's very passionate and…I felt that he desired me more than anyone in the entire universe. Even before the affair, I've always hated Lady Roslyn for her stubbornness and flirtatious characteristics but now it gives me a proper reason to do so. "_

_"Because she stole Prince Jacob away from you?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"Lady Emily, I ask for your honesty. Are you going to despise me after I marry him?"_

_"No, of course not. You see you're different from Lady Roslyn. She loves him so she doesn't care for my opinions about the affair. But you on the other hand, this wasn't your first choice on a husband so it doesn't give me the right to despise you. You're doing what's right for your kingdom, not for your heart like Lady Roslyn. I actually admire you for your actions," she smiled as I reflected the expression onto my face._

_We both looked ahead as we saw Prince Jacob approaching us by himself. He had a content expression with nothing on his mind. When he approached us, we automatically curtsied along with the other ladies behind us._

_"Ladies, may I have a word with Princess Alice for a moment? Lady Emily, please lead them to Princess Alice's chambers. I want you to arrange the gifts I have gotten for her," he instructed them as they curtsied in response. I noticed that Lady Roslyn stared at him for a long time with his eyes onto hers she then walked away, following the other mistresses._

_He looked at me as I gave him another curtsey. "Prince Jacob, you requested my presence?"_

_"Yes. I wanted to apologize that I haven't been able to spend time with you. We still have a wedding we need to plan—"_

_"Prince Jacob," I interrupted him, "we both have one thing in common and what we have in common is we don't love each other."_

_"That's not entirely true."_

_"I can't marry you when you're in love with my sister, especially when you're using Lady Roslyn as a mirage of Renesmee. Let's not get married and you can marry my sister," I suggested, "we'll both be very happy this way."_

_"Princess Alice. I'll admit, I am in love with your sister, but I am also in love with you," I rolled my eyes, doubting in his confession. He immediately caught that and continued, "I'm serious. I know Lady Roslyn was my mistress, but that was because you rejected my invitation. If you had accepted the invitation, I would have made you feel a lot happier than I make Lady Roslyn. I can prove that to you right now if that's what it takes for you to believe me."_

_"I believe you, but am I really what you want in a marriage?" He moved closer to me with only couple of inches apart._

_"I don't know," he admitted, "but I want to know if you and I were meant to be. Come to my chambers tonight and we shall see for ourselves."_


	49. Stolen Story Alert

Hello readers! I'm just pissed off because my story has been plagiarized on another site! Now I don't know if I want to continue because this author can easily get more of my chapters. If you want to see who this person is, check this website and apparently, this person has stolen more stories from this site.

Here's the site: **scribd(dot)com/teirney121**

I'm so sorry to everyone. I hope this will be solved once and for all.

~Ivy O'Hara~

PS: Thank you Baby Sparks and shelbron for telling my in advance :)


	50. Jealousy

_Bella's POV_

_I woke up shivering with my entire body soaked from the night before. I looked at Jasper as he slept peacefully, thinking that we were the luckiest people alive to survive the escape from my former palace. His arms held me close to him to keep us warm from the storm. I kissed his knuckles, breaking his arms apart gently. I stood up, feeling pains throbbing up and down my legs as they shook in place. I wobbled towards the opened entry to see the sun rose for a beautiful day ahead of us._

_Why were we hiding? I kept asking that to myself, thinking that running away didn't escape the fear we had. I trembled every night thinking that it might be the last time I see daylight before Emmett finds me and isolates me for eternity. I wondered if Jasper thought about it as much as I have, if he had a fear of never seeing me again. I knew that he loved me, but was it enough for us to survive with the unknown?_

_I looked at the trees with the sparkling branches from the water being reflected from the trees. Everything was wet surrounding me that the atmosphere brought chills to my spine._

_I crossed my arms, leaning against the side of the entry with my shoulder pressed against it. Tears slowly formed in my eyes with the agony of my eyes burning, slowly gliding downwards to my cheeks. I sniffled, wiping down the tears with my hands that had dirt on the edges. I looked at my hands, thinking that for the rest of my life I would never have clean hands like I used to have when servants constantly cleaned them for me. The destiny of me being queen no longer existed._

_I suddenly felt Jasper's arms around me with his warm breath on my neck and his chin rested on my shoulder. I turned around as he let go of me to face him. He kissed my forehead, aware that there were tears in my eyes._

_"You're afraid aren't you?" he asked me in a whisper. I nodded as he continued, "There's no reason for you to be afraid. I thought you understood that last night."_

_"Now I found more reasons to be afraid like never knowing when we will be found."_

_He sighed heavily. "That's true, but you must have faith. Maybe King Emmett has surrendered."_

_I looked at him unconvinced at his reassuring. "You don't know Emmett."_

_"And you do?" he challenged. I looked down, feeling guilty. He immediately caught my reaction. "That's not what I meant."_

_"I'm still his wife," I reminded him, "I knew him in a way that disgusts me in every way. That's what you meant."_

_He sighed again reluctantly. "Yes you're right. I know I have a heavy jealousy that seems impossible to dissolve and I apologize for that."_

_I smiled, shaking my head. "You have no reason to be jealous. You know already that I'm yours, sweetheart."_

_"But he **knew** you that still irritates me."_

_"He did, I will admit, and I knew him too. But that will never happen like that again, I promise," I assured him, scooping his chin over with one of my hands. "You know, I'm jealous too, but for a different reason than yours."_

"Why are you jealous?"

_"Because I can't have children like my sister Rosalie can," I admitted, feeling ashamed. _

_"Just because of one miscarriage happened doesn't mean it's for certain."_

_I knew he was right. He wasn't certain, but some part of me knew that it was true. "You don't know that."_

_"If you want children, then we will have children. I just want to wait until we get married." I placed my hand back to my side while our eyes continued to be glue to each other's. _

_"What if we never get married? Then what?"_

_"Like I have told you before, you have to have faith. Trust me, it shall happen," he reassured me, giving me a kiss on my forehead._

_"What if I keep getting miscarriages?"_

_"Love, it won't happen again."_

_"I'm a murderer." I whispered, feeling ashamed with tears gliding down our cheeks._

_"No you're not. Miscarriages happen, love. It's part of life that is given to us."_

_"I murdered our child!" I bawled while he held me, shushing me to calm down. "You don't think that counts as an act of murder?"_

_"Better the child than you," he whispered. He rocked me side-to-side, humming to me a soothing sound._

"How can you say that without feeling guilty?"

_"Because I don't need a child to make me happy. I only need you."_

_"Don't say that!" I rasped, hearing my voice cracked._

_"It's true though. You were the only reason I managed to survive the attack in the forest, knowing that you would wait for me kept me motivated. Now here we are hiding in a damp farm still alive," he looked into my eyes when I raised my head out of his bare chest. His lips pressed against mine for a second as he continued, "I couldn't have done it without you. Don't feel obligated to owe me a favor because there is no need. You have done everything I could never imagine. I owe you." he wiped tears that were falling down with his hands that were dirtier than mine._

_We kissed again, but it was with more passion than the first. His hands were gently placed on my cheeks with my arms were hanging on my sides. He stopped when we heard footsteps from horses galloping towards us._

_My eyes widened with fear. "Jasper, I think he found us."_

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing about the situation with the stolen story. It makes me feel loved to hear that people care :) **

**The user that stole my story deleted his or her account so for now, there isn't any threat to this story :) **

**I know this was shorter than usual but there is going to be a follow up chapter that will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~Ivy O'Hara~**


	51. Trust

_Jasper's POV_

_The noise echoed through the horses with men saying "yah!" to get their horse to move faster. Bella and I remained motionless with panic in the farm. I looked at her, seeing the terror in her eyes with her mouth remained closed to stop herself from screaming. I knew what I had to do but I knew she would disagree with my motive somehow because she didn't want anything to do with splitting up. She had to hide or else Emmett could strangle her without any self-control._

"_Bella go hide in the bushes," I ordered, "It's the only way to keep you safe."_

"_But what about you?" she protested, trembling with her knees noticeably wobbling. That was a good question: what about me? Would I try to be a knight in shining armor or runaway like a coward? _

"_I'll try to talk some sense into him," I assured her, hoping that it would convince her. _

"_No! I'm not going to loose you again!" she shook her head with tears falling down her pale cheeks. I knew that it was a possibility because of what happened before but if I die, then I die with a purpose: to protect the one I love. _

_I kissed her forehead. "Listen to me. You won't loose me, I promise you. Please hide, for my sake. We will be together no matter what happens."_

_She kissed me but it wasn't an ordinary kiss. Her hands slid into my hair as mine were placed around her back. I didn't want to let her go but when the horse sighed in the background I slowly parted my lips from hers. I mouthed, "go" and she reluctantly obeyed, running towards the bushes next to the barn. _

_I looked to see that there was a guard with a familiar symbol on his armor that was on his black horse. He jumped off along with four other guards following him. _

"_Prince Jasper," one of them said as he continued to walk closer to me, "King Emmett would like Queen Bella back to the palace for confidential matters to be taken care of."_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Queen Bella is dead," I lied, hoping that they would leave. I knew I shouldn't lied but to protect Bella was my priority now. What about her sisters? How would they react? _

_The guards murmured to each other, while I slightly glanced at the bushes where Bella was. I couldn't see her until she raised her head out of the bushes. Leaves were in her hair, but she was still beautiful as usual. I gave her a signal to lower her head to prevent herself from being seen. She obeyed by giving me a nod as she quietly ducked her head back into the bushes. I looked back at the guards to see if they were done discussing. _

"_Alright, we will report that to King Emmett. I'm sure he will be disappointed," the head guard told me. They hoped back onto their horses to leave. _

"_What did he want? Bella to return back to the palace to continue her misery?" I asked them angrily. Why wouldn't he understand that Bella despises him or more than that, afraid of him? _

"_Well, no. He just wanted her to sign an annulment. He wants to marry Princess Renesmee," the head guard explained, "but since Queen Bella is dead, I guess there was no need of her."_

"_Alright gentlemen," Bella told them with her voice steady, "I'll come back to the palace to sign the annulment but nothing more."_

_The head guard smiled at me. "I'm impressed. You managed to convince me."_

_I bit my lip, feeling apprehensive about Bella and her returning to King Emmett's palace. "Guards, can you excuse us for a moment? Then you can escort her back to her kingdom."_

_They nodded as I walked over to Bella. I held her hand close to my waist as we walked to the barn so I could talk to her. I couldn't let her go to the palace knowing that Emmett could be setting up a trap. _

"_What is it?" she asked me worriedly. _

"_I don't trust Emmett—"_

"_I know," she interrupted me, "but please let me do this. I'm doing it for us! We can be married, Jasper! We can try to have children and escape arranged marriages like we always wanted!"_

"_I thought you didn't want us to be apart," I pointed out, "You know I shouldn't come."_

_She paused, looking worried. I knew what she was thinking so it didn't make me wonder in curiosity. "Then stay here. I won't be long, I promise."_

_I sighed. "But I want to come with you. Even if Emmett plans to have my head on a stick."_

_She winced at my words by taking a step back. I took a step closer to her, looking down into her brown eyes to try to read her thoughts. "Stay here," she repeated, "I'll come back." She kissed my cheek with her soft lips that were moist. She walked away, heading towards the guards as they were waiting for her. She hopped onto a horse behind one of the guards, leading the guards out of the farm. The horses galloped away until I wasn't able to see them. _

"_Good-bye, my love," I whispered. _

_I walked back into the barn without any purpose. I wondered about Bella and how King Emmett would treat her when she arrives. Would he kill her? Would he rape her? I couldn't think about that now or else I wouldn't be able to control myself. _

_I sat on a haystack, slouching my head down to think. I wanted to go chase her to make sure she was all right but I trusted her. She said she would be coming back to me, but in what condition? _

_I looked up to see that John Gilbert, the man who owns the barn, was there to get some swords that were hanging against the wall. He was whistling casually with his mutt following him with a pierce whine that didn't tolerable to bare. _

"_I just fed you," he grumbled to his mutt. The dog just stayed there for a minute until he gave up. He slowly made his way out of the barn. _

_John Gilbert was a large me with dirt stains on his fingers that easily made out his personality. He didn't tell Bella and me much but it wasn't necessary for him to tell us anything. _

"_Excuse my mutt," he apologized, "he can be a handful sometimes but he can certainly hunt some dear."_

"_Thank you for letting us sleep in here," I told him, "I was just about to leave."_

_He shook his head. "There's no rush, stay as long as you like. We hardly have any visitors so it feels kind of nice. My wife was going to make some dinner for you and your little mistress. Say, where did she go?"_

_It astounded me that he __even__ noticed. He was an elder so I thought his mind would have gone blank. "She had some things to be taken care of," I explained, "I would have gone with her but she insisted on me staying here."_

_He nodded, looking like he comprehend everything I said. "I see. I know it's probably not in my place, but what were the things she needed to be taken care of? I know she's the wife of the arrogant King Emmett so what did he want from her?"_

"_He wants an annulment."_

"_Annulment eh? Hmm…that's not his nature…someone must have convinced him."_

_I sighed, realizing that he was right. "Probably Princess Renesmee, his fiancée."_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Who would ever want to marry him? I tell you, his father was a much better king. He treated every citizen with kindness and understanding that everyone didn't feel ashamed to worship him. His son, however, was a disappointment. He somehow turned insane but no one knows how or why." He went over to me to sit down on a haystack right across from mine. _

"_I don't understand it either. Princess Renesmee wanted everything in her power to split Bella and me apart." _

_He sighed. " I heard about that from someone who worked for King Charles of France who witnessed Renesmee ranting on about you and your affection towards your mistress, Queen Bella. Boy, rumors spread like fireflies these days. I also heard about your fight with King Emmett over your mistress' heart. You lost to a man who hates to loose."_

_I shook my head, swaying it back and forth. "It wasn't a fair fight. He's a gifted sword fighter while I'm…not. My father died when I was younger so no one exactly taught me to sword fight."_

"_Hmmm…maybe I can teach you."_

_I widened my eyes. "You? I…I don't know what to say."_

_He placed his hand onto my shoulder. "Look son, I was a knight serving for King Edmund, King Emmett's father. If you trust me, I can teach you well enough for you to defeat King Emmett and save your beloved. Also, save the citizens from the laws that will eat their flesh alive." _

_I smiled. "I'll take that offer but when do we start?"_

"_Anytime if you want, even right now. Get the sword off the wall and we can start your lesson." _


	52. Grudges

_**WARNING: This might get a little graphic!**_

_Emmett's POV_

_Princess Renesmee stood next to me as we looked at the garden that was filled with green and brown mixtures and a sunset to complete it to become an extraordinary scenery. She placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it to relax me. She knew I was in stress with the agreement that we both planned out with the revenge. But something changed in the plans. I was still to marry Princess Alice and she was to be betrothed to Prince Jasper, but Princess Renesmee added something to the agreement. She wanted to disguise us as the new rulers of the nation and there was going to be an ambush for Prince Jasper when he's at our engagement ball. I agreed to the plan, even though I was slightly against it. This was a day after the agreement had been established a week ago. _

_But something happened a week ago that I would never forget. She visited my chambers one evening because I invited her privately in the hallway. She didn't like my offer but reluctantly accepted it. It was something that changed me completely with different sparks that I wasn't familiar with firing in different paces. _

_She was beautiful with her curly hair placed in front of her breast hide them. She had an excellent figure that lured me automatically. We made love (but she probably wouldn't define it in that way) slowly but tenderly with every movement filled with intensity that made my heart thump painfully in my chest. Her eyes hypnotized me, not having the ability to blink but stare into her brown eyes to wait on the next move she wanted to make. When we kissed, I noticed that it felt different than when I kissed Bella. Bella squirmed when I kissed her, but Renesmee…didn't. It felt liked she wanted me to kiss her and I wanted to obey her. _

_Even though I thought Bella was the love of my life, something changed miraculously. I was unconditionally in love with Renesmee. _

_But after that night, she changed. She tried to shun me in every meal by requesting to have her meals in her room. My heart sank to know that she wasn't there in my presence or never being able to ask how she felt about me. It made me wonder if she regretted what happened that night. _

_A day later, I saw her come down for breakfast. She sat down across from me on the other side of the dinning room table. We ate in peace, but it wasn't something I wanted. Over and over I tried to think of something to say, but I rejected all of my options and just ate in silence. _

_She finally spoke to me and confessed that she didn't regret anything that night. She was just upset that she had to marry Prince Jacob that she couldn't bare to see my face. She told me that her affections changed her like mine did to me. So we took out the arrangements for her to marry Prince Jacob and for me to marry Princess Alice in the agreement. She continuously came to my chambers often and the lovemaking became our daily routine. _

_A week later, Princess Renesmee received news from one of my servants that Queen Rosalie gave birth to a baby girl two weeks ago. She told me one night that she wanted a child of her own when the time came. She also told me that she wanted it to be ours. _

_Yesterday, I confessed to her that I loved her and to my astonishment, she loved me too. I never thought I could ever felt more fortunate than to hear that she loved me in return despite the flaws I did. I proposed to her that we should get married for the love we felt about each other. She said, "yes" to my proposal, but she still wanted to lay her vengeance on Jasper and as her new companion; I told her I would help her. _

_I saw by the corner of my eye that she was looking at me, giving me a seductive look. I turned my head to look at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?"_

"_Getting married or having our vengeance?" She asked me. _

"_The vengeance part."_

_She placed her hand on my cheek. "I know that doing our vengeance is a little risky, but I think we can do it. You'll slaughter Jasper and have his head be a part of your staff." _

_I grinned. "You're so evil. Maybe that's why I'm so lured and hopeless in your presence." _

_She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I suppose you're right."_

_Sir James opened the door as our head immediately turned toward him. He coughed, trying to adjust himself. He bowed as we gave him a nod for his sincerity. "Your majesty, the guards found Queen Bella and she has agreed to sign the annulment."_

"_Is Prince Jasper with her?" Renesmee asked him, sort of interrogating him. _

"_Why, no. I didn't see him with her."_

_We glanced each other for a second. The plan was about to fail and by the looks in her eyes, I saw fire surrounding the cores. She wanted him dead; nothing surprised me there. But why did she want him dead so badly? We loved each other so why should her desire to kill him be so important to her? I couldn't care less what happens to that fool. Why couldn't let go of her grudges for me?_

_I looked back at Sir James. "Let her in."_

_He nodded, giving me a bow as he existed out of my chambers. I looked at Renesmee again. She looked at the door motionless like a statue with the skin color paler than usual. The only thing that was moving were salty tears climbing down her cheeks to land on the floor. Her red eyes were making her blink with irritation, rubbing them with her first curled up together. She moved her hand to wipe the tears off underneath her eyes with a sigh. She looked back at me to see my anxiety. _

"_I'm sorry," she apologized, "I...don't know what to say"_

_When I heard the doors open, I turned my head to see Bella walking with her former mistresses behind her towards us expressionless. Her brown was braided, which stroke me as unusual. I noticed that her body was filthy with an odious stench. Where was she found? She obviously wasn't in a luxurious mansion with an accessible bath water. But despite the smell, she was the woman I married and once loved more than life itself. I took a glance at Renesmee to see how she was reacting. She was glaring at her like she was a spider. _

_Bella glared back but the glare wasn't as furious as Renesmee's was. Bella curtsied, stretching her filthy dress. To my astonishment, she was barefoot with her feet more disgusting than the upper half. "King Emmett, I came to sign the annulment."_

_I nodded, knowing what her purpose was. "Thank you. The annulment is on my desk waiting for you." I looked over to see that Renesmee was still glaring at Bella, which made me feel uncomfortable. "Renesmee, that's not how we should treat our guest."_

_She snorted. "What guest? All I see is a whore in rags!" _

_Bella sighed, somehow knew how Renesmee was going to react. "Renesmee, we were such good friends. It's not too late for that—"_

"_It's always late when someone steals my fiancée."_

"_You think I felt relieved about hurting you? You knew that I was in love him before you were and now your claiming me to be the antagonist in your life?" Bella asked skeptically. "How can you do that? I thought we could move past this because now you're in love with King Emmett."_

"_I am, but you don't understand the agony—"_

"_Of course I do! I experienced the agony when I thought Jasper was dead. What happened to my little sister who was always neutral?"_

"_That girl doesn't exist anymore. Now sign your annulment and leave my sight!" Renesmee said sternly, trying to control her anger. "I never want to see you again!"_

_Bella obeyed, walking over towards the desk. I saw her leaned downwards to read the document. She grabbed a quill with ink on it and signed it quickly. It sounded like she was furious, which made me winced. She stood up straight, walking back towards us with despair in her eyes. _

_I inhaled, feeling like I was lacking oxygen. "Bella, I would like for you to join for dinner this evening. It's getting late and I would hate for you to walk alone in dark when they are mysterious killers out there. You can in the guest room."_

_She paused as she looked at Renesmee. I didn't know what she was thinking or if she was thinking about the offer that I made. She smiled, which was a better sign than I thought she was going to give. "Thank you, Emmett. I appreciate your offer but are you sure that it's okay? I don't want to interfere—"_

"_Nonsense, I'm thrilled to have you as our guest! We still have your dresses in your closet so you can clean up because I'm sure you weren't in good conditions where you were before." She continued to smile. It seemed like I haven't seen her smile in centuries with her pearly teeth shining beautifully. Maybe that was one of the many factors that made me fall in love with her in the beginning. "Lady Ryan!"_

_Lady Ryan, the newest mistress, walked forward with the other mistresses murmuring to each other. Lady Ryan was sixteen with reddish-brown straight hair that was down to her ribcage. She was the daughter of Thomas Ryan, one of the bishops in the royal court and Caroline Howard, a lunatic that used witchcraft to hypnotized animals. She was a rebel against the court with the belief that my father killed her sister, Mary Howard. She was executed a year ago by being burned in the middle of town. _

_Lady Ryan curtsied politely. "Yes your majesty?"_

"_Set up a bath for Queen Bella," I instructed. "She has had a long day."_

_She curtsied again. "Yes your majesty." She walked out of the room with two mistresses behind her. Bella left the room behind them to have them clean her. All the mistresses left after that, leaving Renesmee and me alone. _

_We looked at each other, hesitating with intensity. I leaned down to press my lips against her, feeling our tongues move passionately. She dug her fingernails into my hair. With my assistance, her legs wrapped around my waist with my arms holding them up. _

_We made love but the intensity was raised up a level. We were on my bed on top of the covers with our bare bodies to rely on each other for warmth. I lay on top of her, kissing her neck with the sounds of her whimpers chilled my ear. My body was thrusting against hers with our sounds of groans and gasps for air. _

_We stopped five minutes later with a sigh, gently collapsing on top of her. I kissed her forehead, still on top of her with her arms surrounding me, massaging my back with her fingertips. _

_She kissed my neck, lowering herself downwards with her lips tracing down to my bare chest. She tickled me immaturely that it was hard not to let out a chuckle. "You know we should be going."_

"_Bella can wait," she mumbled, continuously tickling me by kissing my abdomen. _

_I laughed at her stubbornness. "Why can you let go of what happened?" She need to let the past behind her and start a fresh new start. But that was unlike her personality that she was portrayed to be. _

_She gave me a mischievous grin. "I should ask you the same question."_

"_I really don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I'm not blind, Emmett. You were stunned when she walked in here with her rags and dirt all over her body," she rolled her beautiful eyes._

"_Alright I was," I admitted. "and you were jealous. Like I told you before, you can never forget your first love. Jasper wasn't your first love, though: Jacob was."_

_She snorted, chuckling at the sound of her obnoxious snort. "Fine you win, I was jealous. So Jasper wasn't my first love, but he was the first one I fell in love with. Jacob was just a fascination."_

"_I'm sure he would hate to hear that from you," I muttered to her, playfully tickling her stomach. She laughed hysterically, squirming like a fish out of water. _

"_Emmett, stop it!" she gasped, continuously squirming to break free from me, but was failing. She and I both laughed in harmony that made us seem like perfect companions. I kissed her stomach, massaging it with my fingertips. I looked up at her to see that she looked relaxed. She closed her eyes, pleasurably humming a sigh. _

_I pressed my lips against hers for a second with tenderness. I saw that she fell asleep with her arms spread open like she collapsed on a field of grass. I knew she wasn't completely asleep because shivers escaped her mouth. I felt her body shaking against mine. I gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you." I hugged her closer to me and automatically, the shivers were gone. _

_**A/N: So this was my little cute chapter that I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**~Ivy O'Hara~**_


	53. First Time

**WARNING: Like the last chapter, this might get too graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you! I would rate only this chapter M. **

Alice's POV

_I was kneeling on the grass with my eyes closed during a cloudy day in Prince Jacob's Kingdom. _

_Three weeks ago, Prince Jacob received news that Princess Renesmee was engaged to King Emmett, which didn't make him very pleased. He was so angry that he raped Lady Roslyn when she was making his bed in his chambers. I heard her screaming from the walls in my chambers that scared the daylights out of me when I was talking to Lady Emily. I wanted to see if she was alright but Lady Emily told me that Prince Jacob was in there. She also told me that never be around when Prince Jacob is angry because he doesn't have any self control. I asked her if he were raping her and she nodded. The screams were continuous until I heard her cry and the door loudly opened. _

_ A two weeks later, Lady Roslyn received news that she was with child and it was Prince Jacob's. Even though all the mistresses were in a state of shock, I was more relieved that he didn't treat me the way he did with Lady Roslyn._

_The night he invited me to his chambers, which was before he raped Lady Roslyn, he treated me tenderly. He didn't try to scare me or hurt me by taking everything slowly with a good pace. During that moment, it was hard to breathe with the state of shock I was in during the process._

_Today, I kept reflecting what happened during the night with theoretical questions. What if I didn't go into his chambers? Would the situation be any different now? What if I was with child? What if that child were Jacob's? If we were to get married, would the child hold us closer?_

_It all started three weeks ago..._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was in my chambers, wearing my robe over my silky nightgown. All of my mistresses were gossiping, laughing obnoxiously while Lady Emily was brushing my short black hair in front of a tall mirror. My heart was beating thunderously that I thought my ribcage was going to break open. I kept trying to steady my pulse but the thought that I was about to have sex with him couldn't make it any slower. Why was I doing this? I kept looking in the mirror, hardly noticing what I looked like._

_Lady Emily kept brushing my clean hair, trying to occupy herself. "Don't be nervous."_

_"What if I do something he doesn't like? I might get executed for this!" I panicked, breathing in a quick pace. _

_ She smiled. "I had an affair with him, remember? He knows what he's doing so all you have to do is follow him. When he kisses you, you kiss him back. When he picks you up, wrap your legs around his waist. When he places you onto the bed, stay down and don't move a muscle. It's painful, but it'll change your life."_

_That didn't help me. I wasn't ready to experience the agony. "Lady Emily, was that how you satisfy him? By letting him do whatever he wants with you?"_

_She nodded. "It'll come to you. He won't get upset with you if you messed up. Don't forget that this is his favorite sport. He always wins."_

_"Always wins, got it." I muttered, inhaling and exhaling. _

_"You better go. Good luck, Alice. It'll be fine, I promise you." She gave me a hug. I hugged her back, knowing that I always had a friend to rely on. We broke away from the hug to start walking towards his chambers. _

_I walked pass the other mistresses when I noticed Lady Roslyn was glaring at me with her body motionless. I knew that she wasn't happy that Prince Jacob invited to his chambers, which made me feel uncomfortable with the thought. I walked out of my chambers with only Lady Emily behind me through the dark hallways. Lady Emily held a lightened candle to guide us to Jacob's chambers without any complication from the darkness. When we approached towards the door, Lady Emily gave me a nod and walked away in the other direction._

_I inhaled again and sighed with a exhale as I knocked on his door. "Come in," I heard Prince Jacob say from the other side of the door. I opened the door, walking into his chambers with my heart beat out of control. His chambers had five candle illumining up the chambers. I stopped walking when I reached a foot away from his bed. I stared at the bed with a horrifying image in my mind that seemed endless. So that was where everything was going to happen, on that bed. My life was going to change forever on that bed. _

_Prince Jacob walked in with his silky white robe on and wool slippers on his feet. He slid off the slippers from his feet, kicking them underneath his bed. A grin popped onto his face when he saw me, walking a little closer. When reached a inch away from me, he stopped to look at me. He looked into my eyes, trying to read me without any type of communication. He sighed without any emotion. "You look nervous."_

_"I am," I admitted. "I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable."_

_"You're not," he said. He kissed my forehead, which gave me a cue to close my eyes. The kiss didn't feel like I thought it would feel, which relieved me. It felt soft and moist with his breathe giving me chills. I felt him kissed my cheek that felt a lot different. I opened my eyes to see that he was looking at me with an affectionate glow. "I'll take it slow to make you feel more comfortable." _

_He lightly pressed his lips against mine and following Lady Emily's advice, I kissed him back. We released until seconds later we repeated the kiss but it was more passionate than the first one. His tongue unexpectedly slipped into my mouth, feeling like a snake slithering up my leg. I touched his tongue with mine, which felt very peculiar since it was my first experience ever doing it. His lips kept forming into different positions against my mouth as his tongue kept slithering against mine. His hands gently went into my hair, massaging my head on each side lightly. We released again to breathe, looking into each others eyes. What I saw was a different man that I couldn't even recognize. I didn't feel irritated at him like I would have earlier if he attempted to kiss me. Somehow I unusually felt relaxed that a smile automatically popped onto my face. _

_He kissed me again with his tongue back into my mouth but this time was different. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist like Lady Emily said I should do. I felt his hands go towards his pants as he was untying his robe. I felt him walking slowly, unable to see where he was heading towards. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a reverse position but my tongue never stopped moving along with his. _

_It was strange that I learned how to breathe when he was kissing me even though I had no experience once so ever. Obviously our mouths were blocked off, so I knew to breathe through my my nose. I hardly thought about it. _

_We collapsed onto the bed with my back on the bed, continuing the kiss. I closed my eyes again, trying to vision where I would be right now but Jacob interrupted me when he stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. I looked to see that he was taking off his robe with his bare chest showing and his slid off his breeches. My mind went clear as he leaned down to give me a peck on the lips. I was lying on the bed motionless with his knees surrounding each side of my thighs. He placed his hand onto my rob, sliding it down to the strings that held it together. He untied them, revealing my silky nightgown. He leaned down again to kiss me again with his tongue returning into my mouth and my eyes were closed. I felt him slid his fingers underneath my back, lifting me off the bed to be sat up. I felt warmth underneath me so I assumed I was in his lap with my legs wrapped around his boney waist. _

_Fears left me during that moment. I felt more mature than I felt when I turned sixteen two years ago. I felt a rush of emotions from joyous to impatience that overwhelmed me. I didn't feel any regret coming into his chambers. All I felt was happy. _

_I opened my eyes when he stopped the kiss. I was hesitating, anticipating on what he was going to do next. He was hesitating too, smiling at me like he was happy as I was. I felt his hands gently climb up my thighs. He was lifting my nightgown higher, revealing him something I never revealed to any men before. He bowed down his head, kissing my belly with his lips slithering downwards. A moan escaped my lips, leaning back as I felt a unfamiliar pressure coming from him. Minutes later, his lips trailed up back to my stomach, slithering up to my ribcage. I raised my arms in the air when his hands gracefully lifted my nightgown up to take it off my body. _

_When he threw the nightgown off my bed, he paused to look at me. I looked at him too, looking at the man I was about to marry. His chest was very bare with not a trace of hair on his colored chest. I also couldn't find one ounce of fat on his completely muscular body. I looked downwards to see his membrum virile that made my hormones overrule me. I look up to see him observing me with a smile._

_"You look beautiful," he told me in a whisper. He leaned in to kiss again with his tongue back into my mouth, feeling his hands cupping my breast. He lightly pushed me onto the bed with his body onto mine. We never broke apart from the kiss until I felt something extraordinary. His membrum virile was plunged into me that felt excruciating but wonderful. We both moaned as he continued to thrust against me. I kept moaning as he kissed my neck, thrusting me continuously. It felt like the membrum virile was going in me further as the pain increased. _

_"I love you," he whispered. I moaned my reaction, hearing my heart beating, trying to escape out of my chest. He kissed me again but this time, my tongue went into his mouth. I felt the roofs of his mouth with his tongue gliding against mine. I felt pain that wanted me to attempt to escape, but somehow I couldn't. His lowered his head to kiss each of me breast. He sucked my nipple which was excruciating. He switched sides and sucked on the other but with more pressure. The thrusting became more violent like a sport that made me brake a sweat. I didn't want him to want so, not even thinking clearly, I started to kiss his neck. Not just kissing, but sucking it. I slid my tongue down his neck to his sweaty chest, licking it rapidly. We both moaned when he tried to plunge his membrum virile deeper into my body. The moans were continuous and becoming louder every second. _

_Then the thrusting stopped. We both let out a sigh, feeling sweat coming down from my temples. He was still on me, hesitating while he was looking into my eyes. I smiled, still trying to breathe normally. "That was nothing like I expected."_

_He mirrored my smile as he kept breathing deeply. "It was everything I expected." He planted his lips onto my chest, massaging the sides of my chest with his thumbs. I kissed his forehead, hugging me closer to my body. He looked up at me with a grin, raising his head off of my chest. He pressed his lips against mine and before I knew it, he was thrusting against me as I moaned, feeling the same excruciating pain._

_As Lady Emily told me before and now I agreed with her: it defiantly changed my life._

_I woke up with my head on his chest and our arms holding each other. We were underneath the covers with only our naked bodies to rely on for warmth. I heard his heartbeat throughout the night like a lullaby that put me to sleep instantly. As I lie there with Jacob still asleep, I kept thinking about today. How was he going to act around me? Was he going to treat me like a mistress or someone with actual value to him? _

_Then I kept thinking about other things. Did I love him? Could I marry him without any regret? _

_I felt unusually happy as I closed my eyes to try to go back to sleep again. _

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_I knew that Jacob was in love with two woman, but what made it impossible to choose?_

_I stood up from the grass, looking at the sky as I saw a deep gray cloud about to come closer to the sun. There was a slight breeze that made my skin develop goosebumps on my arms and legs. I looked at the palace, thinking about Jacob._

_Should I go inside to comfort him? I knew I should but would he shun me out? Would he rape me?_

_I sighed, slightly shivering. I saw someone familiar walking towards me that wasn't Jacob. I squinted my eyes to get a better view from the distance. I finally saw who it was: it was Prince Seth. How did he get all the way here?_

_A few minutes later, he was finally close enough to see his facial features without difficulty. I had to admit that he was rather charming with his short black hair and a light green feather hat on his head. He had a matching cape that matched his hat along with his pantaloons. He was wearing a white chemise with brown worn out boots and boot leggings. _

_I curtsied gracefully. "Prince Seth, it's always a pleasure seeing you again."_

_He kissed my hand. "Princess Alice, you look lovely as ever."_

_I smiled. "So, are you here to see Prince Jacob? I'm not entirely sure if he would want to speak to anyone."_

_"No, I heard from Queen Rosalie that you were here so I came here to see you," he admitted._

_"Oh, well I'm flattered. What can I do for you?"_

_"I came to ask for your hand in marriage," he said. "Princess Alice, you have been on my mind since the last time we saw each other at that ball months ago. I'll be honored to have you as my queen in my kingdom."_

_He was proposing to me? I couldn't hardly believed it. My thoughts were building chaos with thoughts that kept echoing throughout my mind. Half of me wanted to say yes, but the other half told me I was already engaged to Prince Jacob._

_I sighed. "Prince Seth, I'll give you my answer later. There are a matter of things I have to think about before I choose. I hope you understand and I deeply apologize."_

_"I understand completely. I do have to talk to Prince Jacob about some things so I'll be here. Just let me know whenever possible."_

_I nodded. "I shall, I promise."_

_He kissed my hand again. "You have always been very gracious and generous to me, Princess Alice." He walked away, heading towards the palace._

_A headache was developing as I kept thinking about my options. If I married Prince Jacob, he would leave Princess Renesmee out of his life but if I married Prince Seth, I would be unconditionally happy. Would I be unconditionally happy with Prince Jacob though? The unforgettable night would probably happen more often, but would I want that to happen?_

_I learned that I had to make selfless sacafices eventually in my life. I knew that I had to think it over, but I also knew that it wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

**A/N: 300 reviews! WOOT! Thank you for the amazing support that got me this far :)**

**~Ivy~**


	54. False Attractions

**WARNING: RATED M AGAIN! I'm so sorry!**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

_Life seemed complicated with all the decisions I had made over the years filled with regrets that seemed endless._

_I sat on a stool facing the mirror with disgust. My hair went completely strange with no explanation that traced my mind. I sighed with unsatisfactory but I gave up on trying to improve it._

_I couldn't believe that Bella was here in Emmett's kingdom. Why didn't Prince Jasper come with her? Was he afraid that I would try to infatuate him? Or did Bella convince him to stay because of me? Either way, I ended up with no results._

_It amazed me that Prince Jacob hasn't marched all the way up here to shoot King Emmett yet. I knew that he was engaged to Alice, but he told me he would never give trying to get me to say yes to the proposal. I wondered how he was with her and if Alice sexually gave in to Jacob's little games. It wouldn't have surprised me knowing who Alice was but it would surprise me if he marries her. How could he anyway? Princess Alice doesn't want the physical love to overrule the marriage like he would. They were opposites in their views of love so how could they survive in a marriage?_

_I couldn't believe I was going to marry King Emmett. He may have bewitched me during the nights in his chambers, but the mornings were always remained content with the emotions remaining a mystery. I knew that I wasn't attracted to Emmett the way he was attracted to me, which made me feel pathetic. I wasn't even in love with him so I knew I was being awfully mean to him. I fooled him because I had to masquerade on my own to Jasper that I was a happily married queen. Prince Jasper was in love with me so he couldn't let his pretty little whore hypnotized him anymore. He had to let out his anger and jealousy. _

_Even though I knew King Emmett would never give me his consent, I had to get rid of Bella. It was the only way for Prince Jasper to earn up the hurt I had felt for a year now. I didn't know when or how, but I promised myself that it would happen no matter what._

_King Emmett entered with a glare that horrified me. He slammed the door behind him to make me wince next to my mirror. "You couldn't have been a little nicer," he growled._

_I sighed, feeling annoyed to repeat things over and over again. "I can't be nice to her after what she did."_

_He scoffed. "But that doesn't mean you had to completely humiliate her during supper. Look, I don't know if that was your intention to hurt her during supper or what your revenge game is but I'm sick of your hatred towards her! "_

_I stood up, holding my fists together to hold onto my anger. "I thought you were on my side! What happened to that? You're my fiancé, not hers! I need support and you're not getting me any!"_

_He walked closer to me until he was an inch away from me. "I don't want to be part of it. The engagement will be over if you continue your informal behavior."_

_I went up to his ears, placing my lips very close to his ears. "Let it be over." I stood normally again as I saw his astonished look on his face._

_He shook his head constantly. "You never really loved me."_

_"No, I never did. So I'll leave and take a nice visit to see someone who will be anxious to see me," I grinned._

_He looked hurt with veins popping in his forehead. "Go ahead and leave but you can never return. If you do, I'll make sure the guards cut your neck and fetch me the head as a display in my kingdom, give every bone in your body to every dog in my kingdom and the blood to every starving villager. You betrayed me so I exiled you out of my kingdom. Now, leave!"_

_"But what about my clothes?" I protested._

_He growled. "I don't give a damn about your clothes!" He threw the chair next to a bed at the wall next to me. I hesitated, feeling relieved that it didn't hit me. I ran out of the room with a scream that escaped out of my lips without a thought. I ran down the stairs with my hand pressed lightly against the handrail to prevent myself from fainting. I was so scared of him that my legs were wobbling when I pushed the door to exit out of the palace._

_I ran on the path, feeling the agony in my feet with my shoes squeezing my toes. I was unable to breathe until I heard a neigh from the stables on my left side. I turned towards that way as I ran towards the horse._

_When I approached the horse, I immediately hopped on, kicking the horse's ribcage to gallop. The horse started to gallop, taking me away from the monster's palace quickly. The horse took me through the crowded village with villagers staring at me with confusion._

_Minutes later, I felt relieved to get out of the village. Now I had to find Prince Jacob's palace before he was about to marry Princess Alice. My heart started to beat quickly with the thought of his arms surrounding me. I knew I was tricking my emotions by ignoring the adoration I felt for Prince Jacob. _

* * *

_I followed a mistress up the stairs a week later from my exile to Jacob's chambers. The endless travel developed blisters underneath my feet that ached every time I took a step. My back ached as well from arching my back forward for several hours on horseback with an adamant horse that refused to move._

_A kind family let me stay at the cottage until the morning by offering their guest room. When I woke up and looked in the mirror, I noticed the dark circles underneath my eyes from exhaustion. But that was also the morning when I threw up for the first times in years from eating an apple I found from a tree before I left. I found it peculiar but I let go of my confusion and continued my journey._

_I painfully walked through the hallways, following the mistress. "Renesmee?" I heard a familiar voice. My jaw broke open when I realized whom it was. It was Alice. I turned around to see her behind me with mistresses behind her. Did she marry Prince Jacob? I didn't see any ring on her finger so that answered my question. She smiled, walking towards me._

_She surprisingly gave me a hug that gave me confusion. Why did I deserve a hug? I knew she didn't hate me, but she must have heard of the engagement between Emmett and me. "It's so great to see you."_

_We broke away from the hug. "Alice how's Prince Jacob?"_

_She looked down, biting her lip. She looked up again with sorrow in her eyes. "Prince Jacob refuses to see me. When he heard of the engagement between you and King Emmett, he took out his anger to rape Lady Roslyn, who is now in one of the guest room. She's with child and now Prince Jacob is too ashamed to see anyone."_

_I was too shocked to speak. Prince Jacob was angry about the engagement? That means that he…never gave up on his word. He was still going to try to win my heart because he still loves me. "Do you think he'll see me?"_

_She shrugged. "You can try, but just be careful. I don't you to be involve the same incident as Lady Roslyn."_

_I nodded, walking towards his chambers with a spring of apprehension in my nerves. After hearing what Alice said, I felt less confident. One of the mistresses knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard him growled on the other side of the door._

_"It's Lady Brown and Princess Renesmee, your majesty," she told him. "Princess Renesmee would like to speak to you."_

_I heard him give in a heavy sigh. "Alright, sent her in." The mistress looked at me, gesturing me to go inside. I twisted the knob on the door as I heard Lady Brown leave my presence. I opened the door, entering side with my legs starting to wobble._

_I walked through his room, noticing the papers scattered around the floor and his quills out of place on his desk. I heard footsteps echoing through the room from the hard floor. I turned my heard towards the noise to see Prince Jacob walking towards me. To my astonishment, he looked quite casual. I noticed a slight mustache underneath his nose that made him a little more…sensuous than I remembered. His black hair was a littler longer than the last time I saw him that went down to his neck, forming slight waves. I tried to remember the last time I saw him. It was when he proposed to me on the lawn outside of his palace but when? I supposed that didn't matter._

_"Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding right now?" he snarled, looking like he wanted to throw up with the thought._

_I shook my head. "No, I never loved him. I was disgusted by him and his love for my sister that he never agreed with me on my opinions."_

_He walked closer to me with his eyes never leaving mine. When he was an inch away from me, he placed his thumb on my chin with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you said that."_

_"But that doesn't mean I'm rightfully yours. I still haven't said yes to your proposal," I protested. "I have to ask why you raped Lady Roslyn."_

_He inhaled through his nostrils with his expression saddened. "Because I was dissatisfied with you going to marry King Emmett. He doesn't know you—"_

_"And you do?" I challenged._

_"More than he did. Renesmee, you know that I love you and I would do anything for you. Let me prove that you if you don't believe me."_

_Did he just say anything? I knew he would be the right person for my revenge. I grinned mischievously. "Anything?"_

_He nodded. "Anything. I'll sent Princess Alice home if you're angry at her or I'll kill King Emmett if he ever hurt you."_

_I placed my hand on his cheek, giving him a sly smile. "How about we form a little compromise? I'll marry you and bare children with you if you do a little favor for me."_

_"What would you like me to do?" he asked me._

_"I would like you to kill Queen Bella," I told him boldly._

_He raised his thick long eyebrow. "Why? I thought you were over—"_

_"Prince Jacob, I feel uncomfortable to know that she's alive and going to marry Prince Jasper," I told him. "But after that, you and I can live in this palace as king and queen for the rest of our lives."_

_He frowned. "I don't see the point of killing her. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be with me. Instead, you would be with Prince Jasper and I know that it wouldn't make you happy. You need to stop wanting your vengeance and think of things that you were blessed with like being alive."_

_"It's our compromise so take it or I'll leave through these doors," I threatened. I knew that it was the only way for him to accept the compromise without any difficulty. I leaned towards him to press my lips against his, closing my eyes to make it more romantic. I wrapped my arms around his neck with one of my legs wrapped around his waist to press his body against mine. He kissed me back with his tongue entering into my mouth to slither all around my mouth. I lifted my other leg to wrap it on the other side of his waist, feeling his hands hold me against my spine._

_We stopped to catch our breath, looking down at him with my head raised higher than his. He smiled, making his smile reflect mine. "Alright, when do you want to find her?"_

_"After we get married," I answered him. "I don't want it to make it obvious."_

_"Are you sure? Then you won't have the ability for him to get you into his arms." He smirked, laughing at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Alright, if that's what you want."_

_He laughed at me, giving me a peck on my lips with his. "No, that's what you want."_

_"I don't need to marry Prince Jasper. I just want him to feel what I felt when he left me for that whore who's still in King Emmett's palace, I assume."_

_He raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure? Because after we get married, you're not allowed to lie to me anymore."_

_"Would I ever lie to you?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He was still holding me up with my legs wrapped around his waist as he walked closer to his bed. I nibbled on his ear, licking it with my tongue with my lips sucking on it. He groaned, holding me tighter when I felt his hands crawl downwards. I looked down to see that he was getting his pants off, leaving only his white breeches ripped my dress off quickly with the adrenaline kicking in. I helped him take off my corset, feeling relieved that I was able to breathe fully again. I took off his vest, trying to slip it off him and fortunately I did. I tried to unbutton his shirt with his lips pressed against mine. His eyes were closed while mine remained open until I finally unbuttoned every button on his shirt. The shirt collapsed onto the ground next to my corset._

_When we approached his bed, he placed me down to rip off my dress. I moaned when he grabbed my breast aggressively, kissing or biting my neck. He stopped to look into my eyes, lying on top of me with the feeling of his cotton breeches on my thighs. I was naked with my dress and my corset on the floor. He placed his mouth onto my breast to suck on my nipples painfully, circulating them with his finger tips. I moaned, trying to escape the pain by moving back but he was strong enough to keep me in place on the bed. He scrolled down his body to my stomach and then to my sheath. He nibbled on it, making me squirm in response. I kept hesitating, somehow making me feel relaxed. He slid back onto me with our stomachs touching each other's. He looked at me again and smiled. "You will but I'll force you not to."_

_I grinned mischievously. "How?" He growled like a wild cat, seductively kissing my chest. He lowered down again to playfully bite my stomach with his fingers massaging my waist. I giggled, squirming side to side. I heard him chuckling as he continued to tickle me. "Jacob, don't forget that you have a guest in this palace."_

_He stared at me with his hands on top of my stomach to untie his breeches. "Don't worry I haven't. " He began to thrust me with our moans sounding like a harmony. I kept trying for him to back away but he lifted my leg up, keeping them around his waist. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips against his with intensity. He slithered his tongue in my mouth with his mouth molding into different positions. We gasped, sighing when he collapsed onto his back. I went on top of him, sitting on top of his stomach to display myself to him. I grinned playfully as I gently got onto my stomach. I scrolled my body down towards his penis. Before I knew it, I began to suck on it seductively, hearing his groans in the background. A minute later, I collapsed onto the bed next to him. He turned around and smiled at me again. "Now you have to marry me."_

_I laughed, still trying to catch my breath. "I told you I would."_

_There was a pause with our eyes observing each other. "You look beautiful," he complimented. I went onto my side to face him as he did the same. He leaned in to press his lips against mine but we released two seconds later. _

_"You're better than Emmett," I tried to come up with a compliment to match his. I felt comfortable but I still felt self-conscious being around him naked._

_He raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know that it was a contest."_

_"I wasn't but it's the truth," I admitted. "I guess I was trying to say that I love you."_

_"No you don't," he said without any anger in his voice. "Don't say something you're not sure about."_

_"I am sure," I pressed my lips against his, placing my breast against his chest. "How would you like me to prove it to you?"_

_He hummed. "Well…I was just thinking and well…I don't see your point on the whole vengeance. If you truly love me, you'll say you'll let it go."_

_Somehow I knew he was going to say that. I guess no one truly understood my hatred towards that situation. "Alright, I suppose I'll try. Is that enough?"_

_He shrugged. "I suppose for now. So darling when would you like to get married?"_

_I smiled. I liked it when he said 'darling'. "Sooner the better. I can hardly wait to be a bride."_

_He kissed me, rolling me onto my back. He was lying on top of me again with his tongue reuniting with mine. I held him closer to me, unwilling to let go of him without a fight. He stopped to look at me, getting rid of the strains of hair in front of my face. "You know I love you right?"_

_I hummed innocently with a grin. "No I didn't know that. I love you too."_

_He grinned, knowing that I was just being playful. "By curiosity, what made you want to marry King Emmett?"_

_I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he was going to ask that question, but since he was going to be my fiancé, he old me I couldn't lie to him anymore. "We had an agreement similar to the one I wanted to arrange with you, but it was somehow different. He didn't want to marry me so we used each other to create a false marriage. One night, he unexpectedly invited me to his chambers and we…" he nodded, knowing what I was talking about so I continued, "and in the morning, I felt rather strange. I ignored him because I figured he thought it was wonderful. The next day, I thought he would have gotten over that night but he didn't. He told me that he felt something extraordinary so he invited to his chambers again. A week later, he said he loved me and I tried to swallow the words because I didn't feel them but I lied and said I loved him too. So he wanted for us to get married but I never stop thinking about Prince Jasper. I kept forcing myself to have him on my mind when I came to Emmett's chambers, making a visual in my mind of him to endure the feeling. But one night, it wasn't Prince Jasper's visual I was thinking about: it was yours. Somehow, Emmett thought I was more aggressive and I couldn't stop thinking about you since. That's why I came here."_

_"So you don't love Prince Jasper anymore?" he asked me, trying to get all the information I told him._

_I shook my head. "Not like I thought I did. The truth is I never really loved him."_

_"Well you made a good impression of it," he retorted. "What made you brought your mind to it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why did you think you were attracted to him?" he asked me._

_I gave him a small smile. "He gave my flowers and this golden ink that was absoutley beautiful."_

_He scoffed, turing it into laughter. "Presents? He gave you a present and you thought you were in love with him?"_

_"That and for once—I—I wanted to have something Bella didn't," I stuttered, feeling ridiculous that I said it_

_He raised his eyebrows. "You're jealous of your sister?"_

_I sighed. "Oh I have always been. She was the oldest and the prettiest. She was even proposed to when she was ten and it was from the Prince of Egypt that quoted this: "You're the prettiest flower in my garden. Let me cherish you by taking care of you for the rest of your life before you wilt and perish". She thought it was nauseating but I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Of course she refused and upset the prince. Luckily he's married now but it was something that always reached my mind everyday. I have never forgotten it because I hoped it was something that Prince Jasper will one day say to me."_

_He kissed my cheek. "Renesmee, you are beautiful. To be honest, I would never marry Bella even if she wanted me to."_

_"What about Alice?" I brought up. I had to know what he thought about her before I would marry him._

_"What about her?"_

_"How do you feel about her? You once told me that you were in love with two women. Is that still true?" I asked him._

_"I thought I did like you with Jasper. We are both fools in the same way. I realized the day I found about Lady Roslyn that I could never make Alice happy. I know I can never fully make you happy, but with you I want to try. Besides, I think Princess Alice will be happier with Prince Seth," he admitted._

_"We are fools," I agreed. "But fools in love."_

_He kissed the top of my nose. "You can say you're in love with me?"_

_I kissed him on his moist lips. "Without difficulty. I was always in love with you but I was distracted by Prince Jasper."_

_"Then why did you brake my heart by getting engaged with King Emmett? You knew I would never gave up on you."_

_I shrugged. "I don't even know anymore but that's over. Can I ask you to do something?"_

_"You know you can."_

_I leaned in closer to him. "Can you make love to me again?"_

_He smiled, scooping his hands underneath my chin, giving me a passionate kiss. He released the kiss with a smile. "I thought you would never ask."_

* * *

**A/N: I know that it was long but I couldn't resist :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Ivy~**


	55. Miracle

_Rosalie's POV_

_I watched my baby girl sleep in her crib with my hands pressed against the handrails. She was only a month old with cute little brown hair growing out of her scalp. She had a light pink blanket that my mistresses made for her on that covered everything up to her shoulders. When she was born, I tried to figure out a name for her but I had to ask Edward for suggestions. He and I both eventually came up with the name Princess Mary-Rose. _

_I felt unconditionally happy about my life here with Edward and my beautiful children but over the last few days, I received news that made me worried. Princess Renesmee was getting married to Prince Emmett until yesterday I heard she was going to marry Prince Jacob that confused me. I heard that Bella signed the annulment in King Emmett's palace and Alice was undecided about marrying Prince Seth. _

_I let out a sigh, leaning down the crib to give a kiss to my daughter on her cheek. I leaned out of the crib to walk towards the window. I stared out to see the gardeners cutting the branches shorter like I wanted. I felt someone hugging me tenderly that startled me. I looked down to see a familiar ring, smiling. It was Edward with his chin on my shoulder, hugging me from the behind. He kissed my neck sweetly, hugging me closer to his body. _

"_Are you alright? You seem confused," he observed, massaging my stomach with his thumbs. I turned around to see him. He grew out his hair that went to his shoulders with a light beard around his chin to his neck. _

"_I'm worried about my sisters," I admitted. "Renesmee just gone through an engagement and now she's in another one."_

"_You should visit her," he suggested, placing his hand on my cheek for comfort. _

"_I don't understand her. She fancied Prince Jacob, and then Prince Jasper. Then a year later, she gets engaged to King Emmett and now she's engaged to Prince Jacob? I predict she's going to get hurt and—" Edward hugged me to his chest, rubbing his fingers on my back. I cried softly on his chest, feeling my tears on his chemise. _

_He soothed me by hushing me. "Everything will be alright, love. Have you heard anything from Bella?" _

_I shook my head as an answer. I got up from his chest to look at him directly. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, feeling the burn in my eyes from my salt tears. "I'm scared for her. She might be dead in King Emmett's arms right now."_

"_I can go visit King Emmett again if you want me to check on her," he suggested again, giving me a kiss on my forehead. What I loved about Edward was he knew exactly what to do without a single pause. His comforts made me feel better in a way, lifting my spirits up to give me a slight smile. He held my hand close to his waist. "Let's go out to the garden."_

_I smiled. He knew me well enough to know what would make me happy. "And we can take Eddie out. He's one and hasn't learned how to walk yet."_

_A worried look crossed his face. "You know about his illness."_

_When Eddie was four months old, he started to lightly cough. I thought it wasn't serious until the coughs became more common. I had a physician look at him and it turns out that Eddie has a weak immune system and needs to be careful. He also saw that Eddie might possibly be paralyzed from the neck down. Throughout the days, my mistresses tried to have him work his hands but it seemed harder to move. All the mistresses grew impatient with him except for Lady Jane who sat with him everyday. A miracle came when he was able to wave good-bye to his daddy months ago. He moved his finger more and more until it was automatic. Then Lady Jane tried to help him walk but he fell down on his side every time he tried. He cried every day so Lady Jane stopped until she tried the next day. It became a daily routine. _

"_I say we try. Eddie would never give up on us," I pointed out. "We need to be with him more. I'll send Lady Jane to watch Marion."_

_He inhaled and sighed it out, giving me a nod. "You're right we can't give up on him. Oh I just realized that I have to write to the Emperor and send Ambassador Parson to establish a peace treaty with England. He wants war over the land."_

_I frowned. "Alright, you have to write to the Emperor. I'll be out the garden if you need me." I walked out of my chambers without looking back at him. I wished he had a free moment to help me with Eddie, but it never seemed like he does anymore. He's the king, but it seems like he never needs me around. I missed seeing him before I sleep and wake up in his arms. _

_I walked down the hallways to see my mistresses all gathered in a group. They curtsied to me at the same time while I gave them a nod. "Lady Jane, is Mistress Echelon still with Eddie?"_

_She nodded. "She is why?"_

"_Well, I want today to be a miracle."_

* * *

_An hour later, Lady Jane was carrying Eddie, walking beside me outside in our gardens. The sun was isolated in the blue sky, beaming down at us with humidity. No one was outside so it was completely silent for our benefit. I saw Eddie sucking on his fingers with his knees slightly bent without a single move. _

_We sat outside on the grass field, knowing that Eddie needed a soft place to fall onto. I knelt down not caring about getting grass stains on my dress but thinking that Eddie can possibly be able to walk today. Lady Jane stood him up, holding him with her finger around his small waist. _

"_Come here Eddie," I whispered, giving a nod to Lady Jane as a signal. She slightly let go of his waist but holding his arms like she was helping him balance. I saw that he was trying as one of his legs sort of wobbled. I smiled, looking at my blond hair son with excitement. He was just like his father: never giving up. From that wobble, I saw that he was trying to lift his leg by the expressions of his face. He was able to slide it forward by an inch, leaving his other leg behind it. He slid the other leg to catch up with the other one. _

_Lady Jane's eyes were widened, shocked with discovery. "He's never done this before!"_

_I smiled at Eddie, holding my arms out. "Eddie, you can do it!" He slid his feet one by one until he actually lifted his right foot up. My jaw broke open as he continued to lift his feet up one by one. He collapsed onto my lap as tears emerged down on my cheeks with happiness. I hugged him, wrapping my arms around him with joy. "My son can walk!" _

_Lady Jane's eyes were also flooded with tears. "He needs to walk to his father."_

_I looked up to see Edward walking towards us. I looked down to see Eddie's smile appeared on his face. He got up from my lap with my arms entwined from the hug. He started to walk slowly with my hands underneath his arms for support but it didn't look like he didn't need any. Edward knelt down, smiling at Eddie to encourage him. Eddie kept walking with his arms spread out like an eagle with his little feet stomping on the soft grass. He collapsed onto Edward's lap as Lady Jane and I giggled at Edward's adorable expression. Edward hugged him the way I did, seeing his smile lit up made my heart skip a beat. _

_I knew Edward was a great father that cared about his child even if Eddie had conflicts. _

_Lady Jane and I got up to kneel down with Eddie and Edward on the grass. We saw that Eddie feel asleep on Edward's lap, sucking his fingers and his head on Edward's thigh. Lady Jane picked him up gently, cradling him like she was his mother. "I'm going to put him in his bed." Edward and I nodded as Lady Jane got up to walk towards the door to the kitchen. _

_When Lady Jane shut the door behind her, Edward and I automatically looked at each other. I saw his eyes glowed with praise over the miraculous discovery. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine for a second and released to open his eyes. He placed his fingers on the sides of my jaw with his eyes narrowed down. "What would you like to do tonight?"_

_I blinked. "I thought you were busy tonight."_

_He shook his head with a short smile. "I'm never too busy for you. I'm sorry that I have been isolated in my office. The Emperor is a stubborn man so I just hope he comes to an understanding about keeping a treaty." _

_I sighed, feeling my heart beat heavier than it was before. "I need to talk to Renesmee. She and Bella hate each other and I'm not sure Alice can really help her. I have to try."_

"_What are you going to tell her? That she needs to drop her affection over Prince Jasper?" he asked me with confusion._

"_I don't want Bella and Renesmee to be enemies. They're sisters fighting over one man that doesn't know entirely what he's doing." _

_He looked down at me with a content expression. "Love, you can't do anything about their problem. I have to find Prince Jasper anyway—"_

"_Why do you need to find Prince Jasper?" I interrupted him, finding it odd that he wanted to find him even though his empire is at stake for war. _

_He looked at me with sorrow in his green eyes. "He killed Sir Findley."_

_I covered my mouth with widened eyes. "You're going to kill him are you?" _

"_It was a unjustified murder—"_

"_Edward, please don't kill him! He means so much to my sister!" I exclaimed, feeling an urge to yell. _

"_Let me finish. I won't kill him but I have to give him a warrant for an arrest and have the bishops decide on his punishment," he explained it to me. _

"_Why? Sir Findley' murder was months ago!" _

"_I never got the chance to face him. Now that he and Bella have been separated, it's a better opportunity."_

_I placed my hands on his lap. "Edward, please spare him! Bella would hate me if Prince Jasper dies! Sir Findley's body was found in my father's barn! My father should regulate the penalties, not you." _

"_He's deathly ill remember," he reminded me. "Besides, I don't allow murder without a cause."_

"_I'm sure Jasper had a reason," I pointed it out to him. "I'll see if Bella witnessed the murder." _

_He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but it has to be done. I can't spare him because he's your sister's lover. It'll be unfair for those who get accused and executed even though they were innocent. Prince Jasper is not innocent unless the bishops declare him to be." _

_I knew I didn't want to fight him so I gave up on it. "Then please don't hurt him."_

"_I won't hurt him, I promise," he gave me a kiss on my forehead. "But don't go to Bella yet because Prince Jasper needs to go through court."_

"_But he's a prince!" I protested. _

"_Our fathers signed a treaty saying that if any of the children commit a crime in one's territory, the prince of that territory will take charge. Prince Jasper should know that treaty."_

"_But it was on my father's—"_

_He placed his hands onto my shoulders. "Rose, he killed my ambassador. If you really want me to, I'll go to France to ask permission from your father to handle to crime myself."_

_Tears went down my face. _"_I can't that this is going to happen to him__."_

_He pressed his lips against mine again. "Love, there's nothing you can do. It has already been decided."_

* * *

**A/N: I know Edward was sort of a jerk there, but a King has to do the right thing :/**

**Thank you for your reviews that always warms my heart :)**

**The more reviews I get for this chapter, the longer the next chapter will be so please review!**

**~Ivy~**


	56. Prison Break

_Jasper's POV_

_"Excellent swing! You're getting better everyday," John Gilbert complimented me as I kept sword fighting him in the barn. I hopped over a haystack with a back flip that I had been practicing everyday since he taught me._

_It had been two weeks since John Gilbert decided to be my sword-fighting master. I fought him long and hard throughout the blazing afternoon for five hours a day with a sweat always developing on my forehead. But when I try to sleep, all I thought about was Bella. Was she safe? Why hasn't she returned back to the barn yet?_

_Sweat developed on my forehead as usual, sliding down to the sides of my face. Gilbert continued to clang his sword against mine with our feet moving back and forth on the dirt. When I had the opportunity, I placed the end of my sword on the end tip of his handle and lifted it up in the air on the opposite direction. I placed the end of my sword on his neck, lightly scratching a circle on it. He laughed, making it impossible for me not to laugh along with him._

_I placed my sword down on the ground, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeves of my white chemise. "Do you think I'm ready?"_

_He smiled, nodding his head. "Oh yes. You out fought me so I think you can handle King Emmett." He wiped the sweat off of his face, walking towards the water bucket to spray water on his face. I kept breathing in deeply to catch my breath from the sword-fighting match._

_I chuckled. "Well I still need practice, I'm sure of that—" I stopped when I heard something coming towards us. It sounded like horses galloping through the trail with their hooves echoing on the dirt. "Do you hear that?"_

_He rolled his eyes up, raising his ear up. "I may have poor hearing but that's something no one can miss. Who would be coming here?"_

_I searched my eyes around the room to think of some reason. Maybe King Emmett is bringing Bella home! Oh my sweet Bella! "It might be Bella!"_

_When I started to walk towards the entrance, Gilbert held my shoulder to stop me. "Hold on Jasper. I don't just hear one horse. I hear thousands heading towards our direction. It might be for you because not a lot of people would visit us this often."_

_"I think it's Bella!" I tried to jerk him off me, wanting to see my Bella desperately but he was stronger than I was._

_"Just hide," he instructed. "I'll see for myself."_

_I knew he was trying to protect me over the bond we developed for the past two weeks, but I didn't need his protection. He looked at me; giving me the assurance looks that if I listened to him, nothing will happen. I sighed reluctantly. "Where would you want me to hide?"_

_He searched around the barn, mumbling to himself. "Go in one of the horse's stalls and kneel down. I don't think they'll search the barn but if they do, have a sword with you."_

_I raised my eyebrow. "Who are they?"_

_"I assume they are guards by the sound of them so hide!" He whispered, gesturing to go to the spot. I ran over to a horse coral, jumping over the tall fence. I knelt down, smelling the odious hay underneath my feet. I wrinkled my nose, covering it as an automatic response. I heard through the fence Gilbert hammering his sword loudly that pierced my ears painfully. I couldn't hear the horses galloping closer to us over Gilbert so I slowly lifted my head on the fence._

_To my relief, no one was there. Gilbert saw me right away, searching his eyes all over the place. I saw him look towards the entryway, placing his hand on his forehead to cover his eyes from the sun. He immediately looked back at me, gesturing to have me kneel down. I obeyed by jumping downward with my entire body on the floor._

_I looked through the cracks of the fence, squinting my eyes to get a better view of Gilbert. I looked down at my sword that was placed beside my feet to remember to be prepared. I looked back at the cracks to see Gilbert was casually hammering his sword until many men came into the room with matching uniforms that had some sort of symbol. I easily recognized that symbol: it was King Edward's. Why do I have to hide if King Edward was here? Then I remembered Gilbert saying that guards wouldn't come here unless they requested my presence. I obeyed him by remaining in the horse corals._

_I saw the men lined up in their uniforms with King Edward himself standing at the entryway across from Gilbert. As polite as Gilbert never is, he bowed down with Kind Edward's nod to rise."Good afternoon, your majesty. Is there anything you need?" he asked him casually. "If you're hungry sir, my wife could give you some warm bread."_

_King Edward smiled. "Thank you, but I have to decline. I'm here to give a warrant to Prince Jasper for an arrest for uncivilized murder."_

_I saw King Edward's guards starting to head towards the stalls. I slipped my hand on my sword handle to prepare for an attack. I continued to look through the cracks to listen to Gilbert and King Edward._

_"Prince Jasper you say? What makes you think he's here?" Gilbert asked him, not showing any anger in his tone._

_"Well my wife, Queen Rosalie, told me that Queen Bella and Prince Jasper were hidden in a barn, but she didn't specify which barn so I have to search everyone so excuse me," King Edward walked past him but then Gilbert threw his sword at one of the guards, having the guard collapse on the floor dead._

_All of the guards went to Gilbert, running away from the stalls. I hopped onto the top of the fence, quickly walking across on it to help Gilbert. I flipped off the fence as I began to fight all the guards._

_I pushed some against the wall to have them unconscious and some of them I killed with my sword in their chest. I felt amazed how well I fought without a single scar on my body._

_I was fighting one guard towards the entry of the barn but I quickly killed him by slicing my sword across his neck. I looked up at Gilbert as he was handling all the rest of the guards. He looked at me with exhaustion. "Go lad! Run while you still have the chance!"_

_I obeyed, running out of the barn into the bushes without anyone seeing me. I hid there to make sure Gilbert was going to be all right as the fight was moved outside of the barn. I saw that they were only five men left out of King Edward's guards while King Edward stood there watching, scanning his eyes around to look for me._

_Suddenly, I saw Gilbert onto his knees with all five men having their swords on his neck. I silently gasped, biting my lip with apprehension that Gilbert wouldn't live at that moment. I saw king Edward walking towards the guards and Gilbert. He pulled out his sword, holding it out like he was going to kill Gilbert._

_The guards moved away to make room for King Edward as their swords were still on Gilbert's neck. I couldn't see Gilbert's face because I only had the view on his backside. King Edward placed his sword on Gilbert's chin, circling the tip with his head switching sides to see the angles of Gilbert's face._

_King Edward pulled his sword away back into his buckle. "I won't kill you but I have to arrest you for going against the king. Guards lock him and tie him against a horse saddle. He'll be my prisoner now."_

_The guards dragged him towards the horses. I saw one of the guards walk up to King Edward while the rest were tying Gilbert up. The guard coughed, lifting his helmet off. "Your majesty, what about Prince Jasper? He has to go to court."_

_King Edward looked at him. "I suppose that man will pay for Prince Jasper's warrant."_

_The guard's eyes were widened. "Your majesty, you're going to kill that man?"_

_"I haven't decided on that yet. But for now, he'll remain in his cell until I decide what to do with him."_

_The guard nodded. "Yes, your majesty."_

_I sighed, feeling exhausted and worried about Gilbert and the punishment King Edward would decide for him. Should I try to save him or try to find Bella? If I save Gilbert, I would be farther away from Bella than I would ever want to be but if I went to find Bella, Gilbert might die over my warrant._

_King Edward finally vanished with his disciples behind him while Gilbert was tied up behind a guard's back. When they vanished, I saw Mrs. Gilbert run outside weeping, wailing for her husband to come back to her._

_All I thought about during that moment was Bella. I missed her, wanting her in my arms to never let go of her again. She was my heart that kept me going even though I never thought it was possible. Her sweet fragrance always filled my nostrils every time she slept in my arms, making her desirable. The way she kissed me like I was the only one remaining in the entire universe. The way she loved me regardless of the past and mistakes I made._

_I walked out of the bush, seeing Mrs. Gilbert wept on the floor onto her knees. I knelt down next to her, placing my hand lightly onto her back. "Mrs. Gilbert?" She raised her body up to look at me as I continued. "I'll find your husband."_

_She stopped crying, looking at me with fear. "You'll be dead."_

_"But I have to try," I told her. I looked around me to think of a way to get to King Edward's palace without having to walk. I saw a horse eating hay off the ground that made me grin. "Is it possible for me to borrow one of your horse?"_

_She shook her heard. "Not at all. I just wish you luck and hopefully you and my husband come back here alive."_

* * *

_After many days of traveling, I finally made it to King Edward's kingdom. _

_It was an early afternoon with the sun aligned with the faded clouds in the sky and the trees slightly moving with the rhythmic breeze. I was hiding in a bush, placing my head on top of it to see if there were any guards around. I searched around me to see a few guards were marching onto the path the bush I was hiding behind was at. I ducked down, hoping the guards didn't notice. I heard the guards chatting amongst themselves that didn't catch my interest. When I raised my head again, the guards were two feet away from the bush. I waited until the guards were far enough to not be able to hear me run. When I searched around me again, I whistled for the horse to come to me. The horse obeyed, trotting towards me with a quiet neigh. I hopped onto the horse, clicking my heels against its ribcage to have it trot for me. The horse trotted to lead me towards the King's yard, hoping that no one was around to arrest me. _

_When I arrived in the yard, I jumped off the horse, holding onto the reins. I let go of the reins in order to get into the palace quickly without any disturbance from the horse. To my relief, the horse immediately galloped away without a single noise towards town. _

_I started to walk quietly, looking around the yard to make sure no one was there. I suddenly heard someone humming towards me, looking around me to try to find where it was coming from but was unable to find it. I ran to the nearest bush, jumping into a round one. I peeked over to find that it was a mistress polishing pots near the gardens by the kitchen. I saw another mistress walking over to talk to her as I tried to make out what she was saying. They both left the area seconds later, closing the door behind to leave me here. _

_I hopped out of the bush, running towards the kingdom to open the kitchen door. I searched around me, spinning in circles to make sure no one was around me. I opened the kitchen door, praying in my mind that no one was in there by shutting my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened it, to my luck, no one was in there. I sighed, starting to walk through the kitchen as I kept searching around me. I walked through the hallways, trying to find where the dungeon would be but there weren't any signs. _

_I saw guards walking, taking a guy who kept squirming when the guards held his arms up. I knew where they were taking him: to the dungeon._

_ I ran towards them, trying to follow them without being caught. When I saw one guard look back, I ran to the nearest wall, hiding there until the guard looked forward. He did, continuing to walk towards the dungeon. I continued to follow them and hide when the guards looked back, which happened often. _

_I reached the dungeon, hiding next to a cage in order to blend with the railings. The guards locked up the prisoner who was squirming and now crying in his cell. The guards walked out of the dungeon, being oblivious to all of the surroundings that they did see me. When they closed the dungeon door, I walked out of my hiding spot, looking at all of the cages. The dungeon was dark with water leaking from the roofs to make big puddles on the floors. The railings of the cages were rusted, turning a prisoner's hands a reddish brown. I saw the prisoner fell asleep onto the ground with his body hardly moving. _

_"Gilbert?" I whispered, calling his name as I searched all of the cages. I didn't hear a response that panicked me. Was I too late? Did King Edward have him executed? I guess I had to yell."Gilbert!"_

_"Jasper?" I heard a voice that sounded weak. Gilbert was alive! I wondered if King Edward tortured him or let him rest in his cell. I ran through the hallway of cages until I found a man on his knees. He was wearing dirty rags with blood on his legs that made my stomach sink. "Jasper? Is that you?"_

_"Gilbert! I'm so glad you're alive! What happened?" I whispered, looking around me to see if anyone was coming. _

_He coughed, sounding terrible and deathly ill. "King Edward tortured me to get information to see where you are. I tell ye, he's pretty desperate."_

_I closed my eyes, trying not to vision the torture. I opened my eyes with a sigh. "How can you get out of here?"_

_"Well, Queen Rosalie comes down here to feed me bread so maybe she can help us," he suggested, trying to get up but his knees were wobbly. _

_My eyes widened. "Queen Rosalie?"_

_"Yes she's been telling me things that have happened to Bella. The good news is that she's alive but she's looking for you. She thinks that you're somewhere in the village," he explained. "King Emmett offered for her to stay in the guest room until you two reunite."_

_"So she's okay?" I tried to understand, but it was difficult with the thought of King Emmett in the palace with her. He nodded as I continued, "But I thought Emmett wanted me dead?"_

_He shook his head. "Queen Rosalie told me that now he wants Princess Renesmee dead." I stared at him until I heard the door open. "Go hide lad!"_

_I ran towards a cell that was open, going inside to masquerade as a prisoner. I looked out through the bars to see that it was a man with a black cloak hood up to hide his face. Was he going to execute Gilbert today? I looked over at Gilbert who was two dungeon cells away from mine, seeing no fear on his expression. Why wasn't he panicking? When the man with the black cloak closed the door behind him, he walked over to us in a normal pace. When I saw the mysterious man take the hood off, a smile appeared onto my face. I could see why Gilbert wasn't afraid. I was wrong to assume it was a man when it was actually Queen Rosalie. _

_She smiled at Gilbert until her eyes shifted onto mine. Her jaw broke open, hesitating quickly. "Prince Jasper!" She ran over to me as I opened my cell for her to enter. She gave me a hug as I hugged her back, relieved to see her again and knowing that she doesn't want me to die. "How did you get caught?"_

_"I didn't," I admitted. "I came here to rescue Gilbert."_

_She smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. You have to leave before the guards come back."_

_"How's Bella? Has she written to you recently?"_

_She nodded. "She's fine. King Emmett has been very generous to her and offered for her to stay. She also told me something else that might make you unconditionally happy: she's with child!" _

_My eyes widened, breathing heavily. My Bella was carrying a child like she always wanted! "Rosalie, that's wonderful!"_

_Gilbert coughed as we both turned around. "Look, I love that you're happy but can we please get out of here?"_

_I nodded, opening the cell door to exit out. Rosalie followed me out, shutting the door behind her as we ran towards Gilbert's cell. I kept making attempts to break him free but failed miserably. "Rosalie, do you happen to have a key to the dungeon's cells?"_

_She shook her head. "Only my husband and the guards do."_

_"Well that's just great," Gilbert grumbled. "I suppose we'll just have to dig our way out."_

_Something clicked in my mind that seemed genius. "Gilbert that's brilliant! You start to dig your way out just in case my plan backfires," I looked over at Rosalie as I continued. "You and I have to get the key. Do you even know where the key is?"_

_She nodded. "Yes the guards keep it in their chambers hanging against the wall."_

_"Is that where the guards are at now?" She nodded to my question. I sighed, trying to think it through. "Alright, then you have to stall whatever it takes while I try to get the key off the wall. Does that seem possible?"_

_"I don't know what to say to the guards—"_

_"Think of something that will keep them busy. I believe in you," I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I loved her like she was my sister and felt protective around her. _

_She sighed uncomfortably. "Alright, but what about my husband? He might charge me for treason!"_

_"Are you friends with any of the guards?" I asked her._

_"Yes I know a few guards. I'm only friends with Captain Phillip but I don't know if he'll lend me the key," she frowned, biting her lip._

_"Please try," I begged. "I'll do anything for you if you try."_

_"Just take good care of my sister," she told me in a whisper._

_"You know I shall. I love her more than my own life."_

_"Alright, I'll try. Please wait here," she instructed, walking away from us towards the door. She opened the door, walking out without taking a last glance at us. I looked over at Gilbert who looked hopeless, leaning against the bars. _

_"Do you really think what Queen Rosalie suggested will work?" Gilbert asked me in a whisper. _

_"I believe in her like she believes in me."_

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

_Looking at portraits of Edward, I walked through the hallways towards Captain Phillip's chamber. When I approached the door, fear started to overwhelm me. What if Phillip can't help me? What if he'll arrest me for treason? I knew Phillip, but not close enough for me to ask him dangerous favors. Prince Jasper was relying on me to help him because he means the world to my sister, but my husband could kill me._

_I knocked on the door, closing my eyes to hope that trouble wouldn't arise. I stood back, waiting for him to open the door. Phillip swung the door open, seeing only his face that gave me a smile. He was tall with light blond hair that went to his ears as he was wearing his armor from guarding outside. Well, he didn't do a good job because he didn't catch Prince Jasper. _

_He continued to smile, giving me a small bow. "Queen Rosalie, what can I do for you?"_

_I looked around me to make sure no one was listening. I moved closer to him, placing my mouth next to his ear. "I need to ask you to do me a favor."_

_"What would you like me to do?" he whispered back to me. _

_"I need to key to the dungeon cells in a matter of urgency," I whispered. "It's confidential so you must not let my husband know about this, is that clear?"_

_"Come into my chambers so we don't have to whisper," he suggested. I liked his suggestion, giving him a small nod as he swung the door wider for me to enter. It was small with a thin bed and a stool in the corner. I walked over to the bed to sit on it while Phillip remained standing. "You know I can't do that."_

_"Phillip, I have to help my friend. He's innocent and I know it! My husband won't listen to me—"_

_"Rosalie, you're about to do treason against the king. You know the penalties for that," he reminded me._

_I gulped, looking down uncomfortably. "I'm willing to risk that."_

_He stared at me with an astonished expression. "This must be very important."_

_"His life shouldn't be sacrificed for someone else's sins," I reminded him. "So he shouldn't even be in the dungeon."_

_"He fought against the king."_

_"He lives on King Emmett's land. He was only trying to protect his friend."_

_"The enemy!"_

_"Prince Jasper did nothing to King Edward!" I burst out, feeling the tears sliding on my cheeks._

_"King Edward is the law in our kingdom and we must obey him."_

_"Please help Gilbert," I begged, going onto my knees. "I'll make sure you'll get promoted to advisor."_

_He looked down at me skeptically. "You really think King Edward will promote me to advisor?"_

_I nodded. "You have my word."_

_He sighed reluctantly. "Alright, but not one word about this to King Edward."_

_"I won't tell him if you won't tell him about me. Deal?" I took out my hand to have a shake of agreement._

_Fortunately, he took my hand and shook it. "Deal."_

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

_I sat on the ground across from Gilbert's cell, watching him sleep on the ground. His snoring echoed through the dungeon, sounding like a bear in the woods attacking a human on their territory. Water continued to leak through the ceiling with a drop hitting my head every thirty seconds. The dirt on the ground that covered the stone floor stained my legging along with my boots. _

_But none of that seemed to matter to me at the moment. All I thought about was Bella and the baby. _

_What if I wasn't the father of the child? What if it was King Emmett's when he raped her in her chambers? I thought Bella couldn't bare children? What if Bella dies of childbirth? Would I be responsible for her death? What if she survives but the child doesn't? Would Bella kill herself?_

_All of those questions swarmed around my head like a whirl pool without a stop. A headache developed, making my eye sight blurry because I felt dizzy. I started to feel nauseous at the thought Bella dying of childbirth. I closed my eyes, starting to daze into a deep sleep._

* * *

_I was in the middle of no where with no detail to describe. I was standing in thin air, seeing blurs of color mixed without a single line to outline them. I looked around me, trying to escape but I couldn't find a way because everything looked the same. Suddenly, someone was walking towards me in a black blur. I pulled out my sword to fight it but when the light shone on it, I dropped my sword. It was Bella. _

_I ran to her, embracing her into my arms. We hugged each other, making sure we never let go of each other again. I kissed her neck, smelling the beautiful fragrance I missed so much. "Oh Bella my darling!"_

_She hummed, hugging me tighter. "Jasper, I missed you so much!"_

_We let go of each other to look into each other's eyes. I leaned down to kiss her, feeling her moist lips against mine. I looked at her but I noticed something new that I didn't see last time. Her stomach was a huge sphere underneath her dress "I missed you too. Bella, you're with child!"_

_She smiled, nodding her head excitedly. "It's ours! I signed the annulment so we can get married like we always wanted!" _

_I kissed her again but more passionate with our tongues touching magically. I released to look at the love of my life, placing my hands onto her sides. I felt her hand on top of mine, lightly placing in onto her stomach. The baby was ours like we wanted and I knew for certain that it wasn't Emmett's. I never thought it was possible to feel this happy with tears forming into my eyes. My Bella with me again, but this time, she won't leave me. She'll always be with me. _

_Suddenly, I saw Bella's expression changed. Instead of feeling excited, her expression returned to pain, holding her stomach with her hands. She was screaming with pain, kneeling on the floor vulnerably. I saw blood flowing onto the ground, seeing her collapse onto the floor onto her back. She was crying, still placing her hands onto her stomach. "Jasper help me! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," my name continued to echo, fading the setting with Bella disappearing with it. _

_"NO!" I screamed, trying to find her again. "Bella don't leave me!"_

_"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," Bella disappeared, still called my name._

* * *

_"Jasper, Jasper please wake up!" I heard Rosalie calling my name. My eyes slowly opened to respond to her, feeling drowsy with my vision blurry. "Oh good, you're awake."_

_I groaned, trying to get up from the ground with my back against it. I sat up, turning that into a standing position to face Rosalie better. I shook off the dirt on my clothes from the dirty floor as I faced Gilbert. He was asleep still on his back, snoring loudly. "Should we wake him up?"_

_"Yes. Gilbert!" she hollered as he stumbled, frightened by her voice. He was awake, immediately standing up from the ground wobbling. He glared at me, making me chuckle underneath my breath. "Now that you're both up, I got the key to get Gilbert out of here." She walked over towards the cells, placing the key into the lock. She twisted the key until it unlocked the lock, making the lock fall onto the ground. Gilbert pushed the door, smiling to be out of the dreadful prison._

_"Now what's the plan?" he asked us excitedly. _

_I looked over at her. "Do you have any ideas?"_

_She bit her lip, looking apprehensive."Well...I was thinking that it might be better for you two to escape tonight."_

_His eyes widened along with mine. "Are you mad? Guards double up during nightime! We'll be the king's main dish!"_

_"I know Gilbert, but I could distract Edward tonight," she suggested. "I have no problem with that."_

_"But how do we get out of here? Jasper, how did you get in here?"_

_"I went through the kitchen, but I almost got caught many time," I reported while they both frowned. "Maybe he could dig out of here. While Rosalie distracts Edward, Gilbert and I will dig out. Do we have any access to shovels?"_

_"I thought I saw a hole in on of the cells! Maybe we can dig through that! I bet it won't take that long," he suggested, enthusatic about his idea._

_"Let's see for ourselves," I walked over towards the center of the cells. "Which one Gilbert?"_

_"Two more on the right," he pointed the cell as Rosalie and I walked to it. I opened the cell door, seeing a hole like Gilbert described. We all walked inside, looking down at the deep hole that seemed ten feet below us._

_"Are you sure that it'll lead us out of here?" I asked them._

_"I'll try it out," he volunteered, jumping down into the hole. He landed onto his feet perfectly that relieved me as he shouted he was fine. I saw him look around until he stopped at one direction. "Hey I think I found a tunnel. Should I see where it goes?"_

_"I'm sure it'll lead us out of there. Stay there okay?" I instructed him. "I'll jump down in a minute."_

_"I'll go through the tunnel so let me know when you jumped down," I saw him running through it. I looked up to see Rosalie with a smile. She hugged, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her back, doing the same thing. I would never deny that I would miss her dearly because if it weren't for her, we wouldn't be able to get out of here._

_"Thank you Rosalie, for everything."_

_She smiled, placing her hand on my cheek like Bella always did. "Just be careful, alright? I would hate to see Bella in black."_

_"I shall, I promise," I waved good-bye to her as I jumped into the hole. I landed into mud, seeing the tunnel Gilbert was talking about. It was dark except there was a lantern on one of the sides. Someone must have been there recently. "Gilbert?"_

_"Over here lad!" I saw him with a flaming torch. Did he make the fire? If he did, how did he do it? I ran over to him on the mud, hearing squishing sounds from the mud. It was hard to run with the mud attempting to catch my shoes to have it stick there. When I finally caught up to him, I stood in front of him to catch my breathe. "Look above us! I see the sky!"_

_I looked up like he told me to and he was right. I saw the sunset with a mixture of light colors like yellow, pink, orange, and a hint of blue. "Do you think we can climb up?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't see why not. Lift me up!"_

_I obeyed, lifting him up by the legs. He was extremely heavy, making me fall as I tried to keep him up. He was high enough to see over the hole and where we were. "What do you see?"_

_"I see the outside of the palace! We made it!" he started to climb up with me still holding him up. One he got up, he reached for my hand down the hole. I jumped until I grabbed his hand, relying on his muscles to pull me up. I got out of the hole, landing on me back while he was on his knees. "Well lad, we better get out of here."_

_"Do you see any guards?" I asked him, feeling dizzy to see for myself. _

_I saw him look up with his eyes searching around the yard. "I don't see anyone."_

_I sat up from he ground, getting myself up. "Alright let's go before they find us."_

_We stood up, starting to run against the wet grass in the yard as I felt a slight breeze. We ran for our lives to determine if we were to die tonight or tomorrow. When I was running, some part of me didn't care about when he would die. I fell in love and gave her something no one can give her. If I died tomorrow, I knew that a part of me will always be with her as I would. I would always have to thank Bella for the love she's given me and the kindness she showed me. She was my eternity. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Ivy~**


	57. Morning

**_January 3rd, 1506_**

Jacob's POV

_The morning sky was a light blue with the sun perfectly blending with it as I was lying in bed looking through the window. My arms were wrapped around Renesmee's chest with my hands on her stomach and my chin placed on her available shoulder comfortably. I watched Renesmee sleep peacefully without any motion occurring for me to move out of her way. Our naked bodies relied on each other for warmth, even though last night we made love over humidity._

_Queen Renesmee and I got married a week ago and we were crowned king and queen three days later with an unforgettable ceremony filled with citizens. The moment she looked into my eyes after she was crowned, I knew I was helplessly in love with her. I was already in love with her before we got married, but somehow it was different. It felt like she was special to me and only mine to posses._

_The wedding ceremony was absolutely beautiful. She and I knelt down together as the priest performed his duties with everyone there to witness our love for each other. Everyone applauded when Renesmee and I kissed to signature to ceremony, but I felt like we were the only two people existed minutes later. We made love that night like the first day Renesmee arrived, making every move filled with intensity. _

_I felt her arm slightly move to give me a sign that she was awake. I kissed her neck, hearing a moan slip out of her lips. "Did I wake you?"_

_"No but I wish it wasn't morning," she looked up at me, smiling childishly. "I just want to stay in bed all day."_

_I chuckled. "We can do whatever you want."_

_"So I heard King Edward is after Prince Jasper," she said. I knew that she was still in love with him but I hoped that one day she would forget about him and fall in love with me._

_"That's not our place to know what King Edward is up to," I reminded her, feeling uncomfortable about the subject. I was jealous of Prince Jasper for cursing her to fall in love with him, but the one thing he didn't do was marry her._

_"But you're king, you should know the whereabouts of your kingdom if it's in a stake of danger," she pointed out._

_"It's not I assure you. King Edward is doing both of us a favor."_

_She looked up at me, glaring at me. "Why do you have to be so jealous? I'm your wife remember?"_

_"You can always leave me," I muttered, looking up uncomfortably. I couldn't stop her from leaving me because it was what she wanted that mattered to me. I wanted her to love me the way Bella is to Jasper but she could never be that way. Jasper cursed her for a long time until he died in front of her eyes. It made me sick to know it would take less than ten seconds to come to Jasper if I were to die and leave her my fortunes. "I want your honesty."_

_"On what?"_

_"I want to know if you love Prince Jasper. I just want you to answer honestly and I don't give a damn if you do," I said, feeling guilty for partially lying. I cared if she loved him but I knew that wasn't necessary._

_She sighed. "If you don't care then why are you asking me that question?"_

_"Because I'm curious. We are husband and wife and I don't want us to lie to each other."_

_She falsely laughed. "Since when are you honest? You slept with every mistress and now Lady Roslyn is with child in the guest room. You lied about your affections towards the mistresses to keep having them in your knickers. I'm not concern about your love for my sister Alice so why be concern for my love towards Jasper? You think you can trust yourself to prevent yourself from leaving me?I think that's a little absurd."_

_I rolled my eyes. "So you do love him?"_

_"Jacob, you can't just let your jealousy take over your emotions." She got up from her bed with her nudity standing in front of the sunlight. She walked towards the table with our robes on it to put hers on without any assistance from the mistresses._

_"You're the one to talk! I don't intend to constantly think about Alice even if I wanted to! You bewitched me that it's impossible to think of anyone else!" I gave her a sly smile but she wasn't looking at me. She looked at me a minute later with a grin, dropping her robe back onto the table. I raised my eyebrows when I saw her ran towards our bed. She leaped on; crawling on the bed covers sexually and pushed me onto my back so she could lie on top of me. I chuckled when she kissed all over my neck. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"_

_She grinned with her pearly teeth flashing. "I may love Jasper, but I love you more. So your majesty, what would you like me to do first?" She kissed my cheek, sliding her lips from my cheek to my lips. She held her lips onto mine for a minute and then sat up onto my abdomen with her knees surrounding my sides._

_I grinned, looking at her pure beauty from a good view. "I'm not so sure if I could possibly forgive you." She knew what I meant by the smile that popped onto her face. That's what I loved about her: her sense of humor._

_"Alright, don't forgive me. I'll just be on my way—" she started to slide off my but I quickly sat up and grabbed her, capturing her in my arms. We collapsed back onto the back with her breast pressed onto my chest. I kissed her neck, feeling her neck vibrating from her giggling. She tried to escape playfully but my hands were connected on her back. I stopped kissing her neck when I felt her leaning harder onto my chest. I felt her mouth against my ear, nibbling on it. "Make love to me."_

_Obeying her command, I rolled her onto her back with me on top of her. When my membrum virile found its place, we both started to groan but didn't want it to stop. I lowered my head, sucking on her nipple with her moan growing louder. Her head remained on the pillow looking helpless, seeing her eyes closed with pleasure. My body continued to thrust against hers, feeling her smooth body on mine that made it remarkable._

_Ten minutes later, I collapsed onto the available side with a sighed, feeling my heart beat rapidly. I looked over at her as she couldn't stop breathing quickly with her breast exposed but everything else remained in the covers. She looked at me with a smile on her face that couldn't prevent me from smiling back._

_Nothing was greater than that moment I just experienced._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to put the date that the chapter is happening to make it easier to understand :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Ivy~**


	58. Reuniting

**_March 18th, 1506_**

_Alice's POV_

_Being guided by two mistresses, I followed them towards King Emmett's chambers to talk to him about certain matters. I looked around his hallways to think that Bella once lived here and described it as a dungeon where she was isolated._

_Being nineteen, I was still sadly unmarried without a ring on my finger. I politely refused Prince's Seth proposal to realize that the affections towards him were unbearable. A week ago, two weeks after I gave him my answer, he married his mistress Catherine who was now crowned as Queen Catherine._

_My father King Charles died due to his illness that had been conquering his strength for a long period that he gave up on it. Knowing that I had to marry built stress onto my mind to find a suitable husband._

_Renesmee was with child in her chambers, feeling miserable to lying on her bed onto her back. Jacob told me he was pleased to have an heir to the throne but the thought of Renesmee's misery wouldn't let me agree with him._

_Rosalie and Edward were unconditionally happy without any care in the world what would happen to them as long as they were together. Eddie and Marion were beautiful with familiar resemblance from Edward and Rosalie that brought a grin to my face._

_I haven't heard from Bella or Jasper but I assumed that they were all right being together. Bella signed the annulment to have her freedom granted to her so I assumed that there weren't any troubles with her and Jasper wasn't ill. Well I assumed he wasn't._

_As I walked up the stairs slowly, I couldn't help it but to hear the mistresses whispering._

_"Don't forget to wash Queen Bella's clothes," one of the mistresses whispered to the mistress next to her. "She'll be here for a while." Bella was here?_

_"I wonder where Prince Jasper is," the other mistress whispered back to her. "I'm sure that he's on his way, right Lady Blanchard?"_

_Lady Blanchard heavily sighed. "I'm afraid that it's not possible, Mistress George. I heard he was dead from Mary Laurence who saw King Edward's men attack the Gilbert's barn." I silently gasped, feeling my heart torn and my stomach sink. How can Bella handle the news? Hearing Prince Jasper dead will shock her and make her ill to her bones._

_When we reached to the top of the stairs, we continued to walk through the hallways but it was silent. "Excuse me, but did you say that Queen Bella is staying here?" I had to know. I wanted to check on her to make sure she wasn't dying._

_"Yes she's in the guestroom," the older one told me. "I don't think she'll be expecting visitors—"_

_"I'm her sister," I told them. "I would like to see her if that's alright."_

_The two mistresses looked at each other. The older one sighed deeply. "Mistress George, lead her to the guest room while I informed King Emmett Princess Alice's arrival."_

_Mistress George started to walk towards the direction of the guest room which was opposite of the direction towards King Emmett's chambers. "This way, Princess Alice."_

_I walked over to her, glancing back to see Lady Blanchard walking away from us. I followed Mistress George as she was already at the door of the guestroom. She opened the door, gesturing me to stay where I was to address Bella that I was here._

_"Princess Alice, your majesty," she addressed as I walked inside. The guest room was small with a big bed and a tiny dresser. Bella was lying in bed on her back with a wool robe that was cream color. Her long brown hair was relaxing onto her shoulders with her skin paler than I remembered. I noticed her ballooned torso in the covers, showing me that she was with child. So that was the reason why she was here._

_Mistress George curtsied her exit, closing the door to give us privacy. I smiled, walking towards her bed as she gave me an amiable smile in return. I gave her a hug as she hugged me back, feeling relieved that she was alive. I sat down at the edge of the bed next to her arm. "It's so great to see you!"_

_She smiled. "It seems like it's been decades since I saw you. How have you been?"_

_"I'm tired. It's been a long day of travel. I see you that you're with child. Is it Jasper's?" I asked her. My heart sank to remember what the mistresses said about him. I wondered if he were truly dead or if that was just a rumor._

_She smiled, placing her hand on her abdomen rubbing it in circles. "Yes, it's Jasper's. Oh I miss him so much that it aches! Have you heard from him?"_

_I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her what the mistresses said, but I didn't want to hide it from her either. "I heard things but I wouldn't consider them pleasant."_

_Her eyes widened with fear. "What did you hear?"_

_I gulped, feeling anxiety in my veins. I tried to breathe but it felt like it was choking me every time I attempted to. "I heard from your mistresses that he's dead."_

_"No, that can't be right! That can't be— No!" she began to sob with her hands covering her mouth._

_"It might not be true," I assured her. She stopped to look at me as I continued. "It's probably a rumor." At least that's what I'm hoping. He shouldn't die especially when his child on the way. But what if he was?_

_Silence took over the atmosphere as I placed my hand on her torso. "How's the child?"_

_"The baby is strong by taking a lot of my energy. But I don't feel lonely because a part of Jasper is here with me," she continued to rub her swollen torso._

_"Have you married Prince Jasper yet?"_

_She frowned, shaking her head. "I haven't seen him in months. We are going to get married when he comes back."_

_I nodded in agreement. "And you have to be crowned queen before the child is born. How long do you have?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure but I know it's soon."_

_"Have you heard from Renesmee? She's with child too," I told her with a slight smile. She shrugged, looking like she couldn't care less to what was going on with Renesmee. "Well I don't blame you for what happened between the two of you."_

_She sighed. "What can I do? She can't forget what happened and hates me for it. Alice, she still loves him."_

_I bit my lip apprehensively. "I know. King Jacob wants her to forget about him but it seems impossible."_

_Lady Blanchard opened the door, entering herself inside with a curtsy. "Queen Bella, someone is here to see you?"_

_"Who wants to see me?"_

_"He didn't say but he's waiting in hallway," Lady Blanchard reported. "Can he do so?"_

_I grinned. I knew who it was so I got up from the side of her bed. I had to leave to give them privacy like they needed for a long time. "Bella, I'll come back later." I walked out of her chambers, still smiling that Prince Jasper survived after all._

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_I gave a nod to Lady Blanchard as she opened the door wider. My heart raced rapidly with a smile that was hard to erase out of my face. Tears were about to form in my eyes filled with relief and happiness that he was alive and returned to me. My Jasper came back for me._

_Jasper smiled at me as Lady Blanchard exit out as she closed the door behind her. He walked over to me, sitting where Alice sat to embrace me. I began to cry when he embraced me in his arms, feeling his cold lips against my neck. He pressed his lips against mine passionately with our tongue reuniting again that felt right once again. Once we parted, he lowered his head towards my abdomen. He kissed it, bringing a smile on my face to know that he was happy with the news. Tears slid down my eyes to know that my heart came back to me. "Bella you have no idea how much I missed you!"_

_"I know my darling," I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you and kept hoping that you would come back for me and you did!"_

_"I wouldn't leave you," he whispered, leaning his body gently onto my. His inner arm was glued next to my ribcage while the other one was farther away from the bed. "Especially knowing that you're with child."_

_I placed his hand on my swollen torso, shoveling it underneath my nightgown. I loved the feeling of his hands on me that made my heart race thunderously. I collected a strain of his bangs and tucked it behind his ears. "Where were you? I was so worried about you."_

_Getting his hand out of my nightgown, he placed his hands on my cheeks. He pressed his lips against mine for a second and released. "I went to King Edward's kingdom to release Gilbert out of jail. King Edward wants to arrest me for killing Sir Findley a year ago."_

_I raised my eyebrow. "Why? I don't see the point of it."_

_"I don't either. I would have come back sooner but Gilbert and I had to hide in place Edward wouldn't suspect for six months. I'm so sorry love—" I covered his mouth to interrupt him. He had no reason to apologize when he was only trying to protect himself._

_"Why are you apologizing?" I whispered in his ear._

_"Because I knew I had to come back to take care of you—I was so worried that Emmett raped you while I wasn't there to protect you like I devoted myself to do—I promise I won't leave you from this day on unless you want me to then I'll leave—" I hugged him closer to him, calming him down as I heard him give in a sigh._

_I kissed his jawbone, placing my cheek against his. "Jasper, I'll never want to anywhere without you. Do you have to leave anytime soon?"_

_He broke away from the hug, giving me a frown. "I have to return to my palace to make some arrangements. I'll be back here before the child is born, I promise." I slightly leaned up to kiss him but failed due to my torso so he scooped me up into his arms and pressed his lips against mine, chuckling in his breath. We broke apart as his eyes glowed again, looking downwards. He placed his hand on my torso, sliding it up and down to massage it. "Do you think it's a boy?"_

_I smiled, placing my hand on top of his. "I hope it is."_

_He pressed his lips against mine briefly, placing his nose lightly onto mine. "I love you."_

_My lips touched his lightly. "I love you too. I'll let you go so you can come back sooner."_

_He frowned. "But I don't want to leave you. I'll leave tomorrow morning before you wake up."_

_"No wake me up when you leave so I can say good-bye," I protested. "I have to say good-bye."_

_He grinned, gazing into my eyes like we did when we first fell in love. "Yes your majesty."_

* * *

_Alice's POV_

_Walking through the hallways to give Bella and Jasper privacy, I kept thinking about possibilities to start a conversation with Emmett. Were we going to get married? I haven't decided on that. Was he going to propose? I couldn't choose the answer because I didn't know. Was I in love with him? I wasn't entirely sure. I knew something prevented me from marrying King Seth, but it wasn't King Jacob. I was happy that Renesmee and he got married that I didn't feel jealous at all. I hate to admit that he was my first but he wasn't going to be my last._

_I approached his door, giving a light knock on the wood to hope he would be able to hear it. When I didn't hear his voice, I knocked on it again loudly, closing my eyes to hope I didn't interrupt him from doing something important._

_"Come in," I heard him, not sounding angry that relieved me. He knew that I was there from Lady Blanchard so it didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would be._

_I opened the door, walking side with my back arched to have a good posture. I curtsied with my eyes close to prevent myself from starting at him peculiarly. "Your majesty." I rose up to my standing position to face him. He stood up from his desk with his chair pushed against the wall. He walked closer to me to face me directly._

_"It's nice seeing you again, Princess Alice. Would you like something to drink?" he offered me as he stood at his place within half a foot away from me._

_I shook my head. "I'm quite alright, but thank you."_

_"I hope you had a safe travel. You look very nice, by the way," he complimented, making me blush and feel uncomfortable._

_"Thank you, King Emmett. Thank you for letting my sister stay here until the infant is born," I smiled. "It means a lot to me."_

_"I'm glad to help. It's the least I can do for what happened before," he remarked. He was unusually being nice to me that made me wonder through his intentions. Was he trying to get me to fall in love with him?_

_"Don't blame yourself for what happened. It just wasn't meant to be—"_

_"But I could have been a better husband to her. I took her for granite knowing she would never leave me but I was blind to the feeling of love that I realized it wasn't the feeling I felt towards her. Renesmee tried to get me to kill Prince Jasper but he honestly didn't do anything for me to want to kill him. He fell in love with a wonderful woman."_

_"I think we were all blind to the feeling of love, remember? I thought I was in love with Edward but I just fancied him for his heroics. You admitted you were blindly in love with Bella and Jasper was with Renesmee," I reminded him._

_"So you didn't marry King Jacob or King Seth?" He changed the subject. "Was there a reason behind it?"_

_"I knew I wouldn't be happy with King Seth and I couldn't live with King Jacob and his obsession with other women," I saw Emmett walking closer to me as I continued. "It seems like I would never become queen—" he interrupted me, kissing me tenderly with his wrapped around me. I closed my eyes, trying to deny to myself that it was torturous to be kissing him. His lips were moist, feeling the warm temperature onto mine that soothed me._

_When he released me, a part of me didn't want the kiss to end. It was a strange feeling, but it was familiar. He looked into my eyes, seeing his deep brown eyes blending with the cores of his eyes that glued into mine. "Would you like to join me for supper?"_

_I knew I had to refuse, but I strangely I couldn't. "Alright."_

_I continued to look into his eyes. Maybe I would become queen after all but the king would be unexpected. It never occurred to me the thought of me being King Emmett's queen. But was he really going to choose me to be his wife?_

_As we were about to leave, he leaned in to lightly press his lips against mine. I smiled to realize that I found out the answer to the question. It was a yes. _

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_Please Review!_**

**_~Ivy~_**

**_PS: Check out "College Romance" by May Swann. It's really good :)_**


	59. Forgiveness

**March 20th, 1506**

_Edward's POV_

_"I'm sorry your majesty, but there's no sign of him," Sir Brown reported in my office. I was circling around my desk, angry and confused over my guards motives. Were my guards even trying to find him? I heard about the man who defended Prince Jasper escaped by Lady Jane who was going to give him his meal, but who helped him? Lady Jane? But how would she be able to let him out without a key?_

_I sighed, placing my hand onto my forehead. "Thank you, Sir Brown. Fetch Lady Jane to my office. I have some questions for her."_

_He bowed to me. "Yes your majesty." He walked out of my office without looking back at me._

_When he closed the door, I let out a sigh, feeling annoyed that there wasn't any progress. It has been months and there wasn't any sign of Prince Jasper. I couldn't harm him when he becomes king so searching for him was completely useless. Now it was about who released the man out of the prison. I thought his name was Gilbert so that's what I'll call him until I found out his real name._

_Minutes later, Lady Jane entered into my office with an apprehensive look to her face. She walked closer to me and ended her walk with a curtsy. "Your majesty, is there anything I can do for you?"_

_"Yes, I need to ask you something. Please, sit," I gestured her to the chair. She walked towards my desk with her hand shaking. She sat down on chair waiting for me to continue. "It's about the prisoner months ago. I remembered you told me he escaped. Is that true?"_

_She nodded. "His cell door was wide opened."_

_I bit my lip, feeling like she repeated what she said before. "I see, but is there more to that?"_

_"Well…there were other cells open but other than that I didn't see anything else," she reported to me._

_"Do you know who let him escape?" I asked her, interrogating her by circling around her with my hands behind my back._

_"…No your majesty, I don't know," she stuttered, showing me that she was lying._

_"Are you sure? I'm sure that my wife could tell me…" I trailed off, seeing the guilty look on her face. I continued to circle around her, placing my hand on the top of the chair when I reached her. I sighed impatiently. "Listen Lady Jane, I won't kill you if you reveal who let that man escape. I will if you won't tell me!"_

_She closed her eyes. "I don't know your majesty!"_

_I placed my hands on the sides of the chair. "Don't lie to me!" I spat. "I'm a king of England! I shall make arrangements for your execution—"_

_"It was Captain Phillip!" she screamed, covering her mouth when she realized she did was wrong._

_I glared at her, feeling like I wanted to throw the chair against the wall with her on it. "Captain Phillip you say? How do you know this?" I felt her trembling with her body twitching. Tears were falling down her eyes with a blood shot red around the cores. I sighed, letting go of the chair by pushing it out of my way. "Alright, you're free to go. Oh, and fetch my wife."_

_She curtsied and ran out of my chambers as fast as she can. I heard her sob outside my office, making me feel a tang of guilt for being so hard on her. I growled, sitting back into my chair against the wall, placing my feet onto the desk. I rolled my eyes at myself for being insane._

_I knew that should let go of the situation of Prince Jasper, but how do I know he won't do it again? Do I trust him enough to rely on him? I hardly knew him so it wasn't easy enough to distinguish that._

_Rosalie entered into my chambers with a sorrow expression on her face. My beautiful wife walked over to me without any sign of anger in her expression that relieved me. She knelt down next to my chair, placing her hand onto mine, soothing it. "I know you're angry about Prince Jasper but I never expected you to take out your anger in front of my mistress."_

_"I know I shouldn't have, but she tried to cover it up. She revealed to me that Captain Phillip did it and I gave him a promotion advisor like you said I should," I groaned, feeling betrayed by my advisor._

_She bit her lip, looking downwards. "Love, he didn't do it. I did."_

_My eyes widened with astonishment. I was thankful for her honesty but how dare she to betray me? Trying to control my anger, I sighed. "Why did you do that?"_

_"Gilbert wasn't even part of the murder. He was defending Prince Jasper because he told me that Prince Jasper was like a song he never had. Oh Edward, please forgive me! I didn't mean to betray you and I promise I won't do it again! I won't betray your wishes ever again! Love, please forgive me!" She went on her knees, crying that torn my heart. The anger I felt was flushed away, hearing my wife cry was a greater pain. I went too far with the murder that happened while my wife was trying to tell me it was foolish. She betrayed me because she was trying to be a good queen by being fair to her people when I wasn't. I smiled, realizing that she did that because she loved me and tried to stop me from feeling guilty for the rest of my life._

_I got up from my chair, throwing it out of my way as I sat down across from her. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, hugging her to my body. I picked her up, having her sit on my lap with my arms wrapped around her. The sobbing quieted down when she looked up at me. She raised her eyebrow, looking confused. "Shouldn't you make arrangements for my execution?"_

_I laughed, giving her a kiss on the nearest cheek. "How can you say such things? Of course not! You just proved to me that I took the murder way out of portions. I thank you for doing the right thing."_

_A bright smile swept over my wife's face. "Oh Edward! I thought you would want to kill me! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner! I was just scared that I would loose you!"_

_I kissed the same cheek but it was longer than the first. "Kill my favorite person in entire the world? Do you think I'm that insane?"_

_She laughed. "No, I never think you're insane. Oh I love you!" She kissed me, pressing her lips against mine with her entire body pressed against mine. She stopped the kiss as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She placed her arms around my neck, looking down at me when she raised her boy higher than mine._

_I wrapped my arms around her body with my hands on her back. "I love you Rosalie, never forget that. And to prove it—" I held my hand onto the edge of the desk and the other against the wall to help me up. When I finally stood up, I held up with her legs still wrapped around my waist and her arms locked around my neck. I gave her a childish grin. "I have to give you your punishment."_

_She gasped playfully. "Oh King Edward, what are you going to do?"_

_I growled, walking her away from my desk as I kissed her neck aggressively. She giggled, squirming with her head looking upwards. With one of my hands, I opened the door, twisting it until it swing open. I started to walk in the hallways, walking quickly until we reached our door. I saw Lady Jane and Lady Maxwell walking through the hallways with shocking expressions on their face as they moved aside for us to get through. "Excuse ladies," I apologized as Rosalie and I both burst out laughing hysterically, walking away from them._

_When I twisted the door to open it, I kicked it to close it behind me. I pressed my lips against hers, swirling my tongue in her mouth as I begun to take off her dress. She kept trying to take my clothes off, sliding off my coat and blouse while I ripped her dress and untied her corset. Her mouth kept molding my mouth into different position, making me smile when her tongue tried to push mine out of her mouth. I opened my eyes for a slight second to notice our clothes made a huge pile in the center of the room._

_We collapsed onto the bed completely naked as we begun our lovemaking. We both gasped for air, slowly but passionately thrusting each other. Her beautiful breasts that were never used for breast-feeding were larger than the last time but they were beautiful. I kissed her breast, feeling her heels on my back from her legs wrapped around me._

_Minutes later, I collapsed onto the other side of the bed. I looked over at my wife as she kept hesitating, smiling with her arms away from her sides. "That was wonderful."_

_I went over to her, giving her a light kiss on the lips. I placed my head onto her check, hearing her heart best rapidly. "Your punishment is over."_

_She laughed, digging her hands into my hair. "Thank you, your majesty."_

_I chuckled, looking at the wall unreasonably. "I always love to serve you."_

_She sighing, humming happily that made me smile. I got up, placing my body onto hers with my forehead onto hers. "We should eat here tonight."_

_I gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll let the mistresses know."_

_"You won't fire Captain Phillip right?" she asked me, massaging my shoulders._

_I sighed, giving her a smile. "Right."_


	60. New Prince

**May 7th, 1506**

_Jasper's POV_

_When I entered into Emmett's palace from a trip to my palace, I heard screaming from upstairs that alarmed me. I saw mistresses racing across the hallways with towels or buckets filled with water that splashed onto the floor. I stood frozen in fear that the day finally came but it wasn't expected. Bella was screaming because she was about to give birth._

_I ran up the stairs when I accidently ran into someone, making me hold on to the railing. I looked up to notice that it was Princess Alice with a worried look on her face. "Princess Alice, has she started?"_

_"To push? Not yet and she's been screaming for hours. I wouldn't see her yet," she advised me. "Her room is crowded with mistresses."_

_I covered my mouth. "What should I do then?"_

_"Just stay away from Bella's chambers until the baby is born," she instructed me. "Talk to King Emmett or someone. I have to go help her," she ran downstairs, lifting up the ends of her dress. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. How can she help Bella when she's going the opposite direction? _

_ The screaming grew louder as tears flew down my eyes. Hearing my Bella in pain was the worst sound in the entire universe that it was nauseating. What if she died from giving birth? I felt sicker with my heart sinking, feeling like it landed onto my stomach._

_I walked through the hallways, trying to ignore her screaming to control the sickness I felt. I knocked on the door loudly, hoping he could hear me over the screaming on the other side of the hallway._

_Emmett opened it to see who it was and when he saw me, he opened it wider with a pain expression on his face when he heard Bella screamed. The mistresses were shouting, "Push!" every ten seconds somehow uplifted me. She wasn't about to give up. _

_I entered into his chambers, looking at all the portraits that were hanging on his walls. Emmett closed the door behind him, walking towards his desk without taking a glance at me. He sat down, continuing to write with his quill and ink. He looked up at me. "Is there any reason why you wanted to see me?"_

_I shook my head. "Princess Alice told me to occupy myself and suggested for me to talk to you. I see that Princess Alice and you—"_

_"Yes we are. She's my mistress until I decide to marry her," he told me casually, writing on ha scroll to interact with uncomfortable atmosphere around us. "I see you haven't married Queen Bella yet. And yet, she's giving birth to your bastard."_

_I wasn't entirely angry with him because he was stating the facts. "Not for long. When Bella is all rested, I'm going to take her and our child back to my kingdom and we'll get married then."_

_He gave me a slight nod. "I see."_

_"I know I might sound forward and forgive me if I do but are you in love with Princess Alice?" I asked him. Alice helped Bella through the months when I couldn't and I'm entirely thankful for her presence. It wouldn't be a terrible thing if Emmett and she were to get married._

_He dropped his quill into the inkpot. He looked up at me with a small smile. "I am. I'm in love Princess Alice but I haven't told her yet because I'm afraid that it would seem too soon to realize it. I don't want to loose her."_

_"Is that why you're not going to marry her yet?" I tried to see if it made sense to me, but it was their life so I couldn't do anything about it._

_He nodded. "I don't think she would say yes to me yet."_

_"I see the head! You can do it Bella!" I heard a mistress yell to Bella loudly. I smiled at the thought that Bella was still alive._

_"I think you should propose to her," I told him as he raised his eyebrow in response. "If you're in love with her."_

_"Bella, the baby is almost out! Push!" I heard Alice shouted, encouraging her. "Almost…the baby is out!"_

_"We'll see," I heard him mumble, continuing to write on his scroll. I heard a pierce cry from the baby. I couldn't help but to smile that my child was born._

_I heard someone running towards our chambers. To my knowing, it was Mistress George with a huge smile on her face. "The baby is born! Bella is all right! What a joyous day!" she ran out of his chambers, slamming the door behind her. I walked out of Emmett's chambers, hoping to talk to Mistress George. I found her outside of the guest room, talking to the younger mistresses._

_"Mistress George?" I hollered, hoping she would hear me. She turned her head towards my direction. "When can I see her?"_

_"She's resting, but you can see her tomorrow," she told me. "The mistresses have to clean her up and nurse the baby."_

* * *

**May 8th, 1506**

_I followed Lady Blanchard to the guestroom to see my wife and the baby. I was too excited to see her that a smile was hard to leave me face. For the two years of loving her, it came down to this: having a child._

_She knocked onto the door, opening it to address me. She addressed me, widening the door for me to enter. When I entered, my world had just gotten better. Bella was in bed with the baby in her arms, smiling at me with glow in her eyes. I smiled back at her, hearing Lady Blanchard close the door behind her when she exited out._

_I walked to her bed without any feeling in my body. "You look beautiful, as always."_

_Holding the baby in one arm, she patted the bed with the available arm. "Lie with me"_

_I went onto the bed, lying against the headrest. I placed my arms around her to hug her closer to me, giving her a kiss on her hair. "You did it."_

_"It wasn't easy," she admitted, giving me a smile. "But it was worth it. Even though you weren't there, your voice kept telling me to be strong and that's how I managed to do it. I knew you here all the long. Here's our boy."_

_I looked over at my son, seeing his light blue eyes and his mouth slightly opened. He reminded me more of Bella than he did of me, which was remarkable. He had her nose and cheekbones while for me I wasn't entirely sure. "What do you want to name him?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."_

_"We don't have to decide now."_

_She smiled. "But I want to while you're still here."_

_"I'm not leaving you," I murmured to her. "Unless I have to."_

_She chuckled, making a beautiful sound in my ears. "Well I thought about the name and I was thinking Henry. Our little Henry."_

_"I like it a lot," I kissed her cheek. "Prince Henry."_

_"Would you like to hold Prince Henry?" she asked me._

_"Of course I do." She handed me Henry gently, placing him in my arms. I looked at him with his eyes glued onto mine, feeling like I knew him longer than I do. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling asleep in m arms. "He fell asleep."_

_She kissed my cheek. "I don't want to wake him up. Is that alright?"_

_I nodded. "I don't mind holding him."_

_She rolled onto a side, laying her head onto my chest to look at the baby. I held my hand around her to hold her close to me as I was lying in bed with two people I loved the most._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! (:**

**~Ivy~**


	61. Misery

**August 14th, 1506**

_Renesmee's POV_

_Constantly staring at my ballooning torso, I felt annoyed staying in bed while the mistresses had the ability to walk. I felt heavy with energy being sucked out of me, hardly moving any muscle in my body. I wanted to think that it was just a pillow over my stomach, but when I touched it, reality struck me. Groaning, I leaned back against the headboard. I hated this._

_I knew I could walk around the palace, but after hearing about Bella's miscarriage a year ago, I knew that it wouldn't please Jacob. He didn't want his child to die because of my selfish needs._

_I stared at my breasts, noticing that they were swelling underneath my nightgown. I frowned, realizing that I was changing too fast. I touched my torso, feeling the fetus kick like it always does. I felt uncomfortable lying on my back that it was tempting to lay on my side but I couldn't._

_Lady Emily entered into my room to check on me like she always did. She was the only one who visited me while I was in this condition. King Jacob didn't visit me once. "How are you feeling, your majesty?"_

_"Nothing has changed. I still want this fetus to die and be able to walk around without feeling heavy," I admitted sourly, closing my eyes to ease my anger._

_"Now you shouldn't say that about your child," she reminded me. "It shouldn't be long before the child is born."_

_"Where is King Jacob anyhow?" I asked her. She looked guilty, trying not to answer my question but she knew she had to. "I knew he went to Scotland, but shouldn't he be back by now?"_

_"He arrived he two nights ago. He's with Lady Jacqueline in his chambers," she closed her eyes to avoid my reaction. _

_I glared at her, feeling betrayed. "Is that why he hasn't visited me?"_

_She bit her lip apprehensively. "Well your majesty, he has been awfully busy. He and King Edward went to Scotland for a month about the war against King James. Besides, as mistresses, our job is to satisfy the king in ways he wants us to. Since you're with child, Lady Jacqueline has been taking your place."_

_I knew that one day Lady Jacqueline was going to be in the situation Lady Roslyn was._

_Lady Roslyn gave birth to a baby boy that died a day later due to his sickness. Instead of resenting her like Prince Jacob was planning to do, he let her stay as one of my ladies but he never invited her to his chambers. He never spoke a word to her ever since the birth. _

_I continued to glare at her, feeling outraged. "This is your doing, isn't it? You hate me so much for kicking your friend Princess Alice out that you had the need to make me irritated."_

_She was silent, placing blankets onto the foot of my bed without any eye contact. She gave in a sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're planning on King Jacob to marry Lady Jacqueline so I would be out of his palace for good. Well, I assure you that it won't happen. He'll tire of her like he was tired of you."_

_She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "You're right, he will. He'll tire of you too." She walked out of my chambers without looking back until a second later. "Oh, Queen Rosalie is here to see you."_

_I rolled my eyes, not wanting any more visitors to see me like this. "Very well, let her in."_

_She curtsied, exiting out of my room. "Yes, your majesty." She closed the door behind her, leaving me in my bed still uncomfortable. I looked at my torso again, realizing that Lady Emily was right. I shouldn't hate my child for what his or her father did to me. He or she has always been there for me because he or she had to but he or she kicked to let me know that everything was all right. The baby wasn't that bad after all._

_Rosalie entered into my chambers with a friendly smile she always gave me. She was wearing a dark red dress that made me notice her torso. It wasn't a bug as mine but it was pretty noticeable. She was going to have her third child! It was unbelievable since it seemed like she just had a baby._

_She walked over to me, seeing her extremely happy. "Renesmee, you look very stunning."_

_I laughed. "So do you! Wow, you're going to have another baby!"_

_She nodded, smiling as she sat on the side of my bed next to my feet. "I can never get tired of having children. I heard about the news so I can by to visit. I just came back from Jasper and Bella's wedding. Their son Henry is so adorable with his little curly brown hair! I can't wait until this baby is born," she touched his torso, rubbing it proudly. "It's like this year was meant for children to be born!"_

_"I suppose so. So Jasper and Bella really got married, didn't they? Took them long enough."_

_She laughed. "Jasper is finally king with Bella as his queen! I'm so happy for them! Where's King Jacob?"_

_"He's with Lady Jacqueline," I snarled, wrinkling my nose._

_"Well I'm sure he'll visit you soon with the baby almost going to be born. How many months has it been?" she asked me, touching my torso. "Wow, the baby can really kick!"_

_I laughed at her. I couldn't hate Rosalie even if I wanted to because she was my favorite sister. It used to be Bella, but things changed and never meant to back the way it was. "Rosalie, does Edward have a mistress that goes to his chambers?"_

_She shook her head. "Not that I know of why?"_

_"Do you think King Jacob will kill me if Lady Jacqueline was no long one of my ladies?" I asked her, hoping she would help me._

_"Not if he loves you. Renesmee, are you unsure about King Jacob's affection towards you?" She asked me surprised._

_I groaned. "Oh I don't know! I just hate hearing things from ladies! I hate not being able to walk to his room and yell at him for betraying me and leaving me like this!"_

_She frowned at me, looking at my torso. "It's not wise for you to be angry, Renesmee."_

_"How's Bella?" I asked her. Even though I hated her, I missed being close with her. She and Rosalie were best friends but somehow she included me into the friendship. Alice was always the odd one out into her little world._

_"She seems to be very happy. They have an heir to the kingdom and life is going perfectly well for them," she answered me, looking uncertain if that were true or not._

_Lady Jacqueline entered into our chambers, straightening out her dress to get ride of wrinkles. She was sixteen, taller than I am even though I was only a year older. She had gorgeous hair, very light blond curly hair that traveled down to the bottom of her breasts. She had bold green eyes and a perfect smile that made her seem royalty. But her personality was different. She and Lady Emily became great friends after Alice left, doing anything in her power to get rid of me. I always noticed her flirting with King Jacob whenever it was supper that always made me growl. I wanted to get rid of her, but I knew that it wouldn't make King Jacob happy._

_She curtsied, but she looked like she was trying to force herself not to glare at me. "Your majesty, King Jacob would like to know how you're feeling."_

_"Tell him to come into my chambers and he can see for himself," I retorted. Rosalie tightened her smile, looking uncomfortable to be involved. "Or is he just waiting for you to come back so you two can continue your fun."_

_Lady Jacqueline lowered her eyes, looking at her feet. "That's exactly what we would be doing since you two aren't going to."_

_I glared at her. "He will tire of you, just wait and see. When that moment comes, you will no longer be one of my mistresses."_

_"How do you know?" she sneered at me. "Maybe I am to become his wife." She walked out of my chambers, closing the door behind her._

_I groaned, looking at Rosalie. She rubbed her torso, looking like she was in pain as she leaned forward. "Rosalie! What's wrong?"_

_She sighed a minute later, hesitating slowly but still in pain with her hands on her torso. "The baby is coming out! I have to prevent this!" Looking like she was in pain, Rosalie tried to keep the baby in but she screamed when it was too painful._

_I smelled something extremely strong that seemed unfamiliar. I looked down see that there was bright red on my covers. "R—R—Rosalie, you might want to look down."_

_She looked down, lifting up her dress and gasped. She saw the blood that was coming out, blending in with her dress. She saw that the fetus came out of her as she held it in her hands. Her eyes widened, seeing that the fetus was going to be another boy with his eyelids shut. She placed the fetus on the covers with the odious smell making me nauseate. She winced, sobbing with tears flowing down her eyes. "How did this happen? My poor baby!" she sobbed onto the clean part of my covers. I stared at the fetus, hugging my balloon stomach in hopes that it wouldn't happen to me._

_"Lady Emily!" I hollered, hoping that she can get rid of the fetus. I continued to stare at the fetus, seeing it look helpless that a pang of sadness took over me._

_Lady Emily came into my chambers, noticing the smell by wrinkling her nose. "Yes, your majesty?"_

_"Get a towel and throw the fetus out," I ordered. She nodded, walking towards the end of my bed. She snatched a towel from my closet, stretching the towel out to make it manageable. She scooped the fetus into her towel and wrapped it to make it invisible as she started to walk out. "Oh, and Lady Emily? Change the covers when you're finished."_

_She nodded, not looking at me. "Yes, your majesty." She walked out of my chambers, closing the door behind her to lead the stench out._

_Rosalie was still sobbing on the covers, burying her face with her arms stretched out. Trying to sit up, I reached over to her but failed. I slid my foot off my bed along with the other, wobbling my way over to her. I felt all the weight from my stomach as I looked down to notice that my feet were slightly purple. They were swelled up to make it painful to walk._

_I finally made it towards the opposite of the bed where Rosalie was crying. I sat near the top corner of the bed, placing her face onto my lap. "Everything will be alright, Rose. You're still young with two children so I'm sure you can be with child again."_

_She looked up at me, seeing the red in her eyes. "You think so?"_

_"Of course. That didn't stop Bella, remember?" I reminded her, hoping a smile of hope would appear on her face. "Feel lucky that you have children. Look at Alice's situation. She's the last one to get married and have children. She doesn't even have any."_

_She sighed, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "That's true but she's going to get married to King Emmett."_

_My eyes widened with shock. "Is that official?"_

_She shook her head. "No, but she writes to me all the time. She says she's falling in love with him."_

_I smiled, feeling happy for my sister. She and Emmett would make a marvelous couple with many fortunate. "She would become Queen Alice. She's been wanting that longer than we had."_

_She nodded in agreement. "I bet father would be proud of her."_

_Sadness came over me again to think about my father. I missed him but I was glad that he didn't see the result of the marriages. "I bet he would. He's proud of you for being the only one that honored the arranged marriage."_

_I shrugged. "It wasn't entirely arranged. I wanted to marry Edward because I love him."_

_"But loved you Emmett?"_

_"I was fool years ago, remember? We all were," she reminded me. "I can't imagine marrying Emmett now."_

_I frowned, looking out the window. "I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I often think about it if King Jasper truly loved me, would I marry him. It's not that King Jacob hasn't been a good husband; I just get so jealous of the way King Jasper is to Bella because it's something I always wanted."_

_"King Jasper was meant for Bella in so many ways. I cannot believe you were engaged to King Emmett," she smirked, rolling her eyes at me while I stuck my tongue out. We laughed together, bringing back the wonderful memories of our childhood._

_"Rosalie, are you going to stay here for the night?" I asked her._

_"I need rest so I suppose one night here wouldn't hurt," she winked at me. I smiled, giving her a hug and she hugged me back. I felt my torso getting squished but I didn't care. I had my sister back and it felt amazing to know that she was here with me._

* * *

_Rosalie and I spent hours talking on my bed until it was nighttime. We ate dinner in my room, eating chicken leg and warm bread from the wooden oven that was absolutely delicious._

_Instead of resting in the guestroom, I let her sleep on my bed with me like we used to do when we were kids. She fell asleep while I remained awake spending time with my unborn child. I placed my hands on my torso, feeling excited to know that my child was going to be born soon._

_When I heard the door opened, I looked up to see who it was. To my astonishment, it was my husband, looking around him to make sure he was quiet. He closed the door behind, noticing that he was fully dressed with his dark green coat on and black pantaloons. He walked over to me, giving me a smile that he was glad to see me. I gestured for him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up Rosalie and he obeyed automatically._

_He sat on the edge of my bed, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "How are you sweetheart?"_

_"What made you come here?" I whispered sourly, more aware than he was about Rosalie._

_"Lady Jacqueline told me to come here and I have been longing to see you—"_

_"Then why haven't you? You knew how miserable I am in this bed! It hurts me the most that you invite your little mistresses to your chambers knowing that I need you!"_

_He hushed me, looking at Rosalie to make sure she didn't wake up. "I didn't come here everyday because the physician told me not to."_

_I raised my eyebrow, feeling entirely confused. "What? The physician didn't want you to visit me?"_

_He shook his head. "He told me that you need rest more than anything. Renesmee, I would have visited you everyday! The physician told my mistress to occupy me to prevent myself from visiting you."_

_"That's a lie! You don't even want to see me!" I whispered, feeling outraged that he had to lie to protect himself._

_"I wouldn't lie to you—" I interrupted him by snorting as I continued to glare at him. "Renesmee I'm sorry I used Lady Jacqueline, but I kept thinking about you the entire time! I need you Renesmee, please believe me! How can I prove to you that I'm not lying?"_

_"Remove Lady Jacqueline from my ladies in waiting and exile her away from our kingdom," I told him. "Then I'll think about it."_

_"Fine, I shall. I'll do it tomorrow morning, I promise," he kissed my forehead. "I would sleep with you tonight, but I don't want to wake up Queen Rosalie. I heard about a miscarriage," he covered his mouth. "Was it our child?"_

_I shook my head. "No, it was Rosalie's. Our child is safe in here," I patted my stomach, smiling. I took his hand from his side and placed it on my stomach. I looked into his eyes to see the glow he had. I placed my available hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry darling. I just thought that you didn't love me anymore." He leaned down, placing his lips against mine for a second. I looked over to see that Rosalie was sleeping near the edge of the bed so I slightly moved my body towards the center to of the bed. I patted the edge of the bed. "Sleep with me."_

_He went onto the bed, lying down with his arms around me. He placed his hand on my stomach again, making circles with his hand._

_Even though he and Lady Jacqueline fooled around in his chambers, he somehow still loved me by visiting me. I loved him despite his actions and I felt like Rosalie coming here taught me valuable lessons on life. I forgave him and now I learned to love my condition and be thankful that the baby didn't die like I wanted it to._

_Feeling a little drowsy, I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the side of his chest and started to drift away into a pleasant sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Poor Rosalie :(**

**_Please Review!_**

**_~Ivy~_**


	62. Crowned Queen

**September 20th, 1506**

_Alice's POV_

_Holding a letter on my lap, I sat in a chair that gave me a view of the fields with beautiful color dots that symbolized as flowers. I decided to open the letter, tearing it open to get the letter out of the envelope. When I got the letter together, I read it silently to myself. It said:_

_**My dear sister, **_

_**On September 5th, Renesmee gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Elizabeth that she is entirely grateful to have. King Jacob wasn't too please but he slowly begun to endure the news. He wanted a son.**_

_**I visited her after I received news that she was with child. I stayed with her until the baby was born to take care of her.**_

_**Now I'm home in my palace with my loving husband at my side and two beautiful children that continually grow every day. **_

_**I hope you and King Emmett are in good terms in his palace. I hope he proposes to you soon. I'll be looking forward to hear from you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rosalie**_

_I heard a knock on the door that made me drop the letter. I heard the door swung open as I turned my head to see who it was. It was King Emmett, smiling at me that was contagious for me to smile back._

_I smiled at him, running to him to hug him. He hugged me in return, lifting me up to have my feet dangling. He kissed me on the lips passionately with our tongues slithering together. "Alice, I have an important question to ask you." My smile grew wider. He was going to propose! He set me down back onto the ground while he knelt down onto both of his knees. "Princess Alice, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" I burst out, kissing him again like we were seconds ago. "I've been waiting for you to ask me!"_

_He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a terrible man to keep you waiting."_

_I giggled as he carried me off to his chambers to celebrate the love we had for each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at his face to see that he was the man I was about to marry._

* * *

**October 10th, 1506**

_I was walking down the aisle to get married, wearing my dark blue dress that I absolutely adored. I couldn't believe that today was the day I've been waiting for since I was eight, collecting daisies to collect a bouquet. I remembered when Rosalie and Bella laughed at me when I pretended to walk down the aisle in my yard. I ignored them of course when they asked whom I was marrying._

_Emmett's smile made my heart skip a beat as he held his arms for me to wrap mine with his. Our arms wrapped around each others, walking down to the priest who was performing his sermon for our wedding. We knelt down, praying that our marriage would be successful and joyous throughout the years before he began._

_After the priest finished speaking, we both stood up to finish our wedding with a gentle kiss. Emmett and I decided to have our wedding be private with Lady Blanchard and Mistress George as our only witnesses so we would be able to be together privately._

_We walked down the aisle together with my mistresses behind us, realizing that Emmett and I were husband and wife. Couple of days later, I would be crowned queen like I was destined to be._

* * *

**October 15th, 1506**

_I was walking in my yard for my afternoon stroll with Mistress Anne, one of my newest mistress since June that I talked to constantly. I missed Lady Emily from King Jacob's kingdom who was a kind-hearted soul that guided me through the stress that was built up because of King Jacob._

_Mistress Anne was born in Spain who escaped from having her entire family executed by the orders of King Henry of Spain who was the father of Queen Leah of Portugal, wife of King James of Portugal. Her father was the king's tailor while her mother was one of King Henry's mistresses. Her mother, Mistress Katherine, was King Henry's favorite mistress until he found out that she was helping her father assassinate the king. But the King realized a month later that Mistress Katherine's husband, Anne's father, was also trying to kill King Henry by cutting of the circulation of his feet to prevent him from walking. Tragically, she escaped by riding horseback when she was ten while her family died by having their house burned with them locked inside it. That was nine years ago._

_Mistress Anne had black hair that was hanging down to her waist with light blue eyes and a small nose. She was as tall as I was, hard to imagine since I was relatively small._

_I looked behind me to notice Lady Blanchard was talking to the other ladies. I shrugged, turning my head forward to continue walking around the yard. "Mistress Anne, do you know what Lady Blanchard is whispering to the ladies about?"_

_"There's a new mistress name Lady Jacqueline that just arrived here yesterday," she explained to me, rolling her light blue eyes. "Lady Blanchard is instructing orders to her."_

_I moved my lips onto one side of my face. "Where did she come from?"_

_"I heard from Mistress George that she came from King Jacob's palace. Queen Renesmee ordered King Jacob to remove her from her ladies so I assume that she would be bad company."_

_I started to feel outraged, but trying to hide it. "Then why is she here? I didn't give my blessing for her to stay here."_

_She shrugged. "I hardly know. If you turn your heard, she's the light blond one with luscious curls."_

_I turned my head, seeing right away who was Lady Jacqueline. She was the only light blond hair mistress there, listening to Lady Blanchard's lecture. I turned my head around again, curling my lip with disgust. "Do you think she'll try to seduce King Emmett?"_

_"That's what she did with King Jacob I heard. She was with his child until she had a miscarriage days ago. Some say she tried to kill it when she was removed by sticking a knife in her stomach and throw the fetus out," she chuckled while I covered my mouth, surprised that the malicious woman would kill her own child._

_I silently gasped, remembering that Lady Jacqueline was behind me. "How dare she do that!"_

_She placed her hand through her black hair, gently combing through it. "So what do you think you'll do?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure. I can't just remove her without a reason."_

_"Check on King Emmett tonight and see what he'll be doing," she suggested. "I wouldn't trust on his or her word about it."_

_I knew that she was right. "Alright, I shall but come with me so I don't seem so delusional and out of focus."_

* * *

_Later that night after supper, Mistress Anne and I lightly walked with our shoes off to prevent from being seen. I hardly couldn't breathe from the anxiety that Lady Jacqueline could possibly be in his chambers by now. We were close to his door, concentrating on only the closed door and hoping that it wouldn't open. We searched around to hope the mistresses were still cleaning up the bedrooms and the stewards were cleaning the dinning rooms. Unexpected reappearances was the primary fear I felt other than the anger I would feel if I saw Lady Jacqueline in his chambers._

_"Alright, Mistress Anne. Go in there and take a slight glance to see if anything is going on and report every detail you saw. Can I trust you?" I whispered her, quiet enough that no one heard me. She nodded as I continued. "Take these towels into his chambers without any eye contact."_

_When I was an inch away from the door, I heard something that didn't sound like Emmett. "I won't fail you, your majesty," she whispered, overlapping with the voice in his chambers. I gestured for her to be quiet, hoping I could interpret from the sound in his chambers. I lightly pressed my ear against the door to realize that there's a girl in there by the high pitch of the voice. My eyes widened, realizing that our judgements were right all along. Lady Jacqueline was a threat to our kingdom. _

_"Do you still want me to go in there?" Mistress Anne asked me. _

_I nodded. "Yes just in case I'm mistaken. It's unlikely, but do it anyway." She slightly opened the door with the towels in her hand. I left the door open, trying to see if I saw anything but I only could see his desk. Seconds later, she returned by closing the door behind her. She was covering her mouth with her eyes wide open with shock. "What happened?"_

_She leaned over to my ear. "Lady Jacqueline is in there but she's not alone. King Emmett is with her. They were...naked."_

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, even though I know it's not a pleasant chapter.**

**~Ivy~**


	63. Rape

**October 15th, 1506**

_Emmett's POV_

_Continuing to write my thanks to King James for his willingness to come to a peaceful understanding, I sat in my chambers with my fated candles that were almost going to burn out. My hands ached from the writing I constantly did today, feeling the burning sensation in my fingertips. Sighing, I dropped my quill onto my desk and stood up to stretch my aching body._

_A woman opened my doors, dressed as if she was one of Alice's mistresses wearing a thin white dress. She was holding towels, placing them onto a table near my bed. When she noticed me, she curtsied with her light blond hair covering her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, your majesty." She stood up again, scooping hair and tucking it behind her ears._

_"Who are you? I've seen you but you haven't fully introduced yourself," I said, walking away from my desk._

_"I'm Lady Jacqueline, Queen Alice's new mistress. I thought you might need some towels so I decided to bring you some," she gave me a shy smile._

_"Thank you," I walked over towards her. "I appreciate it."_

_"Always a pleasure. Anything else you need?" she asked me. When she did, I noticed that she was sliding her dress up to her knees._

_"Not at the moment," I managed to choke out._

_She walked closer to me, tugging down her dress to reveal more of her body. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure—"_

_"But I want something," she interrupted me, whispering to me seductively. "Something that I assume wouldn't be so difficult. I can give you an heir to the throne. I can give you constant pleasure whenever is necessary." She pressed her body against mine. "And the best thing is that no one would ever know."_

_"You're mistaken. Queen Alice—"_

_"She'll be oblivious to the situation. Trust me on this," she wrapped her leg around my waist, guiding it to her body. "No one will ever know. Just seduce me, King Emmett. You know you want to." She kissed my cheek, sliding her tongue around my face. She wasn't going to stop, I knew, to try to seduce me. She smiled, starting to take off her dress. Her dress was thrown to the other side of the wall, showing her tan body with a scar on her belly that wasn't perfectly aligned. I saw her perfectly formed breasts that were larger than Alice's, making it impossible to resist. She pressed her breasts against my chest, moving them up and down to catch my attention._

_I wanted her to leave but I knew she wouldn't leave after I politely ask her to. Feeling angry about her games, I growled underneath my breath. "Fine Bitch!" I slammed my lips against her, biting her lips to have her feel pain._

_She groaned, but she laughed at me for being aggressive. I took off my clothes, feeling ridiculous to do this but it felt like I had to in order for her to leave. When I was finished, I threw my clothes in the same direction._

_I stuck my membrum virile in the right place, hoping that it would hurt her. She screamed, leaning back as I held her back with my hands. I didn't want to stop until she ordered me to so she would want to come back here. I felt my sack clenching, feeling adrenaline of anger in my veins._

_When I finished, I threw her onto the ground, not caring if I hurt her or not. I picked up my clothes and threw her dress at her face. "There I seduced you, now leave!"_

_Grinning at me, she got up with her dress in her hands. She put on her dress slowly while I placed my clothes on my body in a quicker pace. When she was finished, she looked at me with the hideous grin. "You're one good lover. I'll be back," she walked away from me with her dangling hair behind her._

_When she closed the door, I growled at myself for falling for her schemes. When I looked around my chambers, I noticed another stack of towels that weren't there before. Someone was here, but whom?_

* * *

**October 16th, 1506**

_Writing like I was last night, I sat in my chair in a bright afternoon. I realized when I woke up who came inside: it was Mistress Anne. How did I know? I assumed because she was a close friend to Alice so Alice ordered her to send in towels and see what I was doing. It was logical explanation, but it could be wrong. I never doubted that._

_I looked up when I heard the door open. It was Sir William entered with two men following him. "Good afternoon gentlemen."_

_They all bowed at the same time. "Majesty."_

_"Majesty, this is Alexander, Duke of York and Cardinal John from South Gloucestershire near Thornbury Palace where King Jasper lives," Sir William introduced them as they gave me a small bow. _

_I nodded. "Ah yes. What brings you here Cardinal? You're always welcome here, of course."_

_Cardinal John was in his sixties, lucky enough to be alive with his white hair sticking out from his red hat. He was wearing silky red robs that covered his entire body from the neck down. "King James invites you along with all the kings of England to his ball and discussion. I pass the news I received from John Ballinger, the ambassador from Portugal."_

_"It's also decided that the Emperor can come to some agreement. He wishes to join kingdoms by having his son marry one of the princesses of England. The only two princesses that are ligament are Princess Marion and Princess Elizabeth," Alexander added, nodding with Cardinal John. "Unless you and your wife conceive a girl."_

_"Are you suggesting for my child to be betrothed to the Emperor's son?"_

_"Precisely. Of course, you may still wish for a son to protect throne but a girl could restore peace with our kingdoms," Cardinal John suggested._

_"Don't forget that King Jasper and Queen Bella could also conceive a child," Sir William reminded us, "It's not too late for her."_

_"So you're suggesting the Emperor's son will choose his bride?" Alexander asked skeptically. "The Emperor won't allow it."_

_"Who's the oldest princess?" Sir William asked._

_"I believe Princess Marion who is one," I answered. "Princess Elizabeth was born a month ago."_

_"Oh the Emperor couldn't wait that long. His son is three," Alexander placed his hands onto his chin._

_"King Edward would have to give his consent on the matter," Cardinal John told us._

_"He has to in order to save the republic!" Alexander pounded his fist onto the desk. "The Emperor can't just wait for decades for full grown princesses."_

_"King Emmett, you must conceive a girl!" Sir William exclaimed._

_"You really think Queen Alice would like to have our daughter be betrothed?" I asked them skeptically. Knowing my wife, I knew that forced marriage was the last thing she ever wanted to hear. She experienced it, but was lucky enough to not do it due to his death. _

_"If she knew about our situation, I think she'll consider it."_

_I sighed heavily, knowing that he was right. To not put force on the other queens of England, I had to sacrifice my daughter to be betrothed. "Very well then. If I have a daughter, I'll make arrangements with the Emperor about the marriage."_

_"Very wise decision, your majesty," Alexander bowed along with Sir William. Cardinal John looked out the window to see the view of the yard. "We shall leave you with that. Don't forget about the ball!"_

_This time with Cardinal John, they all bowed their exits, walking towards the door. When the door was closed with all the men out, I sighed. I couldn't believe that I agreed to this without talking to Alice. She was going to disapprove with my actions, but it wasn't up to her._

_I stood up, walking out of my chambers. I twisted the knob, opening it wide enough for me to step through and shut it behind me. I walked through the hallways quickly to get to Alice's chambers. Mistresses hard worried expressions on their face when I passed them._

_When I reached for the door to Alice's chambers, I opened it widely. I saw that Mistress Anne and Alice were talking in their chairs near the bed. When they saw me, they stopped their conversations with fear in their eyes. Mistress Anne curtsied and walked out of the area towards the door. Alice just sat there looking at me with a content look._

_"Stand up," I ordered her. She raised her eyebrow with a confused expression. "Just do it." She obeyed, pushing her chair aside and walked towards me. She stood in front of me with an inch apart of us. "Now turn around."_

_"What is this about—"_

_"Just do it!" I interrupted her in a stern tone. "I have no patience for an explanation." She obeyed again, turning her back towards me. I started to take off her dress, untying the ribbons that held it together. I slide the dress down, only seeing her corset._

_"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" she sounded annoyed. I untied her corset, hearing a sigh escape her lips to have the ability to breathe again. All I saw was her beautiful back and ass. I took off my clothes quickly, faster than I took Alice's dress off but it hardly mattered. When all my clothes were off, I pressed my body against hers. She tried to move away but I caught her before she did. She struggled to break free but I was stronger. "No! Let go of me!"_

_Not obeying her wish, I plunged my membrum virile into her as I held her close to my body. She screamed, trying to break free but failed miserably. She continued to scream as I plunged it further into her body to hope for better results. She tried to force me to brake free from her by pushing my hands away from her hips but I clinched onto them harder to tell her to stop._

_Minutes later, I released her by letting go of her hips. She dropped onto the ground sobbing from fright and pain that she just experienced. I grabbed my clothes and changed into them quickly before she got up. One I did, I walked out of her chambers, closing her door to prevent myself from hearing her cries. All the mistresses were gathered around her door with sorrow in their eyes._

_My heart sank when I reached my chambers, realizing what I did was terrible. I raped Alice so we could have a child when she didn't want to at the moment. She was angry with me for the incident with Lady Jacqueline but now angry with me for raping her._

_I sat down covering my face with my hands. I refused to see anyone else for the rest of the day._

* * *

**A/N: Scary to be on Emmett's dark side I'd say...**

**Please review!**

**~Ivy~**


	64. Portugal

**December 11th, 1506**

_Bella's POV_

_Jasper and I arrived in Portugal to come to King James' ball after three days of traveling on carriage and ship. It was nighttime with the moon gazing above us to show us true light from the sky with royals that were invited to the occasion. I saw Queen Catherine and King Seth walk up the steps with stewards bowing to their graces._

_We walked up the stairs with our arms linked to each other's as the stewards bowed their respect to us. When we went through the entry, the ballroom was flooded with royal people I hardly recognize._

_My eyes widened with shock. "Jasper, who are these people?"_

_He coughed, covering his mouth with his palm. He wiped his palm onto his pantaloons and looked at me. "I can't believe you're a queen and you don't know any of the people you see. Over at left, that's Mary Fisher, the duchess of Buckingham along with her husband, Robert Fisher. "_

_We walked down the steps without letting go of each other's arms. "Robert Fisher… that name sounds familiar."_

_"He's coming this way," he told me as I looked in his direction. Robert Fisher looked like he was in his thirties, quite charming. His hair was dark brown, very short that didn't touch longer than his chin. He was wearing a blue jacket with black pantaloons that blended with his black boots. "Duke Fisher."_

_He bowed to me. "King Jasper, it's been too long!"_

_I walked away from them, letting them have their discussion on politics that bored me. He looked over at me with a wink, giving me his consent on me leaving them. I winked back at him._

_I walked down the stairs in hopes to find my sisters to reunite with them again. My hand slid on the handrail with my dark blue dress dragging behind me. When I was at the ground floor, it seemed chaotic with people scattering around the ballroom. "Bella!"_

_I turned around to realize that it was Rosalie walking towards me. I smiled, walking towards her to greet her. We gave each other a hug, realizing that we haven't seen each other for so long. We let go of the hug to look at each other again. "How have you been?"_

_"I've been good," she smiled. "But I just heard from one of King James mistresses that Alice is throwing up in the bathroom."_

_My eyes widened. "Is she alright?"_

_She shrugged, looking around her to see if she could find her. "I can't say. Have seen you seen Renesmee yet?"_

_"I haven't. Why you ask?"_

_"I saw King Jacob but I didn't see her so I was just curious."_

_Even though Renesmee and I weren't in good terms, I wondered about her. "How is she?"_

_"Fair. She told me that there's this mistress that bewitched King Jacob," she told me. "I don't know where she went but she wasn't in my kingdom."_

_Well she wasn't at my kingdom either so it must have been…I paused my thoughts. Alice! Maybe this mistress has to do with Alice! "Do you think the mistress is in Alice's?"_

_"Possibly. Oh wait I see her!" she looked on the right, pointed her hand towards the direction. I looked and she was right. Alice was walking down the steps with a nauseated look on her face. Rosalie and I ran to her, pushing our way through people. When we approached her, she stood there with the same expression on her face. "Alice, are you alright?"_

_She groaned. "That was disgusting. I threw up on the floor with mistresses screaming in disgust. I don't know what's wrong with me."_

_"Have you been throwing up a lot lately?" I questioned her._

_She nodded. "Almost every time I eat something."_

_A smile popped onto Rosalie's face. "Alice, you're with child!"_

_Her eyes widened, shaking her head in denial. "No, I'm not! No I can't be!"_

_"Alice, why are you upset? It's a very god thing! Now you possibly have an heir to the throne!" I reminded her._

_She began to sob by covering her face. "I was raped! Emmett stormed into my room and raped me without any warning!"_

_Rosalie gasped in horror. "Why on earth would he do that to you?"_

_I bit my lip. "I think I have an explanation. Alice, was there a new mistress in your kingdom?"_

_Alice nodded, uncovering her eyes and wiping tears that were on her face. "Yes Lady Jacqueline. She bewitched Emmett like she did with King Jacob."_

_"I think Emmett was just angry so he put out all the anger he felt on you," I continued, biting my lip in apprehension._

_"She's right, don't blame Emmett on what happened. Blame Lady whatever her name is," Rosalie agreed._

_Alice sighed, feeling looking depressed with her eyes lowered to the ground. "I suppose you're right."_

_"You shouldn't be walking around with your condition. You should even return back to your palace before you don't have the ability to anymore," I suggested to her. "I'll help you through it like you did with me."_

_For the first time tonight, she smiled. She gave me a hug as I hugged her back. "Thank you Bella."_

_"Well, I see Renesmee. She's talking to Queen Catherine, King Seth's new wife," Rosalie pointed at them._

_I nodded. "I heard Queen Catherine was his mistress. I don't understand how she hasn't walked away from Renesmee yet."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "I think I'm going to go talk to her. This feud between you and Renesmee has to end—"_

_"Rosalie, don't do anything! I beg you!"_

_"Well she won't talk you and you won't talk to her," she pointed out. "There has to be an end to this!"_

_"Renesmee and I are forever to be enemies—"_

_"It doesn't have to be that way!" she protested._

_"It doesn't but it is. Nothing you can do will change her mind unless I," I paused, feeling Goosebumps develop on my back, "divorce Jasper and I would never do that!"_

_"Bella's right," Alice remarked. "Renesmee can't force her to divorce Jasper."_

_Rosalie sighed with annoyance. "I'll try talking some sense into her."_

_I sighed reluctantly. "Alright, I wish you luck on that."_

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

_I walked away from Bella and Alice to talk to Renesmee, walking through crowds with royals that were drinking tones of wine. I hoped that I was able to convince her to stop her hatred on her, but a part of me knew I was going to fail to persuade her. As long as she loved King Jasper, she would never stop. She may love King Jacob, but the love she had for King Jasper was more powerful. Lust always conquer true love because it blinds the mind easily and more than love._

_I looked down at my flat torso, frowning that I wasn't with child yet. Edward has been too busy with King James and everything else about his kingdom that we hardly have the time._

_Seeing Queen Catherine walk away from her, I approached to her with a smile. She saw me, embracing me with a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"_

_"How's Elizabeth?" I asked her. I wanted to know how my niece was establishing in her home._

_"She's beautiful. She has black hair like her father with brown eyes. Lady Emily is taking care of her while I'm here enjoying the ball," she smiled at me. "How are Marion and Eddie?"_

_"Wonderful. Marion is starting to speak while Eddie has tons of vocabulary. I couldn't be more proud of them."_

_"Any luck being with child?" she asked me, giving me a slight grin. I shook my head as she gave me a frown. "I'm so sorry Rose."_

_Bringing back terrible memories of the miscarriage, my stomach begun to sank. Even though I smiled for the sake of Renesmee cheering me up, I still felt depressed over my miscarriage. When I returned to my palace, I cried every night in my bed. Edward stayed up later so he never heard me cried, which was entirely thankful. A week before I arrived here, I decided to put it behind and realize that Renesmee was right: I still can have more children._

_I shrugged. "It happens. I'm hoping that Edward and I will change that tonight."_

_She smirked, looking like she was about to laugh. "Here?"_

_I looked around me, trying to find Edward. I finally found him a minute later talking to King Emmett. I grinned at the thought and realizing that it was a possibility. "I suppose."_

_She laughed childishly. "In front of all of these people? I never heard anything more barbaric!"_

_"No, of course not here! Maybe in one of the guestrooms—"_

_"You probably have to ask Queen Victoria."_

_I laughed at her. "You really think Queen Victoria would like to hear that Edward and I are going to ruin her sheets?"_

_She shrugged, giving me an innocent smile. "Alright, I was just suggesting. I don't understand why you want to be with child again. I'll admit it wasn't terrible but being in bed for months without walking isn't what I had in mind."_

_Even though my purpose was to convince her to stop her hatred towards Bella, I realized that it was probably meant to be like Bella said it was. It was like my miscarriage. The baby probably wasn't meant to live so Bella and Renesmee were probably meant to be enemies. I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't think of a way to convince her when it was meant to be._

_"I suppose you're right. But I hardly mind that because Lady Jane always talks to me so it doesn't seem that bad. Plus, I'm never completely along," I smiled, remembering the times of being with child._

_"But what if you have a miscarriage again?" she pointed out._

_I frowned at her. "I don't want to think about that possibility. If I'm with child, I won't leave the bed unless I have to throw up."_

_"You'll be doing that a lot," she reminded me. "Don't think that you'll only be doing that once. Oh, I think King Edward is finished talking to King Emmett. Now is your chance!"_

_I looked towards that direction, grinning that Edward was alone. "I hate you leave you, but I have to do some business."_

_I looked at her, seeing her grin mischievously. "Bye Rose."_

_"Bye Nessie," I walked away from her, walking towards Edward with a smile on my face. I walked around the dance circle where royals were dancing to folk music that the musicians in the back corner were playing. Numerous of people were happily dancing, some of them were slightly besotted but some were just have a splendid time. King Jacob was dancing with a woman I wasn't familiarly with but didn't stop me from walking. _

_When I finally approached him, he saw me with a smile on his face. He kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Hello sweetheart! How are you enjoying the ball?"_

_"I am but I think we should do something even more fun," I winked at him in hopes he would understand me._

_He raised his eyebrows. "Rosalie, are you alright?"_

_I sighed. "Please Edward—"_

_"Love, you know I want to but I can't. King James wants to talk to me before we leave tonight," he frowned at me._

_"You can afterwards," I suggested to him. "It won't take that long."_

_He kissed my cheek, placing his hand on it. "Don't we have enough children? Besides, I don't you to risk getting another miscarriage. I could loose you."_

_"Edward, I want another child that's yours. I promise you that I won't go through a miscarriage—"_

_"You don't know that for sure so you should promise me anything," he interrupted me._

_"You don't want another child?" I winced, feeling my heart quickened with several beats. I hoped that what I said worked for him to give in as I frowned. I blinked several times, looking into his beautiful eyes. _

_He smiled at me, placing his forehead against mine. "Of course I do. I'm just worried about you."_

_"Well don't because I'll be alright. Let's do it Edward to celebrate the peace you have with King James!"_

_He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I guess I won't win this argument. Alright, but where do you plan on us—"_

_"In one of the guestrooms," I suggested. "We have to sneak there and back. Are you ready?"_

_He nodded, giving me his amazing smile. "I'm ready."_

* * *

Bella's POV

_Alice and I kept talking about Rosalie and Renesmee that seemed continuous for a while. As we continued to talk, I felt guilty for not telling Alice the truth the events that happened while she wasn't there. I lied to everyone, including my love Jasper that trusted me with any secret. The truth was Henry's father is Emmett. _

_It all started when it was after supper when Renesmee and Emmett were once engaged…_

* * *

**Flashback: July 3lst, 1505**

_Lady Raynsford, daughter of Lady Blanchard, was combing my hair delicately with a wooden comb she found. I sat on my chair looking at the reflection on the mirror from the candlelight. I was in my nightgown thinking about Jasper and prayed that he wasn't dead._

_Anne Raynsford used to be Emmett's mistress but stopped when Emmett and Renesmee became engaged. She was my age with reddish brown hair that was always tied back into a bun. She was raised here in the kingdom with her mother continuing her duties when Emmett was a child. When Lady Raynsford was fifteen, she went to France for two years to explore a different country but came back to be a mistress like her mother. Her recently told me that she and Emmett are secretly half brother and sister, telling me that Lady Blanchard was once King Edmund's mistress and made her with child. She told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone because she feared that he would have her mother executed. I told her that her secret was safe me._

_As she was combing my hair, she was telling me childhood. I listened to her ramble on, but I didn't hear half of it due to being distracted by worrying about Jasper._

_"I remember when my mom gave me a broom for the first time," she smiled, playing with the tips of my hair. "I was five and she told me the only way to sweep was to swing the broom on the ground back and forth. I did but I swung the broom vertically, not horizontally. She laughed and taught me the right way. Oh I love childhood memories, don't you? My husband wrote tons of poems about his."_

_George Raynsford was a poet that wrote many poems for Emmett to amuse him. I only met him once when he and Emmett were discussing ideas for the next poems George was going to show Emmett. He seemed a nice man with his mustache and skinny body that looked like he never ate a day in his life._

_"Lady Raynsford, have you ever been King Emmett's mistress?" I asked her. I didn't want to talk about her childhood because it didn't seem as interesting as I wanted it to be._

_"I think every mistress has," she remarked. "I went to his chambers maybe twice before Lady Brandon did."_

_Lady Brandon was in her twenties with short brown hair that relaxed onto her shoulders. She always fancied Emmett and was pleased when he invited her to his chambers. She continued to get there for five visits until he got tired of her. She left his kingdom to elope with Lord Eastwood, Emmett's good friend that he hasn't seen in years._

_"Well I hope she's happy in the country with Lord Eastwood. I assume she would visit us eventually," I said with a slight smile._

_Lady Blanchard entered with sorrow in her eyes, closing the door behind her. "Oh that child can be so irksome!"_

_"Who mother?" Lady Raynsford asked her with curiosity._

_"King Emmett's fiancée, Princess Renesmee," she sighed in annoyance, leaning against a wall. "That woman doesn't appreciate anything."_

_I looked at my hands, noticing that there wasn't any ring on them. I wanted to find Jasper, but if I did, I would never be able to find him. He knew that I was here so it would be easy for him to find me._

_"She doesn't like me that much either," Lady Raynsford started to braid my hair._

_I couldn't tell them how much Renesmee hated me because I would have to explain the last two years. I remained quiet on the chair while Lady Raynsford braided my hair._

_An hour later, Lady Raynsford and Lady Blanchard left to serve Renesmee because they promised her that they would serve without any complaints. I sat on my chair, looking out the window to look at the full moon above the sky. I looked at the moon in hopes that Jasper was looking at it too and thinking about me. I missed his smile whenever we were together or his laugh that made me fell in love with him more. If he were here, we would be in bed cuddling together with constant laughs and giggles._

_I heard the door open behind me and heard it close seconds later. I saw from the reflection from the candlelight on the dresser that it was King Emmett. I turned my head, seeing him standing in the middle of the room as he was wearing a white chemise with black pantaloons. Boots were off his feet along with his hat we wore earlier today. He shaved his beard he had earlier, making look slightly promiscuous. I stood up, giving him a curtsy for mannerism. "Your majesty."_

_"Bella…you look stunning," he complimented in a whisper. He walked closer to as I took a step back. He was no more than a foot away from me, inhaling his sweet smelling breath in my nostrils._

_"Emmett, may I ask what's your purpose here?" I whispered, looking around me in hopes no one saw us like this._

_"Bella, I can't hide what I feel about you—"_

_"What about my sister? I'm sure she would love to hear that you're in my chambers right now."_

_He growled, rolling his eyes. "Do you really think I'm attracted to your sister?"_

_"It seems like it since you committed yourself to marry her—"_

_"I only did that for you!"_

_My eyes widened in shock. He was doing this for me? "I don't understand."_

_He sighed, lowering his tone into a whisper. "Bella, I love you. I don't think I can love anyone else and I tried but it seems impossible. I don't love Renesmee the way I feel about you. I know you'll never feel the same because of your love for Jasper, but can you do something for me tonight?"_

_"What would you want me to do?"_

_He pressed his lips against mine aggressively, placing both of his smooth hands onto my cheeks. I stopped the kissing, thinking what he did was absurd in every way. "Emmett, please—" he interrupted me by placing his lips onto mine. When I released, I was able to speak again. "Please…stop—" he interrupted me again with a kiss that started to annoy me. I surrendered, letting him kiss me as he slithered his tongue into my mouth. He picked me up, not knowing what he was going to do next but I felt his hands fiddling with his pantaloons. I stopped the kiss, looking down to see that he was taking off his pantaloons to leave only his breeches on his body. "Emmett, please don't make me do this."_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Making you? From that kiss, it seemed like you wanted this to happen. How about we make an agreement? You let this happen and I promise I won't tell anyone including your bastard and your sister. Deal?"_

_I blinked. "And you promise you won't come back here to do it again?"_

_He sighed reluctantly. "Yes, I won't come back here unless you want me to come back. Do we have a deal?"_

_Gulping my fear, I gave him a small nod. "Alright, deal. Stick to your word."_

_He grinned, taking strains of my hair and tucking them behind my ears. He pressed his lips against mine, slithering his tongue into my mouth while my tongue stood at its place. He stopped to look at me like he was annoyed. "You know, you said you're letting me do this and since I'm doing this, I think you should do a little participation too."_

_I sighed. "Fine." When he kissed me again, I slithered my tongue against his. In a way, it felt like I was kissing Jasper. His face popped into my mind with his adorably smile that always lit up mine. The nights when we made love were the best nights of my life and they got me to think of the barn. The barn was small with cracks on the roof to let in drops of rain whenever the weather is rainy. Jasper and I made through the weather despite anything else that happened._

_Emmett carried me with my legs wrapped around his waist, walking towards somewhere I couldn't see. He placed me gently against a wall, kissing me rapidly with more intensity than before. I inhaled, feeling our tongues constantly touching each other's. That was when the thrusting began._

_He was thrusting his body against mine with his breeches pulled down but his chemise was still on him. He lifted my nightgown to my stomach, placing his membrum virile painfully in me. I moaned loudly, breaking apart from the kiss to be able to breathe through the pain. We groaned the same time when he stuck in me further. He lowered his head, revealing my breast by pulling the top part of the nightgown down. He kissed them tenderly while his hands were on my thighs, forcing his body onto mine._

_Few minutes later, we stopped with a sigh. He pressed his lips against mine lightly. "That wasn't terrible, was it?"_

_To my astonishment, it wasn't. I thought it would be terrible, but he somehow made it easy for me to endure it. I shook my head. "No it wasn't terrible, but I wouldn't do it again."_

_"We don't have to but if you would like to, you know where to find me," he winked at me playfully, giving me a last kiss on the cheek. He placed his breeches and pantaloons on his body again while I pulled my nightgown down, feeling ridiculous. I only did that to leave me alone, but how would Jasper react if he found out? Luckily he told me he wouldn't tell anyone including Renesmee who already thinks I'm a whore._

_He walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed onto the bed, closing my eyes in hopes I would be able to sleep peacefully._

**September 8th, 1505**

_I sweated in my chambers, walking around in apprehension to tell Emmett that I was with his child. I thought it was impossible but I threw up two weeks later and I was constantly fatigue that I slept earlier than usual. Yesterday, I admitted to myself that I was with his child but how was I going to tell Emmett? How was I going to tell Jasper? That it's his child? What if he doesn't believe me?_

_I sent Mistress George to fetch Emmett in here to tell him the news and asked him what to do about it. How was I going to explain it to Renesmee? Would she suspect that it was Emmett's?_

_I heard the door open to see that it was Emmett with a giant smile on his face. I stopped walking, having him walk closer to me so I would whisper him the news. He walked closer, lightly pressing his lips against mine. "You sent for me?"_

_I nodded. "Emmett, I'm with child. It's…yours." I closed my eyes regrettably. I opened my eyes to see that he was smiling._

_He pressed his lips against mine. "I'm so happy!"_

_I hushed him, looking around me. "No one knows that it's yours. I want everyone to assume that it's Jasper's. I even wish it were Jasper's. I'm going to tell everyone that it's his and you can't stop me from that. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes. But what if it's a boy?"_

_"He can't be king. He's my bastard child and always will be," I whispered. "Jasper and I just have to produce sons after this one is born."_

_"Bella, everyone will find out when the child doesn't look like Jasper and has more of my resemblance," he pointed out._

_"No they won't, I assure you. I'll make sure of that."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_I looked to see that Emmett was dancing with a woman that I didn't know on the dance floor along with Jacob. Jasper was talking to King James on the opposite side where I was. I saw Renesmee dancing with Lord Wellston, former bishop of Jacob's kingdom. Alice and I were holding our wine glasses, watching the dancing from the sides. "Alice, with whom Emmett is dancing?"_

_I saw her curl her lip. "That's Lady Jacqueline, the England whore."_

_I spat out my wine, feeling the burn in my throat. She laughed at me while I couldn't help it but to smirk despite the burn in my mouth. "England whore?"_

_She nodded. "She was Jacob's mistress until she transfer herself into my kingdom. She's now Emmett's whore."_

_"Why is she here?" I asked her with disgust._

_"Because Emmett invited her. He and I aren't speaking terms at the moment so he and Lady Jacqueline have been in his chambers," she explained. "I refused to speak to him since the day he raped me." Even though Emmett didn't rape me, I kind of wished he did. I rather have him rape me than for me to give him permission to seduce me knowing that I was betraying Jasper. _

_"Alice, you can't prevent him from seeing your child," I reminded her. "Despite his flaws." I thought about the night when he came to my chambers, kissing me tenderly. I blinked, hoping the image would be erased._

_"You're right, his child needs him," she remarked. "Like I need him."_

_A man walked up to us, giving us a bow. "Your majesties."_

_"Sir William," she curtsied with me following her. "I hope you're enjoying the ball like we are."_

_"I am, thank you. I came here to tell you that King Emmett would like to have the next dance with Queen Bella," he announced._

_I looked at her expression, seeing her content expression on her face. I turned back to him, giving him a nod. "Thank you, Sir William." I gave him a curtsy with Alice following me instead. He bowed, walking away from the sidelines towards the opposite side. "Alice, I don't have to dance with him—"_

_She shook her head, stopping me with her hand. "Nonsense, I don't mind. It looks like he's waiting for you."_

_I looked and she was right. He was walking towards me with the dance floor cleared up with the royals forming a circle. I walked towards him, leaving Alice where I was. I walked through the crowds as they bowed to me with grace. When I approached Emmett, I curtsied as he bowed. The musicians started to play as we begun to dance with others joining us on the dance floor._

_"Lovely ball isn't it?" I smiled as he spun me around, making me feet hardly touching the ground._

_"Yes quite lovely. It seems like forever since we had a ball," he remarked, continuing to lead me._

_"What made you invite me to dance with you?" I asked him, hardly putting any emotion into the question._

_He placed his lips onto my ear. "How's our son?"_

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

_I felt stiff when I saw my wife dance with Emmett. He looked like he was whispering something to her but I couldn't guess what he told her. It was probably something that I didn't want to hear like the words "I love you" or "come with me to a room". King James left my side to talk to his wife while I stood there, placing my arms on the balcony to watch Bella and Emmett with a close eye._

_I heard groans and moans from a room close by that disgusted me. Trying to shun them, I walked away from the balcony towards the staircase. _

_When I was about to walk down the staircase, I ran into a woman. When I looked up, I saw that it was Renesmee. A memory popped up in my mind that happened six years ago..._

* * *

**Flashback: May 11th, 1498**

_I was in France on a warm afternoon, feeling a slight breeze in my face. I was sitting on a blanket while Renesmee was sitting next to me, fiddling with the grass surrounding us. I was thirteen with my green tights and a black chemise with my green-feathered hat on my head while she was eight with two short braids on each side of her face and a cream colored dress that blended with her skin_.

_"Do you ever want to be queen?" I asked her as she was pulling out weeds from the grass in front of us._

_She shrugged. "It's hard to say. It depends on whom would be my king."_

_I chuckled, shaking my head. "What if I were to be your king?" She laughed at me that made me raise my eyebrow. "Why is that funny?"_

_"Because Prince Jasper, you would never be my king. My sister Bella would be your queen."_

_I raised my eyebrows at her answer. "Princess Bella? Why would I marry her?"_

_"Because she loves you."_

_"That doesn't mean I love her back."_

_"Well you should."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Princess Renesmee, you'll never understand the definition of love."_

_"And you think you know more than I do?"_

_"I would think so since I'm older."_

_She laughed again to annoy me. "But that doesn't mean you're wiser."_

_"It certainly does mean that."_

_"So who would be your queen? Rosalie?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Princess Alice?"_

_I shook my head again. "You're getting closer."_

_Her eyes widened, raising both of her eyebrows. "Me?"_

_I laughed at her this time, tickling her on her sides. She was squirming, laughing like I was. "Maybe."_

_"Prince Jasper, I wouldn't marry you."_

_I kissed her cheek. "Fine, I won't marry you."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_Her hair was curly down to her waist, wearing an emerald green dress. I noticed that she wasn't as thin as when I saw her last, but she was still thin. Her breast were a slight bigger than I remember but I didn't understand why I was looking at her breast in the first place. She curtsied to me as I gave her a slight bow. "Your highness."_

_She smiled amiably. "How are you enjoying the ball, King Jasper?" _

_"I find it adequate, thank you. How about yourself?"_

_"I think it's been wonderful seeing old friends again," she told me as I nodded in agreement. "Where's Bella?"_

_"The last time I saw her, she was dancing with King Emmett. By curiosity, why do you ask? I'm sure there's a logical reason behind it."_

_She shook her head. "Not at all. I couldn't care less to what she and King Emmett are doing."_

_I knew she was honest because she ended her relationship with Emmett and Bella was the one person she despised the most. And yet, the only one I loved the most. "Renesmee, are you happy with King Jacob?"_

_"I am very happy. What about you with Bella?" she asked me. _

_"I am, thank you. I only asked you that because I'm getting tired of this fight between you and Bella," I admitted. "I hope that you two would put this fight aside and be sisters again."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "King Jasper, I may be happy but I haven't changed my affections."_

_"Well I have. I may have fancied you but now I'm unconditionally in love with Bella."_

_She laughed falsely. "You can't be serious! Jasper, you tried to prove your love for me by getting me roses and ink. I wouldn't consider that a fancy." _

_She was right. I was in love with her in the past, but that love for her was lust. I blinked, looking down uncomfortably. "Alright it wasn't. But that was a long time ago."_

_She grinned at me. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Things might change according to the view other there," she pointed at the ballroom, pointing at King Emmett and Bella. Renesmee was still in love with me. Why couldn't she leave me alone?_

_I glared at her. "Why are you so sure?"_

_"I don't know anything but their posture towards each other is obvious."_

_"Okay, what do you want me to do for you to leave me alone? Have sex with you?"_

_She gasped at me. "Why Prince Jasper, what made you say such a thing?"_

_"Because I know that's what you want from me so don't deny it," I growled at her, getting iritated with her games._

_"I'm not but don't forget that one time, you wanted that too. Never forget what happened on February 2nd, 1501."_

* * *

**Flashback: February 2nd, 1501**

_I was standing outside Renesmee's door, lightly knocking on it. "Come in!" I heard her holler as I obeyed her. She was sitting on her bed, writing something with her quill on her bed. She looked up with a smile. I closed the door behind me, walking closer to her bed as I stood in front of her. "What are you writing?"_

_"I'm writing a poem," she told me, concentrating on her writing. "And...finished!"_

_I sat on the edge of the bed on the same side she was sitting. "I want to read it."_

_"It's not good, I assure you," she moved the paper away from me. "Trust me on this."_

_I smiled, surrendering. "Alright. So I heard from Princess Rosalie that you're thinking about considering Prince Jacob as your husband."_

_"Maybe," she replied curtly. "I was thinking about it."_

_I moved my body closer to her, moving until we were an inch apart. "Why would you do that?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me. "Prince Jasper, I'm in love with Prince Jacob if you like it or not."_

_I sighed. "Alright then, I won't ask you. But may I do something?"_

_"You're going to kiss me?" she asked me sourly._

_"A kiss can change a lot of things but one thing that will always remain is the love you feel," I told her. I pressed my lips against her lightly and seconds later, I released it to look into her eyes. "Like that." I pressed my lips against hers again but more passionate and to my astonishment, she kissed me back. She placed her hand on my cheek, sliding her hands into my hair. When we released we look into each other's eyes. When I was about to kiss her again, she moved her back._

_"One kiss is enough and nothing has changed."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_I slowly nodded in agreement. "Yes, one time I did want that."_

_She pressed the side of her face against mine with her mouth close to my ear. "A kiss can change a lot of things, Jasper."_

_"But one thing that will always remain is the love you feel," I pointed out. "You can kiss me and it won't change my mind."_

_"We'll see about that. Come, let's go into one of the guest rooms."_

_She started to walk the opposite way I was facing. I turned around as I followed her to one of the guest rooms. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, following Renesmee into a guest room. What would Bella say? She would be so angry with me. _

_We entered into a guest room that was quite small. It had a bedroom with a desk and a window. Those were the only things in the room, which was peculiar considering that this was a palace. Renesmee stood in the middle of the room while I closed the door behind me. I walked closer to her, having us only a foot apart. She pressed her lips against mine lightly. I rolled my eyes. "This is absurd, Renesmee. One kiss is enough and nothing has changed." I walked out the guest room, feeling disgusted with myself for getting into that. _

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_My lips were aggressively pressed hers, having our tongue reunite for the several times we've been together. I was lying on top of her; finished with our lovemaking we did that was beautiful. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist with our naked bodies sweating onto each other's. We sighed in satisfaction, breathing heavily as I lay my head against her chest between her breasts. "That was wonderful."_

_She held me tighter onto her body. "It certainly was. We better leave before Queen Victoria finds out."_

_I chuckled, getting off her but she knocked me back down. We laughed in harmony, being in the position as before I tried to get up. "So much for that."_

_She giggled. "Alright fine, let's get up."_

_I got up again as she did, getting our clothes off the floor. She placed her dress on while I put on my pantaloons and chemise and walked out of the room in peace. Luckily, no one saw us exist out of the guest room. We walked down the staircase and separated our selves to talk to other people. _

_I saw Rosalie talking to Alice in a corner while Bella looked like was looking for someone. Emmett was talking to King Seth along with King Jacob. I saw King Jasper stranded in a corner, leaning against a wall. Renesmee was dancing with the Duke of Buckingham on the dance floor along with many graces. I found Louis Fredrick II walking towards me, giving me a bow. "Majesty, Lord Rutherford has been arrested for treason."_

_"Has this been approved by the bishops and the pope?"_

_"Yes, your grace. A witness saw him placing poison in your wine the other day but the guards caught him before he was able to give it to you. The bishops have been debating on ways for him to be executed. What would you suggest?" He asked me._

_Lord Rutherford had been a faithful companion to deliver messages to the Emperor, but I knew that his black cloak contained secrets. His disloyalty showed that he should be dead whatever way possible. "I suppose you can drown him into the poison and boil it for him to feel the burning texture."_

_He bowed in agreement. "Yes, your majesty." He walked away while I stood there watching the royals dance. I was depressed for Lord Rutherford's decision on betraying me but his choice now deserved a punishment like no other._

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_I walked around the ballroom to look for Jasper. A lot was in mind including Henry, my bastard child. I knew he could never be king but how am I suppose to step him aside and let the next child be king or queen? I couldn't do that to Henry so despite everything; I have to give Henry up for a nice family in the country. Hopefully he would never find out who his real parents were and live with dishonor and humiliation for being a bastard child. But how was I going to tell Jasper about Henry? Tell him that our son died from a sickness but threw out the body? I was tired of lying to him, especially lying about his real birth father. Then something clicked into my mind. _

_Henry should live with the Gilbert's. The Gilbert's couldn't have children so it was perfect! But how was Henry going to be transported to their barn without any suspension from Jasper? I would probably send one of my ladies to do it._

_I found Jasper leaning against a wall, looking he like he was tired. I walked over to him, trying to get through the crowds there were surrounding the ballroom. I saw Renesmee dancing in her emerald green dress that was beautiful with Robert Fisher, Duke of Buckingham. _

_When I approached Jasper, I knelt down onto my knees with my hands on his knees. "Jasper?"_

_He looked up at me, looking drowsy but smiled at me. He sat up, giving me a light kiss on the lips. "Shouldn't you be talking to Rosalie or someone?"_

_I smiled, shaking my head. "I haven't talked to you all night. I wanted to make sure you were alright and maybe we could have some fun."_

_He grinned at me. "Where would you suggest for us to go?" We stood off the ground, shaking off the dirt that was on the ground. _

_"Maybe to one of the guest rooms—" Jasper interrupted me by picking me off the ground with my legs hanging on the other side. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he begun to walk me towards the stairs. He effortlessly walked me up the stairs, chuckling as we were passing some of the royals that were descending. When we made it up the stairs, we walked through the hallways to find an available guest room for us to make love like the way we did in the barn. _

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a long chapter but I hoped you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Please review!**

**~Ivy~**


	65. Lies

**January 5th, 1507**

_Bella's POV_

_It was nighttime as I was carrying Henry in my arms, feeling tears forming to see him leave my sight for the rest of my and his life. He looked at me, reminding me of Emmett with the way he was looking at me. Emmett had been right: he didn't have any resemblance that would make people think that it was Jasper's._

_I kissed his forehead, missing him already as I pressed his body against my chest. I asked Lady Laurence, my newest mistress that knew where Emmett's kingdom was to do something for me. I told her to deliver him to the Gilbert's, ten miles away from the kingdom. She asked me why but I told her that it wasn't in her concern and told her just to do it without a single word to Jasper. She finally agreed and told me she'll start leaving at dawn with him and travel all day to make sure he gets to the Gilbert's._

_Lady Laurence entered, closing the door behind her. "I'm ready to travel tomorrow. Are you sure you really want to do this? I thought he was going to be our next king?"_

_I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "He can never be king."_

_She looked very confused with her eyebrow raised. "I don't understand."_

_"That's alright, you're not meant to understand," I told her in assurance. I realized that I had to tell someone and it might as well be someone I trusted. "He's a bastard child."_

_She covered her mouth. "You mean he's not Jasper's? Who's the father?" I really didn't want to tell her the father of my child, but I couldn't hide the secret forever._

_I lowered my face, hiding the shame I felt. "King Emmett's but you must never tell anyone or your neck will be on a stake. No mistress shall ever know."_

_"Did he rape you?" she asked me in concern._

_I shook my head. "We made an agreement. I let him seduce me if he left me alone." I felt even guiltier saying it out loud than thinking about it._

_She nodded. "You're doing the right thing because he can never become the king to the throne but I think King Jasper will find out about this."_

_I shook my head. "I'll tell him that Henry died over night."_

_She nodded again, agreeing with me. "Fair enough. I better get started to leave so if you want to say good-bye to Prince Henry, do it now. I'll be down at the stables." She exited out of the chambers, closing the door behind her._

_I cradled Henry, feeling my heart sank deeper when I looked at his adorable dimples. I kissed his forehead again, feeling his flush skin on my lips. "Good-bye, my son," I whispered to him. "I love you."_

_I entered into the stables, wearing a hood over my head to make me undefined by the mistresses as I was carrying my baby that was covered up except one area for him to be able to breathe. Lady Laurence was saddling her horse, getting ready for her long travel she had for a week. When she was finished, I kissed Henry's cheek and handed him to her. Lady Laurence hopped onto her horse, clicking the horse's heels to start to gallop. The horse galloped them away, having them disappear into the night._

_Tears formed into my eyes, watching my child being given away forever. I turned around, walked inside my palace in hopes I would be able to convince Jasper what happened with Henry._

* * *

**January 20th, 1507**

_Lady Laurence returned today, telling me secretly that she found the Gilbert's and gave John the child. She told me that she told him the story and he agreed never to tell anyone. Even though it was Emmett's, John Gilbert's enemy, he agreed to raise him like he was his son._

_Jasper believed my story and grieved like I did. We arranged a funeral, burying his coffin with his belongings in the yard with the grave saying:_

**Prince Henry Hale**

**May 7th, 1506—January 5th 1506**

**Beloved child and heir to the throne**

_The news was I was with child again so I was in bed, hoping that I wouldn't have a miscarriage. Jasper was pleased, but he was still missed Henry even though he wasn't his father._

_I never wrote to Emmett because I knew he would allow it. I didn't want Jasper to find out that Henry was living with him and slaughter him. I saved his life by never mentioning it to him._

_I got up from my bed, walking around chambers. I received a letter from Rosalie that she was finally with child too, reading her enthusiasm in her letter that brightened my day. I was still having the ability to walk so I knew that I had to visit Alice before I couldn't but I knew I couldn't help her now because she could still walk. She only had two months until she couldn't or else she had the ability to loose her child like I did with mine years ago._

_I was twenty-two years old and was with child for the third time. It was unbelievable that I was still alive all this time. Rosalie was going to be twenty-two in June, Renesmee was going to be eighteen July and Alice was going to be twenty in March. I felt sad in remembering what my father told me years ago that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone._

* * *

**Flashback: May 9th, 1501**

_I was sixteen, sitting in my father's chair as I watched him writing letters in his desk. He looked over at me with a smile, dropping his quill. "Hello Bella."_

_"Father, Rosalie wants to know why her hair color is different from mine and Renesmee's or Alice's," I told him. I saw him give me a guilty look on his face that made me curious. "Also, how is she my age when I'm the oldest?"_

_He sighed at me. "Bella, I'm going to tell you something you must never tell anyone. Close the door." I obeyed, getting up from my chair. I walked over towards the door, closing it to make sure it was shut. I walked back to my chair as I sat down. He decided to continue. "Rosalie is your sister, but she's your half sister."_

_I raised my eyebrow. "Half sister?"_

_"Her mother was Lady Rosalie, one of your mother's mistresses. She died the same way your mother did: during childbirth. So that's why I named her Rosalie."_

_My eyes widened. "What about Alice and Renesmee?"_

_He bit his lip. "Renesmee is your only real sister while Alice is also your half sister. Alice's mother was Lady Seymour who was executed for defending her heretic friend. I never told your sisters this because I don't want them to live by the name "bastard" for the rest of their lives. You were best friends with Rosalie the moment you saw her so I let her be a princess despite her mother. Alice was the same."_

_So Rosalie and Alice weren't my real sisters? And Renesmee was? I couldn't believe it nor did I want to. "How did mother react about the other mistresses?"_

_"She didn't like it but accepted it," he admitted. "I know that she forgives me because she's thankful for me not to kill your other sisters. But you must never tell them that they are only your half sisters."_

_"I won't tell them, I promise."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_My stomach sunk, realizing that Renesmee was my only real sister. I had to apologize and fix things because if I didn't, our lives would never intertwine. But what if she never forgave me? Then I lost my sister for good just like I lost my son._

_I fell asleep onto my back, hoping that Renesmee and I would one day be sisters again._

* * *

**March 19th, 1507**

_Lady Blanchard was leading me up the stairs in Emmett's kingdom, feeling like I lived there all my life by knowing where everything was. My torso was beginning to show with a tiny bump in my dress. The stairs gave my memories of my first miscarriage and the pain from it when I was married to Emmett. I shook my head, trying not to think about it anymore._

_When I reached the top of the stairs, she led through the hallways as I saw portraits of Emmett along the walls. Henry's face popped into my mind, almost making me break a tear. I wondered if he was all right with the Gilbert's but I didn't doubt it for a minute._

_Lady Blanchard let me inside the guestroom by opening the door wider. I entered inside the guest room to see Alice lying on her bed in her covers. Her torso was huge, bigger than I've ever see it in life. She smiled as her greeting as I smiled back, closing the door behind me. "Look at you!"_

_"Look at you! Your child looks like it's going to be born soon!" I told her excitedly._

_"I'm going to conceive twins," she told me, biting her lip with a smile. "That's what my physician told me."_

_"Twins? That's wonderful! Does Emmett know that?" I asked him._

_She nodded. "He's very happy about the twins but I'm scared about giving birth to them. What if something happens to them?"_

_I sat at the edge of the bed. "They'll be fine here."_

_"I see you're with child too," she remarked with a smile. "I'm sorry about Henry."_

_I frowned. "I am too. I wish I was a better mother to him." That was the truth. I could have been a better mother to him with unconditional love and care but I didn't because of his father. That wasn't fair for him, I knew, but that was the way it was._

_"Rosalie is also with child," she brought up, "for the third time."_

_"Rosalie loves children so I know that she's very happy where she is."_

_Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that sounded like something broke. I searched around the room to see what it was but it wasn't in our room because everything was the same. I looked at Alice to see if she knows where it came from or not. "Alice, what was that?"_

_She lowered her eyes to her torso. "It's Emmett. Strangely, ever since he heard the news that Henry died he hasn't been focusing that much. Did he know Henry?"_

_Guilt rose up into my system like a waterfall, making every part of my body ache. I wanted to tell Alice the truth but I knew our relationship would be like Renesmee's and mine. She would never forgive me for what happened like I haven't forgiven myself._

_I nodded. "He knew Henry but not as well as Jasper and I…did," I managed to choke out, lying to her even though I didn't want to do that to her. "Maybe I should see him to comfort him."_

_"I would," she agreed with me, giving me a sympathy smile. "Thank you Bella."_

_I kissed her forehead, standing up from the edge of the bed. I exited out of her room, closing the door behind me. I heard something thumped from the ground, seeing that Emmett was still angry about the news. I quickly walked through the hallways on the other side of where Alice was. Lady Blanchard was sobbing with Lady Raynsford comforting her as they were standing outside of Emmett's chambers. When I approached them, Lady Blanchard's sobs grew louder. "What happened, Lady Blanchard?"_

_"King Emmett almost hit her across the face," Lady Raynsford explained, wiping Lady Blanchard's tears that were coming down her cheeks. "I wouldn't go in there, Queen Bella."_

_Ignoring her advice, I opened the door. I entered inside as I closed the door behind me. Terrified, I saw Emmett throwing his chair against the wall along with papers that were all over the floor. When he saw me, he glared at me with his nostrils flaring like an angry bull. "Why didn't you save him?"_

_I closed my eyes and opened them again seconds later. "There wasn't anything we could have done."_

_"Nothing? You didn't try! You never loved him because he's—" I covered his mouth with my finger tips. I couldn't believe that I was going to tell him, but it was only for Alice's sake. I couldn't have her blame me for her husband's chaotic behavior._

_"Emmett, he's alive," I whispered to him. "I gave him to a family to raise him. I did that to save your neck and mine. Our son would never be able to take the throne if I didn't give him to another family."_

_"Then why did I hear that he was dead?" he asked me, sighing in relief._

_I lowered my eyes uncomfortably and the looked at him again. "Because it was the only way to convince Jasper—"_

_"I can't believe that you're willing to lie to him."_

_I hushed him. "Lady Blanchard and Lady Raynsford are outside the door. Besides, I have to or he would never understand. Henry is going to be happy so we just have to be happy and forget about what happened," I whispered to him._

_"Why didn't you give Henry to me?" he whispered, seeing pain in his eyes. "I may not have known him well, but he's my blood."_

_"Because Jasper would have found out a lot faster. You can visit him at the Gilbert's," I told him. "They don't live far from here. I handed Henry to them because John Gilbert and his wife can't have children so I figure they would accept Henry into their family quickly."_

_He nodded, agreeing with me that I did the right thing. "I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Plus, you have two children on the way," I reminded him. "You'll have an heir to the throne."_

_"You don't understand—"_

_"Understand what Emmett?" I asked him in a whisper._

_He looked into my eyes with pain as he placed his hand on my cheek, placing hair behind my ears. "Understand that he's the only one that's yours. Bella, I still love you even though I'm married to Alice. Henry means more to me because loosing him is like loosing you."_

_I felt a mixed of emotions when he said that. I felt nauseous to think that Emmett, my ex husband, still loves me but I felt sorry for him not being able to love anyone else. He somehow reminded me of Renesmee but somehow accepted it better than she did. No wonder they were engaged. "Emmett—"_

_"I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't stop myself. I should have been a better husband for you and I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered, hearing the pain in his voice._

_I shook my head. "Nothing you do now will change my affections. I love Henry but I can never call him my son because he reminds me of you. There's no Jasper in him once so ever. He's stubborn but that's what makes me love him." Terrible of me to admit, I did love Emmett, but the love I felt for him wasn't as strong as I felt for Jasper. Despite what Emmett did, I still loved him because I knew he never wanted to hurt me but Jasper was always going to be the love of my life._

_He looked down at my torso, seeing my bump underneath my dress. He glared at me. "You got rid of Henry because you hated me that much?"_

_"No, that's not why!" I exclaimed, biting my lip in apprehension. "I did to save us!"_

_"You, not I! You don't care if I die!" he spat, walking towards me angrily. I walked back, hoping to keep our distance. I kept hesitating, thinking that he was going to hit me like he almost did to Lady Blanchard. It was different for me because Lady Blanchard was a lot older than I am. "Well let's see if I care if you die!"_

_I screamed as he was about to swung his hand but he stopped. I ran out of his room, shutting the door behind me. I ran through the hallways to Alice's chambers, scared to think that Emmett would be following me._

_I opened the door into the guest room, closing it immediately to prevent from looking back. Alice was asleep on her back with her hands onto her side, breathing silently. I lowered my eyes, thinking that Emmett would never love the children Alice was going to conceive. It was hard to think he loved me after he almost hit me because of the outraged he felt about Henry._

_I covered my face, sobbing quietly on the floor with my head leaning against the door. Giving up Henry was a mistake._

* * *

**A/N: Another sad chapter :(**

**Please review!**

**~Ivy~**


	66. Two Lives

**June 8th, 1507**

_Emmett's POV_

_Eating my chicken leg in the dinning room, I looked at the window to see the beautiful sunset. I thought about Bella and how I treated her months ago when she told me she gave our child to the Gilbert's. I wanted to visit him and tell him I was his father so he wouldn't be out of my life forever like Bella wanted for herself. He was a part of Bella, which she didn't understand because she never considered him as her son. I never saw him except the moment when Bella was leaving to return to her palace. She was holding him in her arms with his eyes closed. I only had a slight glance at him, but it wasn't enough._

_I saw mistresses scattering around the kitchen, carrying towels and water quickly. Lady Raynsford walked up to me, giving me a curtsy. "Your majesty, your children about to be born."_

_I nodded to her. "Thank you." She curtsied, walking away from me along with the other mistresses. I heard Alice screaming from upstairs with the other mistresses panicking in the hallways. I got up from my chair, putting it away from me. I walked towards the staircase to see that the shouting was louder. I heard mistresses said, "push" as Alice screamed in response._

_Hours later, I was in my chambers to avoid the shouting. Suddenly, I heard a pierce cry from her chambers. I got up from my chair as I stormed out of my chambers. When I reached the hallways, Lady Raynsford came to me with a smile. "It's a boy."_

_A smiled popped onto my face, excited to have another child. "I have a son."_

_"Queen Alice, keep pushing," Lady Blanchard, ordered her. The screaming continued from her chambers as she tried to push. A minute later, another pierce cry alarmed me. Lady Raynsford walked away from me to help the other mistresses with the child. "It's a girl!"_

_I smiled, knowing that I could help our empire along with my kingdom. I have an heir and a bride for the emperor. I knew I had to write to the Emperor to arrange to marriage in two decades for our kingdoms to be joined._

_I walked back to my chambers, opening my door to go to my desk. I sat in my chair with my quill in my hands to prepare myself to write a letter to the Emperor. I started to write but then Mistress George raced into my chambers. "Your majesty, the girl child is about to die!"_

_"Save her for the love of God!" I spat to her, getting up from my chair. "What did you do to her?"_

_"Nothing, your majesty. She stopped breathing," she told me in fear as she was backing up into the door. I pushed her aside, running out of my chambers towards the guest room. The mistresses looked at me in fear as they got out of my way._

_"Lady Blanchard, is the girl dead?" I demanded her to answer me. She was hesitating in fear, as were all the mistresses._

_She gulped, slowly nodding her head. "Yes she's dead. The boy survived and he's with Alice right now."_

_I growled in outraged. "Why didn't you save her?"_

_"There was nothing I could do—"_

_"You could have done everything but you didn't!" I spat out as the mistresses screamed in horror. Some ran away from me, running down the stairs while one of them entered into the guest room. I was about to swing my hand at her, but I realized that she was too old. I suppose I would have to swing at her daughter. "Where is Lady Raynsford?"_

_She began to sob in horror. "Oh your majesty, please don't kill her!" I began to walk away as she kept screaming for me to stop. "She's your half sister!"_

_I paused. She was my half sister? My eyes widened in shock, never imagining that I would have a sister. I turned around to her in a content look. "She's my half sister you say?"_

_She covered her mouth, nodding rapidly. "Yes, she's your blood. Please don't hurt her! Kill me instead!"_

_"That'll be arranged," I walked away from her as I heard her sob frantically. I saw Lady Raynsford carrying something. It looked like a baby so it must have been the dead baby girl. "Is that the baby girl?"_

_She smiled, nodding. "She's not dead, your majesty. She was just suffocated when all the mistresses were in the room."_

_A smiled popped onto my face in relief as I turned my head to Lady Blanchard. "I apologize Lady Blanchard." I turned my head to Lady Raynsford, seeing my baby girl breathing correctly. "May I hold her?"_

_"Of course, your majesty," she gave her to me. She was very light in my arms, but very beautiful like her mother. She opened her eyes, seeing them as a dark blue with her flush cheeks. She was going to be the most beautiful princess in England. "I think Queen Alice would like to see her lucky daughter."_

_I nodded in agreement, handing the child back to Lady Raynsford. She carried the child, walking back to the guest room as I stood there watching her._

_I walked back to my chambers to write the letter was I going to write in the first place. I opened my door, closing it to sit back into my chair. I walked back to my desk knowing what I was going to write to the Emperor._

_When I started to write, I saw a letter that hasn't been opened yet sitting next to the paper I was going to use to write to the Emperor. I opened it, tearing the top of the envelope to pick the letter up from the top. I unfolded the letter, throwing the envelope away from me. The letter said:_

**King Emmett,**

**It gives me great pleasure to announce that the Emperor agreed to the arranged marriage for his son and the daughter you promised him. In a year, he would like to visit your place to see your new daughter to officially decide on the agreement. Queen Victoria is with child along with Queen Rosalie and Queen Bella so if you don't conceive a daughter, Queen Victoria agrees to have her daughter marry the Emperor's son. I shall visit you whenever possible to make arrangements with the King of Scotland. **

**Sincerely,**

**Cardinal John**

_I sat the letter down and started to write a letter in response to Cardinal John. My hands never stopped for a second as I scribbled down on the paper. As I was writing, I hopped the Emperor approved his son marrying my daughter and have our kingdoms united or war would happen that might ends the lives of people I love._

_Minutes later, I sealed the letter in an envelope and sat it aside for now. I decided that I had to visit Alice and my children in the guest room so I got up from my chair and exited out my chambers. I walked through the hallways, noticing that most of the mistresses were gone so it looked empty._

_I entered inside to see that Alice was holding one of the children while the other one was in the crib next to her bed. She saw me, giving me a small smile as she continued to look at her child. I closed the door behind me, walking closer to her. "How are you felling?"_

_"Exhausted," she admitted with a smile. "But relieved that she's alive."_

_"Have you named them?" I asked her, walking towards her. I sat next to her were feet were while she remained where she was._

_"I named the girl Princess Mary and the boy Prince William," she told me. "Well, if that's alright…"_

_I kissed her forehead; feeling like it seemed forever since I kissed her. "Yes, I like those names a lot."_

_She lifted her chin, placing her hand on my cheek. I kissed her lips, feeling the urgency in the kiss as we released moments later. "I apologize for not speaking to you. I was just—"_

_I shook my head. "You don't have to explain anything. What I did to you was something I could never forgive myself for doing. But we have two beautiful children so I think it makes up for what happened."_

_She nodded with me in agreement. I looked at Mary, seeing her beautiful dimples and her light blue eyes. I imagined her being the queen of Japan, but the thought already made me miss her. Her being alive was a sign, but it was unknown to me on what it could be._

_All I knew was this was the day for peace._

* * *

**A/N: For those who are getting tired of this, there are only three chapters left (I already finished writing them) so please continue reading and reviewing it! :)**

**~Ivy~**


	67. Five Years Later

**October 11th, 1512**

Bella's POV

_It had been an amazing five years with Jasper as my husband. I was sitting in my throne as many dukes were talking to Jasper who was next to me. Charles was sitting on the floor next to my feet, insisting that he didn't want to sit in a chair. _

_Prince Charles Hale was born on September 1st, 1507. He was five with light brown hair that dropped to his shoulders, curly like his father's. His eyes are dark brown, blending with the cores in his eyes with a perfectly shaped nose. He was tall, his head touched up to my thigh, which impressed me. He was stubborn but he always kept a promise like his father and was very bold. He was able to speak less than a year and when he was two, his speech was flawless. I was very proud of him for trying so hard._

_Anne, my beautiful daughter, was less than a year old and was with Lady Laurence in the nursery. She was born on February 20th, 1512 in Rosalie's palace when I was visiting Rosalie to see her boy, Prince James, who was born on December 15th, 1511. Rosalie had four children: Prince Edward "Eddie" II, Princess Marion, Princess Catherine, was born on September 27th, 1507, the same year and month Charles was born, and Prince James._

_Alice and Emmett had three children over the five years, the twins Princess Mary and Prince William, and Princess Jane who was born on July 16th, 1510 in their palace. I visited her recently to see her and she seemed very happy with Emmett. The first year of their marriage was rough but I was glad that everything settled down. Three years ago, on May 13th, 1509, Lady Jacqueline was beheaded for her treason against Alice, almost killing her in the dining room. I had never seen Alice more pleased with death than all of her years in existence. _

_Renesmee and Jacob only had Princess Elizabeth, who was six. Renesmee had many miscarriages over the years so they stopped trying to have more children. She's with child at the moment, but scared to loose it again because of what happened before. Well, that's what I heard from Rosalie. Renesmee and I still haven't talked to each other, but I'll visit her in a month and try to fix it again so we could be sisters. She was my only real sister so I can't just forget about her._

_Suddenly, a man with his wife appeared with a little boy next to them. They bowed to us, and I realized who it was. It was the Gilbert's and that was my Henry with them. I missed Henry everyday, wanting to visit him but I was afraid to be caught._

_John Gilbert had a beard, a little plumper than he was years ago. He was wearing a brown cloak with a hood behind it with his black pantaloons underneath it and his white chemise. His wife had gray hair on the sides with her hair tied back into a bun, wearing a matching brown gown that outlined her figure. Henry was beautiful with his dark that looked black hair that was shorter than Charles'. He looked a little taller than Charles' with his black tights and white chemise. He reminded me of Emmett with his black eyes and jaw structured._

_"John Gilbert," Jasper stood up from his throne, walking towards him. He gave him a hug, laughing in joy to see each other again. "It's been too long."_

_"Yes lad, it certainly has," John Gilbert remarked._

_Charles stood up from the ground, seeing Henry with disapproval. Henry bowed to him, while Charles stood there in confusion. "Who are you?"_

_"Edmund Gilbert, your highness," Edmund told him giving him another bow. John Gilbert was smart to change his name to avoid suspension. I wondered if Emmett visited him like he wanted to when he found out about the situation._

_"I see your boy grew," Jasper remarked, observing Edmund. "Hold old are you?"_

_"Six, your majesty," Edmund answered him._

_"Well John, I welcome you to court. I see that you now live in my kingdom. I couldn't be more thrilled," Jasper said to John. "I hope to see a lot of you here."_

_"Thank you, your majesty," he bowed along with his family. He and his family walked away with Edmund trailed behind them. I felt pain to see my son walk away from me, knowing I couldn't tell him that I was his mother._

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

_I sat on my throne with Edward right next to me. Eddie was sitting on the throne the other side of me, trying to learn what it was like to be king because he was going to be the next king when Edward and I die._

_Ten years old, he was very smart for his age with logical explanations for everything. He looked more like Edward than any of my children did. Marion was nine with blond curly hair like mine with green eyes that looked like emeralds. Catherine was five with light brown curly hair and brown eyes, looking like her father with my cheekbones. James had very light color hair that seemed white but very small amount of it since he wasn't a year old yet._

_The unfortunate news was Catherine was sick with the fever. The physician said she was very weak and the sickness might over come her. Edward did anything in his power to have her healed, but it seemed like her sickness was getting worst. The physician told us we weren't allowed to visit her daily because he was worried the sickness was highly contagious._

_The physician was walking towards us with sorrow in his eyes. He bowed to us and rose back up from his position. "Princess Catherine is dead, your majesties. I searched for a pulse but there isn't one."_

_Tears slid one by one down my cheeks, knowing that it was going to happen but couldn't believe it. My child died so young that she never had the chance to experience love like Marion would. Edward held my hand, rubbing his thumb in circles. I looked at him, seeing that he was looking at me with concern. Tears didn't go down his eyes but his eyes were filled with sorrow and a hint of anger._

_I got up from my throne, trying to control my sob that wanted to escape my lips. I walked away from the physician, feeling the tears slid off my chin down to the floor. When I passed couple of stewards, they asked me if I was all right but I ignored them to focus on getting to my chambers. I walked up the stairs, placing my hand firmly on the handrails to prevent myself from falling._

_Instead of going into my chambers, I decided to go into Catherine's to see her. I opened the door, opening it wide enough for me to enter. I walked inside, seeing her fragile little body on the bed motionless. She looked peaceful with her hands onto her abdomen, lying onto her back with her eyes shut._

_A sob broke out of my lips, kneeling down onto my knees and placed my head onto the side of the bed. I sobbed, not caring if someone heard me or not because my daughter was dead so it gave me a reason to cry._

_Ten minutes later, I got up from my position to see her again. I wiped the tears off my face, as the sting in my eyes was more powerful than before. I leaned my body over and lightly pressed my lips against her slightly cold forehead. She must have died last night while I was asleep when she needed me. Making room for myself, I went onto my side to lie next to her. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in hope that it was only a dream._

* * *

**November 10th, 1512**

_Renesmee's POV_

_Lying in bed, memories begun to come back to me when I fist saw my bug torso when I was with child the very first time. Rosalie had her tragic miscarriage but told me that she was still young and conceived more children._

_I stared at my huge torso, knowing that the child hasn't given up on me yet like I haven't given up. Jacob visited me more often despite the physician and was proud of me for being strong. He hoped for a son, but I hardly cared anymore. I just wanted another child._

_Elizabeth visits me too, but slightly oblivious to why I was in bed or what was happening to my body. Unlike many of the mistresses, she kept my mind off the child as we talked about her day and what she did. Jacob recently taught her how to horseback ride with a pony with several stewards watching her to make sure she doesn't fall. She was beautiful with her black curls and beautiful brown eyes that were her father's features except she has my pale white skin color. She was a very small for her age, but she'll begin to grow eventually._

_The Emperor visited us a year ago and brought his son. His son and Elizabeth got along perfectly as they bowed to each other with grace. The Emperor and Jacob arranged for them to be married when Elizabeth is sixteen and for to be an Empress in Japan until the Emperor decides to retire. The Emperor guaranteed peace with our empire as long as his son will fall in love with Elizabeth._

_Mistresses came into my chambers, leaving the door slightly open. "Your majesty, Queen Bella is here."_

_My eyes widened in shock. She was visiting me in this condition? I couldn't have her leave after traveling a long way even though I was slightly uncomfortable for her coming here after so many years. I nodded. "Let her in."_

_The other mistresses nodded, opening the door wider. Queen Bella walked in, surprisingly smiling at me like we were sisters again. The other mistresses closed the door to leave us privacy. She looked pretty with her long brown her touching her breasts and her slim figure that seemed surprising to me. I heard she had two children for the past five years so it amazed me that she still looked the same._

_"Hello Renesmee," she smiled. "It's been years, it seems." I nodded as she continued. "You must be wondering why I show up now than I did years ago. I came to apologize for what happened over the years and I was hoping we can be sisters again."_

_I blinked. "Apologize? It took you this long to apologize?"_

_She bit her lip, looking apprehensive. "I thought you would never forgive me if I did it sooner."_

_"You're right, I wouldn't have. After all, you only stole my fiancée and eloped with him despite our father's decisions and his affection towards me, it would certainly take longer than a decade to forgive you," I retorted sourly._

_"I had no idea that you're still in love with him—"_

_"Hardly because you keep him away from me. King Jacob has made me unconditionally happy, but it always made me wonder if it was enough. Then seeing King Jasper in Portugal years ago changes things."_

_"Renesmee, I don't want to fight you. You're my only sister—"_

_"So you're forgetting about Alice and Rosalie now?" I snarled. I touched my torso, feeling relieved to not be completely alone with her._

_"Renesmee, you're my only real sister. Rosalie and Alice are our half sisters but I never told them because I promised my father I wouldn't," she told me in a stammer, controlling herself from being furious._

_"Really? That's strange because they seem more like my sisters than you do."_

_She sighed, annoyed with me already. "Oh I don't understand you! Why can't you forget about it? King Jacob loves you while you just don't care what he does to himself! King Jasper loves you, but only in the way of in-laws, not as a wife!"_

_"You'll never understand—"_

_"I think I already do! You're just jealous of him being in love with me when there's no reason to be! King Jacob loves you more than his own life, why can't you do the same?" she exclaimed. "Renesmee, I missed you over the years of being my sister, but now it shows me that you can't change! I still love you despite everything. I already forgive you even though you never apologize and I always shall."_

_I could hardly speak after what she told me. She already forgave me? She still loves me? Instead of saying something, she stormed out of my room, shutting the door behind her. Strangely, tears formed in my eyes from what she told me. Even though I hated to admit it, I still loved her despite what happened. I missed being neutral to arguments Bella and Rosalie always had, but they forgave each other usually an hour later. This was the longest feud I have ever had and she was right, it had to stop._

_Suddenly, I felt pain in my torso, thinking that the child was about to be born. I hesitated, trying to bare the pain but it seemed impossible. Mistresses ran inside, one standing on my left side while another on my right. The mistresses were aligned around my bed while the physician lifted up the covers to check for stillbirths. "It's a good sign. Queen Renesmee, I'm going to have to ask you to push."_

_Lady Emily and Lady Roslyn lifted my back upright, holding onto my hands for me to squeeze on. I pushed, determining for me to get the baby out with a scream. I remembered the screams and the length of time it took for Elizabeth to be born. I stopped for a minute, trying to catch my breath with the pain slightly going away. I tried again, pushing harder this time with two other mistresses helping me keep my legs in position._

_To my relief, Bella didn't leave yet because she entered into the chambers with a worried glance on her face. She made her way through the mistress, going to my right side as she knelt down next to my bed. She held onto my hand, giving me a smile that everything was going to be all right. "You can do it Renesmee."_

_For the first time in a decade, I smiled at her. She smiled back as we realized we were sisters again. I pushed, feeling pain as I felt something happening that didn't happen before._

_"I see the head," the physician reported. "Keep pushing!"_

_I pushed again, longer and harder than I normally would. I felt pain everywhere from the lower half to my abdomen._

_Minutes later, I heard a pierce cry that made me sigh with accomplishment. I collapsed onto my back, feeling entirely relaxed. Bella smiled happily, not letting go of my hand like I thought she would. I saw my baby, crying with spots of blood on it. It was a boy Jacob always wanted crying in the physician's arms._

_I smiled as the physician handed me my baby in a blanket as I was cradling him in my arms. The baby was still crying, but I knew that it was natural for it to try to breathe. The mistresses' left to tell Jacob the news, closed the door to give me privacy while Bella stayed there with me, looking at her nephew. "I forgive you Bella and I apologize for the lasting feud we had."_

_She smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad that it's over. Now we can enjoy our years of being queen. What are you going to name him?"_

_I shrugged. "I haven't decided on a name yet. I was thinking of naming him Henry after your deceased son."_

_She bit her lip again. "Oh yeah, about that…"_

_"What? He's not dead, is he?" I raised my eyebrow, knowing my sister._

_"No he's not," she admitted. "I have a secret if you promise to keep it."_

_I nodded. "Well we are sisters, aren't we? Of course I'll keep it. What is it?"_

_She looked nervous, but I realized that nothing was going to get me mad now. "Do you remember the night I arrived at King Emmett's palace when he and you were engaged?"_

_My eyes widened. Oh my dear lord, she slept with him. It made sense now when I went to his chambers he wasn't there. "Oh no…Henry is Emmett's?"_

_She nodded shamefully. "He still loves me and he promised me he would leave me alone if I let him do so. I gave Henry, whose name is now Edmund, to the Gilbert's who are now part of King Jasper's court."_

_I smiled, covering my mouth in astonishment. "Oh good thing the engagement didn't continue."_

_She looked at me in astonishment. "You're not mad?"_

_I shook my head. "No, of course not. I never loved him so it doesn't bother me a bit. Have you told Jasper though?"_

_She shook her head like I did seconds ago. "I could never tell him. He would be so disappointed in me."_

_"Then why did you tell me?" I asked her, curiously._

_"Because I trust you," she told me. "Even though the feud could continue. If you ever told him, then I know why."_

_It seemed so tempting to tell him, but after hearing that she trusts me, I decided not to tell him. She practically saved my life so I should save her. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. If I do, then I'll ask Jacob to behead me."_

* * *

**December 12th, 1512**

_Alice's POV_

_In the dining room with Emmett, I was cutting a piece of veil during a beautiful sunset while Emmett was sitting across me at the other end of the dinging room table. Our children were already asleep in their chambers so Emmett and I were eating silently while the other mistresses poured more water in our glasses. Emmett was drinking wine while I decided to just drink water._

_"So how was your day?" he asked me casually, cutting up a piece of veil._

_"It was very casual," I told him. "I went into the village to wander around for the first time in years. How was your day?"_

_He smiled. "Mine went smoothly like I intended it to be. The Emperor is joyous about his son and King Jacob's daughter Elizabeth's arranged marriage. I wrote to him my congratulations."_

_Someone came into our dining room, looking like it was Sir Brown, Edward's ambassador. He bowed to us. "I hate to interrupt your supper but I received news from the king for me to visit every palace in England. I'm terribly apologize to say this but Queen Rosalie is deathly ill."_

* * *

**A/N: So this is wrapping up to the last two chapters (well 1 long and 1 short). I'm debating on having an another chapter that was never in the story earlier before the marriages, but I haven't decided on that yet. It is up to you and if you want to read it :)**

**~Ivy~**


	68. Requests

**January 7th, 1513**

_Alice's POV_

_Lady Jane led me up the stairs to Rosalie's chambers so I could visit her. I missed Rosalie and I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to die. When we reached to the top, I saw Renesmee, Bella, and Edward standing outside her door nervously. Lady Jane walked away from us, walking in the other direction. "Any news on Rosalie yet?"_

_"No the physician is there checking on her," Edward explained. "The physician said this happened two weeks after Catherine died. It's all my fault!"_

_"Edward, it's not your fault," Bella told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's just the way it is. I should have been there for her."_

_"We all should have," Renesmee agreed. "Poor Rose."_

_The physician, an old man with a brown cloak, opened the door from Rosalie's room and shut it behind him. We all stood there motionless, waiting for him to announce what was going to happen to Rosalie. "Rosalie is going to die. The sickness overcame her and she won't live longer than tomorrow morning. Go one at a time and say your good-byes. I apologize for terrible news." He walked away from us, descending down stairs._

_Still in a state of shock, I was motionless while Bella broke out into a sob. Renesmee lowered her eyes to the ground while Edward looked angry, shaking his head in denial. Breaking the silence, I sighed. "Who's going to go in there first?"_

_"I'll go." Renesmee told us, wiping tears off her eyes._

_"Before you go in Rosalie's chambers Renesmee, don't cry while you're in there. We can't remind her that she's dying," Bella told her._

_"I won't," she opened the door, entering inside to see our dying sister._

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

_I closed the door behind me, walking up to Rosalie. She was lying flat on her back, looking very ill. She was extremely pale with purple circles underneath her eyes. I sat beside her bed, wiping off strain hairs out of her face. She gave me a small smile, hardly moving her face. I gave her a hug but I noticed that she didn't hug me in return. "Nessie, I'm so glad to see you," she whispered, loosing the ability to talk. I released the hug, looking at her in the eye. _

_"I'm glad to see you too. How are you?" I asked her casually._

_"Nessie, I'm so weak. I can't move any parts of my body but my face. You don't have to hide it from me that I'm dying because I know I am. I'm not scared to die because I'll be with my darling daughter Catherine in heaven," she whispered me._

_"Is there anything I can do for you?" I whispered, fighting myself for breaking into a sob._

_"Be sisters with Bella. She loves you so despite what happened."_

_"I already forgave her. Is there anything else Rose?"_

_She blinked, looking drowsy. "Love King Jacob and take care of your children is all I ask for you to do," she tried to lift up her arm but it dropped. I picked up her hand and placed it on my cheek._

_I kissed her hand. "Yes Rosie, whatever you say."_

_There were minutes of silence as we concentrated on each other. With a lot of effort, she smiled wider. "I love you Nessie."_

_Tears begun to fall down my cheeks. "I love you too Rose." I wiped tears off my cheeks to control myself from sobbing. I kissed her forehead. "Good-bye Rose."_

_"Good-bye Nessie," she whispered as I begun to walk out of the room._

_I broke out into a sob, not caring if she could hear me. I shut the door behind me, crying as Bella embraced me as I was crying on her dress. "Alice, you're next."_

* * *

Alice's POV

_I opened the door, seeing her lying on her back motionless. I bit my lip, closing the door behind me. I walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She looked at me in content without a smile._

_She gave me a small smile as I smiled at her in return. Her skin was extremely pale that it looked like it could blend with the walls. "Alice, can I ask you to do something for me? I don't want you to have me forget that I'm dying," she whispered, noticing that she lost her voice._

_I nodded. "What can I do for you Rose?"_

_"Take care of Edward for me. I know you loved him before I did so I give you permission to marry him," she whispered to me._

_I shook my head. "No, I can never do that to you!"_

_"But Alice, I want you to. If something were to happen to you and Emmett, I want you to take care of Edward. He needs a wife because he can't raise four children alone," she whispered, pointing it out to me._

_I covered my mouth with one of my hands. "Why me? You know I love Emmett! I may have fancied Edward but what was only it!"_

_"You don't have to marry him, but just take care of him for me," she whispered weakly._

_I nodded. "Yes Rose, whatever you say."_

_"Make sure Marion doesn't get involved with an arranged marriage," she instructed in a whisper. "She's beautiful and needs to find love like we all did."_

_"Yes Rose. I love you Rose," Tears fell down my cheeks as I was giving her a hug. _

_She gave me a small smile. She tried to rise up her arm so I helped her by raising it up for her. She wiped tears off my cheeks. "I love you too, Alice. Please take care of yourself."_

_I nodded. "I shall Rosie. Good-bye."_

_"Good-bye Alice," she whispered to me as I exited out of her room, sobbing loudly._

_I opened the door out and closed it behind me, seeing Renesmee still crying with Bella comforting her. "Bella, it's your turn."_

* * *

Bella's POV

_I opened the door, feeling tears sliding down my cheeks. I saw Rosalie lying on her back motionless. She smiled at me, seeing purple lines underneath her eyes on her pale skin. I walked to her bed, closing the door behind me. I hugged her quickly, not feeling her hugging me back due to her weakness. "Despite everything, you still look beautiful."_

_"Bella, please don't hide that you're upset," she whispered, see tears developing in her eyes. "Because I am too."_

_I broke into a sob, feeling my years slide down my cheeks. "Oh Rosie, why do you have to go?"_

_"Remember when we were little and how we love to dance back home?" she attempted to talk but it broke into a whisper. I nodded as she continued. "That's one of my favorite memories. Can you bury me back home? I may have lived here for years but I want to be home where you and I shared our memories together. It was also where I fell in love with Edward."_

_I nodded to her wishes. "Yes Rosie, we'll take you back to France so you can be with father. Do you remember when we got ready for the ball and was so angry when I was forced to marry King Emmett?"_

_She gave me a small smile. "Yes I remember. If only I could relive the jousting match when Edward proposed to me."_

_"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" I asked her._

_"Don't grieve over my death, Bella. Just think that we'll see each other again. I just can't believe we don't get to be together when we're older with gray hair like father."_

_Tears fell down my cheeks like knives, nodding in agreement. "I love you Rose. You're my best friend and a wonderful sister, just remember that."_

_"You're my best friend forever, Bella. I always treasure the years we had together," tears were falling down her cheeks. I wiped down the tears in her eyes with my dress. "I love you too Bella."_

_"Good-bye, Rose," I managed to choke out, trying to stop myself from sobbing. I gave her a hug again as I felt her arms trying to hug me back. I couldn't do anymore as I begun to sob. I released myself from the hug as she gave me a content look. I gave her a kiss on the cheek_

_"Good-bye, Bella." She whispered to me as I sob myself out of her room. I looked back at her as she gave me a small smile._

_I smiled, wiping tears off my eyes as I opened the door. I exited out, realizing that I wouldn't see my best friend tomorrow. I closed the door behind me, sobbing louder than I was inside her chambers. "Edward, you may go in there now."_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_I opened the door, seeing my darling wife again from this morning. She didn't look any different than she did earlier this morning but she still looked beautiful. Remembering what the physician told me, tears flowed down my cheeks but I stopped them when I remembered what Bella instructed everyone to do. I walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with my arms laid next to her side. I pressed my lips lightly against her lips as she kissed me back. We released, looking into each other's eyes._

_"My love," I whispered to her, placing my hands onto her cheeks. "You look beautiful, as always."_

_She smiled. "Edward darling, don't ever forget about our lives together."_

_"I'll think about them everyday," I promised her, giving her a smile. "Thank you love for our beautiful children and making me the happiest man alive by being your husband." I kissed her cheek, hugging her closer to my body._

_"Thank you Edward for never leaving me," she whispered, "even if I asked you to. But can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything sweetheart."_

_"When I die, please don't kill yourself. Please raise our son to be a true king of England. He needs his father," she requested._

_"But he needs his mother," I pointed out. "I don't imagine a life without you."_

_"Please Edward," she whispered, begging me weakly._

_I nodded slowly, promising myself to honor her request. "I shall, my darling. I'll raise Eddie to be the best king of England."_

_"Also, marry again. Marry a woman who loves you unconditionally and you vise versa. I want you to be happy again," she whispered to me._

_I shook my head. "I don't need another wife because she can never take your place. You'll always be my wife."_

_"But I want you to be happy—"_

_"I'll be happy with out children, I promise. Whom would you want me to marry?" I asked her. "I want your consent if I were to get married."_

_"You'll have my consent no matter who you choose. Your happiness means more to me than anything," she answered me._

_I nodded. "Yes my love, whatever you say."_

_"Never be mad at your children. No matter what they do to disappoint you, please forgive them," she whispered._

_"Yes, love. I'll love you no matter what happens with us," I whispered to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "One day, we'll be together."_

_"I love you more than my own life Edward," she whispered. "May I ask you one more request?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Can you hold me for the last time?" she asked me._

_I walked around to the other side of the bed. I hopped onto the bed, sitting against the headboard of the bed. I lifted her onto me, hugging her tenderly. I kissed her hair, humming to her as we lay in bed together for the last time._

* * *

**A/N: I'm guessing you'll probably know what happens next but next chapter is the ending. I'm publishing the 4 chapters today because I'm going to be busy and I don't want you to wait forever. Go on to the last chapter and please leave your final review for old times sake :)**

**~Ivy~**


	69. The End

Here's the last chapter of Love Octagon...

* * *

**Rosalie** died a week later and just like Bella promised her, she was buried in France beside her father. Her gravestone said:

_Queen Rosalie Hale_

_October 17th, 1485—January 14th, 1513_

_Beloved wife, sister, and mother_

Everyone visited her gravestone and placed flowers on it to keep her memory alive. On her birthday, every year Bella would place flowers on her grave and talk to her as if she were alive.

**Edward** did remarry to Lady Jane five years later after falling in love with her throughout the years. After Rosalie's death, he mourned her death by being isolated in his palace without anyone interrupting him. He and Queen Jane ruled together but never had children of their own, as they knew that Eddie would always be the next king. He died on May 3rd, 1525 from suicide after Jane died a week before, realizing that there was no reason for him to live.

Even though he loved Jane, he requested to be buried in France next to Rosalie, the first love of his life. Edward II became king for fifty years until he died naturally in his sleep. Queen Marion married King James' son, King Richard, for many decades and had five children that ruled Portugal for many centuries. Prince James only lived to be ten before he died due to a horseback incident.

**Renesmee** died two years later from childbirth on April 15th, 1514, giving birth to another son but didn't live long enough to see him. She was buried in her kingdom surrounded by flowers. Before she died, she and Bella visited each other often with their children as they tried to relive the last ten years of being enemies.

**Jacob** kept the arrangement for his daughter, Elizabeth, to get married to the Emperor's son for sixteen years. Elizabeth did marry the Emperor's son but only lasted for two days when she killed herself for marrying a man she didn't love. Jacob died on February 18th, 1522 due to mysterious disease in his lungs the physician couldn't cure. His only son, King Henry ruled the kingdom for only two years until he died by poison in his goblet.

**Bella's** secret was still unrevealed for many decades. She saw her son, Edmund, grow up throughout the years but never talked to him in fears it would spread rumors. Her body begun to weaken for five years until her body couldn't handle it anymore. She died on March 19th, 1520 in Jasper's arms. Before she died, she requested to be buried in France with Rosalie and her father, laying her grave next to her father's.

**Emmett** went to war against the King of Scotland and defeated him after a two year war. Years later, a disease formed into his leg that the physician had been trying to cure for many years. He never left his palace in 1518 due to his leg and on August 4th, 1521, he mysteriously collapsed onto the ground dead.

**Alice** lived longer than her husband did so she gave up the throne and had her son, Prince William, be crowned king of the territory. Hardly anywhere to go, she went to Jasper's palace in hopes she wouldn't be alone. She never got remarried but remained close friend with King Jasper. She died on February 18th, 1535.

After Bella's death, **Jasper's** life begun to darkened. A year after Bella died; there were 100 executions total in the entire year that was ordered by Jasper. He never remarried nor had any mistresses because he went insane, saying that his wife was still alive. John Gilbert died two years later after Bella's death along with his wife. Edmund served Jasper and became Duke of Devonshire. Out of all the royals, he lived the longest and died on October 14th, 1552. Before he died, he requested to be buried next to Bella in France. King Charles ruled the kingdom for a decade but died during war.

Throughout their lives, they found love and suffered consequences through it all. It all started out with four sisters who loved each other through the end no matter what happened and even though they had their fights, they all knew how to forgive each other for many years to come.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for everything. I know the ending was rough (believe me, I cried for twenty minutes) but sad endings always end up being the best stories. Thank you to those who took the time to review and stated their opinions. Thank you to those who alerted and favorite this story. It's an honor for you to like it:). I'll tell you that I love Emmett even though I made him into a monster and Edward too. I'm sorry for those who wasted their time on this and didn't like it. It's been a fun year and a half to write (even though I took a four month break).**

**Thank you again :)**

**~Ivy~**


	70. Review Dedication

_Review Dedication_

After finishing Love Octagon a month ago, I thought about how amazing the process was. It took me a year and a half to finish it with so many wonderful reviews. I can't get over it enough :)

Here are the following people I have to give thanks for taking the time to review and make me the author I am today (chronological order from the first review):

* * *

**Princess of blah blah blah**

**Twilighter1994**

**RoxyLovesXxXTwilight**

**kArEnElIzAbEth14**

**Vampiremizuki**

**BeXBate**

**MissMaj**

**Meddz**

**Beccaxx**

**LoveeHeartz**

**lepetiterose**

**Amzzzzz**

**CellaCullen**

**Lilaz**

**innocent romantic**

**iluvtwilight93**

**~Mrs. Sparkles~**

**laceyndom**

**WaffleHyena**

**Immortal Strawberries**

**oX Pixie Girl Xo**

**Jazz is mine**

**psychicpixie94**

**waterman144**

**fefee**

**The One And Only Sullen Cullen**

**laus101**

**HeatherWhitlockCullenHale**

**TAYOTZ**

**SnM**

**ut aurum lautus per incendia**

**Iwannabacullen**

**Popular Glinda**

**OhMyJacobBlack**

**OoDare2BRealoO**

**the pen fatelle**

**iluvtwilight93**

**Frankie-J-Cullen**

**13**

**CullensGirl**

**JenC**

**Sparx**

**James Potter's il carrot head**

**jennyabc**

**whitezcar**

**SwirlsOfDesire**

**ju-juandellie**

**schtefi3**

**I scream for twilight fanfic**

**sahisdabest**

**Mrs. Emmett McCarthy Matthews**

**alice18431863**

**Ravita15**

**ILOVEREADINGTWILIGHTFANFIC**

**bedlight-for-blueeye**

**theevilcookiemonster**

**Magic Carpet Bitch**

**VampireloverD**

**PhantomoftheOperafreak**

**Janni**

**123onetwothree**

**Kim**

**wmonica (OFFLINE)**

**K 'n' K Productions**

**LionsOnASee-Saw**

**bri**

**arkangelglog**

**brianneD**

**xxAnimeWolfxx**

**Kandykanemel**

**. u n i q u e . h a r m o n y**

**Lady Kira94**

**NotSoSlightyCrazy**

**Xx. Babii Angel. xX**

**Mercedes**

**sadie**

**..moon.135**

**May Swann**

**teamcullen2110**

**jules96**

**twins91**

**stupid-volvo-owner**

**Rose Lovett**

**Frenchfrie0x0**

**Maryann03**

**miley3939**

**Jennifer. Bieber. Archuleta**

**gabyhyatt**

**shelbron**

**KiKi121**

**Kaschii**

**justmallory**

**Spongebob'sChildhoodSweetheart**

**Emmettrosalie**

**TWILIGHT OBSESSER 'N' WWE FAN**

**SAVAGEGRACEx**

**OlYMPICOVEN**

**evil little monster**

**jazzylovestwilight**

**Fang Belikov**

**missj96**

**twilightsaga1918**

**zebralovr**

**futurecullen26**

**mia-J14155**

**mS. pAt. HaLe**

**xXThing2. PurpleMenaceXx**

**bexzilla36**

**cleo4ever44**

**Shahida x**

**Blackveilbrideschicka101**

**Pixiesticksugarhigh**

**natealia**

**cheetahgl4**

**MandaWhitlockMerazUley14**

**tinderbox210**

**Rebecca**

**that started it all**

**kyky xx 123**

**Music-Luver-Twilight**

**heartbond**

**Lizzy B**

**hopelessromantic92**

**wendy1969**

**TwiguysObsessed**

* * *

The list continues when more people will review (well at least that's what I hope). Thank you all for your reviews!

~Ivy~


End file.
